The Art of Persuasion
by The Unfathomable Sisters
Summary: “Pardon?” her voice was clearly coated with confusion. “You heard me clear as crystal, love, I want you to pretend to be my girlfriend.” SiriusOC. Complete.
1. The Brilliant Plan

**Summary: **"Pardon?" her voice was clearly coated with confusion. "You heard me clear as crystal, love, I want you to pretend to be my girlfriend"

**Full Summary: **Sirius Black is the man who has it all. Or he likes to think so anyways. But after a gruesome event that involves him getting dumped, he is burning with anger (and humiliation). But him being Sirius Black, of course he will not let this pass without sweet revenge. After putting together the perfect plan (and a few pranks), he will show to everybody, that if you dump Sirius Black, the only thing you will end up with is regret. Now who fits into this plan? Evelyn Hall of course. Well it's more so her being the first decent girl he saw to fit into this plan, but none the of less, she suits the role just fine. Now how to go about persuading her?

**Pairings:** **SiriusOC**, JamesLily, (One-sided) OCRemus, Perhaps hinting at RemusTonks for the near future (please don't ask how x)) rated T just to be safe

**Author's Note:** Okay, first off I do not own Harry Potter, if I did, I wouldn't be on here, period. So, there's no need to sue. And secondly, the reason my friend is posting this for me is because I don't have account, so she's just posting it for me, her idea, and I'm curious to see what people's reactions are. Anyways, enough of my rambling, enjoy the story! If you don't, I'm sorry you wasted your time . Apologies for any OOCness. Also, I'm not quite sure of the sixth year schedule but I'll be sure to find that out. And please, constructive criticism is welcomed; flaming is a waste of space.

The Art of Persuasion

"Bloody Hell." is the only thing I can think to say in this situation. Well, I guess that should be past tense now, seeing how I've been standing here for about…hmm…I don't know, about ten minutes? I mean, what other words could fit this fine moment?

If you were in my shoes (hopefully you wouldn't have disgusting feet), what would you say if you were in complete, utter shock? Surely not "Oh, what a grand time I just had." since first off, it wasn't a jolly time nor would I able to say that much due to my shock. I can't start a rant on how gruesome it was because again I'm in complete shock here, mind you to those who weren't paying attention.

I could give a something like a groan or a grunt, but wouldn't it be bit odd to see a young gentleman like me making sounds that could be confused with animal call? I mean surely you would think "Just what is that bloke doing?" or something along the lines of that. I'd prefer not to be humiliated any longer.

Oh sweet Merlin, am I saying that I am indeed humiliated? No, I won't give into this. I'm just shocked, appalled, dismayed and all those glorious other synonyms for surprised. I can't be humiliated. No I refuse to feel such a thing. I will not. I repeat, for the second time, I not will admit defeat. I will not give _her_ satisfaction.

Well I should get back to the subject of those two fine words, 'Bloody Hell'. Perfect to describe any situation really. Like, "Bloody Hell, I'm a genius!" or "Bloody Hell, you're such a git!" see my point? Yes? Yes.

Just what caused me to say this? Well a rather confusing _and_ gruesome event really. I should take a walk down Memory Lane, well it really happen just ten minutes ago but it's still a memory, right? Right. Anyhow, it was just a normal day to start off with.

Well of course, I woke up and did the usual (got dressed, took a shower, copied Moony's Charms essay, etc.) and headed down for breakfast with Prongs. Breakfast was fine really. Had a biscuit and watched Prongs try to make his heart's desire, Lily Evans, 'swoon' over him by telling his tales of his famous Quidditch adventures, giving exact details every time he got near the 'Catching the Snitch" part. Evans seemed to be tuning him out the entire time, clearly annoyed.

I don't understand Evans really. I mean Prongs isn't terrible or anything. He's rather charming, really. Well, I don't feel _that_ way towards my best mate, but girls do seem to take a liking to him. But no, Evans is a different girl, according Prongs anyways; she feels that Prongs is an arrogant prat. So much, that if you even touch him you'll somehow get some rare skin disease and end up living in Madam Pomfrey's infirmary. Sure, Prongs can be a bit of a show off, but aren't all of us guys are?

I mean most girls love it and such, I just think Evans is a waste of time. Of course Prongs doesn't think so, he always states, "She loves me, everyone knows it" with a huge grin. Well, I am always sure to wish him best luck with that. I don't think Evans even really has interest with guys. Well except Snivellus, those two were at least best friends or something like that. Or so I thought, seeing how Evans suddenly stopped giving little Snivellus attention. I honestly thought she was smarter than that. I mean if I was her, I would have stopped talking to him ages ago, preferably on the first train ride to Hogwarts.

Anyhow, while little Jamies-poo is having story time with Evans, Clara White, my now-Hufflepuff -ex -girlfriend surprises me from the behind. When I say surprise I mean in that "WHAT IN THE NAME OF GOD ARE YOU DOING?" kind of way. She has this odd habit of hugging her 'loved' one from the behind. I normally wouldn't mind this but seeing how I'm eating, it's somewhat a choking hazard, isn't? Well, I guess it's somewhat like the Heimlich procedure.

We have been dating for about some weeks now…or we were, but we can't rush the story, now can we? I guess I should of have gotten used to these 'attacks' but the thing is, they're always a surprise and it just happens to be when I _least _want one.

Clara is a very nice girl, I believed so anyways. Nice long dark brown hair, big dark brown eyes, and a cute little face with dimples. Not to mention that her body was definitely not lacking. Okay okay, she may have been lacking a little on the personality side, but I'd say I have enough personality for the both of us.

So here I was being hugged (choked) by sweet dear Clara. I put down my food and turn around, masking my shock away.

"Clara, love!" I cry with somewhat real astonishment.

"Sirius!" she bends down for a kiss, and I mean what man doesn't kiss his girlfriend? Of course I kiss her. Though, I'm assuming it got a little intense, seeing how Evans got up and left, muttering, "Sick, disgusting pigs. Snogging in the middle of breakfast…" or so I have been informed by a perturbed Prongs as I broke away from the kiss and start to eat again. Clara sat down next me, and appeared to listen to me intently as I spoke.

She always did that to me, you know the listening thing. Wasn't much of a talker but there weren't many objections from me. Better than some girl always giving her opinion on every single thing and always starts an argument over it.

Anyways, I continue to eat breakfast, while discussing what we'll probably be doing in Quidditch with Prongs. Clara listened in, pretending to know every drill and play. That was another thing I loved about her, she didn't ask continually what a certain play or whatever. Girls who ask a lot of questions are rather annoying, don't you think?

During our rather fast discussion, Moony and Wormtail decided to join us for breakfast.

"Oi Moony, finally got enough of your beauty sleep?" I tease; he's not much of a morning person. Always comes down all grouchy and stuff. I'd say he's more enjoyable at night. **(A/N: Not in that way x), but I don't mind some ****SiriusRemus**** every now and then **Seeing how he's up to plan pranks with us, such as changing the Slytherin's wardrobe from green and silver to pink and white. Quite charming, isn't it? We even changed the mascot from vicious mean snake to a humble little rabbit. It was quite a sight.

Moony directed quite a glare in my direction, and started to eat. Wormtail seemed to find the joke a bit too funny, but it's better than complete silence. After about a second of awkward silence, James and me got back into our intense Quidditch discussion. Clara sat there nodding at the right time and always the first to agree. This took up the rest of our breakfast. We then headed straight towards Potions, with dear old Slughorn.

Professor Slughorn isn't really fond of Prongs and me. Of course he can tolerate Moony, seeing how he actually does his work correctly. I suppose it all started when Prongs 'accidentally' hexed that Ravenclaw git, Noah Peters. And I just so happened to be there, talking to dear Noah while Prongs somehow set off a hex. Not planned at all. Well, seeing how Peters is bloody genius, he countered it, and it managed to hit my best mate, knocking him into a shelf of class work assignments that were not yet graded.

Slughorn got furious with this and separated Prongs and me. I continued to go downhill from there. Well, Potions wasn't anything out of the extraordinary, neither was Charms, DADA, - all of my classes were same, no need to go into full detail about them. I'm telling a story that has nothing to do with that.

So let's skip to lunch. Well it was pretty much like breakfast but Clara ate with her friends this time, otherwise nothing too different, except the fact that Moony was in a good mood. Anyhow let's just get to the point of the story.

It all started at dinner. Well that sounds a bit dramatic. Let's try that again. It occurred at dinner, hmm…sounds a bit better. Clara decided to join me, Prongs, Moony and Wormtail for dinner. No objection, seeing how she usually did. But, she seemed rather fidgety and kept glancing behind her. I thought it was a bit odd but I shrugged it off.

After discussing Evans with Prongs (he loves bringing the red head up), dinner was just about over. I got up to leave with Clara following close behind. I assumed that she wanted a quick time in some nice secluded area but apparently that wasn't on her mind as she said those four foul words:

"We need to talk, Sirius."

Okay, it's five if you count my name, but you get the point. I stopped in my tracks and slowly turned around. You'd think I would of gotten the point by now, but well, I was somewhat out in my own world, I guess you could say, and I wasn't paying her with all my attention.

"Hmm? What is it, sweet? I can't stay out too long tonight, I have some urgent business to attend to." I say flashing her with one of my grins.

"There's no need for that, Sirius. You see our relationship just isn't cutting it. I need someone who can fully support me. As in physically _and_ emotionally, which to say you haven't been fulfilling both. It's been rather…mediocre, cliché, the same thing over and over. I mean, you even snog me in the same way. It's all old now. I mean it's been fun but I think we need to move on. You understand, right? Oh, I knew you would! I'll see you later!" as of this she turned around with a hint of smugness on her face and began to walk away.

So it's back to the 'Bloody Hell' moment, where she left me. It doesn't help that there's at least ten people around. I mean did she ever think that she didn't encourage me to fully 'satisfy' her needs? I thought she couldn't handle it all, if you know what I mean. I mean she was always so whiny about everything, well, _physical _so of course I thought she couldn't control it. As in emotionally, I treated her just fine, I mean she wasn't the one to start real deep discussions and all that glorious stuff, you do realize that's what a girl should do, right? Or so I thought.

I was with her all the time. I mean what else does she want? Therapy sessions? And what was with that smug look-? Oh, I get it now. She didn't want the relationship in the first place. For whatever reason, she just wanted to dump me, I assume. How do I know this? Oh, I've played this game a few times. There are just those stubborn girls who stick their nose up at you due to those bloody rumors. Sure, I've dated around but not _that _much. I just like to prove to those girls that I'm not such a bad guy, if you had given me a chance in the first place anyways.

Well, two can play at this game. I will make her regret that she ended this relationship so much that she'll be running back to me with those surprise hug attacks of hers. I guess I should head off to bed and get some sleep. Well, more of to think of something to do in this situation. Perhaps Prongs would know what to do, yeah, I'll go to him, he should know.

* * *

Bloody git. Oh, Prongs knew what to do. He knew to laugh at me. I assume he was still a bit sore with Clara and me 'scaring' off Evans at breakfast. She wasn't even paying attention to him. "I was getting to the best part of the story!" he keeps explaining, annoyed. It didn't help with Wormtail's nervous laughter or Moony's little "Oh-look-at-me-I'm-a-bloody-genius" chuckles. After about ten minutes, which seemed like ten hours to me, Prongs finally sat down next to me and gave me a huge pat on the back.

"Alright, mate, we know what to do. Why bother asking? Let's just say that a certain Hufflepuff dorm room won't be full of little Miss Sunshines in the morning." Prongs said with a huge grin, motioning toward our large supply for very important errands.

"Weren't we supposed to prank the Slytherins?" Wormtail asked with a confused look towards Prongs.

"Who says we can't do both?" Prongs said, running his hand through his hair.

"No, we need to do more than just that." I say in deep thought.

"'No'? What do you mean 'No'?" Confused glances were thrown towards me, including Moony as well.

"That's not enough. I mean they would be expecting it all the time. We need to something else too." I explained it was rather obvious really.

"So no trip to the Hufflepuff dorms?" Prongs asked with a somewhat downcast face.

"I never did say exactly 'No.' to that," I say with a big grin. Prongs returned the grin and got down on the floor, to go through our pile of err… important needs. Moony took this chance to speak up.

"Two questions really. First off, Padfoot, just what are you planning and secondly does it involve one of us losing our dignity?" he asked with a raised brow. How could he think that I would try to lose their dignity?

"How could you think that I would try to have my best mates lose our dignity?" I cry pointing at Moony.

"Sirius put your finger down. I didn't say you would try, but you might up including us in one of your 'genius' schemes." Moony said bringing my hand down.

"Oh really? Name one thing I did." I demanded. I mean I'm sure I haven't done anything horrible.

"Fine. Once in fourth year, Professor McGonagall wanted to know where I was, since I was absent from class from my 'furry little problem'. Do you remember your excuse was?" he asked me, with an angry face.

Bloody hell, how should I remember such a pointless thing?

"Not really, mate…"

"Oh, it was just swell. You told Professor McGonagall that I still wasn't feeling well since it was _that_ important time of the month." Moony gave me a glare. Prongs gave a loud snort and covered his face, but we all saw the smile on his face seconds before. Wormtail started chuckling a nervous chuckle. I was trying to keep a straight face.

"Oh, I said t-that? You sure it wasn't Prongs or Wormtail?" I tried to stifle my laughter, but I could feel a grin creeping onto my face.

"Positive it was you. Since the next day Evelyn Hall informed me about it." He said with still a glare.

"Oh damn, I thought she was a friend." I mimicked a sad pose. Moony rolled his eyes and gave his little huff of anger.

"She was just informing me why people were asking if I still had cramps-"

"Too much information there, Moony" Prongs said while laughing. Moony seemed to darken times ten.

"I'm just giving an example. There's also the time in second where all of us snuck into the girls' dorm because you accidentally gave the Map to. Instead of waiting for the rest of the night, you decided that _all _of us had to go get it. Of course we got it but forgot one thing. Poor Wormtail was still inside the room trapped for the rest of night." Moony motioned towards Wormtail, who gave a little "Yeah…!" in agreement.

"How was it my fault he got left behind? He was fooling around!" I protested. Seriously, it wasn't my fault.

"Well, he was coming but you kept rushing us to 'GO GO GO' and we ended up leaving, it's not his fault he's a bit physically slow." Moony gave me an all-knowing look.

"Okay, you win the whole argument round. Might as well have a tally board. Moony Two. Padfoot Zero!" Wormtail went to his bed and dug out a piece of paper and pen and began to draw little tally marks.

"I was joking, Wormtail." I sighed and bent to help Prongs choose what to use for our very important errands for tonight.

* * *

Bloody hell, I'm a genius. Oh look another reference to 'Bloody Hell' though I think already covered the whole 'I'm a genius' thing. Anyways, I thought of a great plan, which doesn't include any of the Marauders, except me, due to their oh so kind requests. I didn't do anything to Prongs though but he stated that he didn't want to the next victim? Victim? What am I, a damn murderer?

Anyhow, back to my beautiful plan. It sure is bloody brilliant. It **will** work I know that for sure. Okay I'll stop rambling and will get to the point. I thought long and hard last night, and I decided I needed to do this. I need to prove to everyone that Clara made a mistake? Well, what I need, well more of whom I need, is a girl willing to play along to be my girlfriend. Now don't roll you eyes, let me finish.

Now this girl, undecided, will give the word just how satisfying I am, both emotionally and physically. She'll make a big deal about it too. Then little Miss White will hear and will want to a second go. But you see I won't since she's not worth the time! Such a great plan, no?

I just need to find a girl who's smart enough to know it's not a real relationship, decent looking, and a pretty good actress. Okay, let's look around while I head to Breakfast. Well no Slytherins, that's a given. Hmm…well Ravenclaws _are _smart, but I'm not so sure with they're "I'm-so-above-you" act. Hufflepuff isn't exactly the smartest bunch either. I guess that leaves me with my house. No complaints here. Now who-

"Oi, Padfoot!" a voice interrupted my thoughts. Of course, it's Prongs, Moony, and Wormtail. I stand there and wait for them catch up.

"Why the rush, mate?" Prongs asks as he catches up. I take this moment to introduce my genius plan to them. When I finished, stares were shot at me.

"Err…you're stunned from the absolute brilliance of this plan?" I ask, trying to break the silence.

"Well, Padfoot, I'd hate to ruin your good mood, but you're not the first one to come up with that plan. Basically, you're trying to make Clara jealous. Many people do it after break ups" Moony informed me, his hand on my shoulder. I looked towards Prongs and Wormtail they seemed to agree non-verbally. They just don't see my point.

"Okay, part of it is to make Clara jealous, but the other part is to prove to people that I wasn't serious with her either." I added to plan.

"Alright, Padfoot, you do that. Maybe we should hold auditions for someone to pretend to be your girlfriend." Prongs piped in with a huge grin. I gave him a sarcastic smile.

" Just don't involve me in this." Moony said as he walked away, Wormtail followed him.

"Oh fine, but believe me this will work, now who could assist me in this?" I wondered aloud while making my way to the Dinning Hall.

"You could just pick some random girl. I'm sure that they wouldn't hesitate to say yes." Prongs added to my thoughts. I quickly glanced at the Gryfindorr table.

"I guess, but she needs to understand how this will work."

"Oh she will, Padfoot, believe me, if you choose a smart one anyways" and at this Prongs left to go bother Evans, I watched him try to impress her. Then I looked to her side. Ah, Evelyn Hall, my dear Potions partner. She was originally Moony's partner but I already told the incident where Slughorn separated Prongs and me. Well she's decent looking. Light blonde hair and green eyes, her body is a little premature though. I guess she's a 'late-bloomer'. A bit short for her age. She's pretty smart too, or at least in Potions, I don't really talk to her in any other classes. I mean she isn't a bookworm like Evans but she has brains.

Okay, Evelyn will do just fine. Wonderful really. I make my way to where she's sitting and take a seat next to her. She appears to writing in a journal. Yeah, she is and it's about a pair of knickers her mum sent her and they're apparently something her grandmum would wear.

"I'm sure those knickers would look charming on you, love," I say to get her attention. She slams her book shut and gives me a startled look, but relaxed when she say my face.

"Black, please don't read over my shoulder." she sighed; I guess a sigh of relief.

"Black? I thought we were great old chums, Evelyn. Actually, I came here to ask you something." I said to her, watching Evans slap Prongs in the corner of my eye, I'll ask him later what he did.

"Okay B-, _Sirius, _what is it?" she asked, well more demanded. Not a morning person, I'm assuming.

"How would you like to accompany me to the next Hogsmeade trip?" I asked, giving her one of my famous grins.

"Oh…um…I'm flattered, really, but um, I don't feel that way about you. You…see I like someone else…not saying you're horrible or anything…I just have those-" Okay, it was getting annoying so I cut her off.

"Okay, Evelyn, dear, I'll get straight to the point. I need your help with something. You might have heard of the break up me and Clara White had, right?" I explained rather quickly. She nodded at this.

"Wait, didn't she dump-?" I cut her off again.

"No, she did not _dump _me. We just had a mere disagreement, which led her to break up with me. That's all. Now let me finish. You see, what I need is to make regre- _see _why she shouldn't have broken up with me. So this is where you come along. To put it simply, I need you to act as my girlfriend." I concluded, taking a gasp of breath. I felt like on of those second year girls that always gossip.

"Pardon?" her voice was clearly coated with confusion.

"You heard me clear as a crystal, love, I want you to pretend to be my girlfriend" I threw her another grin.

"Basically you want to make White jealous?" she looked…offended. Blimey, what did I do?

"Well somewhat but I also want to show people that she didn't make a fool out of me-" I began but she cut me off.

"So you want me to take care of your damaged pride and make your ex-girlfriend jealous?" she hissed at me, her eyes narrowed.

"Must you make it sound so bad? I mean I'll pay you back in any way. I'll owe you one-" again, I'm cut off, now I know how she felt when I cut her off. Irritated.

"I'm sorry that you're stuck with this problem but I'm not going to be part of some…some shallow plan!" and as of that she stormed off. Women, they get mad over the littlest things.

I was about to leave but something caught me eye. It was a book that she left. Oh joy, I'll have to return this to her. Oh but wait. Is this-? Oh yes it is, why it's little Miss Hall's diary. I'm sure she wouldn't mind if I just took a little peak…or two.

**Evelyn's ****POV**

I knew that Sirius Black would do some low things, but I honestly wouldn't expect to get a fake girlfriend, of all things! I'm simply infuriated that he seemed to explain his 'wondrous' plan to me like I was some simple-minded girl who didn't understand a thing. Must be from all the girls he dates.

Oh honestly, I thought he had enough pride not to stoop so low. I can't believe that man! He's such a…such a…prat! Yes let's go with that. Oh bugger, it doesn't help that he's my Potions partner and that's currently the class I'm headed to.

Ah, Potions, well here we are. Now I just have to wait for B- _Sirius's _arrival. I'm sure he'll be bugging me all class long. Oh joy. Professor Slughorn and a student seemed to notice my anger, since when I walked in they suddenly started whispering. Oh fine, keep it that way, like I give a damn.

**A few moments later**

Great class is starting and here comes dear Sirius. Oh great- what's that smirk on his for? It's like he knows something I don't know. Oh here he comes. He gracefully took his seat and turned his head towards mine and flashed me a stupid cocky grin. Then he handed me something. I looked down to what it was and Bloody. Hell. No. It's…it's my diary.

"You know, Evelyn…" he leaned in to whisper something only I could hear. He finished the dreadful sentence and went start our project, with a big old grin of course. Well here I am, in dead shock. Oh why me, why me God?

* * *

**Oh, a cliffhanger on the first ****chapter :o****, just what did Sirius find out? What happened to Clara White? Review please. I'd appreciate it **


	2. Adventures in the Broom Closet

**Summary: **"Pardon?" her voice was clearly coated with confusion. "You heard me clear as crystal, love, I want you to pretend to be my girlfriend"

**Full Summary: **Sirius Black is the man who has it all. Or he likes to think so anyways. But after a gruesome event that involves him getting dumped, he is burning with anger (and humiliation). But him being Sirius Black, of course he will not let this pass without sweet revenge. After putting together the perfect plan (and a few pranks), he will show to everybody, that if you dump Sirius Black, the only thing you will end up with is regret. Now who fits into this plan? Evelyn Hall of course. Well it's more so her being the first decent girl he saw to fit into this plan, but none the of less, she suits the role just fine. Now how to go about persuading her?

**Pairings:** **SiriusOC**, JamesLily, (One-sided) OCRemus, rated T just to be safe

**Author's Note: **Oh thanks guys for the reviews !Seeing how this is my first fanfiction and all it really inspires me to write. (I'm usually a lazy person; ask the person who really owns this account, seeing how I'm her lazy editor xP) Well to answer the only question that was asked (by Snowlia), Evelyn Hall is my own character, though J.K. Rowling may of used the last name Hall in the series somewhere, so that might seem why it's familiar. Oh, I don't mind if this fanfic is added to a community, to be honest I wasn't expecting it ;

**Disclaimer: **I don't Harry Potter, which sadly includes the Marauders. If I did own Harry Potter, I wouldn't be here, instead I would be writing the prequel :D. But Evelyn Hall is my own character, including the other unfamiliar characters.

**The Art of Persuasion **

"You know, Evelyn…" Sirius Black leaned in closer so only I could hear what he was saying.

"I can see you having a thing for dear old Moony, but I didn't imagine that you wrote an entire novel about him," he nodded at the book on my lap.

"So, be sure to dress warm enough for the Hogsmeade weekend. I hear it's going to be a bit nippy, really." My jaw must have dropped, because he gently pushed it up with his fingers.

"It's not polite to stare, love." After he said this, he got up and went to the supply closet. Now here I am sitting in deep astonishment. How could I be so bloody stupid to leave that damn book lying around? I knew I should have left it in my room. But no, I had to finish writing that oh so important entry about me actually eating dinner with Remus, well it was somewhat with the rest of his friends, since I usually sit next to Lily Evans.

James Potter fancies for Lily so he often likes to talk to her. It annoys her a lot, I don't know why really. I mean I don't really know Potter and his friends, well I know Remus pretty all right, but otherwise I wouldn't be quick to judge them. All I know is that they like to prank people a lot. It's really Slytherins though. But my best friend, Geoff Wickett, who's in Ravenclaw, said that they did a few pranks in some Ravenclaw dormitories as well. But getting to point, I don't see why Lily won't give Potter a chance. I think he likes her so much that he's willing to change his 'pompous' behavior.

The reason why I had to write this exciting pleasure this morning was because I was so happy that I forgot to write it in last night. I certainly didn't want to forget all of it, so I began to write it down as soon as I woke up. Eventually, I had to head down to breakfast, and finish the entry there. How could I be so careless? I let my anger get the best of me and I forgot the bloody book, right within the reach of Sirius Bloody Black's hands.

Of course he would read it, almost anyone would, but it had to be _him. _Let's see, I left breakfast about ten minutes early, and sat in class for about five minutes. That's fifteen minutes and Black likes to come in a tad late, so he had over twenty minutes to read it! What if he's one of those fast skimmers who somehow get all the information by speed-reading?! Then he could read the entire thing in five minutes! Then he could have reread it!

"You know, love, I know you're just so excited about our upcoming trip to Hogsmeade that all you can do is think about it, but I need some help here," Black said, interrupting my thoughts. I turned to him and tried to give him the dirtiest look I could muster.

"Didn't you mother tell you it's impolite to invade other people's privacy?" I spat at him.

"Didn't you mother tell you that if you frown too much that you would get wrinkles?" Black retorted with a grin. He poked his finger at my forehead.

"Oh! I think you already have one," he said, still wearing that damn grin. I fought the urge to feel my forehead, to see if it was true. Unfortunately, my worries got the best of me as I quickly turned my head and felt my forehead.

"It's rather surprising how gullible you are." Black's voice called over my shoulder. That's it, I can't take it anymore.

"BLACK!" I stood up from my seat and glared down at him, but he still appeared calm. I swear, I could see laughter twinkling his grey eyes. I opened my mouth to yell at him, but a cough interrupted us.

"Miss Hall, is there anything the matter?" Professor Slughorn asked with a slight frown. I looked around me to see that everyone was looking at me like I was some maniac that escaped from Azkaban.

"Well, you see Professor; dear Evelyn was confused with direction number four, so I explained it to her. I guess I explained it pretty well too, seeing how excited she is," Black lied to Professor Slughorn. I found myself nodding stupidly and sitting down slowly.

"As much as I am happy for your…excitement, Miss Hall, I do suggest refraining from disrupting the class session, ten points from Gryffindor." Professor Slughorn then threw us a sucispicious look then went back to examining Lily and Geoff's project.

I felt my face flush since the rest of Gryffindor was glaring at me and Black.

"I thought we decided to go on a first name basis," Black said with what I think is mock sorrow. I turned to face him and tried to stay calm.

"Why should I call you by your first name when you're _blackmailing _me?" I demanded, staring at him for an answer. His face didn't falter. He still had that grin.

"Blackmailing? That's such a negative connotation. I'm merely _persuading _you. That's all." he turned to the book. "Now, can you explain direction number seven to me? I'm a bit confused"

"Persuading?" I repeated. Persuading? PERSUADING? Who does he think he is? Oh right, he thinks he's the most charming man in Hogwarts. He's definitely handsome and can be funny but he sure can be a git.

"Persuading: the act of coaxing someone," Black replied with a smaller grin, while 'reading' the directions.

"I know bloody well what persuasion is! You're _forcing _me to act as your girlfriend." I hissed at him, while rolling up my sleeves, getting ready to prepare the potion.

"Forcing you? I'm not really, I mean you could just tell Moony how you feel-"

"NO. I will never do that. Neither will you." I grabbed a cutting board and whatever ingredient we're using for this damn potion. I haven't been paying that much attention to our project, really.

"Of course I won't on purpose, but I might slip it _accidentally_" Bl- _Sirius _said in an innocent voice. Innocent my arse.

"You wouldn't dare-" I began but he cut me off, he seems to like doing that.

"I won't if you agree to help me" He offered his hand, I suppose, for a handshake. I hesitated for a moment but reluctantly shook his hand. Not to mention I also squeezed his hand really hard.

"Fine Black, I'll help you." I managed to put on a sarcastic smile while squeezing his hand, attempting to cut off the circulation. He gave me a rather mischievous grin and pulled his hand away.

"Love, if you're my going to be my girlfriend, you need to call me by my first name, not my surname. And my hand hurts now, thank you." he said while rubbing his hand.

"Anytime, Sirius _darling._" I turned back to cutting the damn ingredients while Bla-Sirius continued to read the directions. I guess I will have to start calling him Sirius if I want to make his plan work. Well it's more of I _have _to make his plan work, but same thing.

Sirius's POV

Well, Potions was a jolly old time. DADA wasn't too bad either, though dear Evelyn managed to sit next to Evans. Speaking of Evelyn I managed to persuade her to help me in my brilliant plan. It wasn't my fault that she left her personal diary lying around where anyone could get it. She's pretty lucky it was me who found it and not dear old Moony or Prongs. Wormtail would have left it, since I think he's not really fond of books. Prongs and I aren't really fond of books either, we're just curious, really.

Anyhow, here I am walking with my new 'girlfriend'. It took me a minute or two to catch up with her. It's harder than I thought it would be, seeing how Evelyn likes to throw a lot of insults mixed with questions. Which can be very confusing.

"Just how will this make Clara jealous?" she asked staring at me with narrowed eyes.

"Well, you, my dear, will just make a big deal on how great of boyfriend I am-" I started but she cut me off. We seem to do that a lot.

"Oh, like this?" she asked and cupped her hands around her mouth. "SIRIUS BLACK IS THE GREATEST MAN ON THE EARTH AND MAKES A BRILLIANT BOYFRIEND. NOT ONLY IS HE CHARMING BUT HE IS HANDSOME AND WE ALL SHOULD WORSHIP HIM-" I covered her mouth quickly and dragged her away from the people staring at us like we just came out of St.Mungo's.

As soon as we got away from the stares that were being shot at us (which took a few minutes by the way) I stopped and uncovered Evelyn's mouth. She looked up at me with an innocent smile. I returned the smile, sarcastically of course.

"Not to say you weren't doing a horrible job with the compliments, love, but I might as well given you a script to read from if you're going to express your 'love' for me that way." She raised a brow at this.

"Oh really? Well, it seems I can't do the job, Sirius. You'll just need someone else to do it. Seeing how I'm a terrible actress. Sorry I wasn't much of a help, good luck on finding someone else!" As of this she attempted to walk away. Oh, I'm not an idiot. I'm not falling for that. I reached for her elbow and pulled her back to where she was standing.

"Oh, well you see we already shook on it, remember? Seeing how you've kept the fact that you fancied Moony a secret since third year is proof that you're a pretty good actress. Oh, there's also the fact you're afraid of my dear cousin, Bellatrix Lestrange, but you act unruffled around her." I felt a real grin creep across my face at her shocked expression.

"Well, yes..." I continued. "I did get pretty far into your book, but I still need to finish it. Mind lending it again some time?" I asked still grinning. Today is just a great day, really. I mean, wouldn't you be smiling too if your day was splendid? Unless you're one of those people in a permanent bad mood, which I must say is rather unhealthy.

Evelyn gave me a glare, which must be at least the thousandth one today. I'm starting to suspect her to be one of those people in a permanent bad mood now. Could that be considered a disease? If so, she could go see Madam Pomfrey, well then again Evans would of have been cured, wouldn't she? Wait; is it possible that it's contagious? Seeing how Evelyn and Evans share a dormitory, Evelyn could have gotten it from her. Or is it vice-versa? I'll be sure to ask Moony about this later on.

"Now, pull something like that again, and Moony just might have a little bird tell him that a certain Miss Hall fancies him," I merely _persuaded_. Honestly, I'm not forcing anything if you think about it.

"You're an unbelievable prat," Evelyn heatedly stated and turned around to walk to our History of Magic class, I suppose. I caught up with her.

"Well, you're supposedly dating this unbelievable prat, so it's best to get used to it," I advised.

"I'm being _forced _to date this unbelievable prat," Evelyn grumbled.

"I heard that, dear," I replied while grabbing her hand. We might as well make our 'relationship' public, seeing how we're about a few minutes away from History of Magic.

"Good- you're grabbing my hand!" she pointed out rather…obviously.

"Very good, love, now tell me what color is the sky?" I asked. She rolled her eyes and threw me another glare. Make that a thousand and one times she glared at me today.

"Though, I must say, your hands are rather clammy," I added while feeling her rather moist hand trying to wiggle its way out of my grasp.

"Well if it's _so _clammy, why are you holding it?" she spat back at me. She can be pretty frustrating seeing how obvious what my reason was. I couldn't help but give a sigh.

"Evelyn, Evelyn…Evelyn. You are quite forgetful aren't you love? We just agreed that you would be helping me-"

"Yes, yes, I know that! Must I help you _now_?" she snapped at me. I tried my best to give an innocent smile.

"Yes, you'll be helping me from now on, now follow my lead," I said as we approached the History of Magic classroom doorway. This should be a pleasant class session. We share this class with Hufflepuffs, and guess who's joining us? Miss White of course. I stepped into classroom, gently pulling along Evelyn, who was quiet for once.

The classroom was normal really. Binns wasn't in class yet, probably chatting with all his ghost friends. Though, I wouldn't know his friends really. Maybe they were the victims that he bored to death. Anyhow, the classroom was just full of students talking really. Though a few stopped to watch Evelyn and me walk towards the Gryffindor section of the room. I tried catch Clara's eye on the way though.

Let's just say I tested how Clara would react to my new 'relationship' with Evelyn. Just how you ask? Well it was pretty simple. Just when Evelyn was about to leave me to go sit near Evans, I gently pulled Evelyn towards me. I glanced over her shoulder to see if Clara was staring. I leaned forward and gave Evelyn a soft kiss on the cheek.

"Just so you know, this plan is between you and me love. No one else is involved. Do remember that I sit next to Moony." I murmured lightly so only my 'dear loved one' could hear.

"Talk to you later, love," I said a bit louder for those who were watching. I wasn't sure if anyone was watching though. I walked to my seat and took it a bit slower than usual to see if anyone was watching.

"Prongs. Prongs, listen to me." I whispered to get my best mate's attention. Prongs looked towards me.

"Yeah, what is it? Didn't imagine you would find a 'girlfriend' so fast. How did you manage to get Hall to help you?" he asked me, with a slight smirk. I knew what he was thinking.

"No, I didn't payher or anything like that. Let's just say that she was willing to help a friend in need. Okay, anyways tell me this, was dear Clara watching me just right now?" I asked. He had to see it. Since we think alike, he would look to see Clara's reaction, right? Right.

"Her friends were watching and whispering stuff to her. She turned her head a little to see." Prongs whispered back, looking at Evans.

"Well look to see what she's doing now. It shouldn't be hard, since she's in the same direction of Evans." Prongs frowned at me and turned his head in Clara's direction.

"She's looking at a book. Though it's pretty obvious she's not really reading it, seeing how her friends are whispering and looking at Hall. I'd say your 'genius' plan is working so far. I'd also say that our prank worked as well, Clara seems to be hiding her face from everyone. I wonder why she didn't go to Madam Pomfrey yet." I grinned at this and looked at the front row next to me. Evans was talking to Evelyn, with a rather stern face, but it seemed Evelyn was keeping quiet. That's good.

"Class is now in session," announced Professor Binns as he floated through the doorway. The talking went to whispering as Binns went on to start the lesson. Like anyone pays attention, well except for a few students like Evans and such.

Prongs took a piece of parchment and scribbled something quickly. He then threw it at Evans's head. She jumped a little and picked it up. She turned around to face Prongs then quickly read the note. Prongs grinned as she started writing back, but as she threw it at him, she had quite the dirty look on her face. Well, I can't say that I'm not curious what the words they exchanged were.

"What did you write, mate?" I asked, peering over his shoulder.

"That she looked absolutely stunning in her robes today."He grinned as he said this. He loves to bug Evans just about everyday, unless he's in a bad mood, which isn't too often. Out of the four of us, I'd say Moony the one who gets in a bad mood easily, though I don't blame him.

"What was her reply?" I asked, grinning a little too. It's a bit amusing to see these two go at it.

"'Bugger. Off.' Charming, isn't she?" He said tucking the piece of parchment in his bag.

"Oh yes, very charming. I can see why you love her so." I continued to grin while his grin became a slight frown.

Evelyn's POV

"Evelyn, what the bloody hell was _that _all about?" It seems Lily was prepared to bombard me with questions as soon as I took my seat. Professor Binns came in to start his lesson. Lily seemed to forget about paying attention for once and continued on with the questions.

"What was what about?" I asked trying the brush the subject aside. I did not feel like discussing my new 'relationship' with Sirius to anyone right now.

"Stop putting on the dumb act! Why the hell was Black kissing your bloody cheek in front of everyone?" she hissed to me. Damn, while he pulled that move, I was too confused to realize that the whole class could have been watching. Oh it's because White is in this class of course. Otherwise he would have let me go.

I could feel someone staring at my back. I was pretty certain it was a certain git as well, watching that I don't inform Lily about his bloody plan.

I continued to stay quiet. I honestly didn't feel like talking about this right now either. Lily was about to press me for answers when something hit her in the head. I swear she almost squeaked but her shock ceased when she realized who threw it. I was pretty sure it was from Potter since she had "I'm-going-to-give-him-a-bloody-slow-death" expression on her face as she wrote her reply. I wasn't going to make sure that it was Potter who threw the note, because I had no desire to see that stupid grin on Sirius's face.

"Will you answer my question, Evelyn? Are you even listening to me?" she continued to ask. I don't blame her really. I mean if she just started dating Potter out of the blue, I'd be curious, seeing how she hates the poor fellow.

"I'll tell later, okay? I just need some time to think what just happened this morning," I whispered back. She gave me a look like I was a bloody maniac.

"Okay…fine but answer this. Are you dating Black?" she whispered quickly. Oh God, I really don't want to discuss this.

"…Yes, I am. There I told you, happy? I'll tell you more about it _later_." I opened my book up and pretended to follow along with the lesson when I really was just staring at a page.

"What?!" Lily whispered a little too loudly. Professor Binns didn't notice, but the Gryffindor section certainly did. I think a bit of the Hufflepuff section perked their heads up at Lily's outburst as well.

"Lily…!" I shushed her, not wanting to get attention. She mouthed a 'Sorry' and left me be. That's one thing I like about Lily Evans. She knows when you want space and she also knows when you want to talk, though she turned her head around in Potter and Sirius's direction. Oh god, just what is she doing? She's probably only glaring at Potter or something. Of course there's no need to worry.

I never thought that History of Magic could be so long, nor any of my other classes. I usually passed time by writing a long note to Geoff or doodling all over my textbook. Oh, I don't think I went into detail about my dear best friend, Geoff Wickett. I mentioned him briefly, I believe. I would have to say that Geoff is my best friend in every way. Many people think that Lily and I are best friends, though I'd say we're more of very good friends. I think Lily and Alice Longbottom are closer friends, but all four of us get along very well.

I usually just see Geoff at meal times, weekends, and during Potions. Seeing how he's in Ravenclaw, we don't spend much time together during class hours, unless we decided to skip a class, but I think we've only done that once or twice.

Our mothers pretty much raised us together, though I didn't know he was part of a magical family till age eleven, but we're getting into a different story now.

Anyhow, right now Lily is walking with me to the Common Room. I'm trying by all means to avoid Sirius, and so far I haven't talked to him since the beginning of History of Magic classes. I'd say I'm doing a pretty fine job so far, am I wrong?

"_Spattergroit_" Lily said to the Fat Lady. We stepped into the Gryffindor Tower, as the Fat Lady swung open. I spotted the couch in front of the fireplace and practically dashed to it. I don't think I've ever been so happy to see a couch. I threw myself on it, though a little hard, as I felt a little pain run through my body.

"Err…ouch." I mumbled as I rubbed my back. Well, I'm still happy to be able to relax, seeing how my day has been quite awful. I lied back down and closed my eyes.

"Evelyn, are you sleeping…?" Lily asked, sitting in an armchair next to the couch.

"No…just resting my eyes," I replied, stretching. A nap would be nice though.

"Oh alright, then, since we have dinner in about ten minutes…Oh I can't take it anymore! Evelyn, you said you would explain later, and now is later! Just _why _are you dating Sirius Black?" she asked, prodding my arm. I groaned but opened my eyes, then sat up. I did tell I her I would give her my reason for 'dating' him, but I haven't really thought of one.

"Well…he asked me today during Potions and he's quite charming once you get to know him, so I said yes," I lied with a fake smile. Charming my arse…well I guess he can be charming but he's also devious as well. Sweet Merlin. That was one of the worst lies I've ever told someone. Lily looked at with piercing eyes. Damn, she wasn't buying it, either. She's just too bloody smart.

"What ever happened with _Remus_?" She mouthed his name to avoid any eavesdroppers. Well, if they could read lips they could see it but it was just full of first and second years, like they care about us. Anyhow, I needed to think and act quickly.

I stopped liking him…yesterday." Was that really the first thing I could think of? I just wanted to slam my head on a desk now after seeing Lily raise an eyebrow.

"Oh, really?" she asked, giving me a suspicious look. She can see through, oh I know she can. Damn you Sirius Black. Okay, I need to think of a distraction fast. What time is it- oh dinnertime of course! I grabbed my stomach and pretended it growled.

"Gosh, I'm really hungry Lily, even my stomach is telling me so, let's head down to dinner," I said getting up quickly and walking towards the portrait.

"…I didn't hear your stomach growl," she said with, of course, doubt in her voice.

"Oh, well it's somewhat quiet but I'm still hungry, let's go!" I rushed out of the portrait hole before Lily could object.

"Evelyn, wait up!" Lily called after me. I walked a bit a slower, so she could catch up. She caught my arm as if I was going to start running off again. I wasn't planning that, honest. Now why would I do that?

"Evelyn, why you mind telling what the bloody hell is wrong with you?" she questioned, still attached to my arm. I gave her a sheepish grin as I tried to think of something. Oh, I've got it!

"Well, you see, Lily, I'm rather nervous about seeing Sirius, since it's kind of awkward but I also really want to meet up with him. Yeah meet up with him…at dinner!" I motioned towards the Great Hall entrance we were close to. She opened her mouth about to speak but another voice cut her off.

"Evelyn! I haven't seen you all day. Well expect Breakfast, but you skipped, Lunch, how could you? I was stuck with Lily rambling about her undying love for Potter! It made me crawl back to the Ravenclaw table." The voice belonged to Geoff, whom I mentioned earlier. He put his hand to his heart as though it deeply wounded. I guess I could say…Geoff is just a bit dramatic, but he can cheer you up and I was so glad to see him, seeing how he discontinued the topic Lily insisted talking about. Lily, on the other hand, had quite a nasty look due to Geoff's comment. I gave a little laugh that was somewhat forced. To be honest I was too worn out from this troublesome day to have a sense of humor really.

Geoff put one arm around me and the other arm around Lily, and walked us into the Great Hall. He always did things like that. We all sat down at the end of the Gryffindor table.

"For your information, I have no desire for that insensitive prat, Potter," Lily spat at Geoff, who decided to sit across from us.

"Really? Well I heard a different story from him." He grinned as Lily stood up and I assume she was going to hunt down Potter. Geoff motioned for her to sit down.

"I'm joking, my dear, joking. Anyhow, what's eating you Evelyn? More desires for dear old Remus?" he grinned was now directed to me. Lily took this as a chance to inform Geoff about the big news.

"If she's desiring anyone, it would be Black, since she's his _girlfriend _now." She said 'girlfriend' like it was foulest thing that ever left her mouth. Geoff gave me a curious look.

"Black? Sirius Black? You're _siriusly_ joking! Hah, get it? I said Sirius-" he started laughing at his 'genius' joke.

"Yes, we get the damn joke," Lily grumbled as she filled her plate with food. Geoff did the same, while I sat there, waiting for Geoff to start 'lecturing' me. I know for one thing, Geoff isn't on such great terms with Sirius. Well, it's more on Geoff's part. I don't think Sirius really knows him. Geoff's just holding a grudge for a prank that the Marauders (yes they really call themselves that) set up in the Ravenclaw dormitories. Geoff had red and yellow skin blotches all over him for about a week. It was way back in third year but still Geoff insists on remembering it. Sometimes, with the way Geoff is still sore, I'd think he's more like a girl, but he had a few girlfriends. So no, he's not feminine in _that _way.

"But Evelyn, I thought you liked _Lupin_," he said pointing towards the Great Hall entrance, where Remus and Pettigrew came in. Wait…if they came in then that means-

"Evelyn, love, just how has your day been? I haven't seen you since the History of Magic. It's like you've been _avoiding _me," an all too familiar voice said next to me. Damn it all to hell. I turned my head to face the owner of that bloody voice. I wanted run as soon as I saw that bloody grin.

"Oh, hello Sirius." I forced a smile when I really wanted to take off and go crawl under some rock.

"What, Geoff and Lily don't get greetings?" Geoff asked Sirius, waving his hand to get his attention. Geoff must have some disorder where he always must be the center of the attention. Sirius looked at Geoff as if he were a deranged mad man. Which, I admit, is somewhat true but we all need some insanity in our lives, right?

"Evans. Wickett." He nodded at both of them. Lily gave a snort and threw him a glare, while Geoff stared at Sirius and me.

"So…how long have you two been going out? Is it one of those relationships that you keep a secret for years and then someone finds out? Which pursues into chaos?" Sirius turned his head to stare back at Geoff. He looked confused at Geoff's statement.

"If it was a secret, Geoff, Black wouldn't have snogged Evelyn this morning in class," Lily snapped at Geoff, but I had a feeling it also direct towards me. Geoff pretended he was going to faint. Dramatic idiot.

"He didn't snog me! It was just a bloody kiss on the cheek, Lily," I snapped back. Geoff and Sirius appeared to watch intently while Lily and I continued to bicker.

"Does it matter who I date? Let's just drop it for now, alright Lily?" I begged. She can put a fight rather well and usually wins any argument we have. She frowned but remained silent. I'm taking that as a yes.

"Well, now that we've made up, I came here to steal Evelyn away from you two. I need to talk to her _alone_." He gave a look towards Geoff. But this didn't stop Geoff.

"But Evelyn and I are one! We can't be separated, right Lily?" Geoff looked to Lily for some support.

"If they want to snog, let them snog. They can get married for all I care." Lily gave a huff of anger.

"If you didn't care, then you wouldn't mind if I did _this_." The next thing I know, Sirius's lips were on my cheek again. I pulled away from him and stormed off away from the table. Though, I could still hear Geoff and Lily's yells of complaint. I heard footsteps behind me. I tried to walk faster

"Why the horrid mood, love?" Sirius asked as he caught up with me. Damn. That. Grin.

"Oh I don't know seeing how Lily and Geoff won't stop interrogating me about this damn 'relationship' or you caused a bloody uproar in History of Magic. There's also the fact I'm being _blackmailed,_" I replied coldly.

"Don't tell me you've never had a damn kiss on the cheek before. We already went over the blackmailing thing and we all know Evans likes to make big deals. As for that Wickett bloke, he's rather dramatic, isn't he?" he thought aloud, grabbing my elbow, to make me stop walking.

"Yes he is, and that 'bloke' is my best friend, thank you very much. As for that kiss comment, of course I've been kissed but I don't like being taken by surprise!" I yelled, defending myself.

"Really? That's a bit surprising, you having a boyfriend, that is. Anyhow I need to talk to you." He changed the subject a bit abruptly.

"Okay, what is it?" I could feel my foot tapping impatiently. It did that by itself, I swear.

"If this plan is going to work, you cannot avoid me. Yes, I'm not stupid. I know when I'm being avoided. Now follow me." After he said this, he took my arm started to lead me to God knows where.

"Where are we going?" I hissed at him when he motioned for me to be quiet.

"A broom closet," he replied as if it were obvious.

"WHAT?" I shrieked. He turned around and covered my mouth. Then he led me to an empty corridor. He then uncovered my mouth. He pulled out a blank piece of paper and whispered something under his breath.

"What is that?" I asked trying to look over his shoulder. He gently pushed me away.

"Nothing, and don't be so loud, now like I said follow me," He grabbed my arm and started off again.

"No…! I refuse to do anything of _that _sort with you." I tried to pull away from him.

"Oh bloody hell no. I don't intend to do _that _but it needs to look like it. I'll explain more if you let me take you there, alright?" His tone sounded a bit…snappish. Well it's better than him telling Remus about my feelings for him. I hesitantly followed.

He sneaked us out near the Quidditch field, but turned to a broom closet. He opened it and nearly shoved me inside. The nerve!

"Mind explaining what's happening?" I asked well more of demanded. I have the right to know of course!

"People who are romantically involved with one and other often come to broom closets to-"

"-snog. They often snog. Yes, yes I know," I snapped. What does he take me for, an idiot?

"Alright then. Prefects often catch them but that's part of the thrill. To not get caught. Anyhow, when I get caught, it's usually Evans or Moony. But sometimes it's the Ravenclaw prefects. Or better yet _Hufflepuff_prefects. So-"

"You want us to get caught…?" I cut him off, a bit confused.

"So, rumors will spread of course." I'm sure he was looking at me like I was stupid. Wait…I can't see anything, it's bloody dark in here!

"I'm sure Lily and Remus don't spread gossip around though. They usually catch you, right?" I asked him, feeling around in the dark for perhaps a candle or something.

"Yes, but Lily is friends with Alice, right? Right. Unlike you and Evans, Alice is a normal girl. And what do normal girls do? Gossip. End of story, and that's my arm you're pulling off." he said while I was pulling what I thought was perhaps a beater. It would have been nice if I could have hit him for that 'normal girl' comment.

Oh of course! I pulled out my wand muttered the _Lumos_spell. Light sprouted from the tip of wand and it appeared that I was bit too close to Sirius. We both realized this and took a step back. I sighed and slid down to the floor. I was getting tired of standing really.

"So…what do we do? How long are we going to be in here?" I asked. I did have an essay for Charms I needed to do. Well actually I was planning on 'borrowing' Lily's but same thing.

"For a few hours and I have no bloody clue. Seeing how by now I would in the middle of a rather intense…discussion. Yes, discussion, let's go with that." I heard a hint of grin in his voice. I gave a snort of disgust.

"You're sick." I muttered as I summoned up the first book I could think of to read. I opened up the book and started to read by wand light.

"For what? Being a guy?" he retorted, leaning against the wall, looking under his fingernails. Do guys worry about that type of stuff? Dirty fingernails, I mean.

"No, for being a pig. Now hush, I'm reading," I replied flipping a page of the book. It's some romance book of Alice's that I saw this morning. It's better than nothing. Sirius, on the other, hand snorted.

"Of all things, you choose to read some smutty book?" he said coming closer to read the title of the book.

"What makes you an expert on smut? I believe it's a normal romance novel. Though if you are an expert on smut that must mean you read it," I said pretending to read the book. The words weren't really soaking into my brain, really.

"Oh, yes, I read it all the time, but they're Moony's really." His voice was dripping with sarcasm. Before I could reply, I heard the door click and start to open. It all happened rather quickly, Sirius threw himself on me. Well more like tackled me, but his lips landed on mine. I guess it was to make it seem like we were having a rather intense snogging session, when we weren't.

"Alright, Padfoot, that's enough for tonight-…Err, Evelyn?" a soft voice questioned. Damn. Damn damn damn Sirius Black.

Sirius picked up his head to see who it was. He grinned.

"Ah, hello, mate." he greeted. I turned my head to face the 'intruder'.

"H-hello, Remus."


	3. Confrontations?

**Summary: **"Pardon?" her voice was clearly coated with confusion. "You heard me clear as crystal, love, I want you to pretend to be my girlfriend"

**Full Summary: **Sirius Black is the man who has it all. Or he likes to think so anyways. But after a gruesome event that involves him getting dumped, he is burning with anger (and humiliation). But him being Sirius Black, of course he will not let this pass without sweet revenge. After putting together the perfect plan (and a few pranks), he will show to everybody, that if you dump Sirius Black, the only thing you will end up with is regret. Now who fits into this plan? Evelyn Hall of course. Well it's more so her being the first decent girl he saw to fit into this plan, but none the of less, she suits the role just fine. Now how to go about persuading her?

**Pairings:** **SiriusOC**, JamesLily, (One-sided) OCRemus, rated T just to be safe

**Author's Note: **Thank you again for the wonderful reviews! Like I've said before, it really inspires me to write. My absolute goal is to try to and update weekly, though that might not happen every time but I **will **try my best! Anyone has my permission to translate this story just please be sure not to change in any drastic way and such, but you have my trust . As for the RemusOC pairing, I'm pretty certain it will just be one sided, seeing how I support RemusTonks too much that I can't bare to read fanfics that have him liking another woman D:. There's more Sirius's POV in this chapter :D. I think I'll be switching back in forth, such as more Evelyn's POV every other chapter, while more Sirius's POV in the other chapters. I hope that makes sense AND SORRY FOR THE LONGER UPDATE D:

**Disclaimer: **Does owning the Harry Potter books count as owning Harry Potter? Because if so I own it times seven! … Fine I don't own Harry Potter, but I own Evelyn Hall, Geoff Wickett and any unfamiliar characters, alright :D? I also don't own Alice in Wonderland.

Remember that bloody hell moment I've talked about before? Well, here's another addition to it. Bloody hell, that was unexpected. Well what was unexpected, you ask? Well it could have been many things. Like Prongs giving up on Evans or dear Clara revealing the fact that she indeed is a lesbian. **(A/N: I have no issues against homosexuality by the way, I'm just trying to type in character ;)**. But this was even more surprising than those examples. Okay, maybe I told a lie but it was pretty damn shocking. Well enough of my rambling, would you fancy a trip down memory lane?

It occurred shortly after when Moony walked in, expecting me to be snogging some girl senseless. Well normally, I wouldn't have done what I chose to do in that situation. But when I head that door click open, I acted on first instinct. You see, I had no idea it was dear old Moony who opened the door. If I did know, I would be an excellent seer, wouldn't you think so? Not only that, I wouldn't have pounced an unsuspecting Evelyn on the floor and proceeded to snog her. Actually, it wasn't even snogging really; it was more like a sloppy kiss. Anyhow, it was Moony who opened the door to see the 'catastrophe'. It wasn't my fault; he should learn how to knock.

Well, I decided to go along with the whole 'being caught' thing for the time being. I decided I would explain to explain it later. I pretended to feel shock as I heard Moony's voice and lifted my head up to meet his eye. His face was priceless. He looked like a little first year girl who overheard some older girls talking about the biggest secret in the whole entire world. Otherwise, a bloody shocked expression.

"Ah, hello, mate." I acknowledged him with a smile. What type of friend doesn't greet his best mates? Though he stood there, his mouth slightly apart.

"H-hello Remus." It seemed Evelyn had manners to greet Moony, though she could have said it louder. Better than a gasp, right? I've had past girlfriends who gasped rather loud when caught. One time, a girl actually shrieked, but I won't say any names since it would be a quite disgracing for a gentleman like me to be _gossiping_.

"Ah…Evelyn? I must say, I never thought you would be here of all places with Padfoot…" Moony still had a bewildered expression. Well, I wouldn't have imagined Evelyn as a broom closet girl either. Actually, she might be the type to volunteer to organize it, or so she seems.

"Oh, well you see…he…um…he insisted that…we well err-" I cut her off so she wouldn't embarrass herself any longer, besides her mumbling was rather irritating.

"Well, she is my _girlfriend_. What else do you expect, Moony? A tea party? Oh, would you like some crumpets, Evelyn? What about you, Moony?" I pretended to sip from a teacup, with of course, my pinky in the air. Even though my mother is a bothersome twat, I did learn a few useless things from her. So therefore, that proves that my mother can do more than just scream profanities.

Both Moony and Evelyn stared at me, with confused looks. Moony actually did this weird thing with his nose. It was all pinched up but one nostril flared. He always seemed to do this when annoyed/frustrated/creeped out/etc. Then one brow was raised. This look always made my stomach churn with laughter. Oh, but I had to suppress it then.

"Padfoot, you're making no sense-" I cut him off as well. For Merlin's sake, I thought he was smart. He just doesn't get hints, does he? Well if he did, he would have known that dear Evelyn fancies him.

"Oh but you do, mate. She's my _girlfriend_." I gave him a look that hopefully read as 'Don't you remember my brilliant plan?' It seems my look was a success as Moony calmed down and his face went back to its normal state. His brow was still raised though.

"Oh…_that _girlfriend? I never imagined that you two would end up as a couple… Oh well, you have my congratulations. Padfoot, I'll see you in our dorm soon." After he said these he turned around to go back to what I assume his prefect duties.

Evelyn and I stood in silence for a moment. You know, one of the things I'm not fond of is an eerie silence. They're just so bloody…odd.

"Well, it's good that it wasn't Evans, otherwise I think one of us would have been murdered." I gave a chuckle to encourage a happier atmosphere. I turned my head slightly to look at Evelyn. I met wide, dark green eyes. I wonder if she even heard me.

"Oh, I wish she came. Then she could have murdered _you_." Ah, it appeared I was wrong. The wide eyes narrowed. I raised my hands, and tried to muster an innocent look.

"You make me sick," she spat at me and stormed out of the closet. I quickly followed her. I thought it would be nice of me to explain that Moony knows of this plan.

"Well, if you're sick, I'll take you to infirmary," I offered, extending my hand for her to grab. She slapped it away and started to walk faster. I picked up my pace as well.

"You know, it's not lady like to hit people. Also, you don't need to be angry. Women are so touchy…you are a woman, right? I mean, you're not one of those late-bloomers, are you? I don't want to offend you." I raised my hand to my chin, to make it appear that I was in deep thought about this. Is she really a woman? She turned to face me.

"You're such a…prat! I can't believe you just said that," she practically yelled at me.

"I can't believe you just made me deaf in one ear. Try speaking a bit quieter, love." I grinned at her. I suppose that this grin wasn't taken nicely, since a fist met my face. A _fist_. A bloody fist. I can understand a palm but not a fist. It wasn't a deathly blow or anything like that but it still hurt a bit. But it was more so that she _punched _me. Not slap. It's just rather weird, girls should slap and guys should hit. Period. Maybe she isn't a woman.

So that's where I am, standing here, gathering what just happened. I raised my hand to feel my cheek. It felt normal, just hurt a bit. She must have hit me with all her strength or something.

I decided then that it was time to head back to the Gryffindor Tower. I need to explain what happened to Moony so Evelyn won't attack me in any way. I pulled out the Marauder Map to check if there was anyone near me. Filch was on the fourth level and Mrs. Norris was by the kitchen. So I made my way inside the castle, but in a casual manner. I mean you should stop to smell the lovely roses once in awhile.

After passing every few corridors or so, I paused to look at the map. It never hurts to take such as that. I mean I'd rather get a detention for something exciting, such as turning the Slytherin dorms into a den of lions.

It didn't take too long to the get to the Tower, it seemed Lady Luck was on my side when it came to sneaking around. I mumbled the password to and crept into the portrait hole.

"Just how did you drag Evelyn into you plan, Padfoot?" A voice greeted me from the couch.

"Ah, Moony, just tell me, how did you know it was me?" I teased. He hates it when I evade questions he asked.

"Because only a loud person like you would be out after curfew. You didn't answer my question. I never really thought you would pick Evelyn of all girls…don't tell me you just chose a girl randomly." He sighed and rested his face into his palm.

"Not precisely…I mean she just so happened to be there when I finished plotting out the plan. But she's great, no?" I grinned at his head. We must have some psychic bond because he turned around to meet my grin. Maybe I should inform the Divination Professor about this…

"In other words, she's the first girl you saw." Moony smiled but I was pretty sure it was sarcastic. I grinned even wider.

"Must you be so negative, Moony? You're just like Evelyn no wonder she…is perfect for the plan." Moony gave a slight frown to this. Damn, I almost gave it away. I'm used to telling my mates everything. If I tell Moony about Evelyn fancying him, then there's no Evelyn. Plus, she would most likely tell Evans or Wickett about it. And I'm pretty sure Wickett is the type to gossip. As for Evans, she'll tell Alice and Alice will tell some girl and so on.

"I'm flattered? Anyhow, why did Evelyn agree to help?" he questioned me, still wearing that slight frown. I've learned that frown either means he's confused or when he's plotting something. I'd say he's confused, but Moony has his mysterious side as well.

"Is this an interview, Moony? If you need to write all this down, I could get you some paper. Will this be published in the Daily Prophet?" I asked, avoiding his question once more. Did I mention how fun it is to annoy Moony?

"Oh, Padfoot you kill me with your bloody jokes." His voice was coated with sarcasm. I sighed as if he were giving me a hard time.

"You take the fun out of everything, mate. Evelyn was just willing to help out a friend." I started to head up to our dorm room. Moony followed after. I guess we're both tired.

"You mean she took pity on you?" I could tell by the tone of his voice that he was grinning, at least a little. I gave another fake sigh.

"Oh fine, you've caught me mate. She took pity on me, but she's willing to help me," I replied, opening the door to our room. Wormtail's snores filled the room. Prongs was on his bed, reading a book. He looked up at us.

"Don't tell me that you two were in a broom closet." He smirked when I glared at him. Moony gave an irritated sigh and lay down on his own bed.

"No, Prongs, but I did catch him in a broom closet with Evelyn Hall. Did you know that she's the girl Padfoot chose for his 'brilliant' plan?" Moony replied, reaching for a book as well. I made my own way towards my bed and flopped down on it.

"I found out about it this morning, after he made that show in History of Magic. But they were in a broom closet?" Prongs put down his book and turned out his light.

"Well, I just so happen to be here, so if you have questions, you might as well ask me, Prongs. And that wasn't a show; it was just a bloody peck on the cheek." I said this as I undressed from my robes.

"I wasn't informed about this," Moony said as he turned a page in his book. How fast does he read? About Ten thousand words per minute?

"Well, are we a bunch of gossiping second years? No, so is there a need to discuss who we date?" I snapped back. Since when were those two so nosy?

"No need to get defensive, mate." Prongs mumbled as he rolled onto his side. I crawled to the end of my bed to get to my trunk. I unlocked it and rummaged through it to get a pair flannel pants. Just so you know, I'm not the type who sleeps in the clothes that I put on this morning. I mean it doesn't take _that _much effort to put something on.

I crawled back to my pillow and drifted off. The last I remember thinking about is what Moony and Prongs would like as two giggling second year girls.

I felt heat against my face as I woke up. I slightly opened my eyes, to be facing sunlight. It seemed that Prongs got up already. I pulled back the sheets of my bed and slowly staggered out. Wormtail was still snoring and Moony was wheezy breathing could be heard. He must be coming down with a cold. Perhaps it's something to do with his 'furry little problem'.

I went through my trunk to get my robes and stumbled to the bathroom. I slammed the door to hopefully wake up at least Moony. A groan could be heard through the door. My plan did work; hopefully he'll get Wormtail up. I turned away from the door to face a mirror. Well there's a handsome face. I grinned at the image, and he grinned back. I turned on the sink and splashed some water on my face. That's all Sirius Black needs to wake up. Just a simple splash of water and presto, your handsome prince awaits you.

After I changed into my robes, I left the bathroom, to see Moony looking through his homework.

"Good Morning Sunshine! You look absolutely splendid," I called to him, flashing a grin. I got a grunt in return. I did mention that Moony isn't a morning person, right?

I made my way to Wormtail's bed, to see him still snoring. Now how should I wake him up…? Oh of course!

I yanked his ankle that hanging off the bed and shouted "Wakey wakey, Wormtail!" in his ear.

"Lily we can't…! Prongs will kill me…ah…?" he looked up at me with a confused expression. I was bloody confused as well.

"Let's say we didn't hear that come out of your mouth, alright, mate?" I patted him on the back and he nodded. I stood up and made my way towards the door.

"I'm heading off to breakfast." I announced as I opened the door and stepped into the common room. Today was going to be a great day. Seeing how my plan brilliant plan is in process. I _am _a bloody _genius. _

As I entered into the Great Hall, I spotted Prongs speaking to Evans, who was ignoring him again. Next to her was that Wickett bloke and across from him was sweet dear Evelyn. Seeing the sight of her made me feel my face. There wasn't a bruise or anything but it still hurt a bit.

I casually walked to where she was sitting, conversing with Wickett. Wickett saw me go behind her and gave me a somewhat dirty look. I have no idea what I did to him but for some reason he doesn't like me. Oh well, I just want to greet Evelyn a good morning. I bent down towards her ear and whispered, "You know, my cheek still hurts."

She jumped and jerked her head towards me. She gave me an odd smile.

"Good, you deserved it," she murmured back. I took a seat next to her and sighed. She gave me a somewhat curious look mixed with a glare. That's quite a look really.

"I was going to tell you about something that concerned Moony. You see, he was asking about you," I casually put as I buttered a biscuit. There was a slam on the table and before I knew it, I was being dragged away from the table. I looked to see who my kidnapper was. It was Evelyn of course.

"That's my arm you're just about ripping off, love," I said to get her attention. She ignored me and continued walking. We came to a stop at an empty corridor. She then let go of my arm and turned her back towards me. It appeared she was staring at the ground and was…fidgeting? I couldn't help but raise an eyebrow.

"May I ask why I was dragged out here?" I asked while rubbing my arm. I'd say she's a bit abusive for a girlfriend. But she still fits into the plan.

"…What did he say about me?" she murmured. I could barely understand her since she was so quiet.

"Who's 'he'?" I asked. How should I know? I'm still trying to figure out why I was in an empty corridor.

"…Remus, what did he say about me?" she turned around to face me and she was _blushing_. Miss-I'm-above-romantic-feelings was _blushing_. I grinned at her.

"You brought me all the way here just for _that_? I would of told you in the Great Hall-" she cut me off. We really need to stop doing that.

"NO! You see you don't get it. You were going to tell me right in front of _everyone_." She looked at me like I was some patient from Saint Mungo's she was trying to talk to.

"Ah, but there is such a thing as 'whispering'. Which I am a master at, mind you. And are you blushing? Or are you just sick?" I raised my hand to feel her forehead. She winced and pulled back.

"…Shut up," she once again murmured back, looking at the floor.

"If I shut up, then I can't tell you what Moony said. Oh well…" I started to walk away, hoping she would fall for the bait. I felt her grab my elbow and pull me back. I turned to face her once more.

"Yes, love?" I grinned as I asked this. I got a scowl in return. Like I've said before, women are so touchy.

"What did he say?" Her hand was still clutching my arm. She looked up at me with those big green eyes again. Just like last night. She's a bit cute when she looks innocent, if only her personality wasn't a drawback.

"Alright, love. He wanted to know why I chose you for my plan. Yes, he knows of my brilliant plan but he doesn't see why I included you. He didn't think I had any interest in you. Well we proved him wrong, didn't we?" I patted her on the back and gave a chuckle.

Evelyn, on the other hand, looked quite disappointed. Her shoulders were slumped and everything.

"Well, it's not like the first time he's talked about you. He's mentioned you from time to time, nothing negative at all. He thinks you're a jolly good friend, really." I attempted to cheer her up a bit. I really hate seeing a sad girl like this. But alas, my attempt did not work too well.

She gave a bitter laugh at this and looked at the floor. I looked at it too. I mean there has to be something down there that she keeps looking at.

"Yeah, just a bloody friend. He's never expressed anything more than that for me, or any other girl for that matter. There's been times where I've suspected that he doesn't even like girls." As she said this, I think her shoulders slumped even more.

I snorted at her last comment and covered my mouth. I wasn't going to laugh in front of a heartbroken, or I tried not to anyways. She raised a brow at my laughter. I stopped when I saw her confused expression.

"Sorry, it's just that I've thought the same thing before. About him liking girls, but I guarantee you that he is not like that. Otherwise, we would have found out by living with him in the same room for six years." I smiled for some reason while saying this. I guess I just don't like seeing upset girls. But what surprised me is that she returned a small smile.

"Well, I guess we have one thing in common then. Sharing the same suspicions," she replied, straightening up.

"I'd say we have more in common than that. We've known each other since first year, correct? And I'd say we're friends, right?" she hesitated to answer when I finished.

"I…I suppose so. I never thought you were horrible or anything, that is until you found my diary and read it. Which changed my opinion of you, but you can be decent at times…I guess." Now it was my turn to raise a brow at this.

"'I guess'? Oh you're so polite, Evelyn, dear. You wouldn't be in this situation if you didn't leave your personal belongings lying around," I shot back, playfully of course. I wanted to talk to the Evelyn I knew. Not some girl who is depressed over a guy.

She opened her mouth over and over, looking for something to say, I assume. She scowled once more at me.

"If you didn't get me so angry, I would have remembered to bring it with me," she finally retorted, crossing her arms.

"If you offered to help me then you wouldn't have gotten angry," I argued back. I could feel my grin growing wider.

"Well maybe I would of if you're plan wasn't so shallow! And stop grinning at me like that, you're like that creepy Cheshire cat that pops out of nowhere!" I laughed as she said this, which caused her deepen frown once more.

"What did we say about frowning, dear? Wouldn't want to get wrinkles at such a young age, would you?" I said, poking at her forehead. Her frown lessened but it was still there.

"And do I really grin like that?" I added as she pulled away from my hand.

"Yes, you really do. I'm going to class now, seeing how we're going to be late." She started to walk off. I caught up with her.

"I might as well join you, since we _are _partners," I said as passed the entrance of the Great Hall. I grabbed her hand just in case in any Hufflepuffs came out. It's crucial not to be caught off guard.

Evelyn stared at me in shock and opened her mouth to speak but I beat her to speaking.

"Yes, I know, I grabbed your hand. I'm not going to bite you; I hope you know that, well at least not now." I laughed as she tried to pull away from my hand. She takes things too seriously, much like Moony. I can see why she likes him, I suppose.

"It was a joke, love," I assured her with a grin. She gave a slight scowl in return but it faded away as she sighed.

"Blimey, you're a git. I hope you know that." Her tone was somewhat lighthearted when she said this, which confused me a bit. That's another thing what women are, confusing.

"I've been informed about that daily, really. I mean, the whole me being a git thing. Evans is sure to remind me every single day. How can you stand to be around such a temperamental girl?" I asked looking straight at her

"Because, unlike you, she doesn't spend half her bloody time inflating a pompous git's ego," a voice came from behind us. Both Evelyn and I jumped. Of course, it turned out to be dear Lily Evans who owned the voice. Standing next to her was that Geoff Wickett fellow.

"EVELYN! YOU LEFT ME ALONE WITH … _Lily _…" Wickett whispered her name like it was You-Know-Who's name. Evans glared at him and walked off to Potions without us. Wickett stayed back, asking Evelyn a lot of questions and ignoring me really. Which was quite fine really. Except for the fact that he wedged himself between, and is in my personal space.

"Oi, Evelyn. Evelyn. Eveeeeelyn," he continued to pester her. Evelyn sighed and faced him.

"What Geoff?" she asked giving a sigh. I took this moment to actually listen to what they were saying.

"Were you listening? I think not, anyhow, we're still going to Hogsmeade right? Because when I brought it up-" he talked very fast for a guy. I wonder if he speaks faster in the afternoon. Anyhow, I cut him off.

"Ah, me and Evelyn have a date, don't we love?" Wickett turned to face me. His expression was unreadable really. His next movement was rather fast, he ran straight towards me. I grabbed my wand in my pocket, preparing to jinx him. But he ran past me towards a…girl.

"We can double date with you two! Isn't that right…uh pardon, what's your name?" he asked the girl who was at least a year younger than us. She looked quite frightened by Wickett's sudden movements

"M-Melody." she stuttered, with an expression of bewilderment on her face. Evelyn, who was next to me, was cracking up for some reason. These people were bloody _strange_.

"What's so funny, Evelyn dearest? You don't want to double date?" Wickett asked with a strange smile. Evelyn finally calmed down. Well she sort of did.

"Geoff, as much as I love you and all, a double date wouldn't work out. Though we'll hang out by ourselves in Hogsmeade for a while, okay? Now let the girl go. You're such an idiot sometimes," she said this with a strange smile too. Wickett let the girl go and joined us again.

"Ah 'for a while'?" I repeated. She turned to face me with a blank expression.

"Yes, for a while, Sirius _dear_. I mean if you don't _mind_, that is." Her face said You-better-say-yes-if-you-want-to-have-children. Okay, I made the children part up but I'm sure she was thinking something along the lines of that.

"Well, I was looking forward of spending the entire day with you, love. You know I can't get enough of you." I grinned at her. I must admit it is enjoyable to get Evelyn mad.

"Oh, I'm flattered really, but you wouldn't want to come across possessive, do you? Besides you could use some quality time with your own friends as well," she advised. I gave a fake sigh and turned towards her.

"Alright love, if that's what you really want." I patted her on the back and started to leave.

"Yes, that's I really want, Sirius darling!" she called after me. I gave a slight nod at this and made my way to Potions.

Evelyn's POV

Potions is much better than it was yesterday. Maybe it helps that Sirius wasn't such an arse today. I've just come to the fact that I'm being blackmailed and might as will make the best of it. I never thought Sirius was horrible or anything and never really got angry with him. That is, till yesterday. It's rather hard to believe that I've only been through this just for an entire day. It felt more like an eternity.

"Do you have a quill, I could borrow? My tip broke on mine," Sirius murmured, breaking my thoughts. I could help but stare at him.

"I assumed that you didn't take notes…guess my assumption was wrong," I told him as I reached into my bag. He gave a slight chuckle. I stared at him again.

"Well, I'm just writing Prongs a note, really. I think it's best to tell him that he's drooling on Moony." He gestured towards Potter, who was staring at Lily. I snorted at this and handed him a quill. I then went back to 'taking notes' while I was just in deep thought.

History of Magic is such a useless class. I don't know why I didn't drop it. I should have listened to Lily. But no, I had to beg her to take this class with me. Oh well, it's not a total loss. I mean I guess you could think of it as a Study Hall, but it can get a bit long. Thank God that this session is just about over. Potter thought it would be charming to shower Lily with notes. Lily didn't take it that entirely well, so it became a war of notes. From Potter and Sirius's snickers to Lily's huffs of anger, it was getting rather annoying.

Professor Binns was explaining the creation of the wand in his rather monotonous voice when it was time for class to end. Lily raised her hand.

"Professor, I hate to interrupt but class is supposed to end right now," Lily explained as she often did everyday. Professor Binns then dismissed us to go to our next class, Defense Against Dark Arts. I don't mind the subject at all, really. Teaches us how save ourselves from well…Dark Arts. It's just that we have the class with _Slytherins_. Which is ironic since after we're done with this class, they go to their dorms to practice unforgivable curses.

Well with Slytherins, they can be stuck up like some Ravenclaws, but the difference is that Ravenclaws know when to keep their mouth shut. With Slytherins, they like to taunt us Gryffindors, usually I don't care but if they do something infuriating, I'm not afraid to draw out my wand. However other Gryffindors, such as Potter or Sirius, like to provoke Slytherins as well. Again, I don't care but if they do something to them that involves me, I'd get a little upset. Okay, I'd get _very _upset.

One Slytherin I don't care for is Severus Snape. Lily used to be best friends with that bloke but he pretty much wrecked their friendship with her last year. I've never really cared for him, he was all right in first, second and third year. But starting fourth year, it was pretty obvious that he and Slytherins buddies were getting into Dark Arts. Pulling little 'harmless' pranks and such. Of course, Snape wouldn't own up to it.

I, Alice and other girls would ask why she hung out with such a boy. He wasn't drop dead gorgeous or anything like that. Lily would retort with the question: Why do you hang out with Potter and his friends? At least Severus doesn't go around hexing people for the fun of it. This would often shut us up but we all still wondered. Lily didn't talk much about him. She usually brushed aside any questions about him. Sometimes she would tell us to shut the bloody hell up. But you get the picture.

It was and still is pretty obvious Snape fancies the living hell out of Lily, but won't say anything. My suspicion of why he hates Potter so much is that he's afraid that Potter would steal Lily away from him. I doubt that will ever happen. I guess it doesn't help that Snape is my partner in DADA. We were assigned randomly at the beginning year and only been partners for a month. Well, let me tell you one thing, it's just so awkward. We don't talk really, just a few words or grunts.

I suppose he's still sore about what I said to him last year when he tried to get me to give Lily some message. Ah, not a really fond memory.

Flashback

_"Evelyn!" a voice called my name. I stopped for moment to wait for them but it registered in my head a certain bloke was the owner of that voice. I started to walk once more. Footsteps were behind me._

_"Evelyn, listen, I need your help," the bloke said, grabbing my arm. I yanked my arm away and turned to face him. The sight of that crooked nose made me sick. I glared at him. His eyes were full of plea so I hesitated to hear what he needed to say. I gave in._

_"What, Snape?" I barked at him. He held a piece of parchment in his hand and handed it to me._

_"Give this to Lily. Please, I want her to know how much I regretted-" I cut him off._

_"Regretted what? For being a true Slytherin? Congrats Severus Snape, you are now a true deceitful Slytherin. I'll be sure to get that medal for you. Honestly, you expect me to play little messenger? You just don't get it, do you? Lily didn't end her friendship with you _just _for calling her a mudblood. You see, that was the last straw." I explained to him, handing him back the letter. I felt my face heat up. He looked loss for words. I continued on._

_"Hell, I don't even know why you two were friends in the first place. You blew it, Snape. Face it, you blew it. She gave you many chances but you chose your bloody 'friends' over her. You know, I felt bad about yesterday when Potter pulled that trick on you, but you know I'm glad he did. It showed Lily the true you-" Now he cut me off._

_"How do you know the 'true me'? You hardly know who I am. Yeah, you Lily and me 'hung out' but you and the rest of her friends stuck your nose up at me. Don't try to deny that. And you just love Potter don't you? Just like the rest of you dolts," he retorted, in angry tone. _

_"Okay, you got me there! Well it turns out I was right, wasn't I? I'll tell you one thing. I'd prefer to have Potter dating Lily than you. At least he's loyal to his friends unlike you," I spat at him. His warped nose gave a snort of anger._

_"Don't you compare me to that arrogant bastard. I'm not one thing like him."He gave me one of the dirtiest looks I've ever seen. I tried to return that dark look._

_"Well then, that's great! Maybe Lily should date him after all. I have dinner to go to, so goodnight _Snape_." I rushed my way past him, fuming with anger. From what I could gather from the five seconds I passed by him, he was shaking with anger._

**Evelyn's POV**

You could say that Snape and I never had the moment 'kiss-and-make-up" and I doubt we ever will. DADA so far has just been taking notes. That's what we normally do for the first month or so. After that, we try things such as duels or just practicing spells. We had a new professor every few years. This year, it was our third new professor, Professor Edvardsen. He had middle aged, well it appeared so and a strong accent that came across Scandinavian. He was all right, a bit gruff though. He kind of reminded me of Hagrid, the Gamekeeper, except Hagrid was more humble and much bigger.

I started to take notes on what Professor Edvardsen was lecturing about. Well, I just wrote random words that came out of his mouth. I'm not much of a note taker. I looked at my 'notes' so far. It just said random words such "dark" or "unforgivable". Hopefully Lily would give me her notes.

Lunch was rather quiet, for the most part anyways. Sirius and Potter were absent. They were probably planning some prank, no complaints here. Geoff and Lily joined me and started having an argument. Well it was Lily constantly retorting and Geoff teasing her about many things such as Potter or the guy she fancies. Lily's _really _secretive when it comes to her love life. I guess it's because Potter beats up whoever the lucky guy is. Geoff somehow found out. He's has his resources I suppose.

Overall, lunch was normal and we all finished a bit early. I decided to go kill some time in the common room. Lily and Geoff were too busy bickering to see me leave. I made my way through the doorway of the Great Hall and started walking to the Gryffindor tower.

I spotted Clara White, Sirius's ex-girlfriend, with her friends. They're talking rather animatedly. I paid no attention I heard one of them said: "Look…!" I turned my head slightly to see what they were pointing to. The finger was pointed towards me, oh wonderful. I started to walk faster. I really didn't want to hear they had to say.

"Ah…Evelyn!" a voice called after me. I cringed. I knew that voice. It was the same voice that giggled at everything Sirius said, in other words, Clara White. I stopped walking and put on a fake smile. I turned to face her. She had a fake smile as well, or her smile is just cheesy.

"Oh, Clara, haven't really talked to you before," I greeted, hoping that she got the hint.

"Yeah, we _so _should hang out sometime. Anyways, I heard that you and Sirius were going out. I just wanted to warn you about him. He's a bit of a…player. You know a ladies man. He'll dump you once he gets what he wants, then move on. I just don't want you to get hurt." She nodded as she said this and placed a hand on my shoulder.

"Is that so…? Well, didn't you break up with him?" I played along so she'd go away. Her fake smiled widened a bit.

"Yes, but only to protect myself. I didn't want to get hurt, you see." Her fake smile changed to a fake sad expression.

"That's good that you broke up with him. He was going to break it off with you, he promised me that. You see, we've had a relationship at the beginning of the school year and we…fell in love. So thank you for making things easier for us." I don't know what possessed me to say that but I found myself telling a large tale. Clara seemed taken back by this.

"You mean he was cheating on…me? Well…that proves me point, doesn't it?" she looked me straight in the eye, her hand still on my shoulder.

"I suppose, but shouldn't I be warning my male friends too?" I asked. She raised an eyebrow at this.

"…What do you mean?" she asked clearly confused.

"Well, you're basically saying Sirius sleeps around. Aren't you a female version of Sirius? I wouldn't want my friends to get hurt. Anyways, thanks for the warning, I'll keep it in mind." I left Clara standing there, gaping and made my way to the Gryffindor Tower. Perhaps I could read a book or something…

**A/N: Well that's chapter three! Not a cliffhanger this time :D. In the next chapter, it's Hogsmeade time! Anyhow, please review, it's kindly appreciated.**


	4. Ballroom Dancing in Hogsmeade

**Summary: **"Pardon?" her voice was clearly coated with confusion. "You heard me clear as crystal, love, I want you to pretend to be my girlfriend"

**Full Summary: **Sirius Black is the man who has it all. Or he likes to think so anyways. But after a gruesome event that involves him getting dumped, he is burning with anger (and humiliation). But him being Sirius Black, of course he will not let this pass without sweet revenge. After putting together the perfect plan (and a few pranks), he will show to everybody, that if you dump Sirius Black, the only thing you will end up with is regret. Now who fits into this plan? Evelyn Hall of course. Well it's more so her being the first decent girl he saw to fit into this plan, but none the of less, she suits the role just fine. Now how to go about persuading her?

**Pairings:** **SiriusOC**, JamesLily, (One-sided) OCRemus, rated T just to be safe

**Author's Note: **First of, I want to thank everyone who reviewed. It's one of my inspirations, really :D. I'm sorry I took so long, I've been busy with school D:, anyhow this is the chapter we've all been waiting for, The Hogsmeade trip. Wow, I'm on chapter four already, I honestly didn't expect to get this far but here I am. Anyhow enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry Potter, so put down those law papers and read on :D. Evelyn , Geoff, sadly Clara and any unfamiliar characters belong to me though. Sound of Music is sadly not mine either, but such a great movie Nor is the Nutcracker mine ;

* * *

"Lily, Evelyn, get up…!" a fully awake Alice urged, as she shook Lily's bed. I moaned and pulled the covers over my head. I hate getting up every morning. Except Christmas mornings. Even when I'm fifty years old, I'll be running down stairs to my get my glorious presents. All right, I'll admit it; I can be a bit greedy. There's no such thing as a perfect girl, though.

"Come on, I have a date with Frank for today's trip to Hogsmeade. It's also the first trip to Hogsmeade, we haven't been there in about five months. Besides, won't Geoff throw a fit?" Alice said as she approached my bed. She started to shake my bed. I groaned and rolled towards the wall. I heard Lily give a light grunt as she got out of bed.

"Don't you have a date as well, Evelyn? With Sirius Black?" I crawled out of my bed to meet Alice's wiggling eyebrows. I fought the urge to roll my eyes and made my way to the bathroom. I would hardly call it a date. It would probably end up with me following him around as he looked around at Zonko's. I can hardly wait.

I started a shower and waited for a few moments for it to heat up. I don't know about you, but I love to sing in the shower. I think everyone has a desire to sing in the shower. You have to admit, its fun. I may be tone deaf but who says I can't have fun?

After singing my heart out in the shower, I got dressed and headed down to breakfast with Lily, who was rather grumpy. Though, I don't blame her. Every time she manages to find a date for Hogsmeade, Potter somehow shows up and pretty much ruins it. Which came in handy a few times, since some of the guys she liked were a bunch of pricks. Anyhow, she's pretty much given up dating for right now, to save the trouble for both her and Potter.

I made my way to the Gryffindor table and took my seat. Lily did the same, though she was grumbling about Potter. I looked to her side, to see Potter and his friends, including my splendid 'boyfriend', making their way towards her and me. Sirius was wearing that bloody grin. While Remus looked rather dashing in his red-gold plaid button down shirt, with dark blue jeans. All right, so it was a bit simple, but he still looked bloody hot.

"Oi, Evans! I must say, blue is your color. Would you fancy accompanying me in today's trip to Hogsmeade?" Potter asked, sitting next to her, grinning. Lily had quite the look on her face. It was a mixture between annoyance, disgust, anger and any other negative feeling. I have to ask her how she does that look. Then again, she would just call me mad.

"You say that about every color I wear, Potter and I already have plans," she snapped and started to order her breakfast. Potter didn't give up yet, seeing how he opened his mouth to retort, but a familiar yell met our ears.

"Eveeeeeeeeeeelyn! Lily Billy!" Geoff ran up to our table and squeezed himself between Lily and me. Potter had a slightly revolted look on his face. Oh, it was obvious he thought Geoff was Lily's date. I tried not to laugh, but a giggle slipped. Potter directed his look towards me and raised an eyebrow. Geoff seemed oblivious to all of this.

"Lily Billy? Oh, do you mind if I call you that? It's such a charming name," Potter asked, as he placed a hand on Lily's shoulder. Lily immediately shrugged his off hand off and glared at him.

"Don't touch me, Potter and I mind very much, thank you." As of this she got up and started to walk off, to I assume, the common room. Potter sighed and ran his fingers through his messy hair.

"Lily! Hey! Don't leave me with these guys! I haven't finished eating!" I called after her. Geoff gave me a look of fake horror.

"What about me? Am I the snot flavored Bertie Bott bean? You don't love me? I feel so hated," Geoff complained, in a fast manner. I sighed and groaned out of impatience with him.

"Geoff, I love you very much and you know that-" I started to begin a rant but he cut me off.

"Then will you … marry me?" he asked, getting on one knee onto the floor. I laughed at this and turned to eat my breakfast.

"Sorry, mate, but she's taken," an all too familiar voice said next to me. Geoff got off the floor and sat back in his seat, staring at the owner of the voice. I turned my head to see dear Sirius resting his cheek on the palm of his hand, grinning of course. I gave him a quick smile and turned back to eating.

"'Lo, Evelyn, Geoff," another voice greeted from across us. I felt my face heat up as I looked up to see Remus with a slight smile on his face. Oh bugger. I muttered a greeting and looked towards my food, to hide my flushed face. I think Sirius noticed this, seeing how I heard a snort from him.

Geoff, on the other hand, greeted Remus with a bit too much excitement. But that's Geoff for you; one moment serious the next moment screaming about some castorphe.

I continued to eat my breakfast while Sirius and Remus conversed. I couldn't really register the words they were saying, just the voices. The deeper one coated with cockiness was of course, Sirius while the other one was a mellow humble tone, which belonged to Remus. I started to pick at my food rather than eat, seeing how I wasn't that hungry anymore. A persistent tap awoke me from my thoughts.

"Are you ignoring me again, Evelyn?" Geoff complained with an exaggerated frown. I heard Sirius shift beside me.

"Maybe she's ignoring you for a reason, mate," he said rather arrogantly. Geoff smiled that fake I-hate-that-bloody-bloke smile.

"Evelyn, if you're trying to figure out how to ditch dear Sirius, I could help you out with that. Come on, now, let's go find _Liiiiiily_." Geoff said Lily's name in a singsong voice. He yanked me out my seat and started to drag me away, but a shout interrupted us.

"Oi! Just what are you to Evans?" Potter asked in a rather demanding tone. I looked to see Geoff's expression. His eyes had that glint whenever he told a preposterous tale.

"Geoff, just drop it. Don't cause any trouble," I whispered to him, but of course he ignored me.

"You weren't informed, James? Lily and I are betrothed! Our parents arranged it in our third year. You should ask to see her splendid ring. It's so precious! Why I was thinking of naming our first child James Sirius _Wickett_because I love you guys _so _much-" I couldn't take it anymore, I wasn't sure if I was going to explode in laughter or anger, but I knew I had to get out of here.

I cut Geoff off and dragged him out of the Great Hall. I must say though, Potter's look was quite amusing. It was mixed with confusion, anger and just about every other emotion. Sirius just looked down right disgusted when Geoff said he loved him. I ignored Geoff's protests as we continued our way to the Tower.

"Evelyn! Did you see Potter's face? If you killed me right now, I would die a happy man. Since one, I managed to cause havoc on the Marauders, and two, such a lovely woman is dragging me." Geoff's chest puffed out with pride. I laughed and gave him a slight swat.

"You did _not _cause havoc, you just caused confusion. It's just as good though. Lily will be furious though. Seeing how the whole Gryffindor table heard, she'll have fourth years congratulating her on her 'engagement'." I snorted at the thought of this. Geoff's grin could be compared to Sirius's.

"I'm a brilliant beast, aren't I?" he asked with his grin widening. I laughed again and nodded. We soon approached the Fat Lady portrait and I murmured the password. The painting swung open and we stepped into the common room. I scanned the room for Lily, who was nowhere in sight.

"Stay here, I'll look in our dorm," I ordered Geoff, who was making himself comfy on the red couch. He gave a nod as I ran up the stairs. I slammed our dorm room open, hoping to wake up a napping Lily, but no one occupied the room. I ran back down to see Geoff move from the couch to the chair. I cleared my throat to get his attention. He looked up at me and gave a sheepish grin.

"She isn't in there. She's probably in the-" Geoff finished my sentence.

"-Library. Of course, where else would she be?" He scrambled off the couch and dashed to exit the portrait hole. I quickly followed. I found myself jogging next to him, as we made our way to Library. I, myself, am not fond of the Library. I don't know, I just feel overwhelmed by all the books and have no idea where to look. There's also the annoying bookkeeper, Madame Pince. I only go in there for huge assignments or to find Lily.

Geoff barged into the Library, and abruptly stopped. This caused me to stumble into him. Madame Pince threw us a glare for disrupting her peaceful library. I murmured an apology and quickly followed Geoff, who was pacing through the library.

We found Lily at an empty table, flipping pages through _Hogwarts: __A__ History_. Geoff took a seat next to her and started to read over her shoulder. I took a seat across from her. We sat there in silence, only hearing Lily flipping a page. It continued to be that way for a few minutes till Lily shut her book and sighed.

"Geoff, you know I hate it when people read over my shoulder." She gave a slight frown towards him. He tried to give an innocent smile, but failed. Instead, he settled for a slight grin. Lily rolled her eyes at this faced me.

"Lily, you left me with him, Sirius, Potter, that Pettigrew guy and _Remus_. How could you?" I complained while Geoff gave a "Hey!" when I included him in my list. Lily gave me a sympathetic look.

"I'm quite sorry, Evelyn. Potter got me a bit angry." She reached for another book to read. Geoff took this moment to get us out of here.

"WHAT WAS THAT LILY? I COULDN'T HEAR YOU. SPEAK LOUDER," he screeched. He gave me an obvious wink for me to play along. Lily perked her head up and tried to shut him up.

"REALLY, LILY, YOU SHOULD SPEAK LOUDER. I COULDN'T HEAR YOU EITHER," I yelled back. Lily now reached across attempting to shut me up. Geoff gave a loud obnoxious laugh and started smacking the table.

"THAT JOKE WAS HILARIOUS, LILY," he yelled, exploding with obnoxious laughter.

The next thing I know, I'm being hurled out of the library, along with Geoff and Lily. I stood up and quickly brushed myself. Lily did the same while Geoff was chuckling. Lily threw him a piercing glare.

"That's the fifth time you've gotten me thrown out." she said, a bit flushed with anger. Geoff held up his hands innocently, just like Sirius did that night … I think being around that bloke affected my thoughts.

"It was Evelyn's fault too. Don't blame everything on me. Is Lily Billy cranky? Perhaps she needs to wake up with our favorite song." He smiled at me. Oh of course, _that _song.

"No. Don't you dare-" Lily began but Geoff cut her off.

"_Do a deer a female deer,_" he began, he motioned me to join in.

"_Re a drop of golden __suuuun_" I sang back. Lily covered her ears started pacing away from us. We paced after her, singing loudly.

"_So by needle point and __threeead__ La a note to follow to __Soooo__. Ti a drink with jam and __breeead__ and that will be us back to Do!_"By this time we were running after Lily as she raced to the common room. She quickly said the password and ran in. Geoff and I, of course, followed, still singing our hearts out.

Though, when we ran in, we saw that Lily stopped, for Potter was blocking her way. I looked to his left to see Remus and Pettigrew sitting on the couch. Sirius was leaning against the wall on his right, smirking at the whole situation. Well, it wasn't that long of a situation seeing how Geoff both pushed Lily and me towards the girls' dormitories.

"Go on, you two and get ready. I want to go now." He pushed us up onto the stairs. We made our way up, but I couldn't help but look over my shoulder. I wanted to make sure Geoff didn't say anything to get himself killed by Potter. Lily, on the other hand, raced up the stairs. I suppose she's just that eager to avoid Potter.

Lily slammed the door open and shuffled through her stuff. I grabbed my scarf and black wool jacket and waited patiently for about two minutes. Then my foot started to tap.

"Lily, are you wasting time on purpose?" I asked in exasperated tone. She shook her head continued to rummage through her trunk.

"It's only been five minutes, Evelyn, you're just impatient." she retorted throwing her own jacket on.

"Well Geoff said something a bit…provoking to Potter at breakfast, and I'm not sure if Potter took him seriously, I doubt it but still-"

"What did he say?" Lily asked, giving me her full attention. I hesitated for a moment.

"He said that you two were engaged," I explained a bit fast. Lily raised an eyebrow at this.

"Did he, now? I doubt Potter would believe that. He isn't entirely stupid, just arrogant," she explained while wrapping her scarf around her neck.

"Yes, but I suspect that he suspects that you and Geoff are having a suspicious relationship," I explained, but as soon as those words came out of my mouth, I felt stupid.

"Err…I barely got that but I think it's pretty obvious that me and Geoff are just 'friends'. If you can call him that." She got up to leave, I followed after, closing the door.

When we got back to common room, we were greeted with a stiff silence. Even Geoff was quiet, but he was smiling. Potter had a slight frown and Sirius was still smirking. Remus was still sitting on the couch, with a bored expression. Pettigrew was shifting nervously.

"Well, Geoff, Lily, let's, err, go now," I announced as I made my way to leave. I felt a pair of eyes staring at me.

"Bye, love," the cocky voice said as I closed the portrait door behind me.

* * *

"Evelyn! Daaaaance with meeeee!" Geoff cried as he took my hand started to waltz. He began to hum Waltz of the Flower rather obnoxiously and he started to spin me. I began laughing. Lily stared at us and shook her head. Right then we were in front of the Three Broomsticks, trying to think of to what to do. We already rummaged through robe shops and Geoff got what he wanted at Zonko's. It was some acne powder or something. He stated that his roommate was being a bit bothersome lately.

We continued to spin for a good five minutes, until something swooped in front of us. I gave a slight shriek till I realized who is it was.

"Bloody hell, Sirius!" I yelled, as it appeared I was dancing with him. He gave me that Cheshire cat grin.

"Mind if I cut in, love?" he asked with fake innocence. I gave him a dirty look.

"A bit too late for that, isn't it?" I asked as I stop dancing. Sirius snorted at this and grabbed my hand. I gaped but he sighed out of impatience.

"We agreed that we would spend the rest of the day together, no?" he asked, running his fingers through his hair.

"Must we _now_?" I asked impatiently. He leaned in to whisper something only I could hear.

"Of course, I could always go back to dear _Moony_, if that's what you want love." His hot breath tickled against my ear as he said this. I tried not to look shocked, for the sake Geoff right there, watching us.

"Oh fine, Geoff, Lily, I'm going to go with Sirius now, I'll see you at dinner." I stared at them to see their reactions. Lily mumbled a "See you." while Geoff gave protests. Lily gave a large sigh and started to drag him away. I turned around and started to walk, pulling Sirius along with me.

"Where are we going, love?" he asked, looking around as if he were looking for some sign.

"Frankly, I have no idea whatsoever. Why did you go out your way to find me?" it was my turn to ask a question. He looked at me as if I were stupid.

"I just happened to stumble upon you and Wickett. I couldn't help join in on the fun. But I do admit, I want to ask you something," he stated casually, but I could tell he was cocky about something.

"Perhaps that question is: 'Would you like your freedom?'" I asked trying to add fake enthusiasm. Sirius laughed at this.

"Oh, you amuse me very much. No, it's not that. Clara White, you know, my ex girlfriend. -"

"The girl who dumped you," I added on a cheerful note. He gave me a slight glare and continued.

"We _broke up_. Anyhow, she came up to me while I was in Zonko's and slapped me. Then she started jabbering about how I cheated on her with _Evelyn Hall. _That's all I could gather but she seemed rather upset. I must say, just what did you do to her?" he asked with a slight smirk. I watched last week's events rerun in my head.

"Err…she was being irritating so I told her that we were err 'lovers' while you two were dating to shut her up," I mumbled, feeling my good mood go away entirely. It seems Sirius's mood, on the other hand, was increasing plenty. I looked to see his face, and there was indeed a welt in shape of a palm.

"Is that so? I must say, you're quite the actress, that is, you weren't really jealous, were you?" He turned to face me with his smirk widening. He was pushing the limit now.

"Don't flatter yourself, you perfectly know well who I fancy. Otherwise, I wouldn't be in this mess," I retorted. Sirius gave a false sympathetic look.

"It was your own fault, dear." he gave me a pat on the shoulder then resumed to holding hands. He appeared to be scanning the street.

"I think White would be in Madame Puddifoot's," I said catching his attention. He grinned a little and gave a small chuckle.

"It appears you know me well, Evelyn," he acknowledged. I tried not to smile but I felt it creeping onto my face slowly.

"Actually, it's just so painfully obvious that you're looking to infuriate her. Come on now, let's go to Madame Puddifoot's." I started to pull him along him, speeding up our pace.

"You've been to Madame Puddifoot's?" Sirius asked with hopefully false amazement.

"Yes, I've been on dates, believe it or not. I believed you were already informed about that," I snapped at him. It's not like I'm repulsive or anything. Sweet Merlin, every girl has had a boyfriend at some point. It's quite unnerving that he assumes that I'm some shy girl who's even afraid to speak to a boy. I am _not _like that at all. All right, I'll admit it. I'm like that around Remus, but Remus only!

"Really? Do tell; who was the lucky man?" It was quite clear he was mocking me. I couldn't help but give a groan of anger.

"It's bloody well true! I'm not some timid little girl. I've been on plenty dates myself." A huff escaped from my lips after I said this. Sirius laughed as if I told some fabulous joke. I raised my hand to slap him but he caught it. His laughter ceased but it was still twinkling in his grey eyes.

"I didn't say anything about not believing you, did I?" He looked obviously amused at my lashing out at him.

"I'm not stupid! I clearly know when someone is mocking me." I countered heatedly.

"Alright, tell me; who were your past boyfriends? I just might believe you then," he replied in a jolly tone.

"Like I'll tell you even _more _about my personal life." I retorted, spotting Madame Puddifoot's little 'love shack'. Now all of a sudden, Sirius was taking the lead, and was now dragging me along. It's funny how things like this switched around. Sirius grabbed the door open and we were greeted with steam from only hot drinks, I hope. It didn't take long for him spot Clara White, who was in the midst of snogging the Hufflepuff Quidditch Captain, Captain What's-His-Face. How should I know his name? I don't pay that much attention to Quidditch, I just cheer on the sidelines.

"Let's get a seat by the back, love. I'm not too fond of the front. A bit more privacy, don't you think so?" Sirius announced a bit too loud. Not many paid attention, but it sure did catch Clara's attention. She took this chance to wrap her arms fully around Captain What's-His-Face's neck and get even more intense. Sirius took the table beside them, acting fully oblivious to snogging couple. I took my seat and looked at the menu. Soon enough, Madame Puddifoot came by to take our orders.

"I'll have the usual," Sirius put casually leaning back in his chair. Madame Puddifoot nodded and looked towards me.

"Um…I'll have some hot chocolate, thank you," I said putting the menu down.

"All right then and don't break that chair, boy." She gave Sirius a pointed glare. He gave a sheepish grin and went back on all fours. She gave a curt nod and walked off.

"Just how often do you come here…?" I whispered to him, aware of Clara listening in. He gave me a toothy grin and leaned back again.

"Girls tend to adore this place, so I'd say pretty often," he murmured back. I gave him a fake smile.

"It's good to know my boyfriend is _so _humble," I said a bit louder for Clara to overhear. She replied by snogging What's-His-Face even harder. It seems Sirius caught me glancing at her, since his grin turned into a little smirk. I tried to give him a look that said Don't-Flatter-Yourself. I wasn't sure if he got the message though.

"I try, my dear, I try," he replied, leaning in closer. He threw a quick glance at Clara, who I assumed was watching. His hand reached from my face and brought it closer. My skin prickled with Goosebumps.

"What are you doing…?" I hissed at him. He tilted my head slightly to his right.

"If we want this plan to work, we need to make convincible," he murmured back into my ear. I suppose he wanted to appear that he was whispering 'sweet nothings' in my ear, since he was always putting on a show.

"Who's 'we'?" I shot back at him. I swore I could feel his grin widening.

"You and me of course. If you don't want to I could go to Remus…" I almost jumped when he said this.

"No. No no no." I repeated that glorious word three more times. Sirius grinned at my defeat. He tilted my face towards his once more. His expression was unreadable as he drew my face closer to his. His face got closer by the second until finally his lips crashed onto mine. I honestly didn't know how to react. At first I just sort of sat there but Sirius's hand went behind my head and pushed me closer. I just acted on instinct from there. I kissed him back like any other guy I would kiss back. Though, I did feel even more overwhelmed by every minute. My heart was pounding and I felt my face flush. My hand crawled to the back of his neck, which encouraged him even more. Finally I was much too overwhelmed. I cracked an eyelid open slightly to see if Clara was still watching us. She was gone.

I pulled away from Sirius who raised an eyebrow at me in confusion. I tilted my head at the empty table.

"They left. Congrats Sirius Black, you managed to enrage your ex girlfriend even more." I gave him a somewhat real smile and looked towards the kitchen, craving that hot chocolate.

"I suppose I'm an expert at this, seeing how I manage to make both you and Evans angry." I laughed, trying to empty myself of awkward feelings. To be honest, adrenaline was still pumping in my veins.

* * *

**Sirius's POV**

I've never really cared for Madame Puddifoot's, to be honest, the little place is a bit hideous. Madame Puddifoot likes to over do it with decorations, you see. It's bloody awful during Valentine's Day. You're there with your girlfriend and those cupids keep throwing confetti everywhere. Of course, your girlfriend exclaims how cute these little goblins with wings are.

I have to admit it though. Evelyn made it at least decent there. Normally, my current girlfriend would be complaining or wouldn't even talk. That's when I usually took the moment to start snogging them. It worked both ways, to get them to shut up or to get them talking. Splendid, isn't it?

Of course Evelyn was just being Evelyn. She loathed the idea of snogging me, Sirius Black. Well, loath is a strong word. She disliked the idea of snogging me, though deep down I think she was up for the idea. I mean I haven't met a girl that wouldn't like to snog me. Okay, you're thinking: "Well Lily Evans hates your intestines" let's consider the fact that I believe Evans is a man. A PMSing man, may I add. Enough said.

So, Evelyn ended up needing a bit of convincing. Which wasn't that hard. Believe me, it was quite easy. Though, I must say, at first, she was completely horrible at it. At snogging, I mean. Or maybe I'm just too great of a snogger for her. But as it progressed, she was better at it. When I had actually gotten into it, Evelyn pulled away. I was confused for a moment but she motioned towards an empty table. Ah, Clara had left in what I hope, anger.

So after that, we just sat and talked like we were good old chums. It was a bit…odd. I was expecting her to start yelling at some point, but she remained calm. Perhaps, she was just focused on drinking her hot chocolate. I looked down at my own cup of coffee. It was a bit a cold now, seeing how I neglected it. I never liked Puddifoot's coffee anyway.

After awhile, we left the little shop and walked around. Pretty soon we started talking about many things, which led up Prongs and Evans. We got into a debate about those two.

"I bet Evans will end up groveling at his feet, begging forgiveness for acting in a cruel manner," I shot at her, allowing a grin to come onto my face. She snorted at this.

"How much?" she challenged. Now the debate became a bet. That's much better.

"Two Galleons." I offered. She shook her head at this. Wasn't two enough for just a bet? Honestly, women can be so greedy…

"Three," she demanded. I sighed and shook my head.

"I'm trying to do you a favor here, I mean when you lose, you have to pay _as _much," I explained to her. She snorted and gave a slight nod.

"If you're sure yourself, then fine. Two Galleons. I won't forget this, I hope you know that," she replied, walking ahead of me.

"Of course, love. I won't forget as well." I caught up with her and put my arm around loosely. She gave me quite a dirty look, which encouraged me to tighten my grip. I smiled at her frown.

"Do you mind taking your hands off me?" she began to lecture me but a swift movement cut her off. Before I knew, Evelyn was being held away by Wickett and Evans.

"Err…!" was all I could think of to say. Evelyn gave a few protests as well.

"Geoff! Lily! What on bloody earth are you doing?" she asked, a bit dazed.

"Kidnapping you," Wickett replied, as it was obvious. He reached into his pocket and pull something out metal…oh dear Merlin, was it...? Yes, it was handcuffs.

"Want to see a magic trick, Evelyn?" Wickett cried, waving the handcuffs in her face. Evelyn gave a bewildered look.

"I'd rather not…" she said is a weary tone. Wickett gave a sound that sounded like a whine and groan mixed together, in other words, he sounded like some bloody ape.

"But I worked extra hard on it!" he complained. Evans sighed and rested her face on her palm.

"You just bought it at Zonko's this morning, you idiot," she snapped impatiently. Evelyn hesitantly held out her own wrist.

"Err…if you really want to show me, you can, Geoff…I guess," she said with a hint of uncertainty.

"Okay, I'll take your hand, and link us together, right?" He snapped the handcuff shut on Evelyn's pale wrist. Evelyn gave a confused nod.

"Now, watch Evelyn…disappear!" he yelled while running away, dragging Evelyn with her. Evans slowly followed after them. While I, on the other hand, was still trying to figure out what just happened.

* * *

**Evelyn's POV**

I think Sirius practices Darks Arts or something. Then he could have planted some curse in my head that made me think of flattering things about him! Yes, that's it that is clearly it! Otherwise, I would just be crazy, right?

I honestly don't know how this happens. It always does. I meet some random guy he does something such as accidentally brushes against me, and I feel strange towards him. Except Sirius did this on purpose, of course I don't feel anything for him. Except disgust and hate…okay, I don't hate him per se; I just get very irritated with him. It is just irritation, nothing more.

Honestly, I'm not skipping dinner because of Sirius and no; I don't have an eating disorder either. I'm just not hungry. End of story and there's no epilogue. Nor prequel. I also had to finish my Charms essay, so I made myself comfortable in the common room. When I say comfortable, I mean making a fort out of all the pillows and chair and putting a silencing charm around it. It's rather relaxing really, though both Lily and Remus lectured me on it. Well, it would give me an excuse to talk to Remus, right? Right.

Just as I began to finish my essay, a head poking through my fort disrupted my peace.

"Hall? Is that you?" Potter asked, looking around in the cramped spaced. He pulled his head out and reappeared.

"If I say no, will you go away?" I ask in a polite manner. Potter seemed to take this as an invitation. Of course, Sirius, Pettigrew and Remus followed him. I raised my eyebrow at them.

"I wasn't aware that we were having a club meeting…" I stated, picking up my essay.

"Well, we all agreed that we should kick Wormtail out," Sirius stated, smiling and making himself comfy on a pillow. Pettigrew jumped a bit and sent Sirius an anxious look.

"Oh I kid you, mate!" Sirius slapped Pettigrew on the back, a bit hard, seeing how Pettigrew jumped once more. I felt that anxious feeling around Sirius again. I tried to bury it with irritation.

"Well, it was a jolly time but I must go to sleep. Off I go," I said, stepping out of the fort quickly. Not quick enough to hear Sirius' words though.

"'Night, love." I felt my face heat up and rush quickly up the stairs. I slammed my dorm door open and rushed to the bathroom. I ignored Lily and Alice's words of confusion and began to splash my face repeatedly.

There's the possibility of me being attracted to Sirius Black, but that's it. I pour all of my passion into my feelings for Remus. I think I'm just coming down with something. Perhaps it's just a simple cold.

I stumbled back into the room and threw myself on the bed, ignoring both Lily's and Alice's concerns.

One thing I hate the most is waking up. I mean who ever came up with the whole getting up early in morning routine. There are tribes in Africa where they sleep during the day and get up at night. I'm more of a night person, so maybe I should move to Africa.

Lily threw a pillow at my head and mumbled for me to get up. Lily isn't much of morning person either. I'd say only Alice was. She was quite Miss Glory Sunshine. I think she just looked forward to sharing breakfast with Frank. Why does Alice get all the simple happiness? Maybe I should just kill both Remus and Sirius so my problems will be solved. Then again, I doubt I would find my soulless mate in Azkaban.

I walked bit by bit to my bathroom to take my glorious shower and yes, I do sing in the shower. We've been over this, haven't we?

After having my little concert in the shower, I put on robes as slowly as I could. When I finally put them on after twenty minutes, I miserably made my way to the Great Hall.

The Great Hall was busy as usual. Little third year girls were giggling at blokes showing off and such. I spotted Lily, who was sitting by herself reading. I walked up to her and sat, mumbling a greeting. She grumbled back. We sat there for a few minutes, eating or reading in Lily's case, in silence.

"Oi! Evans!" a fellow club member shouted. Potter appeared into the Great Hall. I turned my head away for I knew who the other gentlemen following him were. Lily slammed her book shut.

"Please tell me that Potter isn't striding up to us," she groaned.

"No, not at all," I lied, smiling. Lily perked her head up this, only to see Potter sit across from her. Remus sat next to Potter, while Pettigrew sat on Potter's other side.

"'Lo Evelyn, Lily," Remus greeted with a smile. I returned the greeting, trying not to overlook the fact that he said my name first. He's going in alphabetical order of course!

I heard someone sit next to me. I didn't turn my head to face him, seeing how I knew whom it was.

"Evelyn, may I ask something?" When Remus asked this, I almost jumped out of my seat. I tried my best to act composed.

"Err, sure shoot," I replied. 'Shoot'? Was I some type of guy?

"Well, I want to know if you were upset that we invaded…your err, fort. Were you upset with that? I mean you left a bit angry…" he replied, giving a sheepish smile. Oh bloody hell! I didn't think that he would notice such a thing. I shook my head…very fast. I hate myself right now.

"Oh, no it wasn't that at all. I was just tired." I gave him what I was pretty sure a stupid grin.

"Oh, well than that's a relief…" he then dismissed the topic and started to ask me about my charms essay, though I couldn't register his words. I was too busy thinking about…well him, of course. He was worrying about _me. _Remus Lupin was worrying about me, _Evelyn Hall_. My heart began to jump for joy. How could I even feel such stupid feelings for Sirius? Remus is the man and only man I'll ever love. Yes, he is-

"You look a bit pale, though. Are you coming down with something, love?" Sirius's voice called next to me. His hand turned my face to meet his. He brought his other hand to feel my cheek, then my forehead. Then he did the most absurd thing! He brought his own cheek and placed it against mine. My face heated up to about a hundred and ten degrees.

"You do feel awfully warm, I suggest going to Madame Pomfrey, before you give me that cold." He grinned while saying this. I merely nodded and looked down. Oh bloody hell…

* * *

**Well, that's it! ****Again, sorry for the longer update, ****I'll t****ry****to update sooner next time.**** Pl****ease Review**


	5. Passing of the Notes

**Summary: **"Pardon?" her voice was clearly coated with confusion. "You heard me clear as crystal, love, I want you to pretend to be my girlfriend"

**Full Summary: **Sirius Black is the man who has it all. Or he likes to think so anyways. But after a gruesome event that involves him getting dumped, he is burning with anger (and humiliation). But him being Sirius Black, of course he will not let this pass without sweet revenge. After putting together the perfect plan (and a few pranks), he will show to everybody, that if you dump Sirius Black, the only thing you will end up with is regret. Now who fits into this plan? Evelyn Hall of course. Well it's more so her being the first decent girl he saw to fit into this plan, but none the of less, she suits the role just fine. Now how to go about persuading her?

**Pairings:** **SiriusOC**, JamesLily, (One-sided) OCRemus, rated T for a bit of colorful language and future situations

**Author's Note: **FIRST OFF, I'M TERRIBLY SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING SOONER D:. I tried to add at least a thousand more words to make up for half of it. I'm trying to work on updating sooner. Thank you all again for the reviews! This is the part where you say, "You're quite welcome!" Anyhow, I'll answer the questions that were asked. Geoff is pronounced as Jeff, it's just spelled differently. I'm sorry if this confused anyone ;.

I can tell you that Sirius Black does not have any lingering feelings for Miss Clara White, his ego was just damaged xP. He might have gotten a bunch of girls, but he didn't really want to get involved in a true relationship. Seeing how most of the girls wouldn't get the whole 'fake relationships' concept, it would be a bit of a pain. After seeing Clara fuming with anger, the satisfied Mr. Black would end all his relationships. But, heartbroken girls would most likely start some angry mob against dear Mr. Black, which might have ended up in some serious injuries. So to sum it all up, Sirius finds it too bothersome to do that.

Hmm…well, I'll let you, as the reader, interpret Geoff's feelings towards everyone. Surprising as this may sound, he isn't open with his feelings. He's a bit of a mystery, isn't he ;)?

As for the pairings, well I'm sticking to SiriusOC, but for the whole RemusOC thing, I'm considering it…. Nothing's guaranteed though. I tried to throw in some JamesLily in this chapter though ;D.

**Disclaimer: **I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER. THOUGH I OWN THIS LOVELY KEYBOARD, WHICH ENABLES ME TO WRITE IN ALL CAPS. ISN'T THAT MUCH BETTER?

* * *

I've always thought of Potions as a troublesome class. I mean, Slughorn just goes around telling everyone to be just like Evans. Not what I'd call my cup of tea. Just what is my cup of tea, you ask? Hmm…anything without crazy professors or Slytherins is fine. I'm not a picky man.

These past two weeks, though, have been a grand time, Potions wise anyhow. Dear Evelyn likes to get worked up over the smallest things, such as cutting the whatever-type-of-root-it-is the wrong way or I'm not supposed to taste our project. It's just nonstop fun to see her throw her hands in the air and exclaim that I'm such a prat, an arse or my personal favorite, a mistake God made himself. It's quite amusing, really.

She's been a bit quiet this morning, so I was rather disappointed when she didn't do her usual routine. Perhaps she needed some encouragement. I looked to the front of the classroom to see Slughorn giving a lecture on the potion we're going to do today. He was far too focused on Evans to look at the back of the room. I reached for Evelyn's hair and pulled a blonde strand. She jumped a little and glared at me.

"Are you a little eight year old boy? Going around pulling girls' hair?" she snapped at me. I grinned at her being her normal self for once.

"I couldn't help but touch your soft, lush locks, dear…" I reached for her hair again. She swatted my hand away and snorted. I merely smiled in return.

"Are you expecting me to start swooning or turn bright red, perhaps?" she seemed to be challenging me. I'm not the one to back down on a challenge of course. I reached for her cheek this time and brought my lips to her ear.

"We all know that I drive you crazy, love." I whispered, unable to wipe off my grin. I assume Evelyn didn't find this funny, seeing how she stood up and slapped me.

"You, Sirius Black, are the most conceited, ignorant, man I've ever met!" she gave a huff of anger and turned to see the whole entire class staring at us. Slughorn's jolly smile turned into a disgusted frown. He cleared his throat to take the floor of the conversation.

"Problems again, Miss Hall, Mr. Black?" he questioned, cheeks somewhat red with I assume anger. I spoke up in my defense.

"Just a little spat, Professor. You know how women can be, quite angelic one moment and Satan's daughter the next! I do believe it's that time of the month, is it not, Evelyn dear?" I asked, enjoying her darkened mood. Slughorn, on the other hand, looked rather appalled.

"I can't believe you just said that, you…you…disgusting pig!" she shouted once more at me.

"I can't believe you can't take a little joke, love. Are you quite alright?" I asked, trying my best to mask my smile with concern. Apparently, it didn't work, because Evelyn's glare increased. I settled on a smile instead.

"That is quite enough from the both of you! Mr. Black, that type of talk is not permitted in my class and as for you Miss Hall do please contain your anger. You two have already had your warning, I do think a detention is appropriate for this disruption. See me after class." Slughorn did his whole dance and shout about how he expects more from sixth years. Evelyn was gaping at our sentence and gave me a dirty look. That look encouraged my next action.

"We'll take two!" I shouted from the back of classroom, catching not only Slughorn's attention, but also again the whole entire class.

"Two of what, may I ask, Mr. Black?" Slughorn was clearly frustrated, seeing how I was disrupting precious class time.

"Detentions, of course, Professor." I gave a mock sigh, as if my point was exact.

"Detentions aren't meant to be fun and games, Mr. Black, but if you love them that much, I'll give you three this week. Do you share your partner's attitude, Miss Hall?" Slughorn stared at Evelyn. Evelyn started to shake her head, but my hand couldn't help but yank her hair once more.

"BLOODY HELL!" she screamed at me, then quickly covered her mouth, staring back at Slughorn. Slughorn merely shook his head while the class gave snickers and giggles.

"Two detentions it is, Mr. Black and Miss Hall." Slughorn said in impatience. Evelyn took a seat while I remained standing.

"Actually, I was thinking about four of them…Professor." I pretended that I was in deep thought.

"Well, why not make it five?" Slughorn slowly paced himself towards me, his eyes narrowing.

"Perhaps six, sir." I smiled as he came closer.

"Six, we have a six everyone, anyone have anymore offers? Anyone, anyone? Six, going once-" Wickett piped up from the other side, impersonating an auctions man.

"Five points from Ravenclaw, Mr. Wickett." Slughorn turned to face him. Wickett just grinned in return.

"Six it is, Mr. Black." he said glaring at me and turning around.

"Going twice! Soooooooooooold! To the homely looking fellow in the back!" he gave me, of what I suspect, a fake smile. I merely returned the smile and sat down. Evelyn greeted me with a slight kick and a dirty look.

"What the hell caused you to do that?" she snapped at me. I shifted to face her entirely.

"I was bored." I brushed the topic off and returned to a rather important drawing of Snvillelus falling off a broom.

* * *

It's funny how the day passes by so quickly. One moment I'm taking a shower then here I am at detention. All right, I admit, I'm a tad bit late, but I'm sure Evelyn won't mind…much. I have a very acceptable excuse. I was planning on how to celebrate a Slytherin's birthday. Everyone Gryffindor in their right mind hate Slytherins, so she'll be happy of course. Then again…, there's always the chance that she isn't right in the head. If she were straight in the head, perhaps she could see that Evans is a dull, dull, _dull, _woman. Also, there's the fact that Wickett is a mad man. Okay then, she might get a _little _angry. Just a little though.

I walked down the corridor towards Potions room, in no rush of course. I approached the door, and heard shuffling within the room. It seems Evelyn was there already. I bet you, she was thirty minutes early, because she was so nervous. I also bet you that this is her first detention and is absolutely shocked. Oh, how much fun this will be.

"Oi Evelyn! How are you on this fine night?" I greeted, walking in to see her at work already. She turned and faced me with a _smile_. Ah-hah! I got you there! I bet you were thinking "Why the bloody hell is she smiling?", she was glaring of course. I just wanted to do a little wake up call.

"You're forty minutes late." she stated, turning her back to me once more.

"I didn't stand you up, though. Perhaps we could still get a bite to eat, love." I grinned as she snorted at this in hopefully humor.

"I would hardly call this a date. Oh, you romantic man, you. Setting up a date where we organize potions ingredients! How did you know my ambition was to become a secretary?" she threw her arms up in false surprise. A laugh escaped from my lips as she did this. She turned sharply towards me.

"Don't be laughing. I'm very angry with you." she pointed a finger at me to make her point across. I held my hands up in the air, to assure her I meant no insults.

"A laugh, in general, is a sound someone makes when he or she finds something funny. You should try it, it's really enjoyable." I explained to her. Evelyn rolled her eyes at this.

"Now do tell why you're late." she demanded rather than asked.

"I got caught up in a meeting with my mates. Crucial…stuff. No no, crucial…_business_." There, I got across what I wanted to say. She held her hand up to cut off my explanation. For once, I didn't mind.

"If you say so. Anyhow, we're supposed to organizing potion ingredients. Now stop wasting time and help." she signaled for me to come over. I obeyed and strolled towards where she was. She bent down once more and went through the mess which Slughorn calls 'ingredients'.

It soon became a routine where Evelyn just handed me the ingredient and I put it wherever she tells me. I became bored after awhile, so I tried to strike up a conversation.

"So…how are things with Moony? Confess your undying love for him yet?" I asked casually putting Billywig parts in the cabinet. She froze for a moment then continued sorting.

"The same, really. It's better than having him hate me. Actually, I had a study session with and Lily today in the library. It was really great, seeing how we actually talked this time. Normally Lily is all obsessed with her books and demands silence, but even she parted away from her books. I'm not really sure why she obsesses over test but she does. I just study a little. I think Remus studies more than me, it would explain a lot." Evelyn just started talking and talking. I never thought of her to be the type to speak a lot over the guy she fancied. I was proved wrong, I suppose.

I nodded and agreed at the parts she said about Moony, unless it was negative. If it were negative, I would go "Nooo." or "You're joking.". After awhile, her enthusiasm about Moony died away and we fell back into, well, silence. I tried of something else to talk about.

"The quidditch game is next week. We're playing against Hufflepuff. I assume you're going to watch your glorious boyfriend play?" she sighed as I introduced the new subject.

"I suppose I don't have much of a say in this, right?" she shook her head a little and handed me a bezoar.

"It makes me proud how smart my 'beloved' one is." I said, patting her head. She froze as I did this and yanked away. My eyebrow rose at her reaction, but she looked down and mumbled something about finishing our work. The female species is indeed bewildering to the mind.

"Am I really that revolting, love?" I asked feeling a little grin crawl onto my face. I started filling up the cabinet once more. She perked her head up at this.

"Who said I found you revolting?" she said in a bit of a demanding tone.

"Well since you're friends with Evans, I assumed that you joined her Anti-Men cult." I explained, waiting for her to hand me more ingredients.

"Lily happens to like men for your information." Evelyn retorted.

"More like pricks…" I mumbled as I finished the last of a pile she gathered.

"…You know, I'll have to agree with you on that." she murmured as she started a new pile. I laughed at this; she gave a chuckle in return.

"Excited about that quidditch game?" I asked. At this she groaned and handed me another ingredient.

* * *

Sirius Black confuses the bloody hell out of me and I hate it very much. I also find it infuriating that I can't confide with anyone except those damn Marauders. I decided that I shouldn't keep a diary anymore either, due to my carelessness. Here I am, sitting in the common room, trying to sort things out. I just spent another moment laughing and talking with Sirius, as if we were good old chums. Then there's Remus in this whole mess. I'm not sure who I even fancy anymore.

"Oi H-hall." a voice awakened my thoughts. I looked up to see, surprise, Pettigrew standing right before me.

"Have you seen Padfoot around? Prongs wanted me to tell him that instead of going to the-…well, do you know where he is?" Pettigrew appeared to almost spill a secret but quickly saved himself. I shook my head and then a thought struck me. Pettigrew seemed to be the type that listened to everyone, which includes me. How do I know this? Well, he listens to Potter and Sirius's rants about Quidditch.

"Say Petti- _Peter_, mind talking for a moment?" I asked as he started to walk away. He turned around and looked at me as if I escaped from Azkaban. He fidgeted slightly and gave a fast nod.

"Okay, thanks. Now take a seat there and listen, please?" I motioned at the seat across from me. Peter took his seat quickly and gazed down towards his feet.

"Alright, so I have this problem. I think I fancy two guys, first off, is that kind of sluttish? I'm not really sure." I started off, looking to see his reaction. He mumbled something incoherently.

"What was that?" I asked, holding my hand over my ear.

"I'm not really sure…I mean Padfoot fancied five girls at the same time during our fourth year…" and that, my friend, is how Peter Pettigrew became my love doctor for that evening. Desperate times mean desperate measures.

* * *

"Evelyn, get your damn foot off me." grumbled Lily, whom I gave a slight kick to get her arse out of bed. For once, I was actually up and wide-awake. I'm not really sure how come though. Perhaps my 'session' with Pettigrew really did help or maybe it was because I crashed out at nine o'clock that evening. Whatever the reason, I didn't feel like shit for once, which is good right? Does that mean I'm in a good mood?

I did my usual morning routine and headed down to breakfast of course (Though, Lily did tell me to shut the bloody hell up or she was going to hex me. Why, you ask? It appears she didn't like my singing.). I ran to the top stair to the girls' dormitories, keeping an eye out for four certain boys. None of them were sight. I dashed down the stairs and rushed through the portrait hole.

Throughout my whole trip to the Great Hall, I looked in all directions possible. I was doing my best not to run into the Marauders sooner than necessary. 'Why?' you ask? Have you been paying any damn attention? I fancy _two _men, which is by far confusing. Now wait, who said I fancy Sirius Black? He's just confusing, that's all, right? Right, I feel nothing more for him.

"Evelyn!" cried a familiar voice. I turned to face Geoff, racing towards me, tying his tie.

"You're early for once. Or am I late?" he asked, still messing with his tie. I sighed and started to tie his tie for him.

"I got up early for once, is it that hard to believe?" I asked, trying to make his tie look perfect. I'm always like that with bows, ties and such.

"Very hard. It's so hard to believe that I might have to scream just to make sure I'm not dreaming." he opened his mouth to scream, but I yanked his tie as hard I could. This caused him to go sputters of coughs.

"Evelyn is trying to strangle me! Evelyn the Strangler!" he started to wave his arms around and pretended to be frantic. He ran up to a familiar girl I have seen before…though I don't know where I've seen her.

"Melody! Remember me? I'm Geoff and Evelyn's trying to strangle me! You have to go get help before she goes absolutely crazy from dating Sirius Black!" Geoff was obviously scaring this poor girl…AH HAH! I remember now, she's the girl Geoff once 'asked out' on a double date. I'm surprised he remembers her. His memory is usually bad it appears to be anyways.

I laughed at his outburst and tugged his sleeve to cue him it was enough already.

"I'm hungry, Geoff. Come on let's go eat. Sorry for my friend's mad behavior, he lives at Saint Mungo's." I explained to frightened girl. She gave a slight nod, and sped walked away. I gave Geoff a slight swat on the head.

"God! You sure are abusive today. I don't like it when you wake up early, it makes you turn into a strangler." he started rubbing his head.

"You should know better than to scare people like that. Can't you see that she's somewhat shy? It looks like you're making fun of her." I scolded him; of course he gave a gasp in return.

"I would never do that! I'm just trying to be friendly that's all." he explained as it were obvious.

"You have a different definition of being friendly than everyone else. I'm not sure if that's good or bad, anyhow I'm hungry." I replied, pulling him along in the Great Hall. It was bustling with chatter as usual. I looked over at the Ravenclaw table. Geoff's fellow roommates glared at him.

"What's with the dirty looks?" I asked him as we went to our usual spot at the Gryffindor table.

"I supposedly kept them up last night while I was practicing, even thought I used a _silencing_ charm. They stated that my 'movement' disturbed them as well." I snorted at this. Geoff's roommates were a bunch of complaining dolts. His eccentric behavior often annoys them. He often plays his violin during, well the night. It's the only time he can really practice. His mother used to play but she stopped for some reason. Geoff then picked it up. He said it's one of the three things that make him happy at his fullest. Now that I think about it, I never did ask him about the other two.

After a few minutes of casual chatting, Lily stormed in, in a brooding mood. Geoff smiled at this sight and did his usual routine.

"Lily Billy! How was your night? Did you spend it with dear Potter?" he starting the thousand question game with her.

"Don't even start Geoff. I've had enough with Potter that foul git! The nerve he has to make a comment about my bloody arse! Your bloody boyfriend wasn't any help either, howling like a filthy beast. Then there's Pettigrew's little snorting and chortling like some horse! Even Remus did that little covering-his-mouth-with-his-hand. I ABSOLUTELY DETEST THAT MAN." she bellowed that last part.

"Do I really howl like a filthy beast?" a voice filled with amusement asked. I looked to my right to see Sirius, along with the rest of the amused Marauders. I looked to see Pettigrew avoiding eye contact. I hope I didn't scare him that much… Potter sat between Geoff, and me, which clearly irritated Geoff.

"MAY I SAY SOMETHING? I'M REEEEALLY CLAUSTROPHOBIC, AND JAMES POTTER IS IN MY PERSONAL SPACE. I THINK I MIGHT HAVE A PANIC ATTACK IF HE DOESN'T MOVE. OH MERLIN, I CAN'T BREATHE. I CAN'T BREATHE!" Geoff started yelling in Potter's ear. Potter quickly went around the table sat next to Remus, whom was sitting next to Lily. He gave Geoff a disgusted look and turned his head towards Lily.

"Thank you very much." Geoff smiled a huge grin, while I erupted into giggles while sipping my cider. Remus raised an eyebrow at this and shook his head as to say "Never mind.". Geoff started chatting once with Lily, ignoring Potter's attempts to talk to Lily.

"Say Evans, if you're not busy-" Potter began.

"REMEMBER THAT ONE TIME WHEN WE WERE IN SECOND YEAR? WELL IT WAS SUMMER, BUT WE WERE AT MY HOUSE AND WE FOUND THAT LITTLE KITTEN? I NAMED HER EVELY, BECAUSE I LOVE YOU GUYS SO MUCH THAT I COMBINED YOUR NAMES. THEN IT TURNED OUT THAT SHE WAS ACTUALLY A BOY. I'M NOT SURE HOW WE GOT THAT MIXED UP." Geoff was clearly being obnoxious to anger Potter even more.

"…Like I was saying, do you like Quidditch? How about seeing me-" once more Geoff cut off Potter.

"YOU KNOW, LILY, I DON'T SEE WHY YOU WERE NAMED LILY. YOU DON'T LOOK LIKE ONE. IF I WERE YOUR MOTHER, I WOULD HAVE NAMED YOU DEVIL'S SPAWN, BECAUSE YOUR HAIR IS FLAMING RED… I mean that as a compliment of course." Geoff finished this in sheepish voice. I heard Sirius give a roar of laughter at this. I laughed too but quickly stopped at Lily's reaction.

"…Ahem, well I'm not sure about my Charms essay, Evans. You're very smart and I wanted your opin-"

"I HAVE THE FUNNIEST STORY EVER! ONCE UPON A TIME, WHEN EVELYN WAS LITTLE, SHE HAD THESE ADORABLE RINGLETS. OF COURSE, THIS MUGGLE BOY LIKED HER RINGLETS AND CHASED HER AROUND TO PULL THEM. EXCEPT HE WAS A BIT ON THE HEAVY SIDE, SO HE WAS KIND OF SLOW. EVELYN, THOUGH, WAS AFRAID OF EVERYTHING, INCLUDING BOYS, EXCEPT ME OF COURSE. SINCE SHE WANTED TO STOP THIS KID FROM PULLING HER HAIR, SHE CUT OFF HER CURLS AND DRESSED UP LIKE A BOY. THEN, SHE SAID HER NAME WAS EVAN AND THAT EVELYN DIED. HER PLAN DIDN'T WORK THOUGH, THE BOY JUST CALLED HER UGLY. SHE WAS SO CUTE BACK THEN, YOU SHOULD HAVE SEEN IT, GUYS." Geoff waved his arms around to make his point. Sirius gave another laugh and turned to me.

"Evan, hmm? I didn't know I was dating a cross dresser." I scowled at him and turned away, thought I could almost feel that damn grin widening. I tried my best to ignore him.

"…Do you like Hogsmeade? Of course you do. What about Zonko's?" Potter gave another attempt at conversing with Lily.

"HEY GUYS, GUESS WHAT. TODAY I-" Geoff began.

"WOULD YOU SHUT-" Potter also began a sentence, but he was cut off as well.

"THE BLOODY HELL UP?" Lily finished for him, her face red with anger. Geoff gasped and put his hands to his face.

"Have you two started dating because you're doing that dumb thing where couples finish each other's sentence. It may be dumb but isn't it sweet?" he looked around to get some agreement.

"You know Wickett, I think so too. Why, I bet they're holding hands under the table." Sirius teased mostly Lily. Lily shot both her hands up on the table and scooted away from Potter. Potter gave a slight glare towards Sirius. An awkward silence took over the conversation. I looked around the table to see everyone but Geoff and Sirius, looking down. Remus, in this case, was looking down to read a book. I cleared my throat and grabbed Geoff's tie.

"Well, then, me and Geoff are going to go now. Lily, you're coming, no?" I asked her and she gave a curt nod.

"I'm not done eating!" Geoff complained, but I ignored him and pulled him away from the table. Lily got up quickly and paced out of the Grand Hall. Geoff quickly forgot about his food and started to pull me along.

"LILY BILLY, WAIT UP!" he called. I sighed and felt a laugh escaped my lips. Breakfast never ceased to amaze me.

* * *

**Sirius' POV**

Well, that was an interesting feast. Wickett never fails to be loud and annoying, though I must admit it was quite entertaining today. He's an odd fellow, I'm still not sure of what to think of him. Anyhow, it's another adventure in Potions. Today, it was just notes, which I find hard to believe. It's bloody Potions, aren't we supposed to make potions everyday? Well, I have no desire really to do anything with Slughorn.

I took a piece of parchment and looked ahead to see what Prongs was doing. He was doing absolutely nothing. I took my quill and began to write:

_Prongs-_

_I suggest asking Moony if he's claustrophobic, you're sitting a bit too close to him. _

_Padfoot._

I folded the parchment and shot it at Prongs's head. His head perked a little but settled down. He scribbled something back and threw it over his shoulder.

_Padfoot-_

_I'm not sure if he would hear me. Your howling laugh might have made him deaf. I'm also angry that you got six detentions this week. You'll only have one bloody day of practice._

_Prongs._

_Prongs-_

_It's Hufflepuff, do they look incredibly strong to you?_

_Padfoot_

_**Idiot-**_

_**Next thing you'll be saying : "It's a transvestite, does he look manly at all?".**_

_Moony wrote that, and I must say, I agree._

_Prongs_

I smiled at this and put it in my pocket. I felt a pair of eyes staring at me and I turned to my left. Evelyn quickly shifted and looked down. I played it off as if I didn't see it. I turned to face the board we were supposed to be copying off of…I turned back to face Evelyn.

"Say, Evelyn?" I whispered towards her. She turned to face me.

"What, Sirius?" she murmured back.

"There's this girl that likes to chase me around. Do you think if I put on a wig and changed my name to Loretta, that she would leave me alone too?" She looked appalled as I said this and gave me his famous dirty look, which is only reserved for Sirius Black, by the way.

"Why you-" she began but I cut her off.

"Glorious man whom blesses you with his presence?" I finished for her. She gave a slight huff of anger and turned to the board. Being bored, I started rap my knuckles on the table. I looked to see Evelyn's reaction. Nothing. I cracked a knuckle against the table accident. Evelyn gave a cringe at this. I smiled at my discovery and started crack every finger. She gave a total amount of ten cringes. I started with my neck, when she seized my arm.

"Stop _it._" she hissed at me. I smiled and poked her forehead.

"I see a wrinkle, and it wouldn't hurt to use your manners." I stated, leaning back in my chair. She let go of my arm and snorted.

"You're the one to talk, evading privacy, cracking _and _rapping your knuckles. I have more manners than you'll ever have." she said in a prideful tone.

"I have manners, I just choose not use them to please every damn person. What's the point of being fake?" I asked her.

"What's the point of being rude?" she retorted. Tired of this argument, I switched the subject.

"The game is next Monday, be sure to mark your calendar, love." I advised as she rolled her eyes.

"I'll need the day you were born, you started talking, walking, and riding a broomstick to complete my calendar." she said with sarcasm.

"I never started to do any of those things. When I was born, I was already able to do them." I explained, which she once more rolled her eyes and sighed. Students abruptly got up and started leaving the classroom. I realized that class was over and it was time to leave. Evelyn got up as well and started to leave. I followed after her.

"Since Clara is in our next class, it is necessary for me to escort you every time." I told her and she nodded her head.

"I know, you've told many times before. Now come on, let's go." she picked up her pace, causing me to pick up mine.

"Why the rush? It's only History of Magic." I put an arm around her shoulder as we turned around the corner, just in case Clara was still walking to class. Evelyn tensed as I did this. I ignored this and continued to walk with her. We soon entered the classroom and separated. The next action, I didn't really control, I just did it. I gave her a quick kiss on the cheek, like I did before. I glanced towards Clara. She was facing the board of the room, with narrowed eyes. I grinned and sat next to Prongs.

"Did you see that?" I whispered to him.

"You kissing your 'girlfriend'? Yeah I have a few times." he murmured back.

"No, not that. Clara's reaction, she was _reading _the board. Need I say more?" I nodded my head towards Clara's interest in the board. Prongs smirked at this.

"I never really thought that your 'genius' plan would work. You proved me wrong, mate." he replied giving a nod in approval.

"I'm capable of many things, my friend." a smirk covered my own face as well.

* * *

"Hey, look at this. This is the cup from my first year in Quidditch." I looked at the golden trophy in my hands, that my team had won three years ago. Evelyn appeared over my shoulder.

"Hey, look at this. These are the hands that are doing all the work, and ready to slap the Quidditch Star." she said in false amusement, showing me her hands. We were in our second night of detention, cleaning the trophy cabinets. I scanned the cabinet I was organizing once more. A Slytherin trophy caught my eye. I dug around in my pocket. Nothing was there except lint. I turned towards Evelyn.

"Evelyn." I said to get her attention.

"What?" she asked, not looking up.

"Let me see your barrette." I said, pointing towards her hair.

"Why?" she asked another question. I sighed and walked over towards her.

"Because I need it." I replied, getting tired of the questions.

"Like hell you do. No." she scrubbed harder at the trophy. I gave another sigh, as if I were in defeat.

"Oh, fine then…careful with the trophy. That's from last year's victory." I leaned down, watching her scrub.

"It will be fine, now bugger off." she snapped a little. I turned towards her face and touched her cheek.

"What the _bloody hell_ is that?" I asked, in fake shock. Evelyn stopped scrubbing.

"…What?" she asked with a little bit of concern. I only needed a little bit of concern. I quickly snatched the barrette out of her hair.

"It appears I was mistaken." I smiled and returned to my cabinet. I squatted down to look at the Slytherin trophy once more. _SPLAT_! I felt something hit my back. I turned to see a sponge and a red Evelyn behind me.

"That hurt, you moron." she spat at me.

"Your words hurt me more, love." I feigned an innocent look. Evelyn, of course, didn't fall for it. I felt my back, it had a huge wet spot on it now. I threw the sponge back into her bucket and looked once more at the trophy. I took the barrette and began to scratch above the plaque. After about thirty minutes or so, I had formed a poetic sentence:

'_Slytherins are a bunch of pansies-Mr. Padfoot' _

I'll be sure to sneak Prongs, Moony and Wormtail in here to leave their messages…eventually.

"Are you done? We've been in here for two hours already, and I want to go to bed." Evelyn complained. I put the trophy back into the cabinet and stood up.

"Yeah, I'm done." I replied, wiping my hands dry on my robes.

"Good, let's go back now." Evelyn started to head back. I quickly followed. I looked down into my hand. Oh right!

"I almost forgot, love," I slid her barrette into her hair, somewhat sloppily. "Thanks, I needed it for urgent business." I grinned at her. She looked up at me and then looked down.

"You just took, so in other words you're a thief. It's a bit odd for thieves to be thanking their victims." she stated. I could see a hint of a smile on her lips. Good enough.

"That's why I'm such a charming beast. I know when to use my manners." I replied, running my hand through my hair.

"You said that you chose when you wanted to use your manners." she attempted to correct me.

"Yes, and I like to use them at the right time." I retorted. She shook her head at this.

"You're almost as confusing as Geoff." she mumbled.

"I heard that, dearest." she yawned and stretched her arms. We soon approached the Tower

"I don't care, _Boggarts_." she said to the Fat Lady. She gave us a glare for waking her up and swung the door open.

"Well then, 'night, love." I departed from her and headed up to my dorm. She mumbled something that sounded like "See you later". I went up the stairs and walked to my dorm. I opened the door and stepped in to see Prongs reading again. I'm not saying he's stupid he's very smart; it's just that he doesn't read for pleasure being.

"Oi Prongs, what's with the book?" I asked walking closer to him, to see what he was reading.

"It appears Evans loves this book, maybe she'll for once listen to me if I read it." I leaned in closer to see the cover. It was very…intimate. This brought me back to a few weeks ago, when Evelyn and I had the whole encounter in the broom closet. It was the same book she was reading.

"Didn't know smut interested you so much, mate." I headed for my trunk and started digging through it.

"It's just a romance, and a very boring one at it too. This girl is obsessed with hating the bloody guy she fancies. She's confusing the hell out of me." he retorted, flipping a page. It struck me right there and then. 'Focused on hating the guy she fancies', of course this is Evans's favorite book. It's pretty much about her and _Prongs_. You, Sirius Black, are surely a genius. I was about to share my finding with Prongs, but he turned off his light.

"I'm going to bed now. I'm still upset that you have four more detentions," he mumbled, rolling on his side. I'll explain this to him tomorrow. I found a pair of flannel pants and quickly slipped into them. I crawled into my bed and stared at the wall till I could fall asleep.

* * *

**Evelyn's POV**

"Potter keeps bugging me, more than usual. He has this whole 'I know something you don't know' tone in his voice." Lily said breathlessly as she sat next to me in History of magic. Seconds later, Potter took a seat behind Lily and me.

"Good Morning Lily, Hall." he greeted me with a short nod and turned back to Lily. I looked at Sirius, whom was looking at me and smirking. I turned around and dug through my bag for a piece of parchment. I picked up my quill and started to write:

_Sirius __**Darling**__-_

_What in the name of Merlin is going on? Lily's practically mental here. Please do explain._

_Evelyn_

I tore the writing off of the rest of the parchment and crumpled it up. I pretended to stretch my arms, as if I were tired, then dropped the note on in front of him. I heard him shuffle about for a quill. He then started writing for a few moments. The rustling of paper indicated that he was folding it up. I suddenly felt a kick against my chair. I looked down to see Sirius's foot. He lifted it up and revealed the note. I waited for him to pull his foot back, and after that I picked it up. It read:

_Evelyn my __**love**__-_

_But explaining everything would take away all our fun. I'll give you a hint, since after all; you are my '_girlfriend'._ Think of Evans's favorite book. Have fun._

_Sirius _

_vHaveHa_

I sighed and tucked the note in my pocket. It was no use trying to get Sirius to talk. He's as stubborn as…actually, he's probably one of the most stubborn men I've ever met. I'm not sure if that's exactly good. I suppose that in this case, it really isn't. I turned to see Lily staring at the front of the board, looking more determined than ever. I turned my head around to see Potter staring at Lily's head. His eyes shifted and caught mine. He merely smiled a cocky smile and turned back to Lily. Oh, he was happy all right.

The rest of the class proceeded in that cycle. Perhaps little snickers from Sirius or Potter, but it remained quiet. Lily wouldn't even dare talk to me till we were thirty feet away from them, on our way to Charms.

"My God, Evelyn! I'm going insane here!" her face was almost as red as her hair.

"Well…I did send Sirius a note-" I began but she cut me off.

"I don't give a damn about your love notes, Evelyn!" she cried throwing her hands up in the air.

"Let me finish! I asked him what was wrong and all he said was to think of your favorite book." I explained, which seemed to make things even more confusing.

"Oh, like that helps! Bloody hell…it doesn't help that Potter is in our next class as well." she whined, rubbing her temple. I gave her a slight pat on the back.

"There there, it will be all right." I tried to comfort her, but it didn't exactly work.

"WHAT WILL BE ALL RIGHT?" a voice yelled in my ear. Both Lily and me jumped a bit. Geoff stood behind us, with a grin that could almost match identically with Sirius's…oh bloody hell, why must I think about him _now_?

"Geoff! I almost went deaf thank you. And it's none of your business." Lily spat at him, obviously in a foul mood.

"Potter is harassing her more than usual." I explained, to which Geoff nodded at.

"I see…well then, we could just kill him off in the Forbidden Forest. Unicorns could feast all night long. Are unicorns carnivorous?" Geoff stated in a serious voice. Lily and I froze and stared at him.

"…It was a bloody joke. You, my friends, hang too much around my fellow Ravenclaws." he sighed and put one arm around Lily and the other arm around me.

"I suggest washing splashing your face with cool water, in the bathroom, Lily." Geoff advised as we neared a bathroom. Lily nodded and stepped in there, I followed. Lily harshly turned on the faucet and splashed herself with water. I ripped a piece of paper towel and handed it to her.

"Thanks Evelyn." she murmured and wiped her face. She leaned against a stall door and sighed.

"I don't think Professor Flitwick would mind if we just so happened to miss class just once, right?" she suggested. I shrugged and turned to the mirror. Merlin, I think I got a cold sore. I rubbed at it little and widened my mouth, to see the full thing.

"Professor would believe us too, I mean, do we _ever _skip class?" she asked, sliding to the floor. I went over to her and sat next to her.

"I suppose not, well not Charms anyhow. What would we do, though? The Tower is all the way on side of the castle. Someone would surely catch us then." I tried to think of something to do.

"I know! We could avoid Potter and your annoying boyfriend!" Lily suggested with false happiness.

"Oh brilliant plan, my friend. I never would of thought of it" I replied in the same tone.

"Then let's be quiet and just sit here for the time being…please, Evelyn?" Lily begged. I sighed and smiled.

"Oh, all right, but next time, let's try not to go across the castle before we decide to skip…" I muttered the last part, not wanting to cause any more displeasure. It's been about three years since Potter's had a thing for Lily. I just wish that either she would give into him or that he would somehow find another girl. Seeing how they're too stubborn to change their ways, its just hell.

Just what did Sirius mean about Lily's favorite book? I'm still not so sure about that.

"Lily?" I asked, getting her attention.

"What?" she asked, her green eyes focused on me entirely.

"What's your favorite book about?" I surveyed, she put her hand to her chin, appearing to be in thought.

"Well, it's about a girl who meets an snobbish boy in her eleventh year. Many students like him for his skills, money, or whatever. However, this girl isn't fooled by that git. She refuses to talk him; until that is when she finds out her parents are working for the boy's parents. They often try to set them up, which the boy really doesn't care about until he learns that this girl hates him. He then vows to make her fall in love with him, just to prove her wrong. It's such a great book…" she sighed as she finished her explanation.

"…If you think about it…that sort of sounds like your relationship with Potter." I stated quietly. Lily turned her head towards me so fast that her neck cracked. She gave a yelp of pain and started to rub her neck.

"That's absolutely preposterous," she stated matter-of-factly. I shrugged at this.

"It was just a thought. Is your neck okay?" I asked, a bit concerned. She nodded a bit and sighed. Just then, a howl of laughter came into the bathroom. Lily and I stepped out to see the commotion. Potter was holding Geoff in headlock position, while Sirius was doubled over in laughter. Remus looked red from laughter, but apparently he stopped once we stepped out. Pettigrew, however, was laughing his nervous laughter.

"Just what is going?" Lily asked, glaring at Potter. Potter immediately let go of Geoff and rushed up to Lily. He then touched her stomach with his palm. Lily slapped him and jumped back.

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL ARE YOU DOING?" she yelled at him. Potter kept his posture calm.

"That bloke said you were pregnant." Potter explained breathlessly, pointing towards Geoff. At this time, both Sirius and me were doubled over in laughter.

* * *

**Nooo… Lily isn't pregnant for all of you who didn't get the joke ;D. Please do review , just please no flames. Constructive criticism is a-okay :D.**


	6. Stick Man Wars in the Library

**Summary: **"Pardon?" her voice was clearly coated with confusion. "You heard me clear as crystal, love, I want you to pretend to be my girlfriend"

**Full Summary: **Sirius Black is the man who has it all. Or he likes to think so anyways. But after a gruesome event that involves him getting dumped, he is burning with anger (and humiliation). But him being Sirius Black, of course he will not let this pass without sweet revenge. After putting together the perfect plan (and a few pranks), he will show to everybody, that if you dump Sirius Black, the only thing you will end up with is regret. Now who fits into this plan? Evelyn Hall of course. Well it's more so her being the first decent girl he saw to fit into this plan, but none the of less, she suits the role just fine. Now how to go about persuading her?

**Pairings:** **SiriusOC**, JamesLily, (One-sided) OCRemus, rated T for a bit of colorful language and future situations

**Author's Note: **I again apologize for the last chapter taking so long. I've just learned about a week ago that my father is going to be deployed next week. I was in shock for a few days or so, but I came to this conclusion. Why sit around and mope for more than half a year? Instead, I should be doing the thing I love most, writing. I figured by keeping myself busy with this fanfic, my father will be home before I know it . These reviews really help motivate me to write, thank you all and I _promise _I will try my best to write more often.

Okay, the question about Geoff's sexuality made me laugh, in a good way :D. I'm not at all offended by this. Actually, it was what I was aiming for . Geoff was really only raised by his mother and didn't have a father figure, so he's a bit on the…feminine side ;D. But, I assure you, he's not gay. I'd go in more detail into this but I have a chapter in the future planned about Geoff, answering some questions. For now, all I can say is that you have to guess :D.

The whole Remus fancying Evelyn thing…um…I'm not sure ;. I know, I know, I should of decided by now but I want to see where this story takes me. I have the plot in my head but I change it so much that it's not even like original story at all. Originally, Evelyn fancied Sirius since her first year at Hogwarts, but pretended she hated him. I figured that there were many other fanfics like this, so I decided to switch it up a bit. Also, Geoff wasn't even going to be in my original plot. I decided that this story could use a bit more humor so I created Geoff .

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter will never ever be mine, unless I save J.K. Rowling's life. Then she would put me in her will :D.

* * *

"Lily, it's been an hour, can we stop studying now?" I begged as I was quizzing her for the hundredth time in the Common Room. She held up one finger, signaling just one more question. I shook my head at this.

"You've memorized the whole bloody book. I'm hungry, come on, lunch is starting in five minutes," I said looking at one of the clocks in the room. Lily sighed and sat down on the couch besides me. She took the book from my hands and looked at it herself.

"Fine, you win. You're always so impatient…" she mumbled the last bit. I pretended I didn't hear it. I got up and stretched my achy arms. I spotted the Marauders watching us from the stairs leading up to the boys' dormitories. I also pretended I didn't see them and urged Lily to get up.

"Come on Lily, I'm starved and Geoff is most likely bugging the living hell out of someone. Let's go already." Lily held her hand up while still reading the book. I assume she was telling me to hold on for a moment, but then again, I wasn't sure. She could have been telling me to shut the bloody hell up.

"I thought you said I won! I'm hungry, hear that?" I pointed to my growling stomach. Lily rolled her eyes and put the book the down in defeat.

"I heard it all the way from the stairs. I do suggest trying to control your hunger, love," a conceited voice said from behind me. A sigh escaped from my chest.

"Good Afternoon Sirius," I greeted turning around, wearing a fake smile. Curious second years watched us.

"I thought that Sirius Black didn't have a girlfriend anymore…damn," one disappointed girl mumbled.

"Are you joking? He's four years older than our age! I'm sure that's illegal somehow," another second year chirped in. Sirius smiled at them, which caused them to giggle. He then turned to me once more.

"Mind if I steal Evelyn away from you, Evans?" he asked, though I knew he was going to take me away anyways.

"Shouldn't you ask her instead?" Lily retorted with a slight glare. He turned to me.

"Would you mind, love?" he asked, still smiling. I returned his smile, to make it appear that I didn't mind. Though, I do admit, I was a bit curious what he wanted to talk about.

"Great," he said simply, grabbing my hand. I tried not to jump, but I felt my heart a pound a bit as he did this. He led me out of the portrait hole and continued to swerve left and right till we were outside. He then led me to the Quidditch Field. I watched silently as I saw a familiar face on a broomstick.

"It's Captain What's-His-Face!" I exclaimed, pointing towards him. Sirius stared at me with an amused expression.

"You mean Dagget?" he corrected, pointing at the man I was pointing at. I nodded and watched him practice with his beater. It looked like to me, he was hitting them pretty hard.

"Not bad at all, that Dagget. Actually, it appears he's much better than last year, which brings me to what I wanted to talk about." He gave a slight pause and looked towards me. I tried my best not to frown, knowing that I wasn't going to like this.

"You see it appears that I need to practice a bit more than I thought I would. In other words, I need you to cover for me tonight, you know for our detention." He gave me a slight sheepish grin, but to be honest, I wasn't entirely sure if he felt guilty at all.

"…It was _your _fault that we have those detentions. _Your _bloody mouth got us even more detentions and now you expect _me _to cover for _your _doings?" I felt my cheeks enrage with flame as I said this. He opened his mouth but closed it again and stared at me with his intense grey eyes. He sighed and ran his hand his sleek, black hair. I found myself wondering how exactly his hair felt like.

"Please Evelyn, I'll make it up to you somehow," he begged, which was by far odd. I blinked as he said this.

"Did you just beg me to do something?" I inquired from him. He frowned slightly at me.

"Must you avoid the subject? Will or will you not help me out here?" he asked in an impatient tone, which basically pissed me off. What gives him the right to be so bloody impatient when it was his fault in the first place?

"You know what, I don't give a damn. Skip detention, I don't mind at _all_. I'll be more than glad to do it by myself. I'll get Lily to put in a word to Professor Slughorn ahead of time, if that will make you happy. It would make my life easier," I declared, anger rising from my chest all the way to my face. I kept my tone calm when I spoke however. Sirius's face brightened a bit.

"God, I owe you-" he began but I started to walk away before he could finish his sentence. It felt like the earth was thundering when I walked because I was so angry. What made me even angrier is that Sirius didn't try to stop me…okay, wait hold up there. Scratch that last thought, it's not like he's my _actual _boyfriend. I'm starting to act like one of those possessive girlfriends who tie down their boyfriend. Of course, I still have a right to be angry. Who in their right mind wouldn't be angry?

Angry thoughts continued to swirl through my head as I made my way to the Great Hall. I spotted Geoff, once more pestering that Melody girl, though she didn't look all that scared. Actually, she was laughing at something he said, but I felt my stomach churn with both anger and hunger.

"Geoff," I stated as I came up behind him. He turned around and hugged me.

"Evelyn! Where were you?" he asked, a bit concerned. One thing I love about Geoff is when he knows when I'm upset.

"Oh, I was just out with Sirius…" I casually put, even though anger was seeping out of me. Geoff gave me a suspicious look.

"He didn't…do any thing, did he?" he asked in a slightly serious tone.

"Oh, no, nothing at all. He just left me with our detention so he can go zoom around on his broomstick," I assured with a bit of sarcasm. Geoff's eyes widened a bit.

"You're bloody joking…weren't those detentions his fault?" he asked scratching his head. I nodded and walked into the Great Hall. Geoff quickly followed and spotted Lily, being bothered by Potter once more. Currently, he was trying to impress her with his new play for Quidditch. He did his whole ruffling-the-hair technique, which seemed to boost his ego even more.

"Lily, my love!" Geoff cried, taking a seat right in front of her. His outburst seemed to have interrupted Potter's speech, seeing how he sent Geoff quite a look. Geoff looked up at him and smiled.

"Oh, don't mind little old me." His smile increased even more as he said this.

"How nice of you to join us, Wickett." Potter returned the smile. Lily ignored both of them and turned to me as I sat down beside Geoff.

"Where did your boyfriend take you? A romantic picnic?" Lily asked. I snorted at this.

"Not at all. He wants me to cover for him tonight's detention, so he can go to Quidditch practice. It's fine with me, seeing how I'll get more work done," I lied through my teeth. Lily raised a suspicious eyebrow.

"So…I need you put in a word to Professor Slughorn. You know how he loves you so much…" I continued, crossing my fingers under the table.

"Oh Evelyn, do I have to…? You know how much that man bothers me…" she complained with a slight frown. Geoff chirped up after this.

"If not, we could just all sit around discuss who you fancy. I'm sure Potter would join us." He grinned and nodded at Potter, who was immediately interested in our conversation.

"Evans fancies someone?" he repeated, staring at Lily. Geoff nodded while Lily threw a hand over his mouth to keep him quiet.

"I'll see what I can do, Evelyn…" she sighed and walked away. Potter quickly followed, asking her many questions.

"Geoff, it is no wonder you're a Ravenclaw," I said, astonished. He always found these little tidbits out.

"It's a shame I don't like it that much. I'd rather be with you, Lily and Alice," he continued to smile a bittersweet smile. I patted him on the back and ordered my meal. I started to eat as Geoff ordered his meal. We sat in a comfortable silence for a few minutes. This is usually the side of Geoff I see more often than anyone else, except his mother of course. He can be quite quiet and mature, believe it or not. He just likes to be the center of attention when surrounded by people.

"'Lo Evelyn, Geoff," a deep but humble voice greeted from across us, occupying Lily's old seat. I looked up and choked a bite on a bite of chicken. Remus was sitting there, with one book in his hand.

"Ah, Remus." Geoff smiled at him and started to converse animatedly. I smiled at him and continued eating. After a few minutes, I decided to join their conversation about the biggest Slytherin gits in our classes.

"It's rather awkward being partners with Snape in DADA," I explained to Remus and told him a brief summary of what happened last year. Geoff nodded at this.

"I remember that, he was rather pathetic, wasn't he?" he added to the end of my story. Both Remus and I nodded at this.

"Ah, I suppose you're talking about Snvillelus?" Sirius took a seat on my other side.

""Lo, Remus, Wickett, and Evelyn dear." He smiled at me but I looked down and set my fork down. I felt anger boil in my stomach again.

"Ah, I'm full now. I'm going to go now, if you don't mind Geoff, Remus," I told him as I got up.

"Not at all." Remus smiled and looked down at his book. Geoff got up too.

"EVELYN. GUESS WHAT? I GOT THAT ONE SONG DOWN ON MY VIOLIN. LET'S GO TO THE COMMON ROOM." Geoff then grabbed my hand and practically ran to the Ravenclaws' Common Room. I fought my best not to look back, even thought I did want to see Sirius's reaction. I do want him to know that I _am _angry.

After many turns, we ended up at the familiar statue, which Geoff always knows the answer to. I often try to answer my question but end up failing.

"_Two women fight over one child. They claim that both of them are the mothers and the other is a fraud. What should you do?" _the statue said aloud.

"Oh, let me get this one…!" I murmured, starting to think but Geoff beat me to it.

"Why should we concern ourselves with others' affairs? Let the two proclaimed mothers settle differences to their likings. Are we not taught not to meddle?" Geoff asked the statue.

"_Not the answer I was looking for, but wise indeed._" The statue swung open, letting us go into the gold-blue room. I sighed as he started to go up the stairs.

"I wanted to try to answer the statue!" I shouted up after him.

* * *

**Sirius's POV **

You know what bothers me? When the female species are mad at you but act all happy and ignore you. It's confusing as hell. I just had finished Quidditch practice and headed my way to Common Room, right? Well, I ran into dear Evelyn, and wouldn't say a single thing to me. I tried and tried, because normally she would give in. However, this time, she continued walking, picking up her pace. After that, I gave up and decided to get some sleep.

You'd think that a girl would able to sleep off her anger, right? It appears we were proven wrong, my friend. I started off my day as if it were any normal Sunday. I got ready and headed down for breakfast with Prongs. Of course, he wanted to sit next to Evans, as usual. Evans was with Wickett and Evelyn, which was normal too. I took my usual seat next Evelyn, while Prongs took a seat next to Evans. Prongs then ruffled his hair and grinned at Lily.

"If you haven't heard, Lily, our game is tomorrow. Mind cheering me on?" he stated smoothly, wearing a toothy grin. Evans glared at him.

"I mind very much _Potter._" She practically poured all of her loath for him in his name.

"Are we still on last-name basis?" He put a mock sullen mask on. She gave a curt nod at this.

"If you decided to be a prat for the rest of your life, then yes," she retorted, shoving a spoonful of porridge in her mouth. How can Prong stand being in love with such a stubborn woman? That, my friend, will surely remain a mystery. I turned to Evelyn and gave her an ever oh-so charming smile.

"I'll take it that you haven't forgotten the game, right, love?" I asked her, trying to capture her attention. She stood up stiffly and walked away. Wickett quickly followed, giving me a dirty look. I turned to Evans and raised an eyebrow.

"…What's in her knickers?" I questioned, waiting for her reaction. She stood up as I said this.

"Frankly, I'm not sure, but I have no need to stick around here." She made her way to catch up with Evelyn and Wickett, after she said this. Prongs reached across the table and gave me a slight smack on the head.

"Bloody hell! What was that for?" I smacked him back on the head.

"If you get Hall mad then Lily will get mad, therefore ending all of my chances to talk her," he explained, rubbing his head. He also ruffled his hair in this process.

"Oh, so you're blaming your misfortune on me. Fine, mate, I'll make Evelyn happy again." I sighed and rested my head on my hand for the remainder of breakfast.

* * *

**Evelyn's POV **

The nerve of that Sirius Black! He just disrupted a rather peaceful study session in the library. Well, Geoff and I were drawing a stick figure war while Lily was actually reading, but still! I was winning…unless Geoff was letting me win again. He really needs to stop that.

Anyhow, back to my infuriating story. I had just slain Geoff's Clarasaurus when Sirius popped out of nowhere. Okay, so I saw him first and had got up to leave, right? I murmured a quick excuse to Geoff and Lily was much too absorbed in her book to notice.

Just as I passed the Biography section, I felt someone grab my elbow. I almost yelped out loud, but a hand quickly covered my mouth. I, then, was pushed into the Biography section. I looked up, not really surprised, to see Sirius. For once, he wasn't grinning, instead he just had a slight smug look.

"Oh, Evelyn, what a surprise. I absolutely had no idea that you had study sessions with Evans and Wicket every Sunday." He smiled as he said this, which roused up some familiar anger.

"What do you want?" I snapped at him, a bit too loudly. He gave a faint 'shush' and put a finger to my lips.

"Let's watch our temper, love. Speaking of temper, may I ask just what tied your knickers in a knot?" he put rather bluntly. I blinked at this, registering what he had just said.

"Hm, what are you talking about?" I lied while wearing a fake smile. Sirius took a step closer, smiling at me as well.

"I know very well when a girl is angry. I've seen it multiple times. Let's put the games aside." Even though he was smiling, his stormy grey eyes were unreadable. I looked at him questionably.

"Sirius Black is suggesting putting games aside? Do you perhaps have a minor case of amnesia? Okay, this is bloody brilliant! I'm Evelyn Hall and we never talk. I don't think we have ever met-" I started off but he brought a finger to my lips again.

"I'm sorry to disappoint you, love." He gave me a fake sad smile. I felt realization rush through as I remembered I was supposed to be angry with Sirius.

"Why should I explain myself to you?" I retorted, regaining composure. He stood calmly, continuing to smile.

"Perhaps, if I knew why you were angry with me, I could apologize properly." I snorted at this and mustered a glare towards him.

"You might have figured it out if you weren't an ignorant git, leaving people behind with your problems." I spat at him. Realization seemed to dawn on his face for a moment.

"You mean to tell me…that you're angry that I left you with one night of detention? Something as childish as that?" he asked me. His expression was rather unreadable. I felt anger rise in my chest again.

"It's bloody nice to know how much you value my opinions. I'm _so _glad someone can understand my childish antics." I started to walk away but he grabbed my elbow.

"May I make an assumption? I'm assuming that you _enjoy _being angry with me." His tone had a challenging ring to it. I turned around sharply towards him.

"I beg your pardon? What would give me the urge to do such an absurd thing?" I asked him, trying to lower my voice.

"I don't know, it's your own "witty" mind." He put air quotes around the word 'witty'. I had enough of him making fun of me.

"Just why does it bother you when I'm angry?" I snapped at him. I turned around once more and he simply let me go. I rushed past Geoff and Lily once more, heading for the other exit. Geoff called my name, but I kept walking. I continued my way out of the library, but before I could reach the exit, a voice called my name. I took a deep breath and turned around to see Clara White. Oh, what a surprise.

"Are you okay, Evelyn?" she asked with oh-so genuine kind voice. I nodded and started to turn once more.

"Did you perhaps…have a spat with Sirius?" her fake voice chimed into my ears. I turned harshly towards her.

"Yes, yes, in matter of fact we did! Go ahead, he's in the Biography section, I mean if you want to shag him," I snapped at her. Her face shriveled up in anger. She opened her mouth to say something, but I pushed myself out of the exit before I could hear a single word.

* * *

**Sirius's POV**

_'Just why does it bother you when I'm angry?'_ Those words continued to ring through my mind. I mean why does it bother me? I agree with Evelyn, it's unlike me to feel so… I'm not sure what I feel about this. I'm not sure whether to call it anger or irritation. Just why would I be angry? I frankly have no idea whatsoever.

I continued to collect my thoughts for that moment or so. I really didn't feel like pursuing Evelyn at that moment. It was like a never-ending game of chase. This girl was also confusing the living hell out of me. I think I've had enough confusion for the day.

I decided that the library atmosphere wasn't all too great for me, so I left after a few minutes or so. On the way out, I caught a glimpse of Clara glaring at me. I smiled at her and walked out of the library.

There were two hours to kill before practice. Perhaps Prongs wouldn't care if I got practice a bit early. Yeah, that seems to be the more promising than to sit around for two hours. I quickly made my way down to the field. It was empty, which was perfectly fine with me. I walked back to the changing room. I rummaged through the wardrobe for my own Quidditch gear. I rapidly dressed into them and rushed out of the changing room to the broom closet. I grabbed my broom and the Quidditch trunk. I, then, dragged the Quidditch trunk out in the field. I flipped each lock open and grabbed a beater. I eyed the two bludgers cautiously. Both of them were rattling about in their cages. I believe it is best to only practice with one for the time being. I quickly unlocked a bludger and backed away. The ball zoomed out of the trunk and off to other side of the field.

I hopped on the broom and flew up to my normal position I would take during a game. I kept an eye out for the bludger. No signs were seen yet. I allowed myself to ease a bit then suddenly WHAM! The bludger zoomed by my ear by just an inch.

It soon become a routine where every five minutes or so the bludger would come by. Each time, I whacked it harder and harder. It felt bloody great to be honest. It's also a healthy way to rid of anger. Well, I'm not sure if it's anger… I've been over this, haven't I?

I continued to practice for the remaining two hours. A shout interrupted my concentration. I looked to see Prongs in the air, holding a quaffle.

"Oi Prongs! How long have you been up here?" he shouted to me. I held up two fingers.

"Minutes?" he shouted once more. I cupped my hands around my mouth.

"Hours!" I yelled back He started to yell once more but the bludger whizzed past my ear once more, catching me off guard. Throughout the following the practice, I was more cautious.

* * *

Is it healthy to be mad for more than a day? It's Monday and Evelyn still refuses to utter a word to me. I've now decided that I'm a bit irritated by her being so bloody childish. Women love to be mad over the dumbest things. Honestly, I still think she's just angry since she gets a thrill from it.

Right now, we're partaking in DADA. I sit behind Evelyn, a little bit to the left really. I was paired up with Parkinson as my partner. He was a bit cocky at the beginning of the year but now that he knows who runs things around here, he's pretty quiet. Snvillelus sits pretty much in front of me. It's rather fun to bombard him with notes.

Evans used to get after me and Prongs for every thing we did to Snvillelus but ever since their spat, she steers clear of him. Not having her around to yell her bloody head off takes away a little bit of the fun. However, Snivellus insists on picking fights and I never back down from a fight.

Anyhow, during Potions, Evelyn of course wouldn't speak a single word to me. I brushed it off, since it was the morning. Prongs continued his usual routine in History of Magic, with showering Evans with notes. Evans responded with the usual answer as well, either 'Go to hell.' or 'Bugger off.' Of course Prongs seems to take this, as 'I love you'. Therefore he just _has _to return the love every time.

Evelyn acted as if all three of us were invisible, instead of her usual snickering or whispering to Lily. I won't lie I was slightly perturbed. Just how long will she insist on dwelling on such a small little thing?

What frustrates me the most is the fact I don't know the cause of my irritation. I mean, isn't this treatment better than having a woman yelling in your face for twenty-four hours straight? I would think that is, but I still can feel myself frowning at the thought of being ignored. Perhaps, we could settle our differences…oh bloody hell women are so damn confusing.

* * *

**Evelyn's POV**

I confuse myself very much. I'm supposed to be angry with Sirius Black, right? Right. There's this little voice, however, in my head. It keeps telling me this "Just why are you making such a big deal over such a little thing?" over and over in my head. It's like a toddler who learned his first word and it's all he or she can say. Then, my mind automatically resorts to the comment Sirius said. I mean the thing about me enjoying being angry with him. I'm not quite exactly sure that's it…I think it's more that he puts himself first. OH BLOODY HELL. I _am_ turning into of those obsessed girlfriends. Wait! I did not just call myself his girlfriend, of all things. Oh damn it all to hell.

"Eveeeeeelyn. Pay attention to me. Love me, adooore me!" Geoff cried into my ear, awakening me from my thoughts. We were eating lunch at the Ravenclaw table for once. I insisted on it, and Geoff really didn't put up much of a fight. Well, he did throw himself to the ground and announced to everyone that he was going to die if he ate with the Ravenclaws, but that was it. Now he was fully recovered and was currently telling me about his day.

"Oh, sorry Geoff. Go on, continue." I patted him on the back and smiled. He took my cheeks and pulled them down.

"This is what the real Evelyn is feeling," he said, somewhat seriously. I blinked at him, a bit confused. I gently pulled his hands away from my face.

"What are you talking about?" I asked him, bewildered. He gave me a full smile.

"Right now, you're frowning in the inside," he stated as it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"Just what makes you so sure of that?" I challenged, crossing my arms.

"Well, you're staring at Black while I'm telling you about my glorious day," he informed me. I felt myself jump a little. Now that I think about it…oh shit. I'm now staring at him every bloody minute. My eyes averted their attention fully to Geoff. He smiled once more.

"Now as I was saying…." he then continued in a rapid chatter about how he suspects Professor Slughorn is planning to adopt Lily as his own daughter. I felt myself drifting away from the conversation by each minute. I closed my eyes and sighed. I slowly put my head on the table, and rested my head.

"Evelyn! Don't go to sleep noooow. I'm getting to the best part," Geoff complained. I held up a hand to signify that it was all right.

"I'm listening, Geoff," I moaned. What the hell is wrong with me…oh?

"Geoff, what's the date?" I asked him abruptly, sitting up.

"Oh, October Fourteenth!" he shouted merrily in my ear. I groaned once more. I now know why I'm feeling like this. Perhaps it's due to that…time of the month. I will not go into details. Geoff rubbed my back, clearly confused. I remained silent for a few moments till a voice interrupted it.

"Evelyn, can we talk?" an oh-so familiar voice spoke behind from me. I turned to meet the owner of the voice and nodded. I got up and Sirius ushered me out of the Great Hall. He then led me to an empty corridor and stopped.

"Okay. Now, I'm sorry for the whole detention incident. It was selfish of me, and all that great stuff, but damn it Evelyn…! You are a very strange woman." By this point he was doing a bit of a pacing back and forth walk. I felt my anger wash away in my stomach. Guilt and a little bit of fear filled it back up. Now that I think about it, I haven't seen Sirius angry, not even frustrated.

"Sirius-" I began but he continued on.

"Ah, what also drives me crazy is when you cut me off." He stopped pacing and looked at me.

"Is that so? You bloody well do that to me as well," I retorted back, without thinking really. He stepped closer. A smirk came across onto his face, and he said _I _was confusing.

"Oh, really?" he asked in a challenging tone. I gave a slight nod, at which he took another step.

"Yes, really," I responded at his challenge. He walked closer till there was only a slight distance between us. I moved my head slightly to look up at him. It appeared he was looking down a bit to see me as well.

"How often do I cut you off?" he asked me, keeping his gaze. I fought the urge the fidget,

"Just about everyday," I said, once more without thinking. He lowered his head down slowly; so it was only hovering by face only about five centimeters or so. I felt my face heat up just by being so close to him.

"Really?" he murmured to me.

"Y-yes," I found myself stammering. What the bloody hell is wrong with me? His face came even closer to mine, till we were only a centimeter apart. I could feel his hot breath on my lips.

"You know what, love?" he murmured once more.

"…What?" I asked him with my face getting redder by the minute. His finger gently pressed my forehead.

"I think I can see another wrinkle." As of that, he patted me on the head and walked away, leaving me very flustered.

* * *

"Everything is good now?" Geoff asked me, while walking me to the Gryffindor Common Room. I shrugged and then nodded.

"I suppose so; I mean we didn't leave in fuming anger or anything," I explained, while trying to find the best explanation about my spat with Sirius. It confused me as well.

"Unless he's planning to kill you in your sleep and then drag you out to the Slytherin dorms so they can feast on you," he said in a serious voice. I stopped walking and stared at him.

"Just what is it with you and things feasting on other people?" I asked him, a bit bewildered really.

"Why it's horrid to call Slytherin things! Call them fiends," Geoff corrected my _very _rubbish mistake. I laughed at this. He gave me a toothy grin.

"Blimey Geoff, you never cease to make me laugh," I praised him and he hugged me.

"I love you too, Evelyn!" he exclaimed, swinging me about. I laughed once more and urged him to put me down. He did so and continued walking. Classes had just ended and many people were getting ready to attend the Quidditch game. I went with Geoff so he could change, and now we're going to the Common Room so I can change. Also, we have to meet up with Lily and Alice.

We approached the Fat Lady and she granted us permission. I told Geoff to wait for a moment or two. He threw himself on the couch and started to obnoxiously singing 'Ninety-Ninety Bottles of Beer on the Wall" **(A/N: Which I do not own, by the way.) **

I trotted up the stairs, towards my dorm. Lily was sitting on her bed reading a magazine, while Alice was digging through her trunk.

"'Lo." I said to get their attention. Lily looked up quickly and smiled, mumbling a greeting. Alice turned to me.

"Evelyn, do you think it would be too chilly to wear just a sweater?" she asked me, holding up a rather cute black sweater.

"Well, you could bring your coat along, just in case. I'll hold it for you, if ya want," I offered, going to my own trunk. Alice beamed a little and thanked me. I opened up my trunk and dug around for a pair of bell-bottom jeans. I then pulled out a red shirt with a red check over shirt to go over it. It was simple but very comfortable.

"Are we done yet?" a bit impatient Lily asked us. I turned and nodded.

"I am, what about you, Alice?" I asked, watching her go into the bathroom.

"Just a moment…done!" She walked back out, smiling. Alice is one of those girls who are just naturally happy and optimistic. It suits her very much as well. I can see why Frank is crazy about her.

"Should we make banners or something for Frank?" I asked, motioning towards my trunk, if we needed supplies. Alice shook her head.

"Frank's too modest for that. He'd get embarrassed and lose focus. Keepers need to keep focused." Both Lily and I agreed to this.

"Well then, shall we?" Lily asked, opening the door. Alice and me followed after Lily, headed downstairs.

"TWENTY-SEVEN BOTTLES OF BEER ON THE WALL, TWENTY-SEVEN BOTTLES OF BEEEEER. TAKE ONE DOWN AND PASS IT AROUND, TWENTY-SIX BOTTLES OF BEER ON THE WALL." Geoff's voice reached up all the way through the hallway of the Girls' Dorms. I peered over the stairwell to see a bewildered Remus and a frightened Pettigrew staring at him.

"Geoff!" I called from the top step, to get his attention. He stopped singing and turned his attention to me.

"Evelyn! Lily Billy! Alice!" he greeted in return. We all jogged down the stairs to meet up with him.

"'Lo," Remus greeted us as well. I looked forward to Quidditch games because it became an unspoken tradition to watch the games with Remus and Pettigrew. Actually, it was because of one of the games I started fancying Remus. I just was standing there when I turned to notice that Remus had gotten taller and quite handsome. I couldn't talk straight around him for a month after that.

After a few minutes of chitchat and trying to calm Geoff down, we headed down to the Quidditch Field. When we got there, there were two crowds on both sides on the field. We headed towards the crowd wearing red and gold and took a seat on the second-to first bleacher. I looked across the field, watching the Hufflepuff crowd. I could barely make out White and her friends.

"_Heeeeeeello everyone! Today, here we are starting off the Quidditch season! Today's match will be intense, like any other game. Gryffindor versus Hufflepuff! Oh, there's my little Molly with her dear sweet friend Arthur! Hopefully they're nothing more than friends, because Molly is just far too young-_"Fabian Prewett's voice was cut off by Professor McGonagall. I turned around slightly to see Arthur Weasley as red as his hair and Molly Prewett fuming. There was a little laughter in our crowd.

Shrieks and cries of excitement erupted from our crowd as the Gryffindor team stepped out on the field. Hufflepuffs did the same when the Hufflepuff team stepped out on the other side.

Madam Hooch blew her whistle, at which Potter and Captain What's-His-Face up at. Their teams followed them. Madam Hooch talked for a moment and then let the snitch go. Cries and cheers followed there after.

I watched Sirius take Beater position on the Gryffindor side of the field. He was about twenty feet away or so. My eyes shifted to Potter, who was currently holding the Quaffle. Finally, I looked to Frank, who was swaying back and forth, with a determined look.

Sirius whacked the Bludger, which went flying towards a Hufflepuff chaser.

"_And Diggory is on Johnson's tail for the snitch! What's this? It appears they have both lost sight of it! Ooooh, Abbot was just hit square on the shoulder by a Bludger. Looks like he'll have to sit out for a moment. No wait! He seems to be alright!_" Fabian's voice was coated with false happiness as he said this. Cheers came from the Hufflepuffs, while jeers came from us. I cupped my hands around my mouth and shouted.

"Sirius! Get your aim straight!" I scolded, a bit. He turned towards me slightly and grinned. He gave me a thumbs-up and turned to whack the Bludger straight at Captain What's-His-Face. The Bludger hit him on his side, which caused him to drop his bat.

"Aim for the seeker!" Alice shouted at him. Sirius grinned once more and turned to look for a bludger.

"He knows what he's doing," Remus reassured us, watching the game. I felt myself blush as I heard his deep voice. An hour of this cycle occurred until Fabian was practically screaming.

"_WHAT'S THIS? JOHNSON IS REACHING OUT AND BEHOLD! HE HAS GOT THE SNITCH. JOHNSON HAS GOTTEN THE SNITCH. GRYFFINDOR WINS!" _Fabian exclaimed, latching onto Professor McGonagall. Geoff gave a scream of excitement and grabbed everyone he could in a group hug, including a confused Pettigrew.

Everyone rushed down the stand to go see the Quidditch team. Many people were patting Johnson on the back, remarking how short the game was. Girls were surrounding both Potter and Sirius, giggling at all the jokes they were telling. Lily gave her congrats to Johnson and spoke briefly with Frank. Potter then came up behind her and apparently surprised her. She turned around and glared at him, while he began to speak about his game. I found this a bit surprising, seeing how she didn't walk away as usual.

"How's that for a game?" a deep and breathless voice came from behind me. I turned to see Sirius grinning of course. The group of girls were now keeping a five feet distance from us, whispering and giggling.

"Well, your fan club has doubled because of it," I replied, motioning toward the giggling girls. He came up and casually put an arm around me.

"They still need a president, mind joining?" he asked me. I gave a slight laugh at this and shook my head.

"I saw that you and Moony were gabbing through the game," he continued, patting me on the back. We started to walk towards changing room.

"All of us get together during Quidditch games," I explained and he gave a nod at this.

"Well, this where I need to get changed. I would let you come in, but Prongs is rather bashful." A hand smacked his head as he said this. I saw Prongs grinning however, as he did this. I laughed and walked away, heading for the Common Room. I started to think about how I felt towards everyone. It soon came down to Remus and Sirius. It's been about a month or so since Sirius and I started 'dating'. His plan was going well and no one knew of it, if you exclude the Marauders. Things with Remus were still the same, just friends. Things with Sirius were like a roller coaster, however. My feelings always change with him. It's quite frustrating.

"Clara…! Oh, come on don't be angry. It's just the beginning game," a voice pleaded with White. I looked to my left to see Clara White pacing away from Captain What's-His-Face.

"Oh, shut it, Daryl. You lost in just one bloody hour! You need to practice more often if you want succeed Sirius," she exclaimed, throwing her hands up in the air. Captain What's-His-Face looked clearly insulted.

"Now you're comparing my Quidditch skills to him? Oh, Sirius this, Sirius that. If you love him so bloody much, then why the hell did you dump him?" he questioned her, grabbing her hand. White stopped and opened her mouth, but another voice interrupted them.

"Because she's absolutely mad? I didn't mind, however. I now have dear Evelyn." Sirius's arms enclosed around my waist and he rested his head on my shoulder. Both White and Captain What's-His-Face were both red. I felt mine heating up as well.

"Why you-! Mind your own damn business." Captain What's-His-Face snapped at him. Sirius merely shrugged and let go of me. He then grabbed my hand and led me away, towards the Common Room. We continued walking for about five minutes or so, and then he stopped.

"Well, the Hufflepuff Common Room is this way, as well, correct?" he asked me, and I nodded, not getting his point.

"So… Clara and Dagget will be coming this way any minute, right?" he continued, grinning. I slowly nodded still confused.

"Your point is…?" I asked. He gently pushed me against the wall and murmured in my ear.

"Wouldn't it infuriate her even more if she saw us, snogging, love?" I blinked, a bit shocked on how bluntly he put the word 'snogging'. I merely shrugged and I swear I could feel him grin.

"Hm?" he asked once more. My face couldn't get any redder.

"I suppose so…" I began but couldn't finish. Sirius took this moment and slowly moved his lips towards mine. My heart began to pound violently. Seconds seemed like hours as he moved in close, till his lips met mine. My hands reacted by themselves, reaching into his hair. His hands kept me against the wall, as he pressed himself against me. I felt as if I were losing my mind as his hands moved slowly up to my neck, then to my jaw. One of my hands went to his neck, bringing him closer to me. I remember hearing two sets of footsteps that stopped for a few seconds then sped up. I didn't even bother to open my eyes.

Sirius's hands slowly traced my body up and down. His kisses became a bit shorter and rougher. I suppose I reacted in the same manner, but I really couldn't remember my own movements. Suddenly, I felt his tongue go into my own mouth, which brought me back into reality. My eyes fluttered open quickly. I gently pulled away from Sirius, causing him to be pushed back. He looked at me, a bit confused. I waited a minute to catch my breath.

"Err…uh…I'm pretty sure they passed by now…" I stated, looking down in sudden interest with the floor. Sirius shifted slightly and cleared his throat.

"'Hem. I, uh, knew that," he said a bit awkwardly as well. I looked up at him, and blushed slightly. I looked down once more.

"Well then…I better get going…I'm sure Lily and Alice are already celebrating without me." I said the last part rather fast and turned to walk away.

"Ah, yeah I left my wand…in the changing room, so I'll need to be going back," his voice called after me.

"See you later!" I called back, pacing away as fast as I could. Did I just willingly snog Sirius Black? He didn't have to blackmail me at all! My God, my God, just what the bloody hell was I thinking? There's just no way I can fancy him! He's _Sirius Black_. I'm _Evelyn Hall. _I fancy _Remus Lupin_. No one else at all!

I soon came up to the Fat Lady. I said the password rather quickly, which confused her. I repeated myself and walked into the Common Room. People were celebrating with Butterbeer and a little bit of Firewhiskey, whoever brought that. I practically ran up the stairs. I rush to my dorm and opened the door quickly. I closed it in the same manner. Lily looked up from her magazine and stared at me.

"Are you all right?" she asked, a bit confused. I nodded and sat on her bed.

"Where's Alice?" I asked her, looking at the magazine cover. _Witches Weekly _is what it said. Alice subscribed to it every year.

"Downstairs with Frank of course," she said as it was obvious.

"Oh, yeah, of course she would," I stated, lying on back, on her bed. Guys are so bloody confusing; I don't understand them at _all. _Yes, guys are _very _stupid. Why did God make guys?

"Lily?" I asked her. She looked up once more from her magazine.

"Yes?" she inquired, giving me her full attention.

"Why did God make men?" I asked her. She thought for a moment and answered.

"No, no, you have it all wrong. God created men first, but he realized they were a mistake. _Then _he created women." Lily explained, at which I laughed at it. Oh how it felt good to laugh.

* * *

**Well that's chapter six! I tried to update a bit sooner ;, please review. Remember, flames are wasteful **


	7. Chocolate Frogs

**Summary: **"Pardon?" her voice was clearly coated with confusion. "You heard me clear as crystal, love, I want you to pretend to be my girlfriend"

**Full Summary: **Sirius Black is the man who has it all. Or he likes to think so anyways. But after a gruesome event that involves him getting dumped, he is burning with anger (and humiliation). But him being Sirius Black, of course he will not let this pass without sweet revenge. After putting together the perfect plan (and a few pranks), he will show to everybody, that if you dump Sirius Black, the only thing you will end up with is regret. Now who fits into this plan? Evelyn Hall of course. Well it's more so her being the first decent girl he saw to fit into this plan, but none the of less, she suits the role just fine. Now how to go about persuading her?

**Pairings:** **SiriusOC**, JamesLily, (One-sided) OCRemus, rated T just to be safe 

**Author's Note: OKAY, I ALSO CHANGED MY PEN NAME. WELL IT WAS KAYA'S BUT NOW WE BOTH OFFICALLY SHARE THE ACCOUNT :D. **Thank you for the reviews ! It provides a lot of inspiration, well more like motivation. I don't have much to write but I have decided this: There will be no RemusEvelyn, since I would find it difficult to write. In other words, he's all yours fan girls ;D.

**Disclaimer: If I owned Harry Potter, I would have written a less confusing sequel D;. Also, if I owned the Wizard of OZ, I would be filthy rich D;**

**

* * *

**"You saw us?" I asked Prongs. He gave a curt nod and pulled on a pair of flannel pants. I looked down at my own trunk while fiddling with the lock. 

"I didn't watch the whole bloody thing over anything. I just watched you get it off with Hall for a brief moment. I'm not the type to intrude on others." Prongs grinned at my puzzled expression. 'Get if off'? Did Evelyn and me really get _that _carried away? Did we even get _carried away_? I really can't explain what I was thinking then and there.

"I must say," Prongs continued "for a 'fake girlfriend', you were rather intimate with Hall." Prongs grinned even more when I found myself stumbling with the lock. I looked up at him with a grin as well. His smile didn't falter at all.

"I assure you, it's nothing like that, mate." I told him in my best sincere voice. Prongs walked towards me and gave me a rough pat on my shoulder.

"I assure you, Padfoot, you were eating her face off." he laughed while I frowned in confusion. My God, did I really eat her face off? I yanked the lock a bit too hard, which caused it to make an unpleasant jerking sound. I opened my trunk and rummaged through for a pair of pants, shorts, or anything really. My hand finally caught a pair of pants. I slammed my trunk with a little too much force, causing Moony to wake up from his beauty sleep.

"God, could you blokes be any louder?" he snapped at us, rubbing one of his eyes. Prongs and I both looked at each other and exchanged the same type of grin.

"Why sure, mate!" Prongs cupped his hands around his mouth while saying this. I _carelessly _knocked over Moony's stack of textbooks on the floor, which caused several _thuds_. Moony glared at us and lazily rolled onto his side. Prongs snickered and headed towards the bathroom, leaving me to my own thoughts.

Images of Evelyn swirled through my head as I tried to pinpoint my precise thoughts about her. She wasn't repulsive or anything along the likes of that. She wasn't so gorgeous that she could blind you either. She has her pros and her cons, though her cons seemed to prove themselves as pros as well. Take her anger for example it can be a bit bothersome but very amusing. Let's say I was attracted to Miss Hall, just what would I find attractive? I'm not so sure if I can answer that question. I suppose I just feel drawn to her…my God that just sounded like some pick-up line Prongs would use on Evans.

I couldn't be attracted to Evelyn. It would just interfere with my plan, wouldn't it? Well, just who said I was attracted to her? Oh, that's right, Prongs did. I mean I suppose I've felt attracted to her, but it happens often with many girls. I just got carried away with adrenaline rush and such. Nothing more happened…right? Of course, there was nothing more to it.

I pulled back my comforter on my bed and flopped down on it. What I needed right now was a good night's sleep. The last thing I remember was mentally cursing myself for allowing thoughts of Evelyn creeping into my mind.

* * *

"Merlin! That was my foot you stepped on!" a sleep deprived Evelyn snapped at me. I merely smiled at her. It was a usual Potions morning like always.

"Perhaps if your dear feet didn't take up all the space under the table, I wouldn't have stepped on them." I simply teased. She gave a glare in return and pulled her foot from under the table.

"Alright then, let's compare." I blinked as she said this, not getting her point.

"Compare what?" I asked, scratching my head.

"Feet, you dolt. Let's compare feet." she stated as if it were obvious. My smiled turned into a toothy grin as I said my next comment.

"I wasn't aware that you were into 'footise'.", she snorted at this and turned her head away. My grin soon died down as I realized the awkwardness in what I said. I stared at her for minute, watching her avoid eye contact. Thoughts continued to swerve through my head. Perhaps I wasn't the only one confused.

I cleared my throat to end the awkwardness and pulled my own foot from under the table. She looked at me with curious eyes.

"Shall we compare?" I asked, wearing a grin once more to kill off the last of the awkward silence. She rolled her eyes, but smiled.

"Now don't roll your eyes. May I remind you that it was your idea." my grin ruined my warning. I placed my foot near her chair. She placed her foot right next to mine.

"Ah-hah! See, your foot is much bigger. It's no wonder you step on everything." Evelyn motioned towards my foot. I snorted at this and pulled her hair.

"Bloody Hell!" she somewhat cried. I gently poked her forehead.

"Careful of wrinkles, love." I teased once more. She huffed and looked away. I opened my mouth to say something but an angry 'ahem' interrupted us. I turned to the front of the room to meet Slughorn's glare.

"I believe we've had this discussion numerous times, Miss Hall, _Mr. Black_." he pronounced my name like it was the foulest word mankind had ever said.

"Really? I'm sorry, my memory's a bit blurry." I grinned as he continued to glower at me.

"Perhaps a detention would refresh your memory? I'm quite sure one of the lavatories needs to be cleaned." his narrowed even more.

"Well, I wouldn't mind if Evelyn came with me. She'd love to accompany me." I looked to her to see her reaction. It was priceless. Slughorn turned to face the stunned Evelyn.

"Is that so, Miss Hall?" he questioned, tapping his foot impatiently. Her eyes were wide in shock.

"…No, sir, not at all." she finally managed to utter. I faked a sigh and put an arm around her. Now even the Ravenclaws were paying attention.

"Oh but she does want to come along. Really, I don't mind, dear." I smiled at her then at Slughorn.

"Professor, I really don't-" she began but I cut her off.

"-understand why she can't keep me company. Detentions can be very lonely." I explained while trying to keep a straight face. So far, I was failing.

"No, I have no need to-" she started once more, but I finished her sentence.

"-to sit around and wait for my detention to be over. She clearly wants to come." I stated as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"That's not the case _at all_. He's lying about this whole thing, Professor." she turned to glare at me. I merely pointed towards her forehead.

"Now, as I was saying-" I suppose she was going start a rant but thankfully I saved everyone from it.

"She demands that you-" I started to cut her off.

"WOULD YOU SHUT THE HELL UP?" she snapped, throwing her hands in the air as if she were asking God to strike her down that very minute.

"Miss Hall, Mr. Black, that is quite enough! Talk to me after class. Fifteen points from Gryffindor." Slughorn bellowed while his face turned into shade of purple. Fat gits often have odd expressions of anger. He then turned his attention back to the board of the classroom.

Evelyn sat down quickly while I took my time. She turned to me and stared at me. I looked in her direction and stared back.

"Yes, love?" I asked, watching for her next movement.

"What caused you to do such a idiotic thing?" she hissed without blinking. A chuckle escaped from my lips.

"Let's just say, I enjoy your company." I smirked as she turned her head away and snorted. I really do think she loves being angry with me.

* * *

**Evelyn's POV**

Okay, I won't lie, I confuse myself very much. After having a very awkward moment with Sirius last night I act like we're best chums in Potions. Another confusing thing is that Sirius acted like his usual self. I figured that there would be an awkward silence or something, but of course Sirius just strolls in with his normal carefree attitude. At first, I couldn't look him in the eye, but when I realized that he refused to talk about last night, I started to relax.

I still can't believe some of the things I did with him though during Potions. Let's see, first I compared my _foot _with him. I'm not sure why, but I think that comes off a bit sluttish. I, then, end up getting another detention with him. Oh great, the last thing I need is more alone time with my 'dear boyfriend'.

My face heated up at the thought of being alone with him again. I doubt he would want to kiss anything or me like that, but what if I say something awfully embarrassing? He already has a shitload of secrets to blackmail me with. He doesn't need any more.

My God, am I actually worrying about what to say to him? I might as well go join his fan club if I'm going to act this obsessive. Yes, let's avoid the topic of Sirius for right now. Now to go eat lunch in peace…

"EVEEEEEEEEELYN." Geoff's voice came from the other side of the corridor. I turned to see the lively red head coming down the hallway. I waved at him and smiled. He waved back and picked up his pace to catch up.

"Eveeeeelyn, why the hell did you get another detention? I swear, it's like Sirius takes you for himself every bloody minute. Before you know, he'll lock you in his trunk and only feed you once a day!" Geoff complained in a rapid manner. I tried to laugh off the topic, but it encouraged Geoff even more.

"…Then he'll try to kill me, since I'm your best male friend. He'll probably be jealous that you confide your secrets with me. Including that one secret about how you had a dream about Pettigrew…" Geoff continued in his rant about how Sirius would stab him about thirty-six times, because he knows thirty-six of my secrets. I finally had enough and gently patted his shoulder.

"How about we go to Owlery? I just remembered, I have a letter to mail to my mum." I suggested, tugging his arm to indicate I _really _wanted to go. He nodded and led the way. He continued to describe what he wanted for his funeral.

"Now I want everyone to wear _green _not black. I think a oak wood coffin would look nice, wouldn't it?" I nodded and faintly agreed at every question. We finally reached the Owlery, which ended Geoff's rant. I plopped my bag on counter-like surface and started digging through. I was sure I had at least one letter to send. I looked and looked till I concluded that there was no letter.

"Oh…I think I left in my dorm. I'll just get it later, let's go to lunch." I quickly started pushing Geoff out of the room, trying to ignore the stench of owl dung.

"Lunch it is, then!" Geoff exclaimed merrily. I smiled at him as he held out his arm.

"May I have the please of escorting the finest lady in all Hogwarts?" he bowed slightly.

"Oh, but she's taken, my dear friend." a deep cocky voice said a feet away. I winced as I turned around saw Sirius standing with his usual friends, including Remus. Remus gave a short wave and mouthed a greeting while Sirius was grinning his normal cocky grin.

"My word…! Evelyn, I was bloody right! My god, does he have a knife?" Geoff whispered so loud that I don't think it could be considered whispering. Sirius turned to him with a puzzled expression. I sighed and rested my head on my palm.

"Why are you here?" I demanded, scanning the whole the group in front of me. Sirius held up his hands in defense.

"Wormtail was just sending out a letter, I do believe all students are permitted to use the Owlery." Sirius explained to me as if I were stupid. I was silent for a moment, then I decided to switch the topic.

"I'm not sure whether to be furious with you or not." I told Sirius in what I thought a blunt way. However, being blunt or not, it didn't even trouble Sirius a bit. He merely continued smiling and walked closer to me. My heart began to pound as thoughts soared through my head. He wasn't going to kiss me in front of people, was he? What would his reason be?

I found sudden interest in the floor as he came closer. I heard him stop for a brief moment. His large hand softly patted my head, and then he started walking once more.

"I'll see you tonight, love." he stated in his oh so almighty voice. I found myself baffled for a moment or two. Suddenly, a strike of courage ceased my body. I looked up to see he was half way down the corridor, along with the rest of the Marauders. I cupped my hands around my mouth while trying to think of what to say. A thought had struck me.

"ALRIGHT THEN, CAN'T WAIT TO SEE YOU AS WELL, _DEAREST_. NOW REMEMBER, DON'T DISAPPOINT ME LIKE YOU DID WITH LAST NIGHT'S PERFORMANCE." I shouted down the corridor to at which both Geoff and Potter started laughing.

Sirius stopped walking and turned slightly towards. He nodded while his damn grin widened even more. He turned back and continued walking once more while chattering once more with his friends.

Wait…last night…OH BLOODY HELL. He practically snogged me last night. I just meant that statement as a joke. Damn it, what if he thought I meant the whole incident? My bloody big mouth should go to hell.

"You surprise me Evelyn, you know that?" Geoff gave one last chuckle and grinned at me, until that is…when he saw my face heating up.

"God…don't tell me…HE SHAGGED YOU?" he exclaimed rather loud. I quickly covered his mouth and looked around. Sirius and his friends were out of sight.

"Oh, hell no! Goodness Geoff, are you trying to make me the subject of rumors? " I asked him, still covering his mouth. A muffled response came from him. I looked around once more and uncovered his mouth.

"You scared me there. Panic was everywhere in my body. I mean, what would I do if my dear sweet Evelyn was defiled by such an…icky…man?" he paused while trying to think of a better insult.

"Nothing happened, I was just joking." I lied patting him on the back.

"Hm." he responded in a disbelieving voice. I patted him once more.

"It hurts my feelings that you don't believe me, Geooooff." I whined while tugging his ear. He turned to me and tugged my cheek.

"Fiiiiine. I believe you, because otherwise you would be crying about how horrible it was. I mean, the whole 'Sirius shagging you' incident." I laughed at this, which caused him to grin. Geoff is often like an over protective father. When Alice started dating Frank, he asked Frank all sorts of humiliating questions. My God, I mustn't get started with my own love life. It was either Geoff or Lily who scared off my previous boyfriends. The only guy they have approved of was Remus. Lily stated that Remus a mature and charming man and that I should stick to him. Geoff, on the other hand, just stated that he wasn't a git.

My rumbling stomach interrupted my thoughts. Both Geoff and me stared at it.

"Well I suppose we should get going." I said as I started to walk towards the Great Hall. Geoff quickly rushed past me and yanked my hand.

"We must hurry before Evelyn dies of starvation! Otherwise, it would be all my fault." Geoff exclaimed frantically. I laughed once more and smiled. Boy, does it feel good to laugh.

* * *

**Sirius's POV**

Prongs's voice rang through my ears. However, I couldn't interpret just what he was talking about, since he was most likely trying to charm Evans. My eyes started to wonder about in boredom. Suddenly, an orange flash ran right behind Evans. I raised my eyebrow in confusion.

"GOOD AFTERNOON MY DEAR SWEET FIANCÉ." Wickett greeted rather obnoxiously, seating himself right next to Evans. Evelyn soon followed after and tried to seat herself next to Wickett.

"Blimey, Evelyn, it's crowded enough on this side. Go sit next to your glorious boyfriend." Evans put a bit irritably. Evelyn looked at Evans then at me. I smiled and gave her a slight wave.

"It's not like I have an insufferable disease." I informed Evelyn as she hesitantly sat down next to me.

"If you exclude arrogance that is, otherwise I'd say your case is pretty awful." Evelyn countered back, filling her glass with cider. A chuckled rumbled out of my throat as I opened my mouth to say something to her remark. She continued to looked down at her food and sighed, though I saw a hint of a smile tugging on the corner of her mouth.

"…I was thinking of making Evelyn the flower girl of our wedding, what do you think, Lily?" Wickett pretty much directed the one-sided conversation Prongs was having with Lily in a whole different direction. Prongs looked rather annoyed but chose to keep his mouth shut. Evelyn perked up at her name at stared at Geoff, then laughed. Lily snorted and waved her hand as if to say 'I don't give a damn.'

"Maybe James Potter can be my best man!" Wickett exclaimed looking towards him. I saw Prongs's eyebrow twitch with irritation.

"I know this is a bloody joke, Wickett. There's no need to carry on anymore." Prongs replied wearing an obvious fake grin. Wickett returned the smile. They sat there for a few moments while an awkward silence surrounded. I cleared my throat to get everyone's attention.

"So…uh…how are those stocks going in Magic Industry?" I asked while everyone continued to be quiet. Evelyn next to me started fidgeting with her sleeve. I pondered on what to say when owls came swooping into the Great Hall.

Every table began to chatter excitedly about what their owls brought for them. A simple brown owl crashed into our section of the table, causing a whole bunch of clatters to follow after. Evelyn gave a slight shriek while Wickett started yelling at the bird. Prongs was out of his seat while Evans was unperturbed at the whole event.

"My God, Felix! I swear I know why they sold you so cheap! You're a bloody klutz!" Wickett sighed and gave it a crust of bread. He then swiped the letter from the barn owl. The barn owl stepped towards him clacking its beak. Wickett sighed and handed the owl another piece of bread. Finally satisfied, the clumsy owl flew to what I assume the Owlery.

"What is it?" Evelyn asked regaining composure. Wickett scanned the letter and then crumpled it.

"Junk, nothing more." he replied in a jolly tone. Evelyn raised her eyebrows as to if she was questioning his response. Wickett gave a sheepish grin in return.

"Is that so?" she asked reaching for the crumpled letter. Wickett put his hand over the letter a little too quickly. This caught my attention. I assume Evelyn's as well as she stared at Wickett. Prongs and Evans remained oblivious due to their own conversation... all right more like argument.

"Yes, really. It's just some ad my mum sent to me," he explained, waving his hand to brush off the topic. Evelyn slowly retracted her hand and continued to eat her lunch. Wickett turned to me and I looked down at my food, acting as if I didn't notice the somewhat spat between them.

"So… how about that stock market?" I asked changing the subject. At this, Evelyn laughed a good old jolly laugh.

* * *

"Hm? What was that?" I asked once more, purposely ignoring Evelyn once more. She groaned in frustration. We were currently walking to the Common Room, seeing how we had just finished our last class. Evelyn had pulled me to the side, claiming she wanted to talk.

"I can't go to detention tonight. It was your fault anyways." she snapped at me. I faked an expression of deep hurt. She rolled her eyes and grabbed my tie. She then pulled my head a bit closer towards.

"You're choking me, love." I gasped out in full exaggeration. She yanked the tie harder in return, which actually tightened against my throat. Her green eyes focused onto my own eyes.

"There's…that Charms exam I have to study for with Geoff and Lily." she explained. She let go of my tie, but still held her eye contact with me. Thoughts swarmed through my head. I wasn't sure what to think. I would have a thought that would tell to say 'Go Ahead.'. Yet a contrasting though would say 'Why sure…that is if you don't mind if I have a chat with Moony.' I mentally slapped myself as this thought crept into my head.

"I don't see why not. Though, after this, we're even. Do you know how to get out, though?" I asked her at which she smiled at me.

"Thanks Sirius. It means a lot and yes, Lily's taking care of it right now." she put a hand on my shoulder, indicating that I said the right thing. Awkwardness seemed to cease both of us as she rested her hand on my shoulder. I cleared my throat and scratched my head. She slowly withdrew her hand while wearing a timid smile.

"I didn't know that err… studying meant so much to you lot, but I'm glad you're pleased. I'm also pleased that I wasn't choked to death." I loosened my tie while she snorted at this. I grinned of what I think a sincere grin at her. She smiled once more and turned to walk away.

"Oi. Don't forget the Hogsmeade trip this weekend. I heard Clara got a new boyfriend!" I called after her. She nodded and continued walking.

"I won't!" she called back before she turned around the corner, in the opposite direction of the Common Room. I stood there for a moment till something dawned on me. _'Lily's taking care of it right now'_? My God, she knew I would say yes. I never thought of myself to be _predictable _of all things. Perhaps she was just taking a risk or perhaps I'm just a gullible fool…no. Sirius Black does the tricking. He never gets tricked.

I shrugged off all of these thoughts and made my way to the Common Room. I soon approached the Fat Lady to whom I said the password. She swung open and I walked in to see Frank and his girlfriend, Alice, sitting in front of the fire. Apparently Frank said something funny, seeing how Alice was giggling in his shoulder. I looked to the other side of the room where curious first years were watching them. Boys stared in disgust, while girls watched in awe.

I fought off a chuckle at the site of the gawking first years and walked up the stairs towards the Boys' dormitories. I walked into my dorm to be met by a book.

"Shit! That book could have punctured my bloody eye!" I barked at Moony and Prongs. Moony was sitting at the desk, writing up an essay while Prongs was digging through his trunk.

"Must you blame me for all of Prongs's actions?" a somewhat cranky Moony grumbled. I turned to Prongs who merely smiled.

"Sorry mate, it slipped but it was an _accident. _I'm sure you got that _detention _on accident as well." Prongs retorted, obviously upset. I rubbed my face, which was still sore from the book that was hurled at me.

"Alright, fine, I messed up. I opened my mouth without thinking." I responded flopping on my bed. I looked at the clock on my nightstand. It read six twenty-four. I had a little more than thirty minutes till detention.

"Why are you up here, anyways? You should be at practice." I told Prongs who turned around gave me a slight glare.

"Oh, but I was out on the field wondering where the bloody hell were you." he replied, turning back to his trunk. I sighed and ran my hand through my hair, which I often did when stressed.

"I went to see Slughorn for detention with Evelyn but he told us to come back at seven. I just got back now." I explained to an angry Prongs. He slammed his trunk shut and stood up.

"This is the second time, Padfoot! The second bloody time!" he exclaimed, throwing his arms up in the air.

"Merlin, I'm beginning to think that you're hovering too much over Evans. You're getting mad over a bloody practice. God, you're acting like I stood you up on a date or something. This is the last time I'll do deliberately, besides Evelyn couldn't do detention." I explained once more. Prongs was silent for a moment.

"Tomorrow…I'll make practice a living hell for you." Prongs wore a toothy grin as he said this. Honestly, there must be some type of PMS for a man, seeing how Prongs gets it. I grinned back and looked at what he was holding. It was the smutty book Evans worshipped.

"…What's with the book?" I asked pointing towards the rectangular object within his hand. He looked down at it and continued to grin.

"I'm going to return it to Evans. I saw her near the Potions room when I came in to look for you." he told me, starting to leave.

"You mean you stole it?" I asked. I thought he just found another copy of it.

"No, of course not. I _borrowed _it." as of this he left the dorm. I turned to Moony who looked up from his essay and shook his head.

"Sometimes…he worries me." Moony shook his head as he began to write once more.

* * *

**Evelyn's POV**

I waited for Lily to get out of the Potions room for about fifteen minutes. Professor Slughorn loved to praise her for every little thing she did. Say if she threw out a piece of paper that was on the floor, you would have the Professor hovering over the trashcan applauding his heart out. I put my ear to the door. Vibrations of jolly laughter came from Professor Slughorn while fake giggles came from Lily. I pulled my ear away as I heard footsteps approaching.

Lily came out of the room and jumped a little. Well, I guess I don't blame her, seeing how I was only about a few centimeters away from the door. I stepped back a few steps to give her space. She put her hand to heart and sighed.

"God, you scared me there. I'm so used to Potter doing that, it is not even funny." she glared at my grin.

"Oh, well I sort of find it amusing." I told her as we started to walk to the Ravenclaw Common Room. Geoff said he would meet us there.

"Of course you would, seeing how your bloody boyfriend can take no for an answer." she sighed once more and slowed down her pace.

"Oh, you'd be surprised…" I mumbled. The memory of Sirius insisting that I play the role of being his girlfriend played in my head.

"Pardon?" Lily inquired, giving me her full attention. I shook my head smiled.

"Nothing at all." I assured her, though it didn't exactly work. She stared at me and stopped walking. She opened her mouth to question me once more but a yell interrupted us.

"Oi! Evans!" Potter's voice rang through the empty corridor. Lily started walking once more in a fast manner. I quickly followed, not wanting to get left behind. Prongs continued to call her name till he jogged to catch up with us. Lily continued to ignore him till he pulled something out of his robes. It was that book that Sirius called smut…just why the bloody hell does he have a romance book? I stared at Prongs for the creep he was. Lily saw that I stopped and turned towards Potter. Her face was twisted with shock and disgust. She snatched the book away from him and clutched to it.

"Where the bloody hell did you get this?" she demanded glaring at him. He gave a sheepish grin and ruffled his hair. Her glare increased even more.

"Well, I saw that you left it and asked Alice, since she was right there, if that was your book. She said it was your _favorite_, so I decided that I would return it to you." Potter explained, as the word '_favorite_' rang through my ears. I turned to Lily.

"_That _is your favorite book?" I questioned, pointing towards the risqué cover. Lily's face turned red and she covered it with her arm. Potter grinned widened at this.

"Well, I never thought you liked-" Potter began but Lily cut him off.

"Bugger off, Potter." she snapped. She then turned on her heel and started walking away. I stood there for moment, trying to collect my thoughts.

"She loves me." Potter said with a goofy grin. I looked up at him. He stared at Lily, whom was pacing away. This bloke was mad. I sighed and shook my head. I then followed after Lily, who was almost out of sight.

When I finally caught up with Lily, she began to slow down. However, she was still fuming with anger.

"The nerve of that man! I've been missing this book for two bloody weeks and he decides to give it back _now_? What a git!" she exclaimed while her face got even more flushed with anger. I nodded and agreed while I wasn't really sure of what to say. When Lily was angry, it was best not to argue with her. It increased her anger _very _much.

Lily continued to move swiftly throughout the castle, taking sharp turns at every corner. It was rather hard to keep up with, seeing how she was practically power walking. We approached the Ravenclaw Common Room, to see Geoff waiting outside for us. He waved enthusiastically at us and made his way towards us.

"Evelyn! Lily Billy!" he greeted while he hugged both of us. I smiled and greeted him back while Lily mumbled something that sounded along the lines of 'Hello'. Geoff gave me a questioning look to which I mouthed Potter's name. He gave a slight 'oh' and nodded in understanding. Lily jerked her head up at us.

"Oh, I just hate that bloody git! He's just…unbearable!" Lily started to ramble about her anger. Both Geoff and me listened to her. Hey, it's better than her bottling up her anger, correct? Otherwise, she would have serious problems. There's that and she also trusts us…though she does get angry easily. Maybe it has to do with red hair. Well Geoff hardly gets angry, instead he just hold grudges. I'd say his hair was more of an orange shade though.

"Shall we?" Geoff asked both Lily and me. He held out his two arms for us to grab.

"Why certainly." I stated as I grabbed his arm. Lily grabbed his arm and remained silent. We continued walking like that for a few minutes till Geoff pretty much lost it.

"_FOLLOW, FOLLOW, FOLLOW, FOLLOW, FOLLOW THE YELLOW BRICK ROAD!_" He started to sing his heart out while he attempted to skip but failed to due to both my and Lily's lack of movement. I gently covered Geoff's mouth to silence him as we entered into the Library. Madame Pince sent a glare in a direction. I smiled sheepishly and quickly ushered Lily and Geoff to a table in the back.

We soon settled ourselves at a vacant table. Lily began to unpack her bag and pile books onto the table. Geoff brought out one textbook and laid it quietly on the table. I glanced at the cover and looked inside my own book. Wait, hold up…what did that cover say? I looked back at it and it read 101 Ways to Ditch Your Horrid Excuse of a Boyfriend.

I looked up at Geoff, whom was grinning at his joke. I laughed and took the fake cover off the book. It read Hogwarts: A History with his name written up at the top. I figured that I should act offended about my 'boyfriend' being insulted, otherwise it would be a bit odd.

"Oh come on, what's wrong with Sirius?" I asked with fake concern. Lily looked up from her book with an expression that was pretty much telling I was mad. Geoff's expression was exaggerated shock.

"Oh…just about everything! You just threw me off when you two just started dating out of the blue. You barely talked to him now you two are inseparable. Whatever happened with Remus?" Geoff asked in a slightly serious tone. I looked down at the table a bit confused with the sudden mood change.

"We've talked before. Actually we talked a lot in the second year." I replied a bit flustered. It was true really, seeing how I had no one else to talk to in Care of Magical Creatures. Sirius was separated from his friends as well.

"That was four years ago." Lily pointed out, now fully paying attention to the conversation. I sighed and looked down at the table once more. It's bloody hard to keep lying to everyone; just how long does Sirius plan on playing this game with Clara?

"Just tell us what's up with this whole…thing. It's like you're hiding something from us. I hate it when people hide stuff, especially when they're _best friends_." Geoff said staring me in the eye. My God, this man is moody.

"I'm not hiding anything…! I happen to like Sirius Black _very _much. He just asked me out and I thought 'Why the hell not?' Is there anything wrong with that?" I snapped back not really feeling guilty for the lie I just said. That just added to my confusion. I looked to Lily for support but she looked down at her book, not wanting to take a side. Geoff sat there silent while giving off an unpleasant vibe.

"Oh, even if I was hiding something, you're the bloody one to talk…! What was with that letter?" I hissed at him. He replied with more silence.

"Damn it, Geoff. I know bloody well that it was from him. Is that's why that why you're in such a bad mood?" I asked once more reaching across the table. He picked his head up and stared at me. He didn't glare nor did he grimace. He just stared at me with his intense green eyes.

"Who said I was in a bad mood? I'm in a perfect mood." However, he did not did not say this is a happy tone.

"I know how you feel about him and such but-" I began but he cut me off.

"That bastard doesn't affect my moods, my thoughts, my feelings, not even my life," he said looking down at the table with immense hate. I reached for his hand and grabbed it gently. It rested limply in my hand.

"Maybe if you agreed to meet with him you could…" I tried to think how to finish my sentence. Geoff, however, finished it for me.

"I could what? Live happily ever after?" he gave a laugh full of bitterness but also joy. To be honest, it wasn't a pretty laugh.

"No, I wasn't going to say that. You could just move on with life." He stood up as I said this. I let go of his hand and waited for his next movement.

"I already have moved on, can't you see that? Why do you always bloody assume I'm depressed about him?" he questioned with hurt in his eyes. I stood up as well, trying to think of something to say.

"Because you always take out your anger on us!" I snapped, immediately regretting what I just said. Geoff scoffed and shook his head. He then turned on his heel and started to walk away.

"Oh, damn it…" I mumbled to myself before I went after him.

* * *

**Sirius's POV**

I sighed as I stepped out of Potions Ingredients Room. Instead of giving me bathroom duty, he had me rearrange the ingredients once more. I think the reason why he had me come an hour late was so that he could mix up the ingredients on purpose. It's just because he hates me that much.

I swear, ever since first year, he's been holding something against me. All I can think of is that time where I accidentally broke his cauldron. It was a bloody accident. Well, there also was that time where Prongs and me set one of the tables on fire. We were just experimenting a new charm of course. However Slughorn didn't praise our attempt at practicing.

I started to make my way back to the Common Room. My steps seemed to thunder in the silent corridors. It was a bit eerie really. I'm not the one fond of silence. I wasn't trembling in a corner because of it though. It's more of a nuisance than a fear.

I gazed at the slumbering portraits on the sides on the walls. A few were up doing several of things. Oh not _that_, mind your dirty little mind. They were perhaps reading a book or writing. I think curious little first years would stare at the paintings and run into many things if the portraits did such risqué actions.

Oh why the hell am I talking about paintings procreating? I think I'm suffering from lack of sleep…or hunger. I looked down at my stomach as it made a low rumbling sound. I patted and thought how nice it would be to have a chocolate frog. Perhaps Prongs would have some stored his stash.

A thought struck me as I turned a corner. I'm sure the elves wouldn't mind whipping up an evening snack for a dedicated school pupil. I checked my pockets inside my robes only to find no map. Damn, I forgot. Wormtail had the map today. We switched off everyday.

I cringed as my stomach began to rumble once more. Prongs had better not eaten his stash already. It's only been a bloody month into the first semester. I started to pick up my pace as I thought of those sweet, creamy, chocolate frogs.

Thoughts drifted sweetly in my head as I continued to think of chocolate frogs. I was almost completely unaware of life till I heard loud whispering. Loud whispering…isn't that an oxymoron?

I stopped abruptly at the corner I was going to walk pass. I leaned slightly against the wall as I started to focus on what the voices were saying. They were painfully obvious murmurs till one of them actually spoke up.

"Geoff…! Would you listen to me?" Evelyn's voice pleaded softly. I stood there silently, soaking in the argument.

"Okay, I'm listening." I heard a foot start tapping against the tile softly. There was silence for a few moments.

"I didn't mean to say that. It came out wrong. I shouldn't tell you what to do with your problems but you shouldn't accuse me of lying. I'm dating Sirius because I just like him." My eyebrow rose in curiosity at this. Don't tell me they were arguing about me. I wasn't sure whether to be touched or concerned.

"Just why do I have a hard time believing that? When you fancy someone, Evelyn, you avoid them-" Wickett began but Evelyn cut him off. I wonder if he was used to that. Even after a month, it still bothers me when Evelyn cuts me off.

"Well maybe Sirius is different." she stated in a challenging tone. I blinked at this, trying figure out whether if she was acting or sincere.

"Perhaps he is…or maybe you're just in love with the idea of being in love." Wickett countered back. Someone took a few footsteps.

"Just what makes you so sure of that?" Evelyn questioned. I think she was stepping closer to him for dramatic effect. She often did that with me…and just why did I notice that?

"Evelyn, we've known each other since forever. I know you better than anyone else." Wickett seemed to stumble with his words as he said this.

"Really? That's funny because I can't say the same about you. I've never seen you get so worked up. I really think you are upset about _him_." At first when she said '_him_' I thought of myself, but wouldn't she just had said 'Sirius'?

Wickett scoffed at this and I heard shuffling. I was bit bewildered to hear him be so serious. I figured that he was a loony git all the time. I guess I was proven wrong.

"It's funny how you choose to dwell on something I don't. There are some things in this world you just can't fix, Evelyn." as of this I heard footsteps walk away. I stood there for a few moments, trying to gather what just happened.

Chuckles of bitter laughter awoke me from my thoughts. I quietly stepped away from the wall to see Evelyn covering her face with one hand. Her almost silent laughter became soft sobs. I stood there for a moment and took another step.

_Squuuueak._ I looked down at my shoe that betrayed me from making a sound. Evelyn quickly looked up and stared at me liked a frightened deer. I cleared my throat and ran my hand through my hair. Of course, I said the most sensible thing to say.

"Bloody Hell."

* * *

**Well that's that chapter seven! It was a bit hard to write due to writer's block but I hope it turned out well. Goodness, have you ever walked in on someone crying xx? It's seriously awkward. Please review, though please refrain from flaming. Constructive criticism however, is great :D**


	8. John Lemon

**Summary: **"Pardon?" her voice was clearly coated with confusion. "You heard me clear as crystal, love, I want you to pretend to be my girlfriend" 

**Full Summary: **Sirius Black is the man who has it all. Or he likes to think so anyways. But after a gruesome event that involves him getting dumped, he is burning with anger (and humiliation). But him being Sirius Black, of course he will not let this pass without sweet revenge. After putting together the perfect plan (and a few pranks), he will show to everybody, that if you dump Sirius Black, the only thing you will end up with is regret. Now who fits into this plan? Evelyn Hall of course. Well it's more so her being the first decent girl he saw to fit into this plan, but none the of less, she suits the role just fine. Now how to go about persuading her?

**Pairings:** **SiriusOC**, JamesLily, (One-sided) OCRemus, rated T just to be safe J

**Author's Note: **Thank you all for the lovely reviews! They really make me happy and bring a smile to my face (:! I'm serious, every single one does. Thank you for the concerns for my father, he's great right now and perfectly safe . And as for geoff, well I figured he needed his more 'angsty' side to be shown ;D. Now enough of my rambling, onto the chapter!

**Disclaimer: **IF I OWNED HARRY POTTER, LUNA AND NEVILLE WOULD HAVE GOTTEN MARRIED D:. Oh how I wished I owned the Beatles…:D

* * *

The world seemed to stop for a minute as I saw Sirius Black standing right there, watching me cry. I couldn't move or anything, instead I just stood still in shock. Sirius, on the other hand, looked a bit uncomfortable. He did that thing where he ran his hand through his hair. He seemed to do that a lot when he was confused, frustrated, angry, etc…Of course, I meant that in non-stalker way.

"Bloody Hell" is what he said in response to my crying.

When reality was thrust back to me, I quickly turned away. Sirius Black was one of the last people to find me crying. I furiously wiped at my eyes with my sleeves, trying to get rid of the last my tears. The problem was that new tears kept gathering on the edges of my eyes. I covered my mouth to avoid making any more sobs.

"Ahem. Here." Sirius placed something on my shoulder. I turned my head slightly to see his hand leave his…scarf. I picked the scarf off my shoulder and held as if I didn't know what it was, which was true in a way. I looked over my shoulder to see him staring back.

"What's this?" I asked in a barely audible tone. I was surprised at my own tone with him. He just pointed to his grey eyes, which looked immensely deep. Perhaps it had to do with the lighting. I looked down at the scarf till I got what he meant. My face burned with embarrassment.

I wiped at each eye with the long, plush, red-gold cloth. I pressed it against my face to soak up the last of my tears. A somewhat strong but soothing aroma drifted into my nose. It smelled of a forest yet it had a citrus tinge to it. Shockingly, it smelled quite nice.

Sirius took a few steps and ended up standing next to me. Once again, I was brought back to reality. I peered from the scarf that was covering my face and quickly pulled it down. I, then, cleared my throat.

"'Hem…how long were you standing there…?" I asked bit nervous. I really didn't want to inform Sirius that he was what started the argument between Geoff and me.

"I caught the last tidbit really, then Wickett stormed off," he stated quietly. I nodded at this and turned my head to look at him. He turned back with a curious stare.

"Okay…err…did you, by any chance, hear anything about…" I couldn't really being myself to finish my sentence. I looked at Sirius as hope swelled in my heart that he would understand what I was talking about.

"About what?" Sirius blinked as he said. I looked down as the little bubble of hope burst into a million pieces. Sometimes, men can be so ignorant.

"Did you hear us…uh…talking about you?" I tried once more, hoping that my question didn't sound entirely stupid. He looked a bit taken back by this question but regained composure quickly.

"Well…err…yes, I suppose, just a little though. Was I the subject which you and Wickett were arguing about?" Sirius now asked a question himself. I remained silent for a moment, trying to figure out what the argument was exactly about.

I started to take slow steps, signaling that I wanted to head to the Common Room. Sirius walked in step with me, remaining silent for a few moments. I sighed and looked down at the scarf I was holding. I then stole at glance at the man walking next to me.

"Err…well, I'd say you were what started the argument…not the argument itself." I finally explained to Sirius. He nodded at this and we continued walking in silence for a few more moments.

"May I ask what the argument was about?" He asked casually but I had the suspicion he was more than a bit curious. I shook my head slightly and sighed.

"I'm afraid you can't. If I told you, it'd just piss Geoff off even more. He's angry about your whole 'brilliant' plan, you know?" I informed him at which he responded with another nod.

"I sort of figured that since he's always with you. I suppose it's natural for a man to be jealous. Hell, even I've felt it before. I think it was for this Katie girl…back in fourth year…" He trailed off into thought. I assume he was trying to remember exactly who she was or at least her surname. I felt my head perk when I actually registered what Sirius said.

"Geoff isn't jealous." I corrected to which Sirius raised an eyebrow at.

"You see," I continued while fidgeting with the scarf I was holding "Geoff acts different when he's jealous. He does this fake happiness thing where he acts like nothing is wrong. It's somewhat annoying since he's pretty much a passive aggressive git." I looked at Sirius to conclude my explanation. He stared straight ahead and gave a slight nod.

"So…wait, how do you know this?" he questioned still looking ahead. At first I shrugged as I thought about why I know these aspects about Geoff, other than him being my best friend.

"Well, back in fourth year, his girlfriend, Rebecca, broke up with him for another bloke. I don't remember his name really but anyhow Geoff was a bit jealous. I mean, wouldn't any normal man be jealous? If he wasn't, then I would have seriously started to question his sexuality." Sirius laughed at my last comment. I glared at him.

"Oh…you were serious?" Sirius asked covering his mouth, which was forming into a smile. I felt myself wanting to see that bloody grin for once. I lingered on the thought for a moment but then discarded it. My face knotted into a scowl.

"Of course, hence the word 'seriously'." I sighed and shook my head. I turned my head forward once more.

"Anyhow, he acted _really _nice to Rebecca but was also very mean the same time. He made her cry once. He plays the Guilt Trip game while you play the Blackmail game." Sirius chuckled at this and hung a loose arm around my shoulder. I stared at the arm as he talked.

"Well, maybe you should prove to Wickett that you could deal with him throwing a fit. Just don't pay any…are you listening to me?" he questioned as he noticed that I was staring at the arm.

"Your arm is on my shoulder." I stated while staring at it. The hand shifted a bit as I continued to look at it.

"Why, yes it is. It's an act of kindness that fellow chums exchange." his arrogant voice teased me. My eyes rolled as I turned to face him.

"Oh, so now we're 'chums', are we?" I inquired to which at which he grinned.

"Of course, haven't we always been?" Now he asked a question. I pondered about Sirius's own question for a moment.

"I suppose so." I answered as memories of our second year soared through my head. It's funny how we never really talk after that. I suppose I was bit thrown off by his eccentric personality. Though, I must admit, it's an interesting personality…

"Then, as fellow chums, we shall mend your relationship with Wickett," Sirius announced this as if it were a public meeting. I stared at him in bewilderment.

"Err…how?" I asked, still confused. Sirius just held a finger at me as if to tell me to hold onto my questions.

"Just have faith in your dear old 'beloved'." We approached the Fat Lady as he said this. I opened my mouth to ask another question but he held up his finger once more.

"Now, good night, love." He grinned and turned to walk to his dorm. I stood there for a moment in more bewilderment. To be honest, I was afraid of what he was planning.

I sighed and made my way silently up the stairs towards the Girls' Dormitories. I quickly opened the door to see Lily pacing back and forth. I looked to Alice, whom was sitting on her bed. She mouthed 'Potter' and that's all I needed to know.

"Ah, Lily," I said to get her attention. Her head snapped up so fast that it cracked. She quickly started rubbing it while she winced. Alice got up from her bed and gently pulled her down to calm down. Lily sent me a dirty look.

"Okay…what did I do?" I asked, very confused. Lily sighed and tilted her head back to stare up at the ceiling.

"Guess who stalked me to the library after you left to chase after Geoff?" her emerald eyes shut as a painful expression developed on her soft face.

"Uh…Slughorn and Potter decided that they needed a lock of hair for their fan club…?" Both Lily and Alice stared at me after I said this. I sighed and flopped on my own bed.

"Damn, only Geoff can say comments like that. I was trying to fill up the empty void, you know?" I told them as Alice began to comb her fingers through Lily's hair.

"My God, it's only been an hour or so and I already miss Geoff," I complained while blowing my bangs out of my face.

"Well, I'm sure Geoff just needs some rest. He can be awfully moody," Lily tried to assure me but I sighed once more.

"Of course…anyhow, what happened with Potter?" I asked redirecting the subject to its original topic. Lily gave a 'humph' before she explained what happened.

"After you left, Potter just _magically _appeared from behind a bookshelf. Of course, I told him to go back to practice but he claimed that those 'bloody Slytherins' took the practice since three of his team members were missing. He _then _took a seat right next to me, as if I _invited _him. I was a bit worried about you and Geoff so, the last thing I need was Potter nagging me about going to Hogsmeade with him." Lily's anger was increasing rapidly as she explained this event.

"Anyhow," she continued, "Potter had the nerve to bring up my bloody book. You know what he told me? He thinks that this book resembles our relationship so he thinks that I want to shag him." I couldn't help but laugh at this. Alice looked like she was choking down laughter.

"It's not funny! It's _very _twisted." Lily crossed her arms but couldn't help but smile at my laughter.

"What did you do?" I asked her calming down.

"I slapped him of course, what else would I do in such a situation?" she questioned to which I grinned at.

"Oh, Geoff will be so proud," Alice stated while stroking Lily's hair. Images of Geoff flashed through my head. I felt grief overcome me once more. I smiled at both Lily and Alice and told them I was heading off to bed.

I walked to my trunk and opened it. I then dug through it for my nightgown. I walked to the bathroom to get changed. I looked to the mirror to see slight traces of puffiness under my eyes. At least my whole face wasn't red as a beet.

I discarded my clothes and lazily pulled on the gown. I once more looked into the mirror. My gown was getting a bit small, perhaps I should write to mum and ask for a new one. I reached for the brush near the sink and dragged it through my hair slowly. Worries overtook my body as I wondered just _what _Sirius had in mind. May I remind you that he often partakes in pranks such as hanging people by their ankles?

I put the brush down and started to put my hair in a sloppy braid. I continued to think of Sirius's tricks he's pulled on me. Let' see…of course the blackmailing…there's also him embarrassing me in front of Remus. Let's not forget all those detentions I've gotten from him. Then…there were those times where I've had to kiss him. Of course he wasn't my first kiss. It would be horrid if the Gryffindor 'Playboy' gave me my first kiss.

My first kiss was a bit on the pathetic side, really. I was thirteen-going-on-fourteen. It was during the holidays, you know, one of those sappy summer romances. My parents decided to take my sister, Delphine, and me to a beach house for the summer. Geoff was heartbroken and even hid in my car before we took off. My father literally kicked him out.

Since I had no friends at the beach house, I often tagged along with my older and what I thought, wiser, sister. She made friends quickly and often went out a lot. Of course, I would be the loyal, shy, tag along. Since there is always that summer party bash craze, we got invited to a party. An awful party, might I add? It was your average party that had your drunks, your addicts, your over-eager hosts, etc. It was pretty much full of everything.

One thing led to another and before I know it, it was time for _that _dreadful game. Yes, you guessed it, _Spin the Bottle_. When it was my turn, I got some charming dropout bloke. Being my first kiss, I thought it was sensuous. Of course, I was naïve and stupid then. The spectacular kiss ended up in a relationship that lasted throughout the bloody summer and one week back at Hogwarts. I was dumped and I think I stained three of Geoff's shirts with snot and tears.

The whole event was so stupid that I can't even remember the bloke's name. Perhaps, having Sirius being my first kiss wouldn't have been so bad but that summer fling wasn't my only relationship. I'm not really in the mood to discuss my awful puppy love experiences though.

I stumbled out of the bathroom and threw myself on my bed. My nose came in contact with a familiar smell. I turned my head slowly to see Sirius's scarf at the end of my bed. I grabbed it and looked at it. My face heated up as I held it to my face. I snorted at my dumb action and dropped the scarf on the ground. Geoff's question flashed through my head before I went to sleep.

'_Whatever happened to Remus?_' Whatever _did_ happen to Remus?

* * *

**Sirius's POV **

Prongs's yelling is what woke me up. I opened my eyes to see an ecstatic Prongs questioning a somewhat frightened Wormtail. I lifted my head slightly to get a better glimpse at what was occurring before my very eyes.

"Who is it, mate?" Prongs patted Wormtail on the shoulder. Wormtail turned bright red and looked down at the floor. I half expected him to start kicking the floor like a bashful schoolboy.

"She's a seventh year in Ravenclaw," he murmured in a quiet voice. This caught my attention and caused me to speak up.

"You fancy someone, eh?" Wormtail looked towards me and nodded his head in a fast manner. He was practically beaming with excitement. I opened my mouth to ask more questions but Moony beside him sent me a warning look.

"Congrats, mate. Anyhow, I need to go freshen up." Prongs raised an eyebrow at this.

"'Freshen up'? I do think you hang around with Hall and Wickett a bit too much. Before you know it, you'll be painting second years' nails in the common room." Remus snorted at this and covered his mouth. He often did that when he trying to cover up a smile.

"Oh laugh all you want but it takes a _real _man to overcome his fear of feminine sayings." I retorted. Remus regained composure…well mostly.

"And it takes a _real _genius to know what he's saying. That hardly made any sense, my friend." I grinned at this.

"You're just jealous because I'm such a _real _man." I walked into the bathroom as I said this. I looked into the mirror to see a charming devil staring back. I grinned at him to which he mimicked. I turned the faucet on and splashed my face. The next few minutes were part of my normal morning routine. Taking a bloody shower, getting dressed, etc.

I stepped out to see that Prongs and Wormtail had already left. Moony was sitting at his desk, reading a letter. I cleared my throat to get his attention. Moony looked up from his letter.

"Letter from mum." he explained holding it slightly above his head. I nodded and started to leave.

"Things with your mum are…?" Moony waited for me to finish the sentence. I shrugged and chuckled.

"Shitty as ever, I guess. I don't keep in contact with the mad hag, so I wouldn't really know." Moony snorted at compliment for my mother and turned back to reading his letter.

"Well, I'll be leaving now," I announced as I opened the door.

"I'll catch up in a few," Moony replied as I shut the door. I trotted down the stairs to see Evelyn about to exit out of the Common Room. Now isn't this a perfect timing?

"Oi, Evelyn!" I called to which she turned her head. I swore I saw her grimace as I made my way towards her.

I patted her head as I approached her. She glared at me in result.

"Well aren't you a Miss Morning Sunshine?" I teased while pulling her hair. She jumped and swatted at my head. I grinned at her as she threw her long hair over on the opposite shoulder to avoid anymore pulling.

"It's just been that I've been worrying about Geoff's safety. You weren't all that reassuring last night," she replied stepping through the Portrait Hole. I quickly followed after her.

"Oh, I've been worrying you now?" I asked poking her head. She groaned out of annoyance and grasped my hand to indicate for me to stop. I only stopped briefly.

"I've seen how you've taken care of problems, Sirius." she replied letting go of my hand.

"Is that so? Just what is so bad with my acts of reasoning?" I countered back while reaching over her shoulder. Evelyn nodded at this and continued her rant how on my methods weren't all that great since some included violence…she just doesn't see the art of pranks, does she?

"…Take Severus Snape for example. I'm sure he has a few scars," she stated just right before I yanked her hair. This statement caused me to freeze for a moment.

"Perhaps he got those scars for fooling around with Dark Arts." I replied, retracting my hand. Evelyn shrugged at this.

"I'm not fond of him myself, but you never know…" she drifted off without finishing her sentence. I looked at her a bit confused.

"You never know what?" I asked but her attention wasn't on me anymore. She was staring at a sulking red head at the entrance of the Great Hall. Her expression darkened with sadness. I cleared my throat and patted her on the back. This caused her to jump and look up at me.

"Just follow my lead." I grinned at her confusion as I led her into the Great Hall. Her walk was rushed while mine was casual. It resulted into awkward stumbling. I finally gave in and rushed with her to end the of Gryffindor table. There was no Wickett in sight. Only a fuming Evans accompanied by a lovesick Prongs and nervous Wormtail. Wormtail kept fidgeting and glancing at the Ravenclaw table while Prongs was satisfied with just staring at Evans.

I sat down across from Prongs and Evelyn sat next to me. I was sure to sit on the side where I could catch Wickett's eye contact. He refused to even glance in our direction. I greeted everyone at the section and remained silent for a few moments. Prongs shifted his attention from Evans to me.

"So…you walked Hall down here today?" he asked me, raising his eyebrows. I grinned at him and clamped Evelyn on her shoulder. She tensed and shot Prongs a dirty look.

"I'm bloody well right here, no need to act like I don't exist," she snapped at Prongs as she filled her cup with Pumpkin Juice. Evans nodded in agreement to Evelyn's statement. Prongs merely grinned at both Evelyn and Evans and resumed to focusing his attention on me.

I noticed a welt on his face and pointed towards it. It looked like a shape of a…hand.

"Where did that come from?" I asked Prongs to which he continued grinning. He oh-so _casually _put an arm around Evans.

"From this lovely lady right here." He nodded towards Evans. She glowered at the table and appeared to be containing a dangerous amount of anger.

"This 'lovely lady' will gladly give a matching one on the other cheek if you don't take your filthy hands off her," she stated in third person. Have you ever noticed that when people are _very _angry, they speak in third person? Of course, Giants always speak in third person so does that mean they're always angry? It would explain their violent behavior.

Prongs quickly took his arm off Evans and held his hands up in mock surrender. I glanced around, expecting Wickett to pop out of nowhere and go on about how his 'Lily Billy' was defiled by the likes of Prongs. However, it dawned on me that I was supposed to be helping Evelyn, whom was staring at her now cold porridge with no interest at all.

I bent down slightly to whisper into Evelyn's ear. However, as I did this, some of her blonde hair got stuck in my mouth and went down my throat, which caused me to have a coughing fit. This caused Evelyn to jump and shriek. After that, she started run her fingers through her hair as if were some precious cat that belonged to an old fat, rich, woman.

I continued to cough repeatedly till my eyes started to water. After downing my own cup of juice, I quickly grabbed Evelyn's cup and downed it as well. I expected her to protest but she remained quiet as she continued to smooth out her hair. I sat there for moment, trying to catch my breath. I took four sharp breaths of air then motioned for Evelyn to come closer.

She hesitantly brought her ear to my mouth, though she held her back this time. I cleared my throat to make sure there would be no more coughing fits for the meantime.

"Okay, now I'm going to put my plan into action." I told her to which she remained quiet. I was about to go into detail but then she finally chose to speak.

"This doesn't involve dung bombs does it…?" she queried. Damn it. It was my turn to keep silent. This caused her to jerk her head up in anger, which resulted with her busting my bloody jaw.

"Bloody Hell!" I hissed as I held my jaw. Evelyn merely gave a 'humph' and flicked my head. I exclaimed once more in pain.

"My God!" She gave me a glare and stared at me for answers. I sighed and cooperated in order to avoid any more injuries.

"Okay, so maybe my plan did involve a few dung bombs…" I said with a sheepish grin. She rolled her eyes at this and sighed.

"I'll just take care of things by myself, Sirius," she told me wearily. I shrugged and reached into my bag to pull out the dung bombs. I looked around for a proper place to rid of them.

A first year passerby caught my attention. First years love dung bombs, don't they? Of course they do. Why when I was their age, I _lived _for dung bombs.

"Oi! Come here, you!" I yelled to the first year. He jumped and looked around. I called him once more.

"Oi! Over 'ere!" he finally spotted me and hesitantly looked around as if he was seeing I was motioning for someone else. He finally trudged his over towards me.

"Y-yeah?" the first year stuttered while looking around at the section I was sitting at.

"Here you go." I handed the first year the dung bombs though he looked as if he had been confunded. I patted him on the head and grinned. He merely just blinked at me.

"Go stick them in some girl's knickers. It's a good way to tell her that you fancy her." I suggested which, for some reason, seemed to scare the first year even more. He slowly nodded and took a few steps back. He, then, took off like You-Know-Who himself was chasing him.

"You are a _prat_. I can't stand the looks of you." Evans said in bitter distaste. I smiled at her and put an arm around Evelyn.

"Oh, really? Evelyn here seems to have a differing opinion." Evans flushed with anger as I said this. She sent a look towards Evelyn. Evelyn kicked me a bit too hard for it to be considered footsie.

"Honestly, you scared that poor boy to death." Evelyn mumbled but I heard her perfectly.

"Well, you were the one who decided you didn't want me to help." I countered back while pulling her hair. She swatted my hand away and got up to leave. I stood up as well and bid farewell to Prongs, Wormtail and a sullen Evans. Evelyn, by then, had already started walking away.

I quickly caught up with her. A frown had formed onto her face as she realized that we were headed in the same direction.

"Bloody Hell, are you mad again?" I asked her as she continued walking a fast pace.

"In matter of fact, I am," she snapped at me. I gently grabbed her shoulder, hoping she would stop. She fought for a moment but then gave in. She stood there, tensing as I rested my hand on her shoulder.

"May I ask why?" I asked in a tone that I thought was a bit too serious for my liking.

"Well you insist on embarrassing me in front my friends or picking fights with them. There's also the fact that you wanted bombard Geoff with dung bombs. Blimey Sirius! He's my bloody best friend!" she exclaimed while rubbing her temples.

"Wait, hold up. How the hell did I embarrass you?" I asked a bit confused, really. Evelyn opened her mouth to say something but she just stopped. It was like someone had stunned her or something.

"Hm?" Her green eyes seemed to look everywhere except into my own eyes. She finally opened her mouth once more to speak.

"Well…err…I uh…you see…that uh…night…" she couldn't decide on what she was going to say but she caught my attention with the last tidbit. I waited patiently for her to finish her sentence. However, she completely trailed off as something else caught her attention. Well more like _someone_.

Wickett walked right by us without a single word. I looked to see grief on Evelyn's face. To be honest, it kills me when women are sad. I even felt a bit remorseful when I saw how sad Evans was when she dumped her best mate, Snape. Though, I was also rejoicing with Prongs.

"He'll come to his senses." I tried to assure Evelyn but she was quiet. She turned to me with begging eyes, which was frankly, not a good sign.

"Sirius, please, can I tell him the real reason why we're 'dating'?" she asked without blinking. I felt a surprising rush of anger flooding in my body. I swallowed any bitter remarks as I replied. Could she not see that Wickett is just about the loudest man in the school?

"Of course, that is, if you don't mind me having a little chat with Moony." Her eyes narrowed word by word as I said this. I hid my own anger with a smile.

"Just when I thought you actually weren't really that selfish, you go and prove me wrong," she spat at me to which I smiled even more.

"As you know, I am a very surprising man. Don't act like our plan had suddenly vanished. For all I know, it's very well in action." I fought to keep a cool composure though I was having a really rough time.

"Do you only care about your damn pride? Maybe you are just like the rest of your family," she hissed at me. I felt my insides snap as she said this.

"Just what do you know about my so called family? Nothing, am I correct? I am _nothing _like them. Look at me, I hardly know you. Do you see me making false accusations? No. So what gives you the right to do so?" My voice began to rise as I said this to her. I expected her to be filled with shock but I only received a bigger glare in return.

"I just so happen to know this much about you. You seem to care about yourself and your needs the most-" her face started to flush with anger but I cut her off before it could get any redder.

"That is bullshit and you know it. I'd die for the people I love which is my best mates," I snapped back while taking a step closer. She remained silent found sudden interest in the floor.

"Now am I the only one who is conceited? Look at yourself. You're moping around on your issues with Wickett, it's somewhat sad to see how you can't bear to be without him," I continued while taking another step.

"Oh, is that so? You're the bloody one to talk. I think you would die without your best friends." Now it was my turn to remain silent. She now took a step closer. We were only about four centimeters apart. She looked up at me. Her eyes seemed to shimmer with calmness.

"You know what? You're right, I have no right to judge you since I hardly know you so, in order to get our facts straight, let's get to know each other better." I blinked as she continued to agree with me. My God, this woman is bloody confusing.

"Why did that come across suggestive to me?" I blurted out without thinking, really. It was the first though that came to mind. She looked down and gave a 'humph'.

"I was only trying to amend my damn mistakes. However, we can still keep going at it if you want to," she said somewhat irritability. I held my hands up in defense.

"No, no, not at all. Okay, let's start off with our full names. My name is Sirius Orion Black," I stated holding out my hand. Evelyn looked at me skeptically then at my hand.

"Evelyn Prudence Hall." She finally took my hand and slightly shook it.

"Prudence?" I questioned her middle name to which she sighed and started fidgeting with her hair.

"My parents never gave me a middle name so I went through a phase when I seven or so and changed my middle name every week. It ended up being Prudence," she explained though I was still a bit confused.

"Prudence?" I repeated myself. She sighed once more and prepared to start a rant.

"You've heard of the Beatles, correct?" she asked me and I nodded.

"Those muggle bugs, right?" I asked just to make sure. She sighed and shook her head.

"No, this is the _Beatles_. B-E-A-T-L-E-S. They were a famous muggle rock band. One of their songs was 'Dear Prudence'," she explained once more. I nodded just to end the discussion really. I wasn't in the mood to go out into a whole conversation about music. Though, I guess that would be getting to know her as well.

"Okay, so now we have names. Let's talk about what bothers us the most. _manipulators _bother me the most." Her eyes were fixated on me as she said 'manipulator'. I knew she didn't truly let this go. Well, two can play at this game.

"_Liars _who break their deals annoy me quite a lot," I said in a good old jolly tone. I gave her a big grin to which her own smile faltered.

"People who _blackmail _are quite irritating as well," she replied in a fake enthusiastic voice.

"A person who depends too much on others is rather bothersome, don't you agree?" I asked sounding a bit fiercer than I meant to. Evelyn looked at me rather insulted and turned to walk away. She started taking fast steps after that, making it pretty hard to keep up.

"Why the hell are you following me?" she snapped at me. I managed to keep my sharp intakes of breath silent before I replied.

"It just so happens we share every bloody class," I informed her which caused her to fasten her pace.

"You know…I will be sitting next to you in Potions, so it's a bit pointless to keep walking so fast," I called after her, which finally knocked some sense into her. She stopped and turned around with a frown.

"Would you just leave me alone?" she yelled back obviously pissed. I finally caught up to where she was standing.

"You're the one who started this, love," I told her as I caught my breath. She merely gave a sigh of anger and turned to leave. I grabbed her elbow to make her stay. Another brilliant idea has stuck my mind.

"Wait, I have an idea." I informed her to which she stiffened.

"Does it…involve dung bombs?" she hesitantly asked. I gently grabbed her face and turned it towards mine.

"Not at all, my dear." I grinned at her as she still insisted on giving me a suspicious look. We continued to stare in silence for a few moments.

"Well…what is this damn plan?" she finally snapped at me. I held a hand up to signal for more patience.

"Now let's not rush, seeing how we're already late." Evelyn jerked her head up at this and glanced around. There were no students in sight. She sighed and starting fidgeting with her hair.

"As I was saying, I know how to get Wickett to speak to you," I told her to which she looked at me with slight eagerness.

"Now, I'll play the bad guy role just because I adore you so much," I continued. She snorted as I said this.

"Just go on with the oh-so brilliant plan," she somewhat commanded me. I brushed this off as a nice request and went into detail of my magnificent plan.

* * *

Evelyn's POV 

"Just why are we doing this again?" I asked as Sirius continued to wet my eyes with a wet, paper towel. We were currently in one of the girls' bathrooms. Even though Sirius isn't allowed in such a place, there are no limits for him, are there? A few girls were shocked to see a boy in there but pretty warmed up to the fact it was the Sirius Black. I scrunched my eyes up in discomfort but Sirius's fingers grazed upon them to get them to open.

"We need to convince everyone you were upset and that you skipped your first class to cry in the bathroom," he informed me a bit impatiently.

"Mmhmm…I see…why am I crying again?" I asked as he sighed while dabbing my left eye.

"We got into the world's biggest fight and I caused to explode into tears. Of course, on my part, I'll act like man who has the most angst in the world," he explained once more and I nodded.

"…What does this have to do with Wickett?" I asked another question which seemed to bother Sirius.

"My God, do you ever listen?" Now he asked _me _as question. I blushed as I remembered zoning out and daydreaming about Remus rather than paying attention. Sirius rose a 'brow at this but then shook his head.

"Never mind. Anyhow, Wickett can't stand to see you upset, even if he is furious with you. When he sees your puffy red eyes and gloomy attitude at lunch, he'll come running to you. There will be at least one rumor." Sirius's chest puffed with pride as he concluded his plan.

Without thinking, I latched my arms around his neck and hugged him. It wasn't intended to be those dirty, disgusting hugs. It was one of those hugs that you give to friend…like Geoff! Of course, I wasn't aware of the fact at the time that this was Sirius Black I was hugging. I was too thrilled that I was going to get my best friend back.

Sirius stood there limply with his arms hanging down. Gaining conscious to the situation, I sheepishly let go of him. I cleared my throat to get rid of the awkwardness.

"A hug is a mere exchange between good old chums," I told him, giving him a grin. He looked at me and gave me a hesitant smile. God, I felt like such an idiot right then and there.

"Ahem, anyhow, let's get back to business," Sirius announced. I think he was trying to get rid of the awkwardness as well.

"I need you to cry," he put rather bluntly which caused me to blink.

"What?" I asked, clearly confused. He locked his dark grey eyes onto mine.

"I need you to cry, you know, so it looks like you've actually been crying," he informed me as if I were dense as per se Crabbe or Goyle, Snape's new best pals.

"Well, I can't just cry on the spot, you know?" I told him to which he snorted at. I didn't think what I said was exactly funny but then again, Sirius has an odd sense of humor.

"Of course you can. Let's see…have you ever had a pet die?" he asked as if were taking a survey. I shook my head in response.

"Okay…any relatives that have passed away?" he asked another question. I pondered about my dead relatives.

"My great aunt Sophia, but she was a hag." Sirius chuckled at this and continued with his 'survey'.

"Uh…any sad deaths?" he asked and I shook my head once more. He sighed and rested his hand on his palm for a few moments. Suddenly, he perked his head up which gave me the indication that he had an idea question to ask.

"A favorite singer, perhaps?" this time I agreed with the question and answered.

"John Lennon, from the rock band I told you about." Sirius nodded at this though I suspect he wasn't really paying attention.

"Okay, now imagine this: John Lemon getting killed." When he suggested this idea, I thought he was absolutely mad. Who would want to kill such a brilliant man?

"Well that is a sad thought, but I'm not crying," I told him even though it was obvious.

"Okay, okay, then imagine this: John Lemon and a puppy getting hit by a car." I giggled at this thought, which caused Sirius to raise his eyebrow once more.

"You're quite sadistic, aren't you?" he stared at me with what I hope was fake pity.

"God, it's not my fault how you put such drastic things so simply. It just sounds odd, I mean why would John Lennon play in traffic with a puppy and its _Lennon _not lemon," I corrected him as he snorted and inspected his fingernail.

"Well then hand me that paper towel, because giggling and smiles will not make a gloomy attitude," he told me as he began rubbing at my eyes once more. Sometimes, life just seemed to be too carefree.

* * *

I paced back and forth outside the classroom waiting for five minutes to pass. Sirius told me that after five minutes he entered class, it would be good for me to enter. I counted rapidly as I continued to pace.

Finally after five minutes and three seconds, I opened the classroom door slowly. Everyone, excluding Professor Binns of course, turned their heads towards me. I scanned the room to catch contact with Sirius. He gave me a fake glare but I could see laughter in his eyes. I fought off the urge to smile and gave off a soft sob instead. I dragged myself to my seat next to Lily, whose attention was fully on me.

"What the bloody hell did Black do?" Lily demanded somewhat frantically. I continued to look down and shook my head. For some reason, I felt like giggling, but I choked down every small laugh.

"Nothing," I whispered a bit too dramatically. Lily grabbed my face and turned it towards hers.

"Please, Evelyn, tell me." Her green eyes pleaded as worry began to flood them.

"I will…later. It's nothing horrible, just a spat." I felt a bit guilty to see Lily that worried over me but I think it will all pay off.

I turned me head to see Clara and her friends whispering and pointing to both Sirius and me. My God, perhaps that man _is _a bloody genius.

* * *

It was easy to avoid Sirius for the rest of the day because he was avoiding me as well. It was somewhat like a vacation really. There was no teasing, bickering or hair pulling. Just my nerves racking about anxiously as I thought about Geoff.

Memories of him began to flood my mind as I thought about what Sirius said was true. I was hopeless without Geoff as he was hopeless without his best mates. It's just too lonely to bear. I continued to think of possible outcomes when I ran into a broad chest. I mumbled a 'sorry' and looked up. My face heated up immediately.

"Evelyn? Are you quite alright…?" Remus asked me as he examined my puffy eyes. I nodded frantically while trying to cool down my face.

"Peachy. I'm great really, just ask Sirius," I blabbed without thinking and sped off towards the Great Hall. I kept an eye out for Geoff.

Five minutes passed and there was no sign of him. My heart started to pound recklessly as I worried. A hand grabbed my shoulder and spun me around. I half-expected it to be Sirius, since he always did that. Once more, I was wrong.

"Evelyn, can we talk?" Geoff's intense green eyes peered into my own puffy eyes. I nodded while trying not to leap for joy. Now here was my chance! I should make a fruit basket for Sirius or something…

Geoff led me to an empty corridor and nearly exploded on me in a rapid manner. I grabbed his face and led it to my own face.

"Geoff. Calm down, I can't understand you for once." I tried not to smile as I said this. Geoff always made me smile at the least convenient times. Once, a teacher was lecturing me in second year and Geoff kept crude hand puppets behind her. My endless giggles ended up in a week of detentions.

"Oh Bloody Hell! Evelyn what did that git do to you?" Geoff cried latching onto me. I patted his head and tried to comfort him. He could be a bit frightening when upset, really.

"Nothing, Geoff, it was my fault seeing how I started the argument…" I continued to think of how to finish my lie. Geoff, however, cut me off.

"Oh God, now he has you blaming yourself for everything? Evelyn just dump him, he's horrible isn't he?" Geoff cried once more. I squirmed as he nearly cut off my source of oxygen. I felt very happy however.

"You're right; he's horrid!" I agreed in attempt to have him loosen his grip. My plan backfired; he tightened his grasp even more.

"Yes, yes! VERY HORRID AND UGLY, MIGHT I ADD. LET'S GO DUMP HIM TOGETHER." Geoff was just about to take off when I grabbed him.

"No! I mean I still…uh…love him." My God, I need to work on my bloody lies.

"He's pushing you around…you can't take this shit, can you?" he asked me, narrowing his eyes. My heart began to pound once more as I continued to think of what to say. I should have thought this through more.

"Uh, love can do…surprising things?" I somewhat guessed but I'm taking it wasn't such a great answer.

"You tell me to care of my problems yet you don't do a thing about you own…I thought I could have more faith in you Evelyn," Geoff snapped at me and started to take off once more. Without thinking, I grabbed his elbow.

"Geoff, please. Let me explain." I pleaded which made him stop.

"Explain what?" he asked somewhat annoyed. I hesitated but gave in for the sake of my best friend.

"Let me explain…the true reasons why I'm dating Sirius."

* * *

**Not so much a cliffhanger ;D but oh dear, will Evelyn really betray Sirius? Will Geoff support Evelyn or go against her? Will Lily fall for James Potter? Will Remus become the new Quidditch Star after Sirius broke his arm? Will it turn out that Peter Pettigrew is _actually _****a girl? OH DEAR, YOU WILL FIND OUT IN THE NEXT CHAPTER OF "All My Marauders" ;D -cue soap opera music-…I know, I have an odd sense of humor :D. Anyhow, please review and get an oh-so lovely calendar and matching mug with prints of Geoff alllll over ;D.**


	9. The Wild Goose Chase

**Summary: **"Pardon?" her voice was clearly coated with confusion. "You heard me clear as crystal, love, I want you to pretend to be my girlfriend"

**Full Summary: **Sirius Black is the man who has it all. Or he likes to think so anyways. But after a gruesome event that involves him getting dumped, he is burning with anger (and humiliation). But him being Sirius Black, of course he will not let this pass without sweet revenge. After putting together the perfect plan (and a few pranks), he will show to everybody, that if you dump Sirius Black, the only thing you will end up with is regret. Now who fits into this plan? Evelyn Hall of course. Well it's more so her being the first decent girl he saw to fit into this plan, but none the of less, she suits the role just fine. Now how to go about persuading her?

**Pairings:** **SiriusOC**, JamesLily, (One-sided) OCRemus, rated T just to be safe 

**Author's Note: **Once more, thank you for the lovely reviews . They mean a lot to me. Not many questions were asked (I suppose I _did _cover them all ;D) but I'll answer the few that were asked. I assure everyone that Geoff is completely straight even though he has a hard time showing it ;D. No matter what any character says, Geoff will remain straight . Now onto the story!

**Disclaimer: OKAY, SO I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER BUT, I OWN THIS AWESOME TMNT SHIRT, WHICH IS BY FAR VERY SEXY. I think Michelangelo beats Harry any day ;D. **

**

* * *

**

"You mean to tell me that…you are pretending to be Sirius Black's girlfriend?" Geoff asked as he stared at me in shock. I felt a knot form in my throat as I tried to talk. After a moment trying to swallow the knot, I gave up and nodded instead. Geoff continued to gape in return.

"So…he can touch you if he wants to?" he questioned still in shock. I nodded slightly and started to fidget with a strand of hair. I looked up as he began to spout off about how this was injustice.

"It's not like he's some pervert and uses me as a sex slave or anything!" I snapped at him, without thinking really. My eyes widened as I realized that I was defending Sirius Black against my best friend. _Sirius Black_, the man who brought me into this whole mess.

"Just calm down…this is _Sirius Black_ we're talking about. This man can pretty much win any girl's heart if he put his mind to it. I'm pretty sure he doesn't need something as low as a 'sex slave'," I explained to Geoff as I tried to smooth out the rough silence.

"You're just going to let him go through with this…?" he asked me confused. I nodded stiffly as I looked down from is concerned gaze.

"I have been putting up with it for a month now," I looked up to see doubt in Geoff's emerald eyes "but, listen to me on this. The most this plan will last is the whole school year. It's the beginning of November now so, that means only about seven more months. I know it sounds like a lot, but it will go by fast, I swear." I tried my best to give Geoff a reassuring look but I'm not sure he was all that convinced.

"Why? Why do you have to?" he asked me getting frustrated. I closed my eyes and sighed.

"You bloody know well why. If I don't, Sirius will tell Remus that-" I started to explain the situation once more but Geoff cut me off.

"I know that! I mean, why can't you tell Remus yourself that you fancy him?" he stared at me without blinking as I pondered for a question.

"I'm not exactly…sure why I can't tell but I just can't!" I cried back at Geoff who snorted at this.

"Is it really Remus you worry about? Or is that you can't let go of Black?" he asked me sincerely. He didn't say in a nasty way nor did he in a cold way. He just stated it as it was a simple question. However, the problem was that it wasn't simple at all.

I chose to remain silent at this, avoiding his Geoff's gaze at all costs. The feet I was staring down at shuffled away about a few centimeters.

"Oh that's a tad ironic. The bloke who threw you into this mess is the man you now fancy." Geoff gave a chuckle at this but I, myself, didn't find this funny.

"I never said I fancied him!" I snapped back while restraining from slugging Geoff. Sometimes, he can just be so damn stubborn.

"Oh, you don't have to say it! I think it's rather obvious myself, really," he snapped back at me. I groaned out of frustration and gently tugged his tie. His face came closer as I tried to reassure him.

"Just trust me, okay?" I looked to see doubt was swarming in his eyes. Geoff averted my gaze briefly and looked back.

"I can't help but be a bit upset that you still prefer to play along with Black's twisted scheme," Geoff murmured while being a bit perturbed. I sighed once more and hugged him.

"Pleeeease Geoff, I'm miserable without my best friend! You'll get used to this whole…situation, besides, it won't even be that long," I whined as I nearly squeezed Geoff to death. Geoff hesitated for a moment but gave in.

"Fiiiiine but, promise me this, that you won't become attached to him or anything. That man can easily get rid of things, or in this case, _people _he doesn't want." I bit my lip as Geoff squeezed me back in joy. _Rrrrrrowwwl_. I looked down to my own stomach, expecting it to be rumbling but my eyes traveled to Geoff's stomach.

"Oh shut the bloody hell up!" he screeched at it. Silence overcame us till Geoff's stomach once more told us that it was hungry. I laughed as Geoff held his fist up in the air as if he were warning it that he would hit it. Happiness poured over my gloom as I continued to laugh with Geoff all the way to the Great Hall.

"Oh, that's right! Hogsmeade is this weekend, what are we going to do?" Geoff asked me as we walked into the busy cafeteria hall. I remained silent as I tried to think of a way to explain that Sirius planned to infuriate Clara during Hogsmeade. Apparently, my silence did most of the explaining.

"Oh, you plan to spend it with Black, right?" Geoff asked as he stared at Sirius sitting across Potter, looking dreadfully bored. I tugged Geoff's ear and glared at him,

"Not all of it, so now don't go around changing plans on me. We'll do what we did last time." I explained to him as we neared our usual spot. My face flushed as I remember that event in Madame Puddifoot's. I looked up to see Geoff already taking his seat right between Lily and Potter. Lily looked relived while Potter looked rather annoyed.

I quickly made my way to the table and took my usual seat next to Sirius. He turned to me and grinned while nodding his head towards Geoff. I smiled back and looked down at my food while feeling my happiness being slowly consumed by guilt. Well, Sirius deserved it, didn't he? If so…then why the hell did I feel like a lousy bitch?

An awkward silence overtook the table, including Geoff, whom was staring at Potter. I looked towards Potter, whom was staring at Lily. I, then, looked to see Lily resting her head against the table, clearly annoyed. Geoff then cleared his throat to signal he was going to make an announcement.

"Lily, dearest, it isn't good for the baby if you're always in a brooding mood. If you're always angry, then our dear James Sirius _Wickett _will be born with a frown!" Geoff exclaimed, clinging to Lily. Potter had the look a murderer has when he's about to go mad and slash away…I think Geoff's too much of an influence on me.

"Oh! I think I felt it kick, _love_," Geoff exclaimed while feeling Lily's stomach. She merely turned to him and gave him a mad look. Potter, on the other hand, rose out of his seat.

"Don't lay your filthy hands on her!" he barked at Geoff, who by now had also risen out of his seat. Lily immediately turned around to tell both of them to stop it, but Geoff had already opened his big mouth.

"I don't see the problem, since they have touched her _many _times. These beautiful hands have created James Jr.!" Geoff showed a hint of a smirk when Potter grabbed him by the collar. I merely blinked at this and then looked to Sirius, whom was watching with great interest. Lily looked red as she tried to contain her anger.

"Why the hell are you such a prick?" Potter asked Geoff, clearly disgusted. Geoff slowly pried Potter's fingers off of him.

"It's simple, really. It's because I don't like you all too much," Geoff stated bluntly. I blinked once more while Sirius gave a snort. Geoff turned to Sirius with a sarcastic smile. Potter look liked her was going to strangle Geoff right at that moment.

"I'm not that fond of you either," Geoff told Sirius once again, bluntly. Sirius grinned at him and nodded.

"The feeling's mutual, mate," Sirius informed Geoff, who was still smiling. I finally had enough right then and there. Apparently Lily was fed up as well because she stood up before I did.

"I've had enough of this nonsense," she mumbled as she sent me a look that read "Let's get the hell out of here". I nodded and looked towards Geoff. He grinned at me and patted Potter on the back.

"It's been fun but alas, I must bid farewell," Geoff informed a fuming Potter. Potter only muttered something in response and looked to Lily.

"See you in my dreams?" he asked Lily to which she glowered at him.

"Perhaps, if it's a nightmare that includes me murdering you, that is," she retorted turning to leave. Potter, however, had to always have the last say.

"Oh, but that makes it even more fun. A hot, sweaty, redhead chasing after me…oh the fantasies." Potter winked at Lily, which made Lily literally gag. She immediately took off after that. I heard Sirius's barks of laughter fade away as I tried to keep up with Lily. I looked to my left to see Geoff pacing beside me.

"God, Geoff," I said in frustration to which he gave me a confused look. I tried to glare but it became a frown instead, seeing how I didn't want to be angry with Geoff right now. I stared at his oh-so innocent look till he gave in.

"What?" he finally asked in a voice that was coated in sugary tone. I fought the urge to roll my eyes as I started to scold him.

"You know what. You caused chaos back there; I mean I don't give a damn about Potter but think of _Lily_," I told him to which he nodded in understanding. He then latched onto me in a surprise attack.

"I'M SORRY, EVELYN. DON'T HATE ME. I LOVE YOU," he cried, drawing attention to us. I patted him quickly on the back and gently pulled him off.

"You should be saying this to Lily." I told him to which he glanced skittishly at the power-walking Lily.

"I will…later." Geoff added as he continued to watch Lily storm off. I nodded in agreement, fearing for Geoff's own safety. Geoff is someone who sort of makes you…angrier than you really are. It's just that sly Ravenclaw wit of his; perhaps he should have been sorted in Slytherin. Of course, that would be dreadful. It would mean that we wouldn't be friends right now. My life would be absolutely _boring_ if that were to happen.

Geoff looked to me with a grin. I responded with a confused expression, curious about what he was happy about.

"Would you fancy hearing a new song I've been practicing after classes?" he asked as he held his arm out to escort me. I stood there, a bit confused; till it dawned on me that he meant his violin. I returned his grin and eagerly accepted his offer.

* * *

I watched Geoff's hand move gracefully with his bow as he played a sweet, soft, sound. His eyes, however, were intense and sharp on his fingers, not wanting to make a mistake. I heard that some musicians can be temperamental or instead, rather moody. I'm guessing Geoff is the later one.

"Do the thing where you shake your hand." I told Geoff, watching his hands move. He stopped playing and looked at me.

"The _what_?" he asked, wearing a bewildered expression. I frowned as I tried to think of the name.

"The vibrating-thing," I told him while giving my own example of it. I shook my hand, trying to mimic Geoff's violin skills.

"You mean _Vibrato_?" he asked holding his violin in playing position. **(A/N: **_**Vibrato **_**is a playing technique that you use with string instruments, you can also use vibrato in singing. It gives off a different sound)**. I nodded and resumed to watch him play another song. A smile crept onto my face as his left hand began to shake, creating a beautiful song.

The next few minutes were just silent except for Geoff's playing. I leaned back into the gold couch, soaking in the music minute by minute. I wonder if this is how druggies feel when they get high, as if they were drifting off in another world. If so…then I'm getting high of off Geoff. My God, that sounded disturbing right then.

"Evelyn, don't fall asleep on me. Remember that one time in third year? We got detention for being out too late," Geoff warned me as he stopped playing. I ignored his question and opened my eyes.

"What is that song called?" I asked sitting up. Geoff pondered for a moment then sat down next to me.

"Let me think…Mum used to play it to me all the time when I was little. Um…was it by Chopin? No, no, it was by Beethoven… Maria something…Oh! I know! _Ave Maria_," he told me, unaware of my drifting off. Just how did Geoff become so involved in music? I'm sure he had a tutor or something; I mean he had his mother but…

"Well, you better get going, it's seven-forty." Geoff awoke me from my thoughts and I nodded hesitantly. I stared at him as he silently packed up his violin.

"Who wrote that song?" I asked to get Geoff's attention. His head perked up and he smiled at me.

"_Ave Maria_? I just said so a moment ago, Beethoven. It was meant for the piano…I think, but it's easy to translate the notes to Violin," he told me as I nodded once more.

"Wasn't he mad?" I asked, a bit curious. Geoff nodded and snorted.

"Yup, a genius yet bloody mad, like yours truly." I laughed slightly at this, which caused his smile to turn into a grin.

"So…are we going to hang out at Hogsmeade?" Geoff asked as I sighed impatiently. I threw my hands up in exaggeration to make my irritation clear.

"Yes, yes, we've been through this already. I'll spend the first half with you then the last half with Sirius. You and Lily will have the advantage since the first half will be longer," I explained once more. My foot began to tap out of impatience. Geoff held his hands in mock innocence and gave me a sheepish grin. I guess you could say my frown was turned upside down.

"Okay, okay…now get going. I don't want you to get your jabillionth detention." I choked a giggle down at his word 'jabillionth' as I thought how odd it sounded. I nodded and bid him farewell. I, then, stepped out of entrance and paced through the corridors.

Happy thoughts drifted merrily in my head as I continued to pace in and out of empty corridor halls. Of course, I was very unaware of reality at this moment as well. What brought me back to reality was a shove and tumble onto the floor. I ended up in an awkward position where I was in a particular sort of…headlock. My legs were also twisted up in a mess.

"Bloody Hell!" I cried, trying to free myself from the headlock. The arm quickly let go of my head and, whoever-it-was, stumbled about a meter away. I quickly gathered myself and looked at my attacker.

"Potter?" I asked as I stared at a disgruntled messy haired boy. I suddenly heard fast footsteps. I turned to see Sirius and Remus jogging up to Potter with a huffing Pettigrew behind. I gave a confused look to approaching Marauders.

"May I ask why was I just tackled?" I asked…pretty much all four of them. Sirius shrugged and looked to Potter. Potter stood up quickly and brushed himself off.

"We'll explain later but for now…" Potter trailed off as he started to make a run for it again. Sirius glanced at me then took off again. I looked at Remus and helplessly and he nodded his head towards the two running blokes. He, then, took off himself. I stared at Pettigrew as he tried to catch his breath. Then, he started jog run after them, wheezing a little bit. I stood there for a moment in bewilderment till I heard a few shouts. I decided that it would be wise to take Remus's silent advice. I broke off in a sprint, trying my best to catch up with the Marauders.

It took me about five minutes, since those bloody blokes could sprint across the whole entire country if they wanted to. I at least caught up with Remus, whose long legs were striding in huge steps. I quickly grabbed his shoulder, which caused him to stop immediately. This would have been another accident if he didn't catch his balance. He turned towards and caught his breath.

"Mind explaining a few things?" I asked as I, too, tried to catch my breath. He opened his mouth in response but a few more shouts were heard once more. He nodded his head to continued running and took off _once _more. I groaned out of irritation and started to run in step with him.

"Where…are…Sirius…and…Potter?" I said in between breaths as I continued running. Remus started to quicken his pace as I said this.

"I don't…know," he said between every few breaths. I would have groaned once more if I weren't running. I turned my head to see shadows of three people following us. Sounds of paced steps followed after the shadow's movements. Frightened, I turned my head back and started sprinting once more.

The chase continued for a few more minutes till I reached a corner. Normally, I would have ignored it and kept running, but a pair of hands seized me and grabbed me back. I started to shriek but a hand quickly muffled my mouth. Remus passed by the corner quickly. Panic soared through my mind for the next few seconds till Remus jogged backwards. My heart only slowed down a millisecond.

"Evelyn…Padfoot?" He asked as I turned my head to see my capturer grinning his famous grin.

"Moony," Sirius greeted and gestured to go down that corridor that the corner led to. Remus nodded and started to pace down the corridor and Sirius quickly followed. I tugged Sirius's hand to uncover my mouth, but he refused to listen to me. Frustrated, I bit the flesh on his hand, which caused him to quickly retract his hand.

"Damn it…!" he hissed at me as I glowered at him. He returned the glare as I tugged his tie.

"I refuse to be thrown into…whatever the hell this is…!" I snapped at him. He drew his face closer as he was about to respond but a few shouts cut us off. We stood in silence as we heard fast footsteps approaching. I looked to Sirius who was taking a few steps away.

"Alright, then I'll leave you to Crabbe and his loyal bunch…" he said still walking. I glanced nervously behind me as I heard the footsteps get louder. I sighed and looked at Sirius with a surrendering expression. He grinned at me and held his hand out. I quickly grabbed it and took off with him.

"Isn't this bloody fun?" Sirius put rather fast, as we sprinted. I squeezed his hand as hard as I could to inform him that I wasn't amused, though I think he got the wrong message.

"Don't worry, love, there…isn't anything to…be afraid of," Sirius tried to assure my oh-so frightened soul. My steps faltered as Sirius took a sharp turn. He pulled me into his step once more as he looked back to see if we had lost Crabbe yet. It appeared we were wrong as footsteps continued to follow us. I continued to gasp for breath as Sirius continued to take sharp turns till we saw Potter, Pettigrew and Remus stumble into the Fat Lady's Portrait. Confusion seized as I wondered just _how _Sirius knew this led to the Common Room. I faltered once more as I began to slow when Sirius began to speed up. This caused Sirius to stumble and trip.

"Bloody Hell!" he yelled as I grabbed him from falling. Loud footsteps quickly filled the corridor as Crabbe and his friends came into sight. My eyes went bloody wide. Crabbe was standing before us with his head gleaming in the light. This bloke was bloody _bald_. A laugh slipped out my mouth as I saw this. I looked to see that his nose was also turned up right. His friend to the left had his ears grown the size of his own head while the friend on the right was just literally a bloody mess.

"You're dead, Black!" Crabbe hissed at Sirius, holding his wand up. Sirius reached for his own wand but Crabbe aimed his wand towards me. I shifted nervously, dropping my own hand.

"Don't move, or your whore will end up looking like what you did to Goyle." Crabbe nodded towards the bloody mess of a bloke. I'd rather have the big ears, thank you.

"I beg your pardon. I am most definitely not his _whore_. I'm-" I started to tell Crabbe but he cut me off. That git really gets under my skin.

"Shut it, you." Crabbe barked at me. I shut my mouth but continued to glare at him. Sirius remained calm, however. He arm slowly slipped around my waist and crawled down on my hip.

"Shush, just play along," Sirius murmured to me as I nearly jumped out of discomfort.

"No need for threats, Crabbe. We were just having some fun-" Sirius began to talk to Crabbe but Sirius was cut off by Goyle this time.

"Well, isn't it fair for us to have fun now? A Gryffindor? Humph, as if you're courageous. You bloody well ran away like a little coward." Sirius twitched at this insult as his fingers crawled into my pocket for…my wand.

"Uh! Didn't you, uh, blokes, run away from a duel from Pot- I mean James and Sirius last uh…week?" I truly need to work on my rumour skills seeing how my lying skills were horrid but, they appeared to work for now.

"Who the hell told you that?" Crabbe demanded, still raising his wand towards me. I slowly shrugged as Sirius slipped the wand into the sleeve of his robes.

"Certainly not I," Sirius said raising his hands in mock defeat. Crabbe glanced at Sirius.

"I suggest you shut your bloody mouth as well," Crabbe barked at Sirius to which Sirius merely smiled.

"No need for yelling as well, you see, I- _we _surrender. I mean, I guess you're too much for both of us combined to take on." Sirius told Crabbe to which Goyle and the other bloke looked bewildered and confused. Crabbe looked at suspiciously at Sirius.

"Get on your knees and surrender like a dog then." Crabbe spat towards Sirius. I raised an eyebrow to Sirius to which he winked. I continued to watch as Sirius slowly bent down on knee still holding his hands up. He gave a sullen look for dramatic effect. He, then, slowly put his hands down and my wand slid into his hand. He quickly whipped the wand out.

"_Furnunculus_!" Sirius's spell hit Crabbe on his left cheek. Boils started to form on the particular spot which caused a mild distraction. That was good enough for Sirius, for he quickly mumbled the password to the Fat Lady and pulled me into the Portrait Hole. I exhaled a long breath as I leaned against the wall. Sirius, on the other hand, was laughing. I glared at him and looked to see Remus, Potter and Pettigrew sitting one of the sofas. Potter was laughing, Remus was covering his mouth and Pettigrew was chortling. I turned to leave but Sirius caught my attention by speaking.

"Leaving so soon, love?" I slightly gaped at him as he said this. The last thing I wanted was to endure even more chaos.

"Yes, because this 'whore' is tired." I said, I must admit, a bit bitterly. I swear I saw a smirk on that idiot's face when Crabbe said that. Sirius grinned and opened his mouth to respond but Potter interrupted us.

"What's this about 'whores'? You're not insulting your dear girlfriend, are you, Padfoot?" I turned to see Potter smirking as well. I felt anger rise on my cheeks as I turned back to see a smug Sirius.

"Of course not, Crabbe was just spouting off nonsense. It's such a shame that we didn't get to finish our prank. If only Remus didn't sneeze…" Sirius diverted his attention to an insulted Remus. Remus smile became a slight frown as he was being blamed.

"It's not my bloody fault Lestrange's dandruff flew up my nose, it was quite horrid, really." Potter and Sirius howled at this while Pettigrew glanced nervously at me then to Remus, as if he were unsure to laugh or not. I gave Remus a slight sympathetic look as he frowned slightly. The poor fellow must always be dragged into their ghastly plans…

"Well, it was your idea to prank their bedroom, which was by far brilliant by the way. Anyhow, their room is not only trashed but also cleverly marked by us for all to see. Just where do you find such brilliant charms, mate?" Potter patted Remus on the back as I stared in repulsion.

"Perhaps if you managed to actually use the library, you could learn a few useful things as well." Remus grinned back at Potter then to Sirius then to Pettigrew. I watched in confusion as the four friends clamped each other on the backs.

"Not our best prank, but it was rather fun to see Crabbe's shiny head, even though that was meant for Goyle." Sirius looked up and smirked once more at my confusion.

"You mean to tell that _he _came up with this…this…ludicrous plan?" I asked in general but I stared at Sirius as the words came out of my mouth. My finger pointed slightly towards Remus. Then screw that last thought about him being helpless then, seeing how Remus was staring up at me with a sheepish look.

"Oh, it just seemed ludicrous to you because you caught up in the wild goose chase but if you saw that 'I heart Slughorn' mark on Lestrange's arse, you'd support us fully," Sirius replied. I remained still with shock as something occurred to me.

"Don't tell me…that Remus has been planning every single prank that you gits pulled off." Potter and Sirius gave me toothy grins while Remus looked down at his feet with an ashamed smile.

"Now don't give him credit for _every _prank, but he has done a lot of the thinking. Remember those fireworks in third year? That was _my _brilliant idea." Potter's chest puffed with pride as he said this. I scoffed and turned to leave.

"My God, you think these pranks are some sort of art?" I asked, regretting instantly as the words tumbled out of my mouth. Sirius looked to the rest of his friend and looked back at me.

"Why, yes, in matter of fact, we do." Sirius grinned at my deepened frown.

"Then I just happen to think that you all are bloody mad," I retorted as I continued to wear my glare.

"Oh, but it's madness that drives you into ecstasy, love. Whether if you're willing to admit it or not, you were having the time of your life out there." Sirius walked closer to me and bent his head towards my ear.

"Am I wrong, my dear?" he asked quietly in my ear to which I almost jumped. Instead, my face reddened at the fact of Sirius being so close to me once more. I truly hated it when he played games like this. I remained quiet, trying to think of a response.

"Oh, come off it, Padfoot, Hall can only take so much," Potter said from his seat. This caused me to jerk my head to his direction, which collided into Sirius's jaw. Sirius hissed with a slight pain as he rubbed his jaw.

"My God, what the hell was that for?" Sirius asked as he continued to nurse his jaw. I merely glowered at him then Potter.

"You know, Potter, you're right. I can only take so much bloody insanity," I replied, feeling my face cool down as I regained my personal space. I sighed and started to walk up the stairs.

"'Night, love," Sirius called after me. I could hear the grin his voice.

"Goodnight, _dearest_. 'Night Remus." Remus bid farewell as well and I started once more up the stairs.

"What, me and Wormtail don't get any 'Goodbye's?" Potter called after me quickly.

"'Night Pettigrew and go to hell, Potter," I replied in a false, sweet, voice. Sirius gave a snort of laughter at this.

"Will do and tell Evans I said 'Hello'!" Potter called after, clearly not insulted. Pettigrew mumbled a farewell as well as I turned left towards my dorm. My word, my life has gotten just a bit out of hand.

* * *

**Sirius's POV**

"I think Evans has too much influence on her," I thought aloud as I stood there with Prongs, Moony and Wormtail. Prongs gave grunt in agreement as Pettigrew slowly nodded his head. Remus took a moment to think before he responded.

"I'm afraid I do not agree," Remus told me which struck me with curiosity. I stared at him, silently beckoning him to explain.

"…If Evelyn was Lily, she would have bolted up the stairs immediately without a word. That's how fond she is of Prongs, no offense, mate." I snorted at this as Prongs looked up the stairs and looked back.

"None taken, I suppose you have a point there. Evans just needs to put aside grudges. If you go deep enough, we have a bond." Prongs gave a goofy grin as he spoke of this. I laughed at him without thinking really. Prongs turned to me with his lop-sided toothy grin.

"You're just jealous that you don't have such a deep relationship with Hall," Prongs countered back as I made no attempt to hide my own grin. Prongs's own grin showed that he wasn't all that serious.

"I'm rather comfortable with my relationship with Evelyn, really. She can be quite amusing," I responded as I sat down on an armchair. Prongs gave me a smirk when I finished my sentence.

"Is it because you fancy the living hell out of her?" he asked with making no attempt to hide his smugness.

"Oh, my friend, how you are mistaken. It's impossible for me to fancy Evelyn or vice versa for that matter. I have no interest for a girlfriend as she feels that I would be the last person she would date," I explained, even though it was obvious. Prongs merely remained smirking.

"Oh, but that's what you assume, mate. Clearly, you did not see all those times where her face has turned as red as…hmm…let's say as red as _that_." He pointed towards the crimson colors in the carpet beneath our feet. I remained silent as he went on.

"You see, I make many observations, believe it or not. It's really the only way to see what Evans likes," Prongs explained, still smirking at my silence. A grin spread on my face as I opened my mouth to respond.

"Then why aren't you two together?" I asked, tapping my foot slowly for an explanation. Prongs's smirk remained tightly on his face as if it were pasted on his face instead of natural.

"Because she simply hasn't figured out that she likes me best. Unlike Hall, seeing how you two spend every waking minute together." My grin faltered at his response.

"I spend enough time with you guys, don't I?" I asked as I looked at my friends. They all nodded and shrugged, which was a bit confusing.

"Well, it's better than when you have a real girlfriend, seeing how that girl clings to you with her life, except for White that is…" Prongs looked as if he were consuming laughter as my face darkened at the memory that started this whole…thing…with Evelyn. It feels as if it has been awhile but it's only been a month.

"Though, ever since you have been 'dating' Evelyn, we've been sitting with her friends…haven't we?" Moony pondered aloud which caused me to think as well. Well, it seems befitting since it's rather amusing to talk to her, especially if she's in a bad mood. It's even more the fun. I've even gotten used to Wickett…I suppose, somewhat. Prongs, on the other hand, might think differently. Wickett isn't really fond of us so I don't blame him for acting like he does. I just think his thing for Evelyn gets too overprotective, really.

"Since you don't fancy her, let's say hypothetically, that we don't sit next to her, Evans, and Wickett, would you mind?" Prongs asked as if he were giving a test. I shrugged and thought for a moment.

"I'd think it would be a bit boring, what are you, a second year girl asking quizzes from magazines?" Moony snorted at my own question to which Prongs grinned.

"Then you are fond of her," he concluded with a full smirk. I responded with a fake smile.

"In some terms, I suppose, yes. However, she's nothing more than dear old chum," I corrected Prongs as he remained to be unconvinced.

"I suppose chums snog rather intensely, then?" His never-dying smirk challenged me once more.

"Why, yes, I think they can. Care to meet me in the broom closets in an hour?" I asked sarcastically which caused Prongs to laugh. Moony and Wormtail eased up and began laughing as well.

"Is that so?" Prongs challenged me once more. I sighed and looked at him, as I thought of what to say.

"Alright, so me and Evelyn got a bit intimate. It was just from adrenaline rush. You know, an unintentionally action, end of story. Nothing more is needed to be said." I felt as though I was lying when I said this. I suppose, I got carried away but, I mean, who wouldn't? Then again, it _was _my bloody idea in the first place.

"If I remember correctly, didn't it bother you a tad too much when Evelyn refused to talk to you?" Moony was now the one whom was challenging me. I looked to meet his amused brown eyes.

"It was just frustrating, that's all," I told him but he, too, was unconvinced.

"Oh, but, you spent plenty of time complaining about it. It got to a point where you got angry, didn't it?" Moony asked a question once more to which I consumed a frown inside.

"Wouldn't have you?" I retorted, feeling this conversation was starting to become absurd.

"Well, in some ways, you truly are a dog. Dogs get angry when they don't get the attention he or she wants, much like your case, isn't it?" Prongs now spoke up with a grin. My grin slowly became a frown. I looked to Wormtail for support on my behalf but he was looking at his own hands as he fidgeted with them.

"Well, then, you're truly a stag since you often kill anyone who wants to mate with your 'beloved'," I retorted as I got up to leave. Prongs chuckled and looked up at me.

"Leaving so soon, mate?" he asked and I nodded, mustering a mock smile.

"I'm rather tired and frankly, I need my beauty sleep for dear Clara to see." I joked on the last part so they wouldn't decide to repeatedly say that I was evasive with the subject. I started up the stairs to face a night with…new thoughts.

* * *

"Why do I feel as if you're angry with me?" I asked Evelyn as she sat brooding in silence. I stared at board as I asked this, half-caring on what her response was. It was a starter for conversation, wasn't it? I mean, what else can you do in Potions?

"It's not so much your fault…okay it is. Anyhow, I'm labeled as your whore now, to the Slytherins anyways," she mumbled back bitterly. I shifted slightly towards her so I could face her.

"Did any of my dear cousins happen to gang up on you?" I asked her, staring at her for a response. She looked away as if I angered even more.

"Don't act like I'm some frightened little girl. It just bothers me, and yes, in matter of fact, I just happened to run into that Bellatrix girl. It wasn't very pleasant…" Evelyn shuddered a little but enough for me to see.

"Are you really that scared of her?" I asked, recalling her diary entries. Evelyn shot me a dirty look to which I held my hands up in defense.

"…I suppose…I mean, if you look into her eyes, it's just so eerie…" she drifted off from her sentence and rolled up her sleeves in order to conduct our potion.

"Hm?" I asked as I looked down at the book we were sharing. Merlin, do I hate Potions.

"Well, if you look her directly in the eye, you see ruthless, uncaring and perhaps even murderous intent sparkling. I'm not that fond of it…" I looked up from the confusing instructions on how to the potion.

"Is that so? Then tell me this." I looked at her to respond.

"What?" She eyed suspiciously, clearly not trusting me. I felt a grin creep across my face.

"What are in my eyes?" I asked, leaning in closer for her to look. She looked bewildered at first but silently agreed to determine what they said to her. She nervously looked me in the eye and fidgeted at first. She, then, continued to just stare for a few seconds.

"So…?" I asked, waiting for results. She looked away and continued to prepare the ingredients.

"I saw um…neutral feelings, such as I couldn't really tell what you were thinking. So, I'd think you were somewhat fake." She concluded this with a nod. I raised an eyebrow at this with confusion but shook my head in order not to dwell on this. I grabbed her chin and pulled it towards my face. Her green eyes darted around, confused.

"What are you doing?" she hissed at me. I held up a finger up to signal for silence. She opened her mouth to speak but shut it after a hesitant moment.

"I see…a naïve but clever person, clumsy but confident, bold but afraid and unsure. That's what I see." I mocked her conclusion with my own nod. She looked confused at this examination. A clearing of the throat caught both of our attention. I looked up to see a grumpy Slughorn peering over us.

"I do believe this isn't Divination class. This is Potions." Slughorn looked to me then to Evelyn.

"Oh, but Professor, we were just playing this fun game. See, when I look into your eyes, I see a jolly, humble and magnificent man." Slughorn focused his glower on me after I said this.

"I do not teach this class to be mocked, Mr. Black. I suggest you keep that in mind." Slughorn sent me a warning look and started to walk away.

"…I don't come to class to be threatened," I mumbled as I looked at the book once more.

"What was that, Mr. Black?" Slughorn turned towards me with another pointed glare. I opened my mouth to lie but a yell and a crash interrupted my scolding. Slughorn immediately jogged to the front of the classroom. I watched the event in interest as it unfolded.

"JUST WHAT IS THE PROBLEM?" bellowed Slughorn as he watched Moony hold back Prongs as Evans held back Wickett. Prongs remained silent as he sent dirty looks towards Wickett as Wickett returned the same looks. Slughorn looked to the four of them to explain, though he expression softened at Evans.

"Well you see Professor… Geoff was just er…teasing Po- James, and they sort of got into a spat…" Evans meekly replied, clearly not wanting to be part of the mess. Of course, Prongs would be angry but I wonder what he said to get Wickett started. Slughorn stared at Prongs then to Wickett.

"…Alright then. You all have a warning. Now, there shouldn't be anymore of this, understand?" he stared at Prongs as he said this, perhaps giving him the 'evil eye'. Both Prongs and Wickett mumbled a response. Slughorn curtly nodded and turned to leave.

"Now get back to your potions, everyone." Slughorn added on a merrier note. A sound of the door opening interrupted our session once more. Everyone turned to see McGonagall motioning for Slughorn to come out the classroom for a moment.

"Horace, may we talk for a moment? A student has gotten into the Potions supply closet once more." McGonagall looked a bit perturbed and irritated. Slughorn quickly went out, grumbling about how adolescents had no respect nowadays.

Just as Slughorn stepped out, Prongs and Wickett both lunged at each other. I looked to see Evelyn immediately stand up and pace to the fight. I quickly followed and watched as the fight went on for a few seconds. Evelyn screamed for Wickett to stop as I screamed for Prongs to punch harder. The Gryffindors cheered on Prongs as the Ravenclaws cried for Wickett. Prongs shoved Wickett to ground and he landed on his face. Wickett quickly recovered and turned to shove Prongs on the ground. Wickett was getting ready to sock him in the face when Evelyn jumped in and grabbed his collar.

"Geoff, damn it! Just stop it!" Evelyn scolded, holding him back. Prongs got up and brushed dirt off him. Geoff tore out of Evelyn's grasp and shoved him against one of the Potions cabinets. Evelyn ran towards Geoff once more but I grabbed her elbow.

"Bloody Hell, Sirius! What are you doing?" she snapped at me, while watching Wicket and Prongs go at it once more.

"Let Wickett be a man and fight for himself, he doesn't need you to interfere," I told her as I continued to restrain her. She turned around quickly and I grabbed her wrist as she faced me.

"I'm not trying to help this madness; I'm trying to stop it! I don't see you doing anything," she hissed at me, giving me a deathly glare. I merely responded with a false smile.

"Well, it looks to me that Prongs is taking care of things." She turned to look as Prongs gave Wickett a bloody lip. She whipped around and glared at me. I continued to grin at her, before I spoke once more. She remained calm as I opened my mouth.

"So, there's no need-" I started but a palm met my face harshly. A huge crack interrupted the fight as everyone looked to me as I touched my face, feeling the flesh burn. Evelyn had just bloody slapped me, in front of everyone. In front of those damn Ravenclaws and more so, in front of the _Gryffindors_. Snickers were heard as it looked like Evelyn was about to explode on me. Instead, she turned on her heel and stormed out of the classroom. Silence drifted for a few seconds till Wickett got up from the floor and pushed himself from Prongs and made his way towards me.

"What the bloody hell did you say to her?" he snapped at me as he slightly grabbed my collar.

"Nothing, I just said that she should leave you to fight your own fights. You should be more considerate about the ones you care for, that was hell for Evelyn," I retorted, pulling myself from his grasp. His hand latched onto my collar once more.

"What the hell makes you so sure that you know her so well?" he snapped at me once more. I remained still as he glared me directly in the eyes. I stared into his eyes; I saw what Evelyn described as myself, a fake mask.

"I don't, I just happened to pay attention to her rather then myself," I corrected which seemed to piss Wickett off even more.

"Oh, so I'm the selfish person here? What about you? What about…" He drifted off as he looked towards the door and back to me. My own eyes narrowed in confusion.

"What about what?" I asked, staring directly into his glare. He remained silent as his frown deepened. I looked to see that whole entire class was watching our exchange, including Prongs. Prongs stepped closer to Wickett, motioning to keep calm. I barely nodded but it was enough for Prongs to see. Prongs bent down as he attempted to jump Wickett but his glasses slid off his nose.

_CLANK! _The glasses seemed unbearably loud as they hit the floor. Prongs bent down to pick them up but Evans beat him to it. Prongs looked up at Evans and grinned.

"Why thank-" _Snap_. His thanks had been cut off as Evans broke his glasses in half. His grin faltered only a little as he stood up and took the broken glasses from her. He opened his mouth to speak to her but she made her way towards us.

"That is enough. Don't talk about Evelyn as if you two own her. Bugger off, both of you," she spat at both of us, prying Wickett off of me. Wickett shot her a look for mercy but she pointed towards the door. He nodded slightly as he paced out the door. Evans slowly followed him out but Prongs called her name.

"Lily, why the hell did you break my glasses?" he asked, as he examined his glasses.

"Shove it, _Potter_. You can show the class how spectacular your fixing charms are, since you just _love _showing off what your arrogant arse can do," she snapped as she opened the door.

"Of course, it's an arse you just _love _to ogle over." Prongs smirked as he said. In response, the door slammed as Evans left. The class sat in silence for a few moments. I stood there, trying to gather just _what _exactly happened. All I know is that Sixth Year is bloody confusing.

"CAN SOMEONE TELL ME WHAT OCCURRED JUST RIGHT NOW?" bellowed a red face Slughorn as he held a third year by the collar. McGonagall next to him look appalled as she looked to messed up cabinet, to the messed up Prongs and to me, the bloke with a handprint on his face.

"I…uh…tripped, sir." The class started laughing as my face went slightly red.

* * *

"Just _what _caused that whole…event? I don't see how I got involved." Moony asked both Prongs and me as stepped out of the Potions room. Slughorn had just assigned us all detentions for tonight and tomorrow. We accepted them silently as he went off into a lecture and such. I could tell Prongs was _very _pissed.

"Don't ask me, ask Prongs," I mumbled, nodding over at the brooding Prongs.

"So, Prongs…?" Moony prodded at him for an answer. Prongs remained silent but picked his face up.

"Well, it started when I asked Lily to accompany me to Hogsmeade. She turned me down, not as harsh as usual though. Anyhow, Wickett cracks a joke about him getting Lily pregnant so I got angry and grabbed him by the collar. That's when you stepped in." Prongs motioned over towards Moony. He nodded slightly, while still in thought.

"What caused Geoff to get so angry?" Moony asked another question. Prongs remained silent as he tried to remember.

"I really can't remember, we both were spouting off nonsense that made no sense." Moony and I stared at him taken aback.

"You mean you don't remember why you got into a bloody fight?" Moony snapped at Prongs. Prongs slowly shook his head, pissed off himself.

"You know how spats turn out. You can never remember what they're about." I tried to calm down the anger that both Moony and Prongs contained.

"I just don't see why I had to be dragged into this," Moony retorted while looking away. Prongs looked at him as he frowned.

"You bloody jumped in the whole thing. I did no dragging," Prongs corrected as he and Moony glared at each other.

"Oh, would you two let go of your inner second year girls? Just accept the damn detention. It's not the first," I snapped at both of them, tired of the petty bickering.

"I would but we have practice for Quidditch. We have match against Ravenclaw this Sunday," Prongs snapped back at me. I cursed softly as I thought how much we would have to practice. I pointed a finger towards him.

"Now this time, it's your _own _bloody fault, not mine." Prongs's eyes narrowed as he gave a curt nod.

"Yes, yes, I understand." He sighed as he ruffled his hair. I looked to Moony, who was still sulking.

"Well, let's get run to class," I announced as I started to pick up my pace.

"Why? So you can see your beloved?" Prongs challenged me. I continued walking the same pace as I responded.

"Actually, yes, so I can thank her for the lovely handprint on my bloody face," I replied with a false enthusiasm. Prongs snorted as I rubbed my face.

"She has a small hand," Moony observed as he stared at the welt. I shuddered as the welt still stung.

"Well, it sure can slap," I concluded as I stepped into the History of Magic room. I avoided eye contact with anyone and took my seat, only to endure a _very _long day.

* * *

"Oi! Come on now, Slughorn will get pissed again if we're late!" Prongs knocked on the bathroom door as I washed my face.

"I'm coming, _dear_!" I announced, mocking a fifties housewife that takes four hours to apply blush. Silence pursued on the other side on the door. I opened the door to an annoyed Prongs.

"I swear, if you continue hanging out with Hall, I will kick you out," Prongs said half-serious. I merely grinned at him and made my way out the door. Prongs followed shortly, closing the door to the empty dormitory.

"Where's Moony?" I asked as we made our way out of the common room.

"He left already, he got impatient." Prongs explained. We, then, went into a silence. I was just thinking to myself, though, I suspect Prongs was thinking of ways to murder Wickett.

Soon enough, we got to the Potions room. I stepped in to see a mellow Moony conversing with an eerily calm Evelyn. I looked to see Wickett in a much better mood, seeing how he was talking a kilometer per minute with Evans. I cleared my throat, which caused all eyes to go on me.

"Is this detention?" I asked…rather dumbly. Moony nodded while Wickett grinned at me.

"Oh, how nice of you fellows to join us!" he cried with fake amusement. I nodded and took a seat next to Moony, whom was behind Evelyn. I looked to her but she looked away, obviously pissed.

"'Lo Moony, 'lo Evelyn," I greeted while staring at Evelyn. Moony greeted me while Evelyn shot me a look. I sent her a sympathetic look.

"You see, I've already endured a scolding, a detention and _this_," I pointed towards the welt on my cheek. "I think its best that we don't get angry, otherwise someone will get wrinkles." I gently poked her forehead. In return, she reached across and tapped the welt on my cheek. I withdrew my hand as my cheek throbbed with pain.

"What brings you to detention?" I asked Evelyn, gazing at her with curious eyes. She looked at then to Moony.

"We got caught skipping class. Professor Slughorn practically hunted us down. He was merciless today; he even gave Lily a detention." She nodded towards a calm redhead whom was talking to Wickett while ignoring Prongs. All little conversations were interrupted when Slughorn walked with a frown.

"I assume that all of you know why you are here," Slughorn said as he scanned the room thoroughly. We all stiffly nodded, waiting for the bloody punishment.

"Good, then let's not waste any time. I have three separate assignments which includes…" I felt myself drift away from the conversation as he went into details about the punishments. He's a hypocrite to say not to waste time but he is…wasting time.

Minutes went by as I stared at the clock on the wall. Evelyn fidgeted as Moony appeared to listen intently, but I really doubt he was. I looked to see Evans paying attention to everything Slughorn said while Wickett stared off into space. Prongs looked down at the floor.

"Now then, let's get to business." Slughorn started off which caught my attention but it slipped away once more as he forgot to mention something. I started to count how many drool droplets dropped from Wickett's mouth as he stared into space. Okay, so he wasn't _really _drooling, but I bet he does slobber at night. Maybe his pillow gets soaking wet at night. I'd really feel for his wife then…if he does get one.

"Mr. Black and Mr. Wickett, you'll be scrubbing the bathrooms." My head perked up at this in surprise. Wickett jumped as he was brought back to reality.

"What, Professor?" he asked, clearly not wanting to work with me. The feeling was very much so mutual. Oh, fuck it all to hell…

* * *

**Well, that's chapter nine! It's my longest one yet xx, but very much worth it!I'm sorry of this one was a bore but I promise much more interesting stuff in the next chapter :D. I almost tempted to write a preview, but, I'm much too exhausted right now ):. I'll try to next chapter though! …That's a crummy promise but it's better than not updating for six weeks, right :D;? Please review though flames aren't appreciated. Constructive criticism is welcomed however (:. Just what are the two other groups? Well, you'll see ;). Thank you for reading, with love- Bobby :D**


	10. Pickpocketing

**Summary: **"Pardon?" her voice was clearly coated with confusion. "You heard me clear as crystal, love, I want you to pretend to be my girlfriend"

**Full Summary: **Sirius Black is the man who has it all. Or he likes to think so anyways. But after a gruesome event that involves him getting dumped, he is burning with anger (and humiliation). But him being Sirius Black, of course he will not let this pass without sweet revenge. After putting together the perfect plan (and a few pranks), he will show to everybody, that if you dump Sirius Black, the only thing you will end up with is regret. Now who fits into this plan? Evelyn Hall of course. Well it's more so her being the first decent girl he saw to fit into this plan, but none the of less, she suits the role just fine. Now how to go about persuading her?

**Pairings:** **SiriusOC**, JamesLily, (One-sided) OCRemus, rated T just to be safe 

**Author's Note: **You know, I've noticed I've been inconsiderate. I haven't been thanking each person for taking their time to drop a few lines, as in reviews. So, from now on, I shall thank each of you individually (:. Anyhow, I also I should answer reviews separately as well. The ones with questions and such anyhow (:, though I'll most likely do three per chapter. It's not because I don't love you guys, because I do :D. It's just because I don't want to take up three thousand words with my rambling :D.

Baby Seal- I figured that Slughorn would have a bad temper with the Marauders and such, so the jolly bloke is bound to lose his cool…my God, I need to stay away from those clichés x)

meandering-bluebottle- I'm glad to hear you liked the chapter (:, for some reason it didn't seem that long to me till I started scrolling through it x). I do agree with long chapters being buggers, but they are worth it :D

Sarah- Thank you for reminding me of something!(**NOTE TO ALL READERS**) You pointed out something in your review that reminded me of something. I was thinking of doing a special chapter about Geoff really, which will explain why he acts so odd but since he's a side character (though, he comes to play an important role later) I'm not sure if you guys, being my readers, would like it or not. So, if you leave a review, please leave your opinion on this and do be honest! (**END OF NOTE TO READERS).**

Anyhow, I'm sorry to hear you got written up D:, I hate those awful things! Teachers just love to fling them in your face, right? But, I am glad that you like the story :D

**Thanks To: **Nicoley117-LadyBlueMartini, Baby Seal, Sheryl, Amanda, meandering-bluebottle, Sarah, summersgirl2526, PseudonymismyPseudonym and DizzyMissLiz for reviewing! It seriously makes me day (:

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter but I own this gruesome headache ):**

* * *

I stared at Professor Slughorn as he decided the first group to participate in the dentition. Sirius Black and Geoff Wickett were assigned to clean a bathroom. Sirius _Black_ and Geoff _Wickett_. Geoff immediately objected to this while this while tidbit of news awoke Sirius from his thoughts. He remained calm but I could tell he wasn't all too thrilled to be working with Geoff. A smirk crawled onto my face as I watch Sirius unable to change partners. He looked to me and responded with a mock smile. However, the mock smile didn't ruin my mood, seeing how I, for once, was the one to grin at his misfortunate.

I looked over to Geoff, who wasn't all that upset, though I could tell he wasn't all too thrilled. He sadly smiled at me and turned towards Professor Slughorn.

"Mr. Potter and…" he drifted off, trying to think of who he should pair Potter with. Potter pointed towards Remus to which Professor Slughorn shook his head. Potter then pointed to Lily, to which she frantically shook her head.

"Miss Hall, you will be joining Mr. Potter in scrubbing the kitchen floors." my grin had fallen as he said this. Sirius now grinned at me as I stared sullenly at the table.

"That leaves Mr. Lupin and _Miss Evans _to sort out the now _demolished_ potions cabinet." Professor Slughorn gave an oh-so heart warming smile to Lily then a deathly glare to Geoff, Sirius and Potter. Geoff merely gave a fake sheepish grin to which Sirius mimicked the very smile.

"Excuse me, Professor?" Sirius raised his hand up in the air slightly. Professor Slughorn turned to him with a pointed look. He nodded at Sirius to continue.

"Well, you see, I'm awfully allergic to the soap we have to use to scrub the bathroom floors, so I think me and Evelyn should switch partners or I could even switch with Evans." Sirius continued to wear that fake smile as Professor Slughorn stood there, not buying a single bit of it.

"I think you can make do, Mr. Black." Professor Slughorn returned the very smile and turned to leave. Sirius, however, was not done.

"With all due respect, Professor, isn't against the rules to risk a student's safety?" Sirius was obviously trying to hide the smirk on his face and was pathetically failing at it. I sent him a look for him to stop but he chose to ignore me instead.

"Well, remember those few detentions with Miss Hall? You've used the same soap to wash those trophies, scrub those floors and such. I recall not having to send you to infirmary, am I correct?" Professor Slughorn's lips curled into a smirk as Sirius had to give up on the subject.

"Very well, then. Anyhow, Miss Evans and Mr. Lupin stay here and begin your task. The rest of you, follow me." Professor Slughorn started out the door immediately after he said this. I quickly followed with Geoff trailing behind me. Sirius and Potter distanced themselves a meter or so while whispering back and forth about God knows what.

"Mr. Black, Mr. Potter, I do suggest keeping up." Professor Slughorn interrupted their conversation and stopped for them to catch up. Just right after they stepped into the little group, Professor Slughorn took off once more. After a few twists and turns, we ended up at the Kitchen. Professor Slughorn went off into a small lecture and handed both me and Potter a bucket of soapy water and sponges. I cringed as I looked into the deep, murky water. I swear that Professor Slughorn just _loves _making his detention for students as boring as possible. It would explain why he doesn't let Filch take care of us.

I stared at messy floor in disbelief I would have to do this with James Potter, of all people. Normally, I wouldn't really care, but seeing how he gave my best friend a bloody lip, I have different thoughts now.

"You take this side and I'll take that side." I pointed, separating the kitchen. Potter merely grunted in response without taking a step.

"My God, you could at least say something." I snapped at him, having little patience. Potter grumbled something incoherent once more and picked up his bucket. He slowly made his way towards the other side of the kitchen. I watched him as he dumped the water on the ground and began to scrub. This horrified me immediately. I quickly made my way towards him and grabbed his bucket.

"What the bloody hell, Hall?" he snapped at me, clearly not in a happy mood.

"That should be my line, really. Do you even have a clue about washing floors?" I asked as I went to the kitchen sink to fill up the bucket once more.

"It doesn't matter how you do it, as long if it gets the floor clean." Potter grumbled as his shoes squeaked on the wet floor.

"Oh, but it does matter if you make a mess or not. Just look at those sack of potatoes, they're ruined." I said as I poured soap into the bucket. Potter's shoes squeaked some as he bent down to inspect the potatoes.

"So? We can use a drying charm." Potter snapped at me, clearly annoyed. I walked towards him and shoved the bucket into his hands.

"Of course, that is, if we were allowed to use magic." I pointed out which made Potter groan. I merely smiled at him as if I were Sirius. Potter returned the smile, sarcastically of course. I went to my side of the kitchen and began to scrub. We sat there in silence for a few minutes, though it was bothering me that I didn't have anyone to talk to. At least with Sirius, we'd have some odd argument.

"So…is it true that Lily broke your glasses?" I asked, trying to strike a conversation, therefore aiming for an interest. Scrubbing on the other side of the room stopped.

"…Lily was talking about me?" a hint of smugness drifted about Potter's voice. I remained silent for a moment then reluctantly answered.

"Somewhat…I mean, she was complaining about you as usual." the last part of sentence tumbled out of my mouth without me thinking. I slightly covered my mouth, desperate to brush this off as nothing big. Potter, however, was just to smart for that. It explains why he has such good grades…

"So she _does _talk about me. What does she say about me?" Potter started scrubbing once more but kept it at a slow pace. He waited eagerly for an answer.

"Well…she says you're a prat, a prick, and on good days, simply annoying." I put rather bluntly, though the scrubbing continued.

"Is that so?" Potter said on a cheerful note. I nodded and looked his way as his scrubbing had stopped. He was pausing to look at his reflection in his bucket so he could 'fix' his hair. When I say fix, I mean mess it up even more.

"Yes, well…there are times where she gets pissed off with Geoff when he says you two would look swell together." Potter looked to my direction as I said this.

"Wickett thinks that me and Lily are a _swell _couple?" he asked disbelievingly. I nodded my head as it were obvious, which it was.

"Well, he just likes to tease people. Though, he bugs you because of he has some sort of grudge against you…" my sentence drifted off as Potter's expression switched with mine. He now was looking at me as if I were stupid.

"Well I can see that," he mumbled as he began scrubbing once more. It became an awkward silence for a while after that. A somewhat rhythmic scrubbing took over the silence. '_Scrub, scrub _here, _scrub, scrub, _there' my mind would sing as Potter and me continued to scrub. Potter finally cleared his throat, which I thought it was to catch my attention. I turned to look at him and he remained still.

"So…what else does Lily say about me?" Pottered peered at direction with a curious look. I shrugged and paused to think.

"Well, she hasn't said anything about this, but ever since this year, you two have talked more than you have all the other years. I think it has to do…" I trailed off, thinking that Lily wouldn't appreciate me siding with Potter against Snape. Potter continued to peer at me for me to continue. I looked down and began scrubbing once more.

"Has to do with what?" I regretted answering his former question as he pestered me for an answer. I finally had a feeling what Lily went through with Potter. After his countless number of questions, I felt as if I had to give in. Otherwise, I'd end up in St. Mungo's.

"When she and Severus Snape stopped being friends." I snapped at him. I looked down as guilt filled my stomach. Potter, on the other hand, looked quite triumphant and chose to remain quiet for the rest of the detention. It wasn't that long of a detention anyhow. I think it was because Lily was involved in this detention that Slughorn decided to cut some of the time off.

I stared in satisfaction, as the floors seemed to shine, well to me anyways. I must say Potter and I did a rather swell job. I swear that floor was sparkling since it was so clean. I'm sure the house elves will be pleased with their kitchen. I looked to Potter, who was also admiring the floor.

"Say, Potter…" I said to get his attention before he left the kitchen to head back to Slughorn's room. He stopped and looked at me with a goofy grin. He must have been thinking about Lily.

"What, Hall?" he asked, still grinning that toothy grin. Potter does have a nice smile; I'll give him that. He can also be quite handsome, but of course, his arrogance seems to distract Lily from his pros. Okay, it _does _distract her from his charming side. He can be quite decent…when he isn't around Lily. Oh, how I smell a problem.

"You're thinking about discussing Severus Snape with Lily, aren't you?" he grinned even more as I said this. That was all I needed, a big, arrogant grin. I sighed as I walked over towards and patted him on the back.

"Potter…you're clueless with Lily." I stated as I started to walk out the door. He quickly grabbed my sleeve but he did it in a somewhat gentle manner.

"What do you mean by that?" he asked, frowning slightly at the fact he can't charm Lily out of her pants. I turned towards him and gave a sympathetic smile.

"Here's a word of advice: If you want Lily to fancy you, try taking on a more mature approach. Let _her _bring up Snape, if you do talk to her that is. Then play the role of a listener and agree with her. I'm surprised Sirius hasn't told you about this." I sighed as I watched his frown turn into a grin once more.

"I do know how to talk with a girl, of course. Lily, though, is just different, but that makes even more so desirable." I fought the urge to smack him out of it as he paused for a daydream effect. Though, he do has a point. Lily is rather popular with guys, whether if she knows it or not.

"Anyhow," Potter looked at me then continued "thanks for the tip. I'll give you one of my own. Ready? Here it is: It drives Padfoot mad when you don't pay attention to him. Use that to your advantage." I stared at him, trying to contain a blush.

"…What?" I finally managed to say, feeling incredibly stupid. Potter just grinned and shrugged. He then walked away, heading for Slughorn's room. As soon as he turned the corner, my face flooded with heat. I stood there for a few moments, thinking my hardest. All my thoughts led up to no other than Sirius. It used to bug me when the thought of me fancying Sirius occurring but now…it somewhat makes sense.

* * *

**Sirius's POV**

"Are you going sit there brooding or are you going to help me?" I asked Wickett as he stared at the bucket of murky water. He turned to me with a grin, which I was pretty sure of, a grin of mock.

"I'm in a glorious mood, thank you very much," he told me as he dunked his sponge into the water a bit too obnoxiously. A few drops of water hit my shoulder as I turned my back to the bloke.

"It didn't seem so this morning." I told him as I began to scrub at the tiles, going through the memory of the fight. Wickett's scrubbing ceased for a moment and began once more.

"Of course…your anger also seemed to upset Evelyn as well. She wasn't too happy-" I began but Wickett cut me off.

"If you're trying to me make consume myself in a rage of fury then, Black my friend, you are doing an awful job." I could hear amusement in Wickett's voice as he said this. I continued scrubbing much to his attempt to belittle me.

"Oh, but I wasn't trying such a thing, Wickett. If I wanted to do that, I'd some much more horrid things." Wickett stopped scrubbing once more. Silence endured for a moment but I went on.

"I could say how often I snog Evelyn or how smooth the nape of her neck feels…against my lips…" I drifted off for an effect for my lie. Anger seemed not to only consume Wickett but the whole entire room.

"Perhaps, I could talk about how her eyes look when you mess up and refuse to apologize since you lack courage…" I drifted off once more, feeling slightly ridiculous for the nonsense I was talking about. Silence was all I got in reply.

"Or I could comment on how frustrating it must be to be her best friend. Although you two may the closest friends could come, there's always some boundary. She can only see you as a brother, nothing further more. As much as you wanted to, you couldn't step across that boundary no matter what. Therefore, it concludes into a shaky relationship with secret and unnecessary feelings." I looked towards him as I finished my little speech. His expression was unreadable for a moment but he grinned towards me.

"Very good, Black. You just managed to figure out who _exactly _I am. I'm some monster that is consumed with _lust_, wearing a mask that is just appears to be a normal man who is able to have female friends. I plan to whisk Evelyn away from the world and hide her all to _myself. _Then I'll build some huge castle that will have many, many, MANY, dungeons that will each have a dragon in it so, when you in shining armor and on white stallion, you fall into one and will have to fight every dragon to death." He smiled at me as I stared at him in bewilderment.

"Please, Black, don't act as if you know my relationship with Evelyn. It is far more complicated than that. Besides, I would never deceive or _force _her to do anything of the sort." I stared at him he finished. There was something odd in what he said but he continued before I could think any longer.

"Now, you, on the other hand, seem a bit attached to Evelyn as well." he looked down as he started scrubbing once more. I continued scrubbing, waiting for him to continue. Silence pursued, meaning that he wanted me to speak.

"Oh? What makes you say that?" I asked, somewhat paying attention. Wickett shifted to start scrubbing more dirty tiles.

"It seems to me that you're spending more time with her than I do, and believe me I spend as much time as possible I can with her, Lily, and Alice." I began scrubbing in a different direction.

"Well, we do have all of our classes together. That could explain why." I waited for his response as I wringed my sponge. I swear it wasn't just dirty water that came out of the sponge. Then again, I'm just an idiotic adolescent, who am I to judge?

"Of course there's that and you always want to take her out to Hogsmeade, broom closets, etc. …" Wickett looked to me as he drifted off from his sentence. I looked down as I continued to scrub.

"Well, isn't it normal for a man wanting to be with his girlfriend?" I asked him as I dunked my sponge in the disgusting water once more.

"It's also considered normal for little boys to be selfish and not share." Wickett stated as he moved to the mirror. I looked up at him as he took a comb out of his pocket.

"Are you accusing me of 'not sharing Evelyn'?" I feel slightly odd saying that, since it made me feel like some possessive boyfriend. Bloody Hell, we're not even really dating.

"No. I'm just stating something in general. Always the one to put yourself first, aren't you, Black?" he asked as he ran his comb through his hair.

"I suppose so. I'm assuming you like to keep up with you hair?" I directed the conversation in a different direction. Wickett turned towards me, looking at me as if I was mad.

"Oh, and all those times you've looked in spoons to check your teeth aren't just as feminine?" He grinned at me as I looked at him in confusion. My God, this bloke is one of those people who make bloody observations constantly. It's somewhat annoying when they watch you like a hawk. No wait, it _is _annoying.

"Wickett, I have a question." Wickett gazed towards me in the reflection in the mirror. It was one of those "You have twenty seconds" look.

"What the hell did I do to make you act like such a git?" He tried to smile an innocent smile but it turned into a grin I often wear. I felt my patience slipping as he refused to answer.

"…Bloody Hell. I'll just find out from Evelyn." I mumbled as I started scrubbing once more.

"Okay, now, I have a question." Wickett announced as he pulled away from the mirror from the bucket.

"Why should I answer your question when you wouldn't answer mine?" I asked as I continued to scrub the already clean tile over and over.

"Because, I'm prettier than you." I snorted at this and turned to him to see face a grin mirroring my own.

"Are you blind, mate? I can't see what's charming about you. Tell me, just who have you dated?" Wickett stopped grinning and went into deep thought. I stared at him as he started to count off girls.

"Weeeeeeeell," he started off in a somewhat singsong voice "there was Anne Wheatley, Virginia Waye, Ruby Yellets, Rebecca Davis, Evelyn-" I cut him off when I heard Evelyn's name.

"_You _dated _Evelyn_?" I questioned, not fully believing him. He nodded and opened his mouth to keep going on the list. I held my hand up for him to stop. He sighed and opened his mouth once more.

"Yes, yes, I dated Evelyn back in fourth year. It wasn't very long though, probably only three weeks. She broke it off because she said it was too awkward or something along the lines of that. I barely remember it, really. Besides, she's much more fun as my best friend than a girlfriend, seeing how most of my girlfriends turned out to be bitches." I laughed slightly at how blunt he was. Now this was something to discuss with dear Evelyn. Oh the joy of pissing her off.

"Well Rebecca was nice enough, but she ended up dumping me. Anyhow, then there was Cora McLean and then Judith Tuplet…" I looked at him to continue but he concluded his statement by peering back at me.

"Wow… from what Evelyn's told me, I figured you only had one girlfriend. I didn't think you were the type to er… date about. Is that all?" I nodded as I settled on what to describe Wickett's way of dating. Well, it was somewhat my way as well, but I've been…'around more', if I may say.

"Well, some of the names are sort of lost, drifting in my mind. Anyhow, Evelyn doesn't talk about my love life since she hated it. Well, not 'hate', like Lily, but she wasn't exactly fond of it, especially when one of her friends and me broke up. Lily went on and on about it while Alice would just shake her head and click her tongue in shame. It was just one of those phases, you know?" he looked to me as he dunked his sponge in the water. It was quite obvious he trying to put shame on me.

"I see." I stated somewhat in an absent minded tone. Wickett snorted at this as he moved farther to scrub more tiles.

"Not really, or you'd be single right now." he said in a somewhat challenging tone. I turned towards him, dropping my sponge in the water.

"What do you mean by that?" I asked in a false tone of curiosity. This bloke was getting to me, somewhat, anyways.

"You see, it's a not a phase for you; it's more like a habit." I pondered to think when Wickett finished this thought.

"…I suppose you're right, in a way. I mean it's not like I make lists or anything of that sort. Prongs used to do that in third year, till he got hung up on Evans, that is." I chuckled at the memory of a pubescent Prongs literally writing lists for me to approve.

"True, but you see…I just hope that Evelyn wouldn't be caught up in your bad habits." Wickett looked to me with an oh-so charming smile to finish off the insult.

"Well, maybe, just _maybe_, I'm falling for her. She's quite different from other girls. Charming, isn't she?" Now, I spoke the bloody truth when I said that Evelyn was different from most girls. Evelyn had the tendency to have some eccentric mood swings. As for _falling for her_, per se, it wouldn't really do myself any good. I've explained this before, but I really don't need another mad relationship. Besides, Evelyn is much too occupied with Moony.

"Yes, she's very charming, ever since she was little, really." Wickett looked up towards me as I stopped scrubbing.

"Just how long have you known her?" I asked, a bit curious how Wickett knew just about everything about her.

"Our mothers are good old chums, so in other words, since birth." Wickett looked down once more, as he scrubbed harder. I nodded as his statement soaked into my brain.

"But, wait, Evelyn's a muggleborn while you're not. You're a…?" I waited for him to fill in the blank. He continued scrubbing without looking up.

"Half blood, I'm a half blood. Mum's a pureblood and Dad's a muggleborn. Dad figured it would do the family good to live in an environment that he was comfortable in. Mum's name was probably blasted off some family tree." Wickett replied without looking up once. I nodded slightly at this and turned to my own bucket.

"Most likely mine." I snorted as I thought about that gaudy piece of cloth with almost every pureblood name on it, since they all something to do with the 'prestigious' Black family.

"Speaking of which, rumor has it you were disowned back in first year." Wickett finally looked up with a grin. A slight grin covered my own face.

"Heh, I wish I was. Sadly, I'm still considered the Black's eldest son, though I'm more known as the family disgrace, which I'm perfectly fine with." I grinned at the memory of my mother's howler for being placed in Gryffindor. Although, I was scared at the time, it's a very fond memory.

The rest of the detention pursued in silence as I went into thought of the little knowledge I had just acquired. I felt myself frown as my mind as my mind continued to drift back to the fact that Wickett had dated Evelyn.

* * *

**Evelyn's POV**

I walked back into Slughorn's room to see Potter, once more, trying to get Lily to go to Hogsmeade with him. Lily practically beamed as I stepped in the room, hinting that I was her savior. She got up and made her towards me. I smiled at her as she grinned.

"How was detention?" I asked as I watched Remus walk over towards Potter, to make conversation, I assume. Or, in this case, comfort his rejected ego.

"Not bad really, since Remus can start a nice conversation. We talked about how the DADA teacher seemed a bit unfriendly to certain students and such-" Lily started going over her conversation when she was interrupted by a scream. Next thing I knew, I was practically pounced by an orange flash.

"EVELYN! THANK MERLIN YOU'RE ALL RIGHT. I'M SO SORRY I LEFT YOU WITH POTTER FOR SO LONG. HE DIDN'T DO ANYTHING, DID HE? OH MY GOD, WHAT IF HE BRAINWASHED YOU TO KILL ME IN MY SLEEP? OR EVEN WORSE, WHAT IF HE BRAINWASHED YOU TO JOIN HIS MARAUDER GROUP THING-" I cut Geoff off abruptly when he started screaming in my ear. I gently pushed Geoff off and held shoulders, proceeding to look him in the eye.

"Geoff, I'm fine." I stated simply, watching his eyes widen in fear. Bloody Hell, what did I say now?

"I KNEW IT. POTTER _DID _BRAINWASH YOU, OTHERWISE YOU WOULDN'T HAVE A DULL LOOK IN YOUR EYES." Geoff pointed at my eyes while I frowned.

"Just what is wrong with my eyes?" Geoff stiffened as I said this and grinned.

"NOTHING, THEY'RE BEAUTIFUL REALLY. LILY HAS PRETTY EYES TOO." Geoff yelled rather obnoxiously once more.

"WHY THANK YOU." I found myself screaming for no reason really. Sometimes, screaming can be turned into some sort of game.

"YOU'RE QUITE WELCOME. LILY, WAS YOUR DETENTION FUN?" Geoff was now yelling at Lily, who looked quite annoyed.

"I WAS JUST EXPLAINING IT WHEN YOU CAME BARGING IN, CAUSING HAVOC AS USUAL." Lily snapped at Geoff, who was grinning a toothy grin.

"I'M QUITE SORRY MY DEAR LILY." I looked over to see Remus covering his mouth while Potter looked a bit pissed.

"WHY THE HELL ARE WE SCREAMING?" a new voice shouted. I looked to see Sirius standing the doorway, grinning. Geoff gave him a look as if Sirius had just stepped out of Azkaban **(A/N: Oh the irony…sorry, 'I had to have it' :D. SUGAR COOKIE FOR ANYONE WHO KNOWS WHICH YOUTUBE STAR USES THAT CATCH PHRASE)**

"I have no clue what you're talking about." Geoff scratched his nose to make himself seem casual. I snorted at his absurd lie and turned to Sirius. Sirius gave me a faint grin and made his way towards Potter. The room soon fell into an awkward silence as we waited for Slughorn to come and dismiss us.

"So…" I started off to break the odd silence. I looked around the dull Potions room as everyone gave their attention to me. I felt my mouth clam up as I tried to think of some bloody subject to talk about.

"Oh! Evelyn! A former conversation reminded of something! Evelyn, do you remember your old druggie boyfriend?" Geoff asked, wearing a full out grin. I blinked as the words registered in my head. I finally gave a snort on what Geoff decided to call my former boyfriend.

"Oh, come off it, Geoff, he wasn't a _druggie_. What about him?" I asked, slightly curious. I've always wondered what would become of the bloke.

"Druggie?" Potter spoke up from the background. I turned to see the three Marauders watching Geoff and me engage in conversation.

"Oh, don't tell me you don't know what drugs are." Geoff acted as if he was exasperated but I could tell he really didn't give a damn.

"Of course I know," Potter protested "…stuff that makes Muggles think they're magical, right?" he double-checked to make sure. I thought for a moment and nodded.

"I suppose so…yes. Anyhow, Geoff, what's this about him?" I asked, once more as curiosity seized my body.

"Well, he is now working for my mother's friend's sister." he mocked a gasp when he saw me frown.

"I thought you had something that was shocking, that's just…gossip, Geoff." I said somewhat disappointed as Geoff laughed.

"Were you hoping he overdosed?" he asked, still grinning. I swatted at him as I turned to see Lily shaking her head in disapproval.

"That's horrible." Lily murmured as she turned her heads towards the door. I followed her movement and watched the doorknob turn. Slughorn stepped in, looking rather distraught. I turned my gaze towards Sirius who gave me a smirk. A sigh escaped my lips as Sirius raised his hand like a little schoolboy. Slughorn merely ignored the hand and pointed towards the door. He then he mumbled something along the lines "Please leave." and turned towards his desk. Everyone then, paced quickly out of the door.

I walked in silence with Geoff and Lily as the three Marauders trailed behind us.

"I wonder what had his knickers in a twist." Geoff thought aloud. I shrugged as I turned my head slightly to see Potter pointing slightly towards Lily and speeding up to catch up with her. I was about to stop him till a thought struck me. Potter proved to be decent tonight, so why not give him a chance? Slowly, an idea unfolded into my mind.

I quickly turned and nearly bumped into Sirius. I scowled at him to how fast he was walking.

"Can I talk to you?" I asked him as he grinned at my scowl. His grin faltered slightly, proving he was confused. He nodded slightly as I grabbed his wrist. I started pulling him ahead of the group, taking many turns. Sirius's hand fumbled as it grabbed my hand. My steps faltered slightly as he did this.

"My God, you were practically cutting off my circulation." Sirius complained as I took another turn. I merely nodded in return while looking ahead, trying to shake off the heat burning on my cheeks. I finally took one more turn and stopped in an empty corridor. I quickly let go of Sirius's hand and turned away from, touching my face for it cool down.

"May I ask why I was just practically kidnapped?" Sirius questioned with amusement in his voice. I fought the urge to cringe as I head the smirk in his voice. I sighed and turned towards him.

"Alright, I'll be direct about things-" I started off, only to be cut off by Sirius for the millionth time.

"And not beat around the bush like you usually do?" he smirked as I frowned in response.

"Yes, if you let me talk that it." I snapped at him, narrowing my eyes. He merely smiled as a reply and chose to examine his fingernails rather than to interrupt me once more.

"Okay…so…well…" I started off, trying to think of a way to introduce my idea.

"Well, you're starting off as way to beat around the bush." Sirius interjected as I stood in deep thought. I scowled at him as he looked at his nail once more.

"I am not, you…priss." I immediately felt stupid as that blimey insult passed through my lips.

"Priss? What makes you say that?" Sirius dropped his hand and stuck them in his robe pockets.

"Your hands…you look at your nails and such…" I said, barely making sense. I held my temple as I tried how to explain my plan.

"My nails-…ohhh. Well, it's a bit of a habit, since girls tend to make a fuss over dirty fingernails when touch them and such." he explained, once more expecting them. I raised an eyebrow in return.

"Oh, you're touching girls now? How lovely." I didn't make an attempt to hide my sarcasm. Sirius gave a goofy grin as he looked up from his nails.

"You make me sound like a prick." he chuckled and stuffed his hands into his pockets for the second time.

"That's because Sirius, dear, you tend to be one at times." I concluded my statement with a nod. Sirius mocked a painful expression and held his hand to his heart.

"Oh, your hurts persecute my dear heart, love. I'm afraid you'll give me a heart attack one of these days." I felt a slight, helpless grin form on my lips. I shook it off after for a few moments and cleared my throat.

"Ahem. Anyhow, now let's get to the point. You about our 'date' tomorrow, right," Sirius nodded in return as I continued, "Well, maybe you could do your friend, Potter, a favor. You see, I don't think he's that bad and deserves a chance, so maybe…we could set him up with Lily." I waited for Sirius to reply but he remained silent for a few moments. His face was expressionless, as it appeared he continued to think.

"…What's the real reason you're doing this?" Sirius asked, his expressionless face breaking into a grin. I laughed as he chuckled at my idea.

"Really! He proved to be somewhat decent tonight." Sirius continued to stare at me in return.

"…" I fidgeted under his challenging glance. He was clearly amused by my 'thoughtfulness'.

"…Okay, so Lily wouldn't help me with my Charms homework but still, it's a good deed, right?" Sirius laughed as I admitted my true reason for my act of kindness.

"Well, I agree, and besides, Lily needs to take that stick out of her arse and loosen up." I swatted him on the cheek as he said this. I gave him a slight scowl as he rubbed his cheek…with a bloody grin of course.

"I think that one slap was enough." I looked to see a handprint on his face. My God, did _I _leave that? … I've always wanted to slap someone so hard like that. It's just like one of those movies and you hear the slap echo throughout the whole entire room and everyone freezes…okay, so maybe my slap wasn't like that but, it was close!

"Oh, really? Why should I believe you that it was me since you manage to piss off just about every other girl." I looked away as Sirius continued to grin that Cheshire cat grin. Suddenly, something jerked my hand, which caused me to jump. Sirius laughed to whom I saw holding his hand to his face.

"I'd say they're the same size." I looked away once more as Sirius continued to hold my hand against his cheek. I swear my face matched the bold crimson on my scarf at that very moment. Confusion seized my body as Sirius grabbed my other hand pulled me slightly closer.

"… I'm sorry that you're in pain." I found myself talking in a very quiet voice. I looked down to see Sirius's feet taking a step closer. I mentally cursed at myself as my heart began to pound hopelessly.

"Apologies can't take the pain the away. Something much valuable is needed" Sirius murmured as he tilted his head. I could feel his breath as I continued to look down. We stood like that for a few moments as awkwardness began to spread through my body. I looked up quickly as Sirius shifted slightly. My eyes locked onto his grey, murky, eyes. A grin formed on Sirius's lips as he brought our hands between us. I was confused as first till I something glint in his middle knuckle. That was galleon…that looked like the one in my pocket…don't tell me…

"Well, then, I must be going off for bed, I'm a bit tired really." Sirius announced as he dropped my hands to my dismay. I continued to stand there, gaping slightly. Sirius was about to turn a corner when reality socked me in the face.

I quickly rushed after Sirius, who was walking rather fast himself. Frustration built up in my body as I continued to think about my stupidity. How could I allow myself to fall for his stupid, petty, schemes once more?

"Hey," I barked at Sirius as I tugged his collar, "How the hell did you pick pocket me?" I demanded which made Sirius stop in his tracks. He turned his slightly towards me.

"How the hell did you manage to leave a handprint on my face?" he asked, wearing his famous smirk. I stumbled for words but nothing came out. Sirius shrugged at this and turned around once more. I stood there hopelessly as I watched Sirius saunter away.

"…Thief!" I yelled after a few moments, feeling very stupid afterwards, seeing how he wasn't there to hear it. That man…brings the worst out of me.

* * *

"My, my, you sure are busy with Sirius lately." Alice teased as she walked into the bathroom. I sighed as I prepared for the Hogsmeade trip. Alice made her way beside me and reached for a brush. I watched her as she brushed her hair gently in a graceful manner.

"And you're just studying with Frank?" Lily question as she stood at the doorframe, waiting for us to finish getting ready. Alice merely winked in the mirror and reached for a tube of makeup. I watched her apply the peach lipstick and looked to my own unused tube. I started to reach for it but I stopped myself. Why the hell should I waste makeup on a fake date?

Alice smacked her lips for the last effect and grinned in her reflection. I felt myself smile, feeling happy for her relationship with Frank, although deep down, envy burned in my heart. Alice can freely enjoy a day with Frank without odd feelings such as denial. While, I, on the other hand, get to spend half of my trip with dear Sirius, the man who has cost me the most problems ever and that's a lot, if you think about Geoff. If I weren't going to put my plan into action, I would have faked an illness or something.

I glanced once more at the makeup while I continued to debate with myself. Sure, it was a fake date but shouldn't I make it convincing? Then again, I don't want to make Sirius that's special enough I'm willing to waste makeup over him…I do think I over analyze these types of situations too much.

I started to reach for the tube of lipstick without thinking. I quickly caught myself and averted to the brush Alice had just set down. Lily groaned in impatience as I swiped the brush through my hair slowly. Alice merely giggled as she tugged a lock of my hair.

"Are you excited or nervous? Sirius has always made me nervous, even though he's not interested in me. Even back in third year, he made me tongue-tied, though, he wasn't really popular then." I sighed as Alice took the brush from my hand and started to brush my hair a bit faster pace than I was.

I thought back to third year and I really couldn't remember talking to Sirius. I suppose I was too focused with Remus…whom I need to be focus with now…instead of Sirius…well, who says I'm focusing on him? …Oh, forget it! Bloody Hell, I'll just say it! I suppose fancy both Remus and Sirius. There, we have established the damn fact that I am indeed a whore who can't make up her mind…and that Geoff is too fucking smart for his own good.

"Alice, it's okay, I'm done." I assured her but Alice shook her head and continued to brush my hair, quickening her pace. Lily merely looked away as if she was uninterested but I saw her steal glances from the corner of her eye. I fought the urge to squirm as Alice continued to brush away.

"We're going to be late…" I murmured a bit shyly, to my own surprise.

"Tough. Sirius can learn to wait besides, it keeps guys on the edge." Alice giggled once more as she put the brush down. I shifted to move but one of her hands kept me in my place.

"Actually, we're meeting up with Geoff." Lily corrected from the doorway, throwing herself a bit too casually into the conversation. Alice nodded and started braiding my hair away. I struggled once more with the urge to squirm.

"So…that means he'll cause a scene if he's been stood up." I explained, as I shifted slightly. Alice sighed as she caught onto my hint. She quickly finished the braid and patted me on the back.

"Fine, let's get a move on then." as of that, Alice quickly paced out of our dorm and down the stairs. I stood for a moment, trying to gather my thoughts. Lily, on the other hand, quickly followed. I finally decided to meet up with them. I paced through the room, searching for my scarf. I quickly spotted it near my bed and snatched it. I, then, fled down the stairs, only to see a brooding Lily and a cheerful Alice conversing with the Marauders. Well, it more of Alice chattering while Lily glared at Potter as he attempted to escort her out.

Sirius looked from Alice to me and grinned. Alice beamed as he made his way towards me. I forced a fake, shy smile as he neared towards me.

"So…how long have you two been together?" Alice was practically shining. That's another thing about that I envy. She cares about other people _a lot_. I looked to Sirius, who was smirking at me. He apparently found this amusing.

"Oh…how long has it been, _dearest_?" I asked Sirius as I reached for his hand. He gave me a questioning look before his answered.

"About a month…" he drifted off as he watched my hand interlock with his. I merely grinned and turned towards Alice, for the finishing effect. It apparently worked since Alice looked she was going to explode from eagerness. I turned back to Sirius, who was looking at me like I was bloody mad. I just smiled as I squeezed his hand as hard as I could. Discomfort covered his face as he tried to keep up with his grin.

"Well, I better go meet up with Geoff. Come on, Lily." I called as I noticed Potter already bothered Lily. I fought my grin off as I watched Lily nearly dash out of the room. I started to walk away but a pair of arms kept me back. Confusion soared through my body till I realized who was hugging me from the behind.

"I do think you shouldn't try anything today." Sirius murmured in my ear in a taunting tone. I felt myself redden with both anger and embarrassment. He was clearly doing this to cause a scene. I pulled away and turned slightly towards him. Behind him, many Gryffindors were acting as though they didn't see anything but I knew very well they were watching. I gave him a fake smile and bolted out of the Common, thinking of a way to get even.

* * *

"EVELYN! I GOT MORE HANDCUFFS!" Geoff shrieked as he dashed out of Zonko's. I felt my face pale as I remembered how Geoff demonstrated his 'magic trick'…wait! Magic trick…now, I can see how I can get Potter and Lily stuck together. I turned towards Lily, who was walking besides us, with a slight smile on her face. I turned back towards Geoff, who was grinning his toothy grin.

"Geoff, can I them?" I asked as I reached for his bag. He grinned once more and handed me a yellow box. I read the back of the box and it all seemed uninteresting till something caught my eye.

'Charm proof', it read, which was just splendid really. I glanced at Lily then to Geoff, whom was peering at me curiously.

"Oh! Geoff! I need to get something at Zonko's!" I lied, a bit poorly, may I add. Lily turned to me with a look as if I were mad. I gave her a sheepish grin and shrugged.

"Er…an anniversary gift for…Sirius…?" I ended my explanation with a question. Lily peered at my suspiciously but Geoff quickly caught on.

"OKAY, OFF WE GO THEN. CARE TO JOIN US, LILY?" Geoff bellowed, being more obnoxious than ever. Lily cringed as she thought of the shop and shook her head,

"No thank you. You know I hate that bloody store." Lily muttered as her smile turned into a slight frown. Before I could say anymore, Geoff already grabbed my hand took off with me. I looked back to see Lily sit herself on a bench and look up at the cloudy sky.

Next thing I know, I'm being shoved into Zonko's, which was chaotic as usual. I looked at Geoff as he led me around the store.

"So…what's going on?" Geoff quietly asked me. A giggle escaped from my throat and I looked at Geoff with a smile. I leaned in and began to whisper my plan into his ear, since it was too loud to talk normally and I really didn't want to yell. I saw Geoff's cheeks widen as he grinned.

"Bloody brilliant." he told me as he patted me on the back. I grinned once more and nodded my head towards the door to indicate I wanted to leave. Geoff nodded and led the way that is till he saw Sirius and Potter standing at the counter. They were too busy with whatever they were buying to notice us. I looked up to see Geoff wearing a mischievous grin. I opened my mouth to stop him but it was too late.

"HEY EVELYN, DID YOU KNOW THAT TOMORROW WILL BE ME AND LILY'S ANNIVERSARY?" Geoff yelled which caught Potter's attention. Sirius looked up from the counter and spotted Geoff then me. He grinned at me and began to dig through his pockets. He then left some money to pay for his…'tools' and made his way towards Geoff and me. Potter quickly followed, while giving Geoff a dirty look.

"You know…that whole marriage thing is just old now." Potter grumbled as Geoff patted him on the back.

"It's okay…you can marry our daughter, Geoffet." Geoff pretended sympathize while Potter just shrugged his hand off and glared even more. I looked to Sirius, who was gazing at his watch.

"Well, it's been about three hours. Mind if I steal Evelyn away?" Sirius asked Geoff to which Geoff frowned.

"OF COURSE! SHE'S MY WEDDING PLANNER." I stared at Geoff, not sure whether to laugh or glare. I looked back towards Sirius, who looked a bit confused.

"Well, I mean, we can't leave Lily all alone, let me tell her where we're going." I told Sirius, hoping he would get my hint. Sirius only nodded and started out the door. I quickly followed after him. I stepped outside looked down the street to see Lily reading a book she had acquired from some little shop.

Geoff then grabbed my hand and began to sprint towards her. I struggled as my legs lagged behind. I swear, Geoff belonged on some sort of track team.

"LILY! LILY. LILY. LILY." Geoff started calling her name till he reached the bench. Lily continued to ignore as she flipped a page. Geoff frowned for a moment, not liking the silence treatment one bit. He then grabbed his throat and started making choking sounds.

"Lily…I'm dying…please…talk…to…me…" he then threw himself to the snow-layered ground and played dead. Lily merely turned another page of her book without looking up.

"What's with Wickett?" Sirius asked as he approached us. Geoff looked up from the snow and groaned.

"I diiiiiiied." Geoff then put his face back on the ground. Sirius, Potter and I looked at Geoff as he threw a huge show while Lily continued to ignore us all. After a few moments, Geoff quickly stood up as if nothing happened. This caused even more awkwardness.

"Say, do you guys want to see a…magic trick?" Silence pursued in response. I looked to Sirius, who had understanding in his expression. he glanced at me, which caused me to look away. Geoff seemed to take this as a yes and glanced at me. I grinned in return as he pulled Lily from the bench.

"Geoff, what the hell?" she snapped as her book slipped from his grasp.

"I need one more volunteer!" Geoff looked around as if there was an entire crowd surrounding us. He quickly turned towards Potter, which made Lily pale. She immediately jumped back and tried to pull away.

"Potter will do just fine!" Geoff exclaimed as he grabbed Potter's wrist. Potter grinned and made no resistance as he realized he was doing something with Lily. Lily struggled to pull away till spoke once more.

"If Lily does this trick with Potter, Potter promises not to speak to her for a week!" Now both Potter and Lily stared at Geoff.

"I said no such thing!" Potter snapped at Geoff to which he only grinned.

"You'll love the trick though!" Geoff looked towards Sirius and me for reassurance. I simply nodded though Potter was looking at Sirius. Sirius gave nod for Potter to go on.

"Well…I suppose I would." Potter gave in to the trick, much to Lily's surprise. Lily's eyes widened in glee for a second as she considered the peace of the absence of Potter.

"…Fine" Lily now gave in as well and gave Geoff suspicious look. Geoff only grinned in return and took off his scarf.

"Hold hands." he commanded much to Lily's dismay. Potter, on the other hand, looked quite thrilled to do such a thing. Lily looked to me for help but I just shrugged. She then hesitantly grabbed Potter's hand to which Potter's expression softened. I'm not sure if I'm the only who noticed this, seeing how Sirius was staring at Potter as well.

Geoff covered their entwined hands with his scarf and grinned once more. A clicking sound was heard next as horror spread across Lily's face.

"PRESTO MAJESTO! IT APPEARS LILY AND POTTER'S LOVE HAS FORMED A BOND." Geoff exclaimed as he ripped off the scarf, revealing Lily's wrist linked together Potter's wrist by no other than a handcuff. Sirius gave a bark of laughter as I bit my trembling lip. Potter looked quite amused while Lily looked well pissed.

"GEOFF!" she shrieked at the young man who taken it upon himself to wear an innocent smile. Lily attempted to thrash Geoff as Sirius gently touched my shoulder and he bent down. I felt myself flinch his face was beside mine. To this, he remained still for a second but then proceeded to talk.

"I think we should get going now, no?" he murmured as he watched Lily scream for the key. I fought back my giggles and merely nodded.

"Well then," Sirius said louder so Lily and Potter could hear "Evelyn and I will be on our way. Have a great day." he grinned at Potter who looked a bit confused and to a fuming Lily, who stared at Sirius then to me.

"Oh no you don't, Evelyn! Tell Geoff to give us the damn key!" Lily snapped in a hopeless tone. I looked to Geoff, who was still smiling his false smile.

"Geoff, give her the key." I pretended to play along, only to infuriate Lily even more.

"No." Geoff replied as if he were toddler and 'no' was his favorite word. I looked to Lily and shrugged to which her face matched the color of her blazing hair.

"GEOFF, DAMN IT!" She snapped once more which gave time for Sirius to slip away. He quickly grabbed my hand and started down another street. I looked back to see Lily still yelling while Potter was trying to hold her down, not exactly a wise move. I forward one more to avoid the sight of Lily smacking Potter. Sirius was now leading to Merlin-knows-where. I opened my mouth to start a conversation but quickly closed it. Sirius looked like he didn't really want to talk.

After a few minutes, we finally came across no other than Madame Puddifoot's. I felt my heart stop as the memory that started this whole emotional mess flooded into my mind. Sirius opened the door and pulled me inside. Steam warmed my cold face as I staggered in. He continued to walk, almost causing me to trip. Sirius ignored this and sat us near a table in front of the table Clara White sat last time.

"…What are we doing here?" I finally asked as Sirius sat himself across from me, leaving me little room since it was such a small table.

"For Clara of course." he smiled as leaned back slightly and began to drum his fingers.

"Oh." that was really the only thing I thought to say which only caused Sirius to nod. We continued to there in an awkward silence. I looked around the room for Madame Puddifoot only to find her pacing around the room, delivering orders. I sighed as I thought how long I would have to endure this.

"So…" I started off to break silence only to have Sirius cut me off, and nod to the front of the room. I looked to see White and a new boyfriend, some Ravenclaw, enter the small little shop. I averted my eyes as she looked at us. Sirius, however, continued to stare till she sat down to which he grinned. I stared at him as he looked back at me.

"Is she angry?" I asked which cause his oh-so charming grin to widen.

"Very much so." he replied as he leaned in closer which made my heart jump. Without saying anything, his lips met mine very gently. I immediately flushed as his hand brought my head closer. I remained still in shock as I felt his tongue gently slide into my lips. My body was stiff while his body was particularly active. His lips only parted every few seconds for breath while I just sat there, frozen. His stormy eyes opened slightly and shut quickly as he brought me in closer. My hand slowly reached for his cheek, which felt slightly warm. It lamely rested there as Sirius's slightly fondled with my hair. I felt my breaths become shorter as I was being overwhelmed so quickly. Sirius has obviously more experience than me, couldn't he see that?

As his lips parted for a few seconds, I pulled away slowly in awkward movement. His hand gently slid off my head as my hand brushed off his cheek.

"I can't do this." my voice came out in a shy, quiet tone. Sirius shifted slightly at this and leaned back a little once more.

"Hm." was all I got in a tone that could not be interpreted, which was quite frustrating. I felt my cheeks flush once more as I looked up in Sirius's unreadable gaze. I wanted to look away but I couldn't, I was too scared. Of what, you ask? I have no bloody clue.

"I mean…this is sort of unlike you. You've been different today." I explained awkwardly. Sirius gave a curt nod as if he understood and his eyes darted slightly away. I felt myself get frustrated with his childish behavior. It was as if he was pouting or something.

"Sirius," I began again to which his eyes darted towards me once more "I mean you just don't start snogging someone…" I drifted off as his gaze continued to shine on me.

"Unless if it was with someone as close with…Wickett, per se?" Sirius replied in what tone that sounded a bit challenging to me. My eyes snapped fully up to him in anger.

"No. You just don't start snogging someone. Period. I wouldn't even do that with Geoff." I mentally cursed myself as my last sentence came out in a whole wrong meaning.

"Oh, but would you be willing to snog him?" Sirius retorted as he leaned back once more. My eyes narrowed as his eyes remained cloudy.

"That's not what I meant and you know it." I snapped at him as rage flamed inside me.

"Oh, do I really? Didn't you two used to be an item?" he challenged as he slightly smirked.

"If you heard Geoff correctly, it didn't work out. He would have also said we never kissed, therefore proving it didn't work out." I snapped as I rose out of my seat. Sirius merely gazed up at me and grinned an awful, cocky grin.

"Bloody Hell, I've never met a man who was such a pig. Thank you, Sirius; you've made it clear I don't want to be involved with gits like you." I snapped to which Sirius scoffed.

"You think I give a damn what type of man you would like to be involved with? Don't flatter yourself." I felt anger and hurt swell as he said this. I now scoffed and looked away. I _will _not cry, no matter what.

"Oh please, you think I said that just to get you started or something? My God, I'm not the conceited one, _you're _the fucking conceited one. I was merely thanking you, which makes you think I'm trying to put on some guilt trip or something. Well, to put in simple terms, Sirius, I don't give a damn what you do but I ask you this: Don't involve me any longer!" as of this I stormed out of the shop, not caring if I started a scene. I stormed into the snow only to hear my voice being called.

"Evelyn, damn it!" Sirius called after as he walked after me. He quickly caught up and gave a huff of breath.

"Now listen…" he began but I merely just took off as fast I could. Sirius let out a string of profanities before he chased after me. Tears stung my eyes against my will. Damn it! Why do I always cry when I'm furious?

"Evelyn!" Sirius called once more, which caused me to speed up even faster. I really didn't give a damn he read my diary at that very moment, I just didn't want to his damn face because well…I didn't want him to see me crying over such a petty thing. Remember how I said that I was going through an emotional mess? I was wrong.

_This _is the beginning of my emotional mess.

* * *

**Wow, this took me forever to write for some reason. Well, I took a week off since I needed to spend time with my family but still, I'm surprised I took so long since I had this chapter planned out for so long. I'm really sorry! I promise I'll be quicker with the next chapter…Chapter Eleven…CAN YOU BELIEVE IT? I'm on Chapter **_**Eleven**_**. I keep thinking I should be on chapter six or seven, but I'm not. Then, there's the fact I've been writing this for…four months. Goodness, this is the longest I have stuck with a fanfic. I feel so happy now! Anyhow, please do review! If you do review, please give an opinion on my plan up at the top! Now, I rant too long :P, Happy December!**


	11. Geoff's Amazing Puppets

**Summary: **"Pardon?" her voice was clearly coated with confusion. "You heard me clear as crystal, love, I want you to pretend to be my girlfriend"

**Full Summary: **Sirius Black is the man who has it all. Or he likes to think so anyways. But after a gruesome event that involves him getting dumped, he is burning with anger (and humiliation). But him being Sirius Black, of course he will not let this pass without sweet revenge. After putting together the perfect plan (and a few pranks), he will show to everybody, that if you dump Sirius Black, the only thing you will end up with is regret. Now who fits into this plan? Evelyn Hall of course. Well it's more so her being the first decent girl he saw to fit into this plan, but none the of less, she suits the role just fine. Now how to go about persuading her?

**Pairings:** **SiriusOC**, JamesLily, (One-sided) OCRemus, rated T just to be safe 

**Author's Note: I APOLOGIZE FOR MY TARDINESS ON THIS. PLEASE, FORGIVE ME. FAMILY CAME D;. YOU KNOW HOW IT IS…**

Okay, it's decided, I'm going to do the filler chapter but it won't be till the end of the story, because otherwise, it would be a bit confusing. Hm…I really have nothing more to say but…ONLY MORE DAYS TILL CHRISTMAS.

ivana- COOKIE FOR IVANA AND XSIRIUSLOVE. You guys got it (:. Buck is a very wonderful man and he deserves his own show, no?

meandering-bluebottle- When you mentioned that Anchorman quote, I went back to read that part of the chapter and you were right! I honestly didn't intend to do that but I was thinking "…Didn't I hear this somewhere? Oh well :D -continues to write-".

madpoet08- Oh, I understand what you mean D;. I have the inability to pay attention for a long time, unless I'm writing, drawing or something else that includes total focus. Therefore, I hardly review all the stories I very much like D;. Kaya (my sister) on the other hand, is much better with reviews. Oh, how life would be easy for Evelyn and Sirius if they admitted how they felt but once again, pride can be a bitch D;. I've grown rather fond writing about Geoff as well. In a lot of cases, people usually base the main character off of themselves or other people, but to be honest: Geoff is a lot like me. I didn't mean to start out that way but I found myself asking, "What would _I _do?" instead of Geoff x).

**Thanks To: **ivana, PseudonymismyPseudonym, summersgirl2526, meandering-bluebottle, Sarah, madpoet08, Hatsue Cybanne, MissMarauder4487 and Mrs. Jim Haplett for reviewing! It puts a smile on my face (:

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER BUT I HAVE GEOFF AND HIS MADNESS…isn't that good enough :D?**

* * *

I closed my eyes slightly as tears continued to stubbornly form. Pain seared through my chest as I gasped for the cold, harsh air. Of course, I would have stopped any minute if Sirius Black weren't hot on my tail. The bloody git wouldn't just give up. I opened my eyes again as I tried to think of a place to go. So far, I didn't have a damn clue.

"For God's sake, Evelyn!" Sirius called after me as I shoved past an unsuspecting couple. I could feel glares being tossed at my head. The sound of feet racing through the snow became louder every second. This encouraged me to sprint at full speed, which only caused even more trouble. My legs began to slow down against my will as my energy began to slip. My breaths became shorter as I continued to sprint. However, after each step I took, Sirius only came closer.

Panic soar through my body as I realized Sirius was less than ten feet away. I turned my head slightly to see how fast he was running. However, this move of mine was a horrid mistake that I would regret. Before I knew it, my foot crossed its path with my other. Of course, this ended up putting me in position where my face met the ground.

The running steps slowed down in jogging till they came near me. I felt my face flush with fury and embarrassment as I thought about how Sirius just saw me trip. The footsteps stopped as I slowly brought myself off the snow. Silence endured for a second only to break into a bark of laughter.

"Honestly Evelyn…" he said as he grabbed my hand and lifted me up. It was obvious was he holding back laughter as his eyes threatened to explode with mirth. Anger continued to boil inside of me. I turned my head away as I yanked my hand out of his grasp.

"Don't touch me." I snapped as I glared at the snow. Sirius stiffened as I said this but touched my shoulder. I shrugged it off and attempted to leave. However, a hand firmly latched onto my wrist, holding me back. I turned swiftly around to meet an annoyed Sirius.

"Let go!" I snapped once more as I struggled. Sirius's other hand caught my forearm as I flailed about.

"Not until you stop acting like a little girl. You're sixteen, not four." I gave up shortly after he said this. I glared at him as he lowered my arms. He gave me an odd smile and continued.

"Now tell me…what did I exactly do?" he asked slowly, as if I were some moron.

"You were being a prick." I stated as I looked down from his gaze. He shifted a little as I said this.

"How so?" he inquired, which got me even angrier. My eyes darted towards his then back to the ground.

"By…by…well first, you snog me unexpectedly! Then, you throw nasty comments about my relationship with Geoff! Of course, you can't realize it since you're too bloody arrogant!" I snapped as my face flushed with anger. Sirius frowned slightly as I said this.

"First of all, you didn't give a damn when I snogged you before. Why start caring now," I gazed at the ground once more as my face flushed even more. "Secondly, I'm just stating how things seem. I mean, if you didn't fancy him, then why did you agree to be his girlfriend?" Sirius challenged with a smirk. I shot my head up right after he said this.

"For your information, _I _asked _Geoff _to be my boyfriend." I blurted without thinking. I mentally cursed myself as Sirius's face formed into a curious expression.

"Is that so," he asked as he continued to gaze at me "Do tell how that occurred." My eyes narrowed as he challenged me once more. His smirk taunted me as my face flushed.

"It's none of your concern." I snapped at him a bit too loud as I continued to glare at him. He mocked a sorrow expression as I said this.

"I thought we were _chums_, Evelyn." an eyebrow rose as he stressed the word chum. I thought for a moment in confusion till it registered what he was saying. He was warning me to keep it down. I looked to see watching bystanders. I opened my mouth but I saw people watching in the corner of my eye. I hesitantly shut my mouth and gave Sirius a sarcastic smile. He returned the grin and motioned me to follow him. I hesitantly did so.

"Are we feeling better now?" Sirius mocked me as soon as the bystanders had gone back to their own business. I looked away as I frowned. I really didn't want to discuss my feelings with Sirius Black. He touched my shoulder for me to look at him. I ignored this gesture and inched away. His hand grabbed my chin and gently turned my face in slow, graceful manner. My mind screamed to pull away but my body refused to do so.

"…'I'm sorry.' Is that what you want to hear?" Sirius grinned at me as I frowned.

"It doesn't matter what I want, you'll still do what you please." My frowned softened a little as Sirius give me a toothy grin. I hate how he knows he has a charming grin.

"My girlfriend is bloody brilliant," he murmured as he leaned forward. I expected him to poke my forehead or something of that sort. However, his lips brushed lightly against my cheek as he went towards my ear.

"Do remember that Moony can learn of your desire for him any time." Sirius's murmur was coated with mockery. My face flushed as he pulled away. What confused me was the fact I didn't know why my face was crimson. Normally, it would be because how he acted in such an arrogant way but his lips against my cheek alone made my skin flare.

I turned a bit too fast from him. This resulted into a cracking sound being heard from my neck.

"Bloody hell!" I hissed in pain as Sirius gave another bark of laughter. His eyes twinkled mysteriously as he expected me to explode into yells of anger. Instead, I just gave an awkward smile as his laughter began to fade away. He gave me a curious look but shook it off quickly.

"Well then…" Sirius looked ahead as he began to break the silence. I looked at him as he continued.

"I suppose we should look for Prongs and Evans. It's such a shame we had to leave so early." he voiced his sorrow as if _I _had dragged him away.

"You were the one who ran off." I pointed out to which he grinned.

"You were the one who just standing like confounded little girl." I gave a weak laugh as I continued to feel awkward just being near him. Why did he make me so confused? Not even Remus made me this anxious and neither did he make me want to _avoid _him. Not that Sirius is of the horrid sort; I just can only take so much. Little things he did would keep building till I would come clean about my uncertainty with him. Believe me _that _would be just about the most horrible thing that could occur.

Sirius then took it that it was his responsibility to find out if Potter was still alive. He motioned for me to follow him once more, and I pathetically obeyed him to avoid any further awkward situations.

It really didn't take long to spot out a fuming handcuffed couple. Well, only Lily was angry while Potter was wearing a goofy grin. I cringed as Lily spotted us first; her glare was quite…powerful. It seemed as though my little attempt to make them get to know each other failed without a doubt.

"EVELYN PRUDENCE HALL." Lily barked as she marched over towards Sirius and me, dragging Potter forcefully by every step. I cowardly went behind Sirius much to his amusement. I peeked from under Sirius's arm to see Lily's face still red. This made me quickly pull away from her sight.

"EVELYN!" Lily shrieked once more, which seemed to discomfort Potter. Well, they are handcuffed so I wouldn't be surprised if he did become deaf in one ear. I continued to use Sirius as my shield as she stomped through the snow.

"Don't you dare use your goddamn boyfriend as a shield!" she scolded as looked over his shoulder. Sirius turned slightly as his arm grabbed me. He then brought me forward and kept his arm resting casually on my shoulder. I looked everywhere except in his direction.

"Oh, Evans, you act as if it was our fault." Sirius said in a challenging tone. Lily snorted at this and held up her handcuffed wrist.

"This here bloke," Lily nodded towards to the dazed Potter "told me that it wasn't only one of Geoff's mad ideas, but Evelyn's as well." Lily's eyes danced with green fire as she sent me another glare.

"Hey!" I shifted under Sirius's arm to point at him but his arm remained quite firm. I gave up after a few seconds as I gave him a confused look. He only grinned in return.

"Sirius knew about it too! He agreed to meet up with us exactly at that bench!" I felt a grin of my own creep onto my face as Sirius gave a frown at my lie. Well, it wasn't _exactly _a lie. He did say he was going to meet up with me to have a 'date'. He also did know of my plan. So there, Sirius Black! Try to get out of Lily's wrath now.

"Only because I love you so." Sirius simply stated as he bent down slightly. A few locks of his hair brushed against my skin as he pecked me softly on my cheek. I quickly turned my head away as he pulled away. However, I did catch glimpse of that damn smirk hanging loosely on the corner of his mouth. I looked to Lily who made no attempt to hide her disgust while Potter was smirking at me as well. I looked down at the ground as Sirius's arm tightened once more.

"Must you two be so disgusting in public?" Lily asked much to my dismay. I glanced up to see Sirius smirking at Lily. I looked around frantically while I tried to think of something to discourage Sirius from doing anything…dramatic. After a few seconds, I gave up and looked down towards his foot. My next movement was going to be childish but…

"Bloody Hell!" Sirius exclaimed as I stomped twice on his foot. He frowned at me as I glared back. His frown softened but still remained on his face.

"Sorry Sirius, you know how clumsy I tend to be." I told him as I put on a fake smile. Sirius gave me a sarcastic smile as well and turned towards Lily.

"Oh, will you two stop playing footsy and listen to me! I've been stuck with this bloke for an hour after Geoff ran off with the bloody key!" I blinked as Lily told me how long it had been. Well, it took us about fifteen minutes to get to Puddifoot's and then we played our game of chase for about thirty minutes…so that leaves fifteen minutes in Puddifoot's…Surely we didn't snog _that _long. I mean, there had to be some sort of conversation…bloody hell.

I looked to Sirius to see his expression. It remained the same as though he didn't give a thought about what Lily said. Wait…does that mean he knew perfectly well he snogged me longer than I expected or did he think I knew…now I feel even more confused.

"…Isn't that right, Evelyn?" I was brought quickly back in reality when Sirius said my name. I looked to see Lily now staring at me with an exasperated. Whatever Sirius said pinned the blame on me. I looked down as I tried to see if I remembered what they were talking about.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH." a familiar yell met my ears which me intake a breath of relief. A brilliant flash of orange shoved between Sirius and me, though he didn't stay there for long. Geoff's arm hooked within my arm as he continued to sprint down the street.

"OH MY BLOODY GOD. IT'S HORRID, IT'S JUST HORRID!" Geoff exclaimed as he continued to run down the street. Lily's shouts of protest began to fade as Geoff dragged me into crowd by crowd.

I laughed as Geoff continued to scream at unsuspecting students to 'get out of his bloody way'. However, my laughter ceased when Geoff picked me up. It was then my laughter turned in frantic screaming.

"DO YOU WANT A PIGGYBACK, EVELYN?" Geoff bellowed in my ear. I smacked his head in response, which made him grin. He continued to attempt to carry me bridal style though, it looked more like he was hugging me while dragging my feet.

"GEOFF!" I cried as he shifted himself once more so he could hold my legs. I smacked his head once more but he persisted on carrying me.

"EVELYN, MY DEAREST FRIEND, JUST TRUST ME!" Geoff yelled once more as I clung to his neck.

"NO! PUT ME DOWN THIS INSTANT!" I demanded as I tried to kick his arm, but it just ended up with me flailing about. Geoff looked to me and grinned.

"This instant?" he asked in his normal tone. I gave him a swift nod as I frowned.

"Yes! This damn second!" Just after I said that, Geoff dropped me in the soft but bloody cold snow. I yelped in response as I scrambled about to get up. Geoff, on the other hand, was just about choking with laughter.

"What the bloody hell was that all about?" I shot him a glare as I brushed myself of snow. Geoff grinned in response as I wiped my shoulder blade free from snow.

"…" Silence was all I got in response. I sighed as I stared at the grinning redhead.

"Geoff." I frowned at him as I said his name in a warning tone. He stopped grinning and put his finger to his chin, as if he were in deep thought.

"…I really don't remember. I mean I just thought you looked uncomfortable with Black nearly squeezing you to death…" he trailed off as he saw my face heating up. Realization dawned on his face after about a minute of studying my face.

"You _do _fancy him…!" he accused as he pointed at me. I quickly averted my gaze towards the pile of snow that I had been a few moments ago.

"Well…uh…I mean I…well…I don't fancy him _that _much." I felt my cheeks burn pathetically as Geoff's stare was shot at me.

"My God…you actually admitted it…how long?" I looked up as I head his confusing question.

"What?" I simply asked as he stepped closer, not bothering to hide his eagerness.

"How long have you fancied him?" he explained as he continued to stare at me. I shifted under his gaze I looked down the ground once more. I felt like a little shy first year telling her friends about the fifth year she thought was charming.

"I…I don't know." I continued to stare at the snow as I lied to both Geoff and myself. Deep down, I knew _exactly_ when I started fancying Sirius.

"Oh, you have to know." Geoff pressed on. I sighed as I gave up on denying my feelings. Why on earth did I befriend a Ravenclaw?

"Well…when he kissed me in Madame Puddifoot's a month and half ago…" I stared up at Geoff as he continued to peer at me with a curious expression.

"Did he French kiss you?" I nearly jumped at the blunt question.

"Geoff!" I cried as my face continued to flush. Geoff's curious expression gave into a grin.

"Well…did he?" he questioned as he continued to grin at my discomfort.

"Ah…not then…" I didn't realize the impact of my words till I looked up at even more curious expression.

"So, he did?" my eyes wandered around as I tried to explain it.

"Well…er…I suppose so." Geoff tightened at my useless response.

"…Did he or did he not put his tongue in your mouth?" I felt as though I was going to die since I was blushing so much. I remained silent for a second then I motioned for Geoff to come closer. Geoff obeyed quickly and paced to my side. He then leaned down for me to whisper in his ear. Instead of telling him my 'secret', I shoved Geoff in the pile snow.

"Why do you have to be such a…male?" I asked with distaste as Geoff leaned back in the snow, not at all faltered by my shove.

"Well, I am one." Geoff stated as he stretched his arms out on the snow. I groaned as I sat near him, trying my best to ignore the heat leaving my legs.

"I know but I mean…I thought you got rid of the whole "I-am-such-a-manly-man" thing last year." Geoff started to make a snow angel as I stared at the cloudy sky.

"Well, I was just being honest and besides…it's not like I've sworn off girls or anything." I looked towards Geoff when he finished this statement.

"You fancy someone?" I questioned as I scooted closer. Geoff shut his eyes as he continued to move his arms and legs.

"I never said that," he stated calmly as he opened his eyes once more. I ignored this and prodded his arm.

"Who?" I asked as I shook his arm over and over. Geoff tilted his head towards my direction and frowned.

"You're messing up my snow angel." he complained a whiny voice. I gave his arm another shove for an answer.

"Stop avoiding the question." now I was the whining. Geoff groaned and slowly sat up.

"You really want to know?" he asked to which I eagerly nodded. He sighed and looked up at the sky for some dramatic effect.

"You promise not to tell anyone?" he glanced at me from the corner of his eye. I frowned at this and gave a nod.

"Of course, we're best friends." he gave a slight nod at this and took in a deep breath then sighed.

"Okay then…" he looked to me now with an unreadable expression. "I fancy…a girl named…Clara White." My eyes widened with horror as he said this.

"You're kidding." I stated as I felt his head for a temperature. I cursed aloud at his perfect temperature.

"…Nope. She's cute, no?" he turned to me with a grin, which made me shudder. He positioned himself back on his snow angel and closed his eyes.

"I don't see what's cute about her. My personal opinion is that she's bitch." Geoff grinned in my direction as I said this.

"You know what I find funny?" I stared at Geoff as he continued to grin.

"What?" I bluntly asked, narrowing my eyes a bit. I had a feeling I wasn't going to appreciate this humor.

"It just so happens that Sirius and I always get each other's girlfriends. Funny, isn't it?" I rolled my eyes at this and grabbed a handful of snow. Geoff glanced at the snow but chose not to worry about it. I slowly placed the snow on him little by little.

"For your information, I'm not even really dating Sirius. Besides, I don't think we weren't really dating as well." Geoff sat up slightly as I said this. I motioned for him to lie down so he wouldn't mess up my pile of snow.

"You don't consider me as one of your old boyfriends?" he asked as he reluctantly placed his head back on the snow.

"Hmm." I absent-mindedly replied as I continued to sprinkle snow on him. He lifted his head once more, causing a disturbance in the pile.

"You don't?" he asked once more as I rubbed my hands free of snow. I sighed and looked to his direction.

"Well, I mean technically you were my boyfriend, but I mean…we didn't act like a couple." I explained as I reached to brush a snowflake out of his hair.

"Well, that wasn't my fault. You make it sound as though you're embarrassed you went out with a bloke like me." Geoff chuckled as I frowned at him. I swatted his head in slight anger.

"I am _not_. I mean, I just think it was a mistake since I love you in a different way. I think I was confused about that back in fourth year." Geoff nodded at this and stood up slowly, careful not to wreck his snow angel.

"I think I was too. Ah, fourth year, that was such a year. Wasn't that when Black started his manwhore crusade?" I laughed he imitated Sirius by styling his hair.

"Oh, come off it. I mean, at least he doesn't mess up his hair a bit too dramatically unlike Potter." Geoff grinned and gave a slight nod at this. He nodded towards the street for me to follow him. I quickly brushed myself of snow and caught up with him. We walked for a few moments in casual silence till Geoff opened his fat mouth once more.

"So…did Sirius French kiss you?" he asked casually but I could hear the curiosity in his voice. I cleared my throat as I looked away, trying to think of a way to explain.

"Well, let me put it this way…haven't you heard of a couple that hasn't snogged at _all_?" I tried to explain this in a casual tone but my voice came out rather quiet. I felt embarrassed at my own shyness at the subject. I looked at Geoff to see his response but all he gave was a slight nod.

"Ah…I guess that was a dumb question." Geoff gave a bitter chuckle and stared at me inquisitively. I gazed quickly down at my feet as we continued walking.

"Evelyn, did he do anything?" he asked quietly though this made me jump. I quickly averted my gaze towards him a bit too harshly.

"Oh Merlin, I'm bloody fine! You make it sound as though he's some sex-starved pig. Need I remind you that he's Sirius Black?" I just couldn't believe how Geoff could think such a thing.

"Need I remind you that he can a bit demanding?" Geoff shot back, not bothering to hide his frustration. My arm knocked roughly into him as I turned on my heel.

"This is just ridiculous!" I exclaimed as I threw my arms in the air.

"Well, it's bloody true." Geoff stated matter-of-factly. I felt frustration boil inside of me as I thought of Geoff's overprotective behavior.

"Geoff, you're seriously making my regret my decision on trusting you with this secret." I mumbled as I rubbed my temple. Geoff walked over towards me and stood patiently though I could tell my comment bothered him somewhat.

"It bothers you to tell me the truth?" he asked in a bit of irritated tone. I turned slightly towards with a frown set on my face.

"If you insist on acting ridiculous, then yes. Geoff, I'm a grown girl, I can handle my own problems." Geoff stared at me once more as I said this. This caused me to groan out of impatience.

"Really? Then why are you still playing along? … I still suspect you just want an excuse to be around him." he stared at me as I flushed at this.

"Well, the fact he read my bloody diary doesn't make things too appealing!" I snapped as I turned my face away from Geoff. Geoff gently grabbed my shoulder for me to look at him.

"But you _fancy _him." he said softly, his eyes narrowing a bit. I narrowed my eyes as well as I replied.

"You know, it would be nice if you could aid me in all this confusion. I'm not even sure how many I fancy him." I looked up at him quite pathetically, which caused him to soften his gaze. He opened his mouth to reply but a few yells interrupted us. I looked down the street to see Lily, Potter, Sirius, Remus and Pettigrew making their way towards us. I looked to Geoff to see a grin creeping onto his face. My frown relaxed as he grabbed my hand and started dashing towards the group.

"GEOFF!" Lily yelled as Potter cringed. I think he might have lost some hearing from all that yelling Lily did today. Well, I suppose he deserved some of it, seeing how he can say some pretty idiotic things.

"LILY!" Geoff yelled back as backed away from the fuming Lily.

"EVELYN!" Lily now glared at me for an explanation. I just shrugged and pointed to Geoff.

"GEOFF!" she yelled once more while Geoff appeared he was talking to Remus.

"EVELYN!" he yelled back, pointing towards me. I stared at him for a second till it clicked that he wanted to turn this into a game.

"POTTER!" I yelled, pointing at him while he just stared at me blankly.

"MOONY!" Sirius's voice barked from behind me. I jumped to how close his voice sounded. A pair of arms lazily encircled me shortly after. I jumped once again and looked frantically to a grinning Sirius. I looked down as my face heated up quickly. I elbowed him slightly in the stomach for him to let go but in return he only tightened his grip. I frowned as we continued to have this silent argument

"Geoffrey Wickett, give me that bloody key now." Lily spat at him as Geoff continued to ignore her. I was about to laugh but a certain git rested his chin on my shoulder made me lose my sense of humor at the moment. I looked up helplessly to Lily only to find Potter's eyes staring back at me with a huge smirk forming on his face. My eyes flickered to Remus to find that he wasn't smiling though amusement danced in his usually calm eyes. Frustration and irritation built up inside of me as Geoff continued to remain oblivious to my discomfort.

I gently nudged Sirius for him to get off but he ignored this and rested his cheek against mine. I tilted my head away as the awkwardness surged through my body. I could feel his cheek lift as he grinned at Lily now paying attention to us…that bloody bastard. He was only doing this to get Lily even angrier and it was working.

"Oh, can you spare me from this for at least a moment? Geoff still needs to find that key." Lily frowned at Sirius, which made him turn his head till his lips brushed my cheek. Lily's cheeks flamed with anger as Sirius pecked my cheek. My foot stomped on his after this in both surprise and anger. This made him loosen his grip as he made an attempt to hide his pain.

"Geoff." I spoke as I broke away from Sirius. Geoff looked at me with false innocence.

"Let's give Lily the key, we've had enough fun." I tried my best to give him a look to indicate that I desperately wanted to leave. Geoff stared at me for a second before reaching in his pocket. A small key glittered slightly from Geoff's palm. He threw the key at Potter instead of Lily, which caused Potter to dive for it. Though, it seemed her forgot Lily was attached to him seeing how she flew to ground shortly after.

"POTTER!" I cringed as Lily exploded again. I looked to Geoff and nodded my head to leave. Geoff nodded quickly and seized my hand rather fast.

"UH…I FEEL RATHER SICK. EVELYN, QUICK, WE HAVE TO GO TO THE INFIRMARY BEFORE I BLOW CHUNKS ON POTTER AND HIS GHASTLY JACKET. HONESTLY, IT'S MUCH TOO BAGGY." I stumbled as Geoff took off. Statements like these really did make me question Geoff's sexuality but I know he's straight seeing how I do catch him staring at girls. I think he just acts this way…well, I really don't know. He sort of put on the whole 'playboy' act a year back but I mean it seemed somewhat unreal. Geoff can be really confusing and tends to put up a front. I think he even puts one up with me sometimes; it's quite frustrating.

I quickly followed after Geoff without hesitation. I just had to get away from Sirius Black from that very moment.

* * *

**Sirius's POV**

Hormones really bring the worst of you; especially if you reveal them to girl you barely know. I really don't know why but I really wanted to know what Evelyn was thinking today. I mean she seemed a bit odd herself, seeing how she jumped every time I touched her and the fact she threw fit I kissed her. Honestly, I've kissed her what, four or five times already? You'd think she wouldn't care. Of course, it is quite the contrary. Evelyn literally ran away from me like I was some beast or something. Well, we did have some spat but she usually insists on finishing them, not running off in a fit of rage.

Bloody hell, I'm not even sure why I had to kiss her. Clara was too busy eating some poor fellow's face to realize that I had attempted to snog Evelyn. I think it was spur of the moment or the fact Evelyn actually seemed like a girlfriend; _my _girlfriend at that moment. Usually, I just think of her as well the girl who helps me out in a plan but sometimes; I just get these god-awful feelings that really make no sense. Sometimes I just feel repulsed with her since she has that odd relationship with Wickett. While other times, I feel bored with her as though she's annoying. It's then I realize she's not even bothering to make an attempt to be civil with me. Does she really hate me as she claims?

That's what really confuses me, or least screw up my emotions. One moment, she'll act as though we're best chums and the next she wants me dead. I mean, does she a multiple personality disorder or something? As much as it frustrates me, it makes me curious, I admit. Just what does she really think about me?

"Oi Padfoot." My eyes snapped to a now-free Prongs. Evans was out of sight, assuming that she went after Wickett and Evelyn.

"Hm?" I murmured in response as I looked at my surroundings.

"Why do I have the feeling that you've become a bit too fond of Hall?" Prongs voice remained calm but I could tell he was suspicious.

"What do you mean?" I replied in what I thought an indifferent tone.

"Well, just now you were fondling her." I looked to Prongs as he stated this in a blunt, amused tone.

"You make me sound like some pervert. I was not fondling her; is hugging a crime now?" Prongs merely smirked as I defended myself.

"It is when it is done with the wrong feelings. I think you forget that Hall is just pretend, mate. A plan, that's what she is. A plan to piss off Clara; whatever happened to that?" Prongs stared at me with a serious expression.

"…Are you saying that I'm too involved with Evelyn? Is that what this is about?" I asked Prongs. He remained silent as he stared away from me. I looked to Moony and Wormtail, which made them jump slightly. They averted their gazes quickly.

"Well, I just think you've forgotten that Evelyn isn't really your girlfriend…" Moony spoke up quietly. I stiffened as he said this.

"I haven't forgotten a single thing, mind you. Evelyn is just a bit hard to persuade, really." I attempted to brush off this conversation but Wormtail had to add in his own part as well.

"But…we haven't had as much pranks…" I froze as he said this. Had I really been that involved in this brilliant but bugger of plan of mine?

"He's right, you know?" Prongs finally spoke up as well. I shut my eyes and sighed.

"Actually…I could use a few dungbombs…maybe we should go back to Zonko's? I heard that the Slytherins think we've gone dead…" I looked up hopefully to my mates to which they were all wearing identical grins.

"Well…we shouldn't keep them waiting. Shall we?" Prongs started to lead the way to Zonko's. I grinned as we began to plan out our prank but frustration swelled inside of me as I continued to think about Evelyn.

* * *

**Evelyn's POV**

"Honestly, I can't tell you how much I hate you guys. Do you know how long I had been with Potter?" Lily continued to rant on how angry she was with us. We were now making our way back to castle seeing how we had enough chaos for a day. Geoff was chattering nonsense back while I remained silent.

"Did you know that Professor Slughorn has reeeeeeally long nose hairs?" Geoff asked another bizarre question which Lily brushed off with no trouble.

"Really Evelyn, I can understand Geoff, but you?" I shrugged as I continued to ignore the both of them that is until…

_BAM! _A snowball smacked Lily right in the face. I quickly looked around the area for the bloke who threw it, but no one looked suspicious enough.

"Lily, are you okay?" I asked as Lily rubbed her face. She mumbled some swears and looked up at me.

"I guess so…" she stated as Geoff began to scream.

"BLOODY HELL, ANOTHER ONE! RUN LILY RUUUN!" Geoff yelled as he began to take the 'hits'. Lily started pacing towards the castle, leaving me to catch up. It took some minutes till we were in the castle again.

"What the hell was that all about?" I breathed as Lily started to catch her breath as well.

"Potter, I bet." she spat his name with vulgar. I looked at her and nodded hesitantly. I mean it made sense, didn't it…?

* * *

"THAT'S IT." Lily roared with anger as she sat next to Geoff and me at our usual spot on the table.

"What?" I asked as I took a bite of eggs. Geoff was amusing himself by making puppets with quills and paper. Lily on the other hand, looked absolutely livid.

"Potter has been pranking me since bloody Saturday. I mean look at this!" Lily pointed to her now ink splattered bag.

"AH. MR. ARSE THINKS THAT'S JUST HORRID." Geoff exclaimed as he moved one of his puppets.

"Oh, tell Mr. Arse to bugger off…Ohhh, Evelyn, this is just horrid." Lily sighed and rested her head on the table.

"Oh, Lily, it can't be that bad…" I murmured as I stroked her back. She groaned and reached for her cup of orange juice. She lifted up her head as she started to drink only spit out as soon as she tasted it.

"This is unbelievable! That git turned my drink into bloody molasses!" Lily swiped at her lips furiously with a napkin. I looked into her cup and sure enough, there was a thick, gooey substance in there.

"Who did?" Sirius's voice from beside me unexpectedly. I turned to him slightly as I fought off the urge to jump.

"Oh, you should know." I replied as I nodded towards her glass. Sirius blinked as though he was confused.

"I don't…mind telling me?" Sirius stared at me curiously, which made me twitch in anger.

"You mean…you're not pranking Lily?" I questioned a bit confused myself.

"…No, but we did prank the Slytherins. Half of them are in the infirmary." Sirius pointed towards the somewhat empty table to the far right. I snorted at this and turned back to my breakfast. Sirius propped his head on his head and stared at me as I ate.

"…Yes?" I asked after a moment or two of his silence.

"Well, I just wondering…do you really hate it when I touch you?" I stiffened as he asked this.

"Do we have to talk about this _now_? In front of _everyone_?" I murmured back to which he remained still.

"I suppose not." Sirius grinned as I glared at him. He really liked to get me angry and he accuses me of finding reasons to stay angry with him.

"Oi Evans." Potter greeted as he sat across from her. Lily immediately stood up and glared down at him.

"You actually have the nerve to talk to me after pulling all those goddamn tricks?" she spoke quietly but her green eyes flashed rage. Potter looked up surprised as though as if he was taken back.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Potter asked as he filled his cup with cider.

"You bloody know well what I'm talking about!" Lily yelled as she pointed at her cup. Potter looked at it, quite confused.

"I'm afraid I don't, Lily…" Potter drifted off as Lily slowly emptied her cup on him. She then gave a huff and stomped away.

"You know…that kind of turned me on…" Potter grinned as molasses oozed off his face. I rolled my eyes and stood up to follow her.

"You know, you can be pretty despicable at times. Yet, you wonder why Lily hates you." I snorted once more and shook my head.

"Evelyn, love?" Sirius called just before I was about to leave.

"Yes?" I replied, expecting him to say some confusing.

"You do know that you have chalk on your arse, right?" I jumped and gave a slight yelp as I started frantically brushing off my bum. Both Sirius and Potter gave a roar of laughter at this. Geoff quickly scurried to my side and started to help get rid of the dust. Those…those gits! Honestly, you'd think that Sirius already messed with me enough but no, he had to out bloody chalk dust on my bum.

I gave a huff of anger as I stormed out of the Great Hall. Geoff quickly caught up with me and remained silent for a moment or two, leaving me time to brood with anger.

"…I think you have a very nice chalky bum." Geoff broke the silence with an attempted joke though I only gave him a glare in return. His nervous laughter ceased and we fell into a somewhat comfortable silence.

"Honestly…we didn't even do anything!" I finally exclaimed in anger. Geoff nodded in agreement as I continued to rant about this.

"I actually helped that bloke! He got some alone time with Lily and repays me by planting little dumb pranks?" I groaned in anger and threw my hands in the air.

"That's it, Evelyn! Get angry! Hate those gits and never talk to them again!" Geoff continued to stroke the flames of my anger as we made our to Potions.

"No…I'm going to catch them in the act." I argued as we stepped inside. I looked to Lily fuming over a book, covering her face. I looked at Geoff to see what we should do but all he did was shrug. I slowly approached her and tapped her shoulder.

"Lily, are you crying?" I whispered. Lily groaned tightened her arms around her face.

"No." her muffled voice vibrated against the wood. I blinked in confusion as she continued to lay there, motionless.

"Then why-" I began to ask a question but Lily cut me off by holding up her hand.

"Because…I have this _thing _on my face." Lily lifted up her face and right on her chin was the hugest pimple I've ever seen. I fought the urge the cringe while Geoff gave a shudder.

"Oh sweet Merlin…" Geoff mumbled as he peered over my shoulder. I kicked him slightly for him to stop. Lily slumped back to her original position as soon Geoff's words reached her.

"Oh, Lily, it's not that bad…"I tried to reason with her yet I really couldn't think of a _reason_.

"If all guys end up repelled…that includes Potter." Geoff tried to as well to make her feel better but of course…he just made it worse. I stomped on Geoff's foot right after he said this.

"Oh, Lily…everyone gets acne. Remember that one zit I had on my nose? It was my bloody nose. I looked like a witch from a muggle fairytale…" I drifted off as my attempt failed as well.

"I just don't understand…" Geoff pondered aloud. I looked at him as curiosity swelled up inside of me. Even though Geoff did this often for attention, I have to admit…I've been curious each time.

"If Potter loves Lily's face so much, why defile it?" I frowned as this point made sense though I really did not want to believe it.

"He could hold it above her head that he could cure it." I argued back without thinking really. I blinked as I realized how stupid that sounded but I still insisted on it.

"Or it could be someone else. These pranks are too small for the oh-so mighty Marauders to pull." Geoff argued back once more. I looked to Lily to see whom she would side with but it appeared she was tuning both of us out. I opened my mouth to argue but no words came out. A sigh escaped my mouth as I accepted defeat. He grinned his little victory grin as I made my way to the back of the classroom, to my own seat to be more precise.

The next few minutes was filled with the bustling students coming in from their meals. I watched each student come in as I made notes to see if they were 'shady' or not. Well, at least someone who looked as though they would hate Lily and me anyways.

The chair next to me creaked which made me divert my attention from watching students to an oh-so charming young man. Sirius grunted as he lifted his legs onto the table. I watched him curiously as he tilted his back and began to blow his hair out of his face. Did he think he was some model of some sort?

"Are you mad with me?" he finally acknowledged my presence with a somewhat surprising question.

"No, not really." I replied quietly as I looked the table in front of me. Silence endured tilled Sirius shifted his legs off the table.

"Is that a lie?" he asked another question much to my dismay.

"No, should I lie?" I retorted, a bit annoyed with him doubting me.

"Well, you seemed a bit pissed when you left." Sirius pointed out the fresh memory. I sighed and shook my head.

"I sort of…jumped to conclusions…sorry." I added my apology quite pathetically but Sirius still looked a bit surprised.

"For what?" he replied, a bit confused. I fidgeted with my sleeve as he stared at me.

"For being a bitch? I don't know, but I know it was wrong of me to accuse you of pulling those pranks. I mean you're capable of better pranks…Geoff pointed that out." I added quickly as I saw smugness glaze over his grey eyes.

"That is quite right, love." Sirius grinned as he patted me on the shoulder. I jumped slightly when he did that but it didn't pass him. He frowned at me slightly and then retracted his hand.

"Do I really bother you that much?" He challenged, not bothering to hide annoyance in his voice.

"No, what makes you say that?" I tried to play stupid with him but of course, he didn't believe me.

"Well, you tend to jump when I touch you, even it's just a simple brush." Sirius pointed out another example. I averted my gaze away from him and looked down.

"That doesn't mean I hate it; I just get surprised easily." and this _was _true. Well…it did bother me sometimes.

"Don't bother lying." Sirius shot back in a playful tone but I still heard some iciness in his tone.

"I'm not." I argued back as I glared at him. He grinned at me and gently held my chin.

"Then prove it." He taunted as he leaned in closer. I, too, began to lean in closer as Sirius stared at me with amusement. His lips hovered over my cheek but I quickly turned my face so my lips brushed against his own cheek, making it a quick peck. I pulled away quickly as I looked around the classroom. Everyone was much too consumed with themselves to see this little odd episode.

I avoided Sirius's gaze for the rest of class though he didn't really make an attempt to have a conversation as well. I had the whole hour to curse myself for making such a stupid move.

* * *

"Well, if Potter didn't do this…then I don't know who." Lily rubbed her temples in confusion. I nodded in agreement half-heartedly as the memory of me kissing Sirius kept replaying in my head. Geoff amused himself with his puppets as they engaged in battle.

"Take that you bugger!" Geoff voiced one of his odd creations. I giggled at this to direct the conversation in a different path but Lily insisted on talking about these little pranks.

"Maybe someone hates you and wants you dead so he or she can burn your body. Then, your body will become a sacrifice to Satan or some evil wizard." Geoff stated casually as he expected one of his puppets. Both Lily and I stared at Geoff in bewilderment. He brushed this off as usual and continued to inspect his puppet.

"Well, I-" Lily started but didn't get to finish as dungbomb was aimed at her feet. She quickly jumped away as the bomb splattered.

"Bloody hell! See? Someone is pranking me!" Lily exclaimed as she looked at her now dirty shoes. Even though she did dodge the bomb, it splattered everywhere, including my area as well. I opened my mouth in response but another explosion was heard.

"Aw shit…" a smooth voice came from a corner. I looked curiously towards the corner while Geoff and Lily started to make their way towards it. After a moment, I followed with uncertainty.

What was behind the corner…or _who_, I should say in this case, was familiar looking boy. I was sure I saw him this morning in Potions. He was remarkably calm as dung surrounded him. His thick, messy brown hair was covered in glops of dung. I managed to make out that he was a Ravenclaw from his robes but you could barely see his badge.

"Uh…I know you…" Geoff stated as he examined the mess of a boy in front of us.

"I don't think you do." the boy bit back as his blue glowered at him. Geoff shook his head and stepped closer, ignoring the nasty look..

"Cliff Morris, right?" he questioned the boy to which he remained silent. Geoff shrugged and looked at the mess.

"You were that bitchy boy last year that nearly broke my violin." Geoff explained a bit bluntly…

"Bitchy? I beg your pardon! You were the one playing it during the bloody night. It wasn't even tuned!" Cliff exploded with rage unexpectedly, which made me back away a tad. He had such a calm, smooth voice yet now it was shrill and high.

"It was too, you git." Geoff grinned as the boy fumed at the insult. I cleared my throat to get their attention to which their eyes went immediately towards.

"Um…putting insults aside…May I ask why were you flinging dung bombs at us?" my voice was coated with false politeness as I said this.

"Hm, maybe you because you bitches deserved a few dungbombs." he shot back. I bit my lip from yelling at him but Lily made no attempt.

"Well, we have no bloody idea who you are so you have no right call us such vulgar names." Lily stated in a calm voice but her tone seethed in anger. Cliff's expression turned into quite an ugly frown.

"Oh, dear sweet Lily Evans, speaking civilly instead using vulgar language unlike this pathetic man. I really have no right talking to such an authority." I felt myself get angry as he continued to mock her.

"Eh, I personally think you should just get shagged and stop whining about life." Geoff stated once again, quite bluntly. Cliff looked up at him, startled.

"I'm quite happy with my life and I think you should get that ego of yours checked. Were you not dumped by her?" he pointed towards which Geoff remained silent.

"We broke up mutually." I finally spoke up against the little git. Cliff gave what could be a charming, crooked grin but in this case…I found it hideous.

"Oh, please, that never happens." Cliff retorted as he picked himself off the floor.

"Really? Then Geoff and I wouldn't be friends. I suggest minding your own business if you want to avoid harm." I felt my cheeks flame as anger rumbled inside of me.

"Oh, is Evelyn Hall, Sirius's little whore, threatening me?" Cliff mocked me but I ignored the mocking; instead I focused that he called me a whore!

"What's with people calling me his whore? Good God, Sirius causes a bit too much trouble." Cliff only shook his head at this and started to leave. I glared at his retreating back that is until I noticed a wallet on the ground right in the middle of the mess.

I took a few steps and bent down to pick up the wallet. Curiosity got the best of me, which made me open the wallet. I was hoping for some money but instead, shock flew into my body. Inside of it was a worn picture of Potter back in fourth year. He was riding his broom at some Quidditch match. It looked as though it has been handled many times…

"…What the hell?" I thought aloud. I looked up to see Cliff stop walking and feel his pockets. Aware of his missing wallet, he quickly turned around and looked straight at me. Astonishment was all over his face he remained still. I let my fingers brush over the picture, as I was about to pull it out.

"I wouldn't touch that if I were you."

* * *

**OHHHHHHH, CLIFFHANGER. Well, it might be a bit obvious but feel free to take a few guesses (:. Again, I apologize for not updating. I had family over for awhile and that can be distracting. Also, I apologize for not writing much of Sirius's POV. I promise you'll see more of his point of view in the future chapters . I'm really excited about Cliff, even though he seems like a git…I can't say anymore…OH, I'M HORRID WITH SECRETS D;. I better end this note before I give anything away. PLEASE REVIEW AND FLAMES ARE WASTE OF EFFORT (:.**


	12. Mr ShagsAlot

**Summary: **"Pardon?" her voice was clearly coated with confusion. "You heard me clear as crystal, love, I want you to pretend to be my girlfriend"

**Full Summary: **Sirius Black is the man who has it all. Or he likes to think so anyways. But after a gruesome event that involves him getting dumped, he is burning with anger (and humiliation). But him being Sirius Black, of course he will not let this pass without sweet revenge. After putting together the perfect plan (and a few pranks), he will show to everybody, that if you dump Sirius Black, the only thing you will end up with is regret. Now who fits into this plan? Evelyn Hall of course. Well it's more so her being the first decent girl he saw to fit into this plan, but none the of less, she suits the role just fine. Now how to go about persuading her?

**Pairings:** **SiriusOC**, JamesLily, (One-sided) OCRemus, rated T just to be safe 

**Author's Note: **HMM. WELL, SINCE THE REVIEWS ASKED PRETTY THE SAME THINGS, I'LL MAKE A BROAD ANSWER: SCROLL DOWN TO FIND OUT (:

OH, I ALSO HAD THIS BIZARRE DREAM BUT…IT GAVE ME INSPIRATION TO A SEQUEL JPLE STORY I'VE BEEN THINKING TO WRITE. I FEEL HAPPY SINCE I HAVE AN ACTUAL IDEA.

**Thanks To: **PseudonymismyPseudonym, HpC0ldplay, summersgirl2526, madpoet08, CaptainJacksBabe, Sarah, Anonymous Reviewer (:,SaNtAsHeLpEr, meandering-bluebottle, Nicoley117-LadyBlueMartini, JustAnotherCrazyWriter and taliapony (**MY HUNDRETH REVIEW -POPS CONFETTI-)** for reviewing! It puts a smile on my face (:

**Disclaimer: **AW, TO HELL WITH POTTER. I HAVE THE NEW YEAR :D?

* * *

"OH MY BLOODY GOD." those were the words that broke that horrid silence. My eyes shifted to a shocked Geoff…clutching to his puppets. My gaze went back to Cliff Morris…the young man whom was carrying around a picture of Potter for at least two years…risqué, no?

My fingers calmly grazed across the picture once more. Cliff jumped as I took the picture out of the wallet.

"I said don't touch it!" he shrieked as I stared at the picture. Lily peered over my shoulder, making no attempt to hide her curiosity. Geoff, however was yelling various curses from what I assume, shock.

"Cliff…is this what I think it is?" I asked as I gazed at the worn photo. Pools of blue darted towards me harshly as a hand reached to snatch for the picture. However, Geoff was quicker and yanked the photo out of both our reach.

"Oh, look at this. This was when Potter was going through puberty." Geoff stated as he examined the picture with a huge grin developing. A laugh threatened to tumble out of my mouth but I contained it. Lily, on the other hand, gave a tiny laugh. Cliff's eyes then darted to her then to Geoff.

"Give that back." he spat as he reached for it. Geoff's arm shot up in the air before Cliff's fingers could even graze upon it.

"HOLY SHIT. THIS PICTURE HAS BEEN _FOOOOOOONDLED._" Geoff sang the last part in high yet amusing voice. I bit my lip to fight the reoccurring urge to tumble over with laughter. Lily sneered as her face took upon a look of disgust. Cliff's cheeks reddened quite quickly as reached for the picture frantically.

"GIVE ME THAT FUCKING PICTURE!" he shrieked as he continued to jump up and down. Pity drifted about in my mind as I saw Cliff's short statue go against Geoff's tall and somewhat lanky figure. Though, this was too hilarious to stop.

"LANGUAGE, PLEASE. MAY I REMIND YOU THAT THERE ARE TWO, SWEET, PURE INNOCENT WOMEN IN HERE?" Geoff's voice bellowed with enthusiasm as he motioned towards Lily and me.

"Just give him the goddamn picture, Geoff." Lily groaned as she eyed the prancing Cliff and the idiotic Geoff. Geoff gasped at Lily's 'horrid' language.

"Lily Billy! How could you speak such vulgar words?" his other hand brought out one of his odd puppets for some type of effect, I suppose.

"Well, you just said 'shit' a moment ago." I spoke up in confusing conversation, feeling left out a bit really. Geoff shoved a puppet in my face that looked remotely like Sirius while his other hand still continued to hold the 'fondled' picture above Cliff.

"Mr. Shags-A-lot objects to that notion. 'Shit' is a very manly swear. 'Goddamn' is the swear what bitches use to express their…well bitchiness." I blinked at the absurdness of this explanation but chose to drop it. Geoff always had crazy comebacks for everything. Why, he could come up with a winning argument about how Professor Dumbledore looks dead sexy in a Speedo…mad, no? That is my point exactly.

"Are you calling me a bitch?" Lily asked quite offended to which Geoff's face spread with fake panic.

"Of course not, my love! That's the reason I'm telling you two not to say it; only bitches use it." Geoff explained further. Lily sighed and dropped it but I picked it right back up.

"Clara White says 'goddamn', does that make her a bitch?" I challenged as I watched Cliff continue to jump up and down.

"A very cute one." Geoff simply replied with a grin to which I rolled my eyes. I remained silent as Cliff refused to stop reaching for the photo.

"Cliff." I called calmly even though curiosity was killing me. He stopped jumping and turned towards me with a glare.

"Mind calling your 'manwhore' off?" he spat at me, which made me…laugh. It wasn't the 'HOW HILARIOUS' laugh; it was that awkward laugh you laugh when your parents tell you that your hamster is dead and you end up breaking into sobs. Need I say more?

"Geoff, let's stop taunting him." I put calmly even though I felt a bit restless around the moody boy. Geoff's arm reached towards Cliff, holding out the photo.

"No. Don't give it to him, just stop with the taunting." My voice droned as Geoff recoiled his arm from the eager yet pissed Cliff. Cliff gave a huff and snapped his gaze towards me.

"Now, don't go off spouting swears upon us." Lily interjected as Cliff's mouth opened to drop of what I suspect load of insults. He sent Lily quite a dirty look and shut his mouth.

"Now, would you mind explaining a few things?" I stared at him for a moment or two that seemed very long to me at least.

His shoulders heaved with a sigh as the truth flooded out of him.

* * *

**Sirius's POV**

I really can't believe she did such a bloody thing. It took me off guard really; being pecked by Evelyn I mean. I expected her to either pull away or just cringe at the very touch. As much as I hate to admit it, I suppose I was proven wrong. Bloody Hell, I was _shocked_. I suppose she gets her unexpected behavior from her friends? It would very much so make sense.

What bothers me is this little feeling inside of me and it's not love, mind you hopeless romantics. This feeling claims that little peck wasn't forced but more so it was a reaction to my own actions. I know, it's bloody mad for I was telling myself that only matter of minutes ago yet…this little feeling appeared to be a bugger.

'She fancies you, you little charmer, you!' my mind wants to scream and then another voice screams: You git! You're ruining your brilliant plan! Then the other voice argues about how I shouldn't give a damn. Of course, the other voice (which I now assume to be my conscience) retorts about how Evelyn fancies Moony not me. 'Feelings can change.' that annoying voice states calmly instead of yelling. My conscience then throws a bugger of a statement: Why is it so important to you that her feelings change?

That is when the other voice dies down in defeat. It really shouldn't matter if Evelyn declares she wants to become my wife bear twenty or if she joins You-Know-Who's side instead of as so much as touching me, right? That's common sense; something your common teenage boy lacks. Of course it would bother me if she hated me; I hate being hated by haters! That previous statement was a result from that dreadful detention with Wickett. Then again, why was it dreadful?

Should it bother me that they dated? When I say 'they' I mean Evelyn and Wickett, of course. Should it bother me that Evelyn was the one who initiated the relationship? Oddly enough, it does. Okay, maybe that was expected seeing how spending so much time with a bloody person is bound to produce some feelings. I just have trouble placing them, I suppose.

She amuses me much but in what way? It also doesn't help that I haven't truly thought about fancying a girl in ages. Okay, I'm somewhat a debate here but it has nothing to do with fancy…ment. It could be just I'm using Evelyn as substitute so I won't have to deal with some bloody unwanted relationship. Makes sense, no? I want it to make sense anyhow. However, my mind begs to differ.

I frowned as memories from second year began to drift about in my mind. Had I really been so ignorant to forget Evelyn and I were 'good ol' chums'? I mean I suppose our tastes in friends were different; that could be a reason.

**Flashback (Sirius's POV)**

I scowled as I looked at the class before me. Not a bloody friend of mine in sight. It didn't help the fact that this class was full with Slytherins, older companions of my newly admitted brother. I won't lie; there was hope deep inside of me that he would end up in Gryffindor like me. Of course, some bugger in this family had to please my mother. Oh well, I wasn't really too attached to him anyways. He could go to my charming cousins for advice on how to make himself a prude. 

_I opted not to join any group for the time being, seeing how it was mostly Slytherins. I continued to frown as I watched people gathering around, forming somewhat a class. The Gryffindors were mostly just girls that just giggle and scream at everything. _

_My eyes scanned through the class of mine so far; not a single person. I felt frustration build up as I thought of actually loathing a class. I stared ahead at a small, blonde girl as she talked to Snvilleus. I watched him nod quickly then resumed to ignore her. I noticed how she wasn't too eager to talk to him anyhow. I stared at hesitantly till I saw her badge on her robes. The lion on it reflected glory from the sun._

_I slowly made my way towards her after that. I mean, why not talk to her? It was obvious that she wasn't that fond of Snvilleus. Her eyes narrowed a bit when she watched Snvilleus continue to converse Goyle. AHA! She hates Slytherins too! Perhaps she won't be so bad._

"_Bit of a wanker, isn't he?" I asked, gaining the girl's attention. Her eyes widened a bit in confusion till I nodded towards the git with the crooked nose. Realization dawned on her as she began to laugh._

"_I suppose so. He's a best friend with one of my dear friends and the only person I know in this class, may I add. He was nice enough to me earlier but…I suppose I just really annoy him." she frowned as she watched Snvilleus once more. I shoved my hand at her to which she directed her glare towards me. She opened her mouth to question my movement but I cut her off before she could start._

"_The one and only Sirius Black." I continued to hold out my hand for her to shake it. She eyed it once and slowly reached out her hand. I decided she was taking too long and grabbed the hand. This caused her to jolt slightly in surprise but she regained quickly._

"_Evelyn Hall, my friend told me that you were the devil's spawn," she laughed slightly at my confusion._

"_Which friend?" I asked back, quickly. Devil's spawn, oh surely not I. I'm merely a wonder, nothing else._

"_Lily Evans, perhaps you've met her." Evelyn grinned as I frowned._

"_Evans! You're friends with that prude? Why, you tell her that if she keeps talking like that, she'll end up marrying that git over there." I nodded once more towards Snvilleus, though this time he caught me. I grinned and waved at him, as his glower grew deeper. Evelyn laughed once more at my antics and grinned at me._

"_Well, I don't agree with her. I think you're quite funny, really." I grinned and turned towards Snvilleus once more, ready to test her._

"_Oi, Snvilleus! This girl here fancies a snog with you!" I cupped my hands around my mouth just so he could hear…extra loud. Snvilleus merely ignored me but I could feel pure hate radiating from him. I turned to Evelyn who had pure aghast on her face but it quickly turned into a grin._

"'_Ey Goyle! Sirius said that he wants to take you up on that offer on getting shagged!" she yelled much louder than me. This caused a few people to look our way but I much too thrilled with Evelyn to care. Normally, girls would whine and fuss over little things as this but it seems this girl knew how to play a game._

"_Evelyn Hall…you're not so bad. I think I won't mind being partners with you." my grin grew wider as she continued to grin._

"_Well then, Sirius Black…you're too bad yourself. I guess I could deal being partners with you." she then reached out and patted my head for some of effect. This only caused me to grin even more._

_

* * *

_**Sirius's POV**

I shut my eyes as the memory replayed in my head for the final time. Was she really that small? Did I really take no attraction to her? Well, seeing how most of the girls annoyed me with their gossip, I treated Evelyn more like a boy. The funny thing is…I've snogged about half those girls. It's quite ironic on how I ended up doing such a thing to those annoying girls. Now that I think about, they really haven't changed. It was me who grew to like those giggles and shrieks.

I questioned myself on how I forgot pretty much my entire second year. I suppose it didn't compare to my later years, where we found out Moony's secret and became the Marauders. I suppose becoming animagus also distracted me from my past. All of this new was so enthralling that I didn't really think about second year. I mean it wasn't horrid or anything, just not much thoughts about it.

"Oi, Padfoot." I opened my eyes to see Prongs making his way towards me. I stared at him curiously as he grinned at me.

"You missed it, Padfoot. Snape attempted to hex me but it hit Flitwick. You should have seen that man jumping about, just about the funniest thing I've saw today…" I grinned at Prongs as he continued to describe his day while putting unnecessary thoughts away.

* * *

**Evelyn's POV**

"YOU MEAN TO TELL ME YOU'RE GAY FOR POTTER?" Geoff yelled, quite appalled. He stared at Cliff in disgust while Lily just stared at him with wide eyes. I, too, was lost for words.

"FOR THE LAST TIME, I'M NOT GAY. I'M BISEXUAL, BLOODY BISEXUAL." Cliff shrieked back, his face growing red with fury.

"OH MERLIN. YOU'RE BLOODY GAY FOR POTTER." Geoff ignored Cliff's reply as he clung to me. I merely stared continued to stare at Cliff as I remained in denial on whether what I just heard was true or not.

"WHY POTTER? WHY DOES EVERYONE LOVE HIM?" Geoff whined as buried his head in my shoulder, faking loud, dramatic sobs. I stared at Lily for help but the poor girl looked as though she was going to faint.

Common sense finally nudged itself into me as I watched Lily stare at Cliff. I cleared my throat to gain attention from the two shrieking boys.

"So…you mean to tell us you pranked Lily because you're jealous of her?" I asked, wincing at the bluntness of my question. Cliff shot daggers at me then to Lily.

"Oh please, I would never be jealous of _her_," he then shot another nasty look at Lily "I'm just angry that she treats James like shit. He says he loves her but what does she do? Tramples all over him like he's a bloody dog." He then gave a little 'humph' to conclude his little speech.

"Blimey, if you want to turn him gay, then do it. I really wouldn't mind." Lily stated calmly, shooting back the same look Cliff was giving her. Geoff gave an obnoxious snicker at this while Cliff's face flooded with crimson.

"Oh, I wish but, I'm afraid he's too hung up on a certain bitch." he spat back while examining his nails. I stared in disbelief at how such nasty words could come out of such a handsome face. It's like if he kept his mouth shut, he'd have girls all over him…or boys.

"Well, it's not my fault that he's an idiotic git. Maybe you should confess your love for him." Lily suggested in a hopeful tone. Cliff stared at her as if she had just declared she was carrying You-Know-Who's child.

"NO! I COULD NEVER DO THAT. DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH THAT…THAT SIRIUS BLACK BLOKE WOULD PROVOKE ME?" Cliff then covered his face in a rather girlish manner…while Geoff stood behind him and performed a rather well imitation of him.

"Evelyn could prevent that." Lily motioned towards me with her head to which I snorted.

"Honestly, I couldn't. That man is much too stubborn." I rolled my eyes at thought of trying to convince Sirius Black. If I were capable of that then I wouldn't be 'dating' him; I wouldn't _fancy _him.

"That's no surprise." Cliff stated in an odd, calm voice. I blinked at his sudden mood change.

"I still can't believe you're gay for Potter…" Geoff mumbled as he made his way towards me again. He pulled me into a loose hug and gave a dramatic sigh.

"Bisexual; I'm bisexual. I can't help whom I fancy. Love comes _naturally_, it isn't forced." Cliff stated once again in that calm voice. I felt Geoff stiffen at the word 'stiffen' for I knew he thought about Sirius and me.

"Well," all of our attention went to Lily now "we have a problem here. Any solutions?" She looked at all three of us for an idea to which we were silent. After a few moments of an awkward silence, she sighed and gave into it.

"Well, let's agree to be civil. For I hate Potter and Cliff loves him. Cliff, I have no protest against Potter and…I'll even be nicer to him…I suppose." Cliff stared hesitantly at her for a moment before he replied.

"…Fine, but on one condition. I get to sit with you guys at all meals." Geoff let a shriek at this and pointed a finger accusingly at Cliff.

"YOU WANT TO SEDUCE POTTER IN FRONT OF ME? WHY THE VERY THOUGHT OF IT IS JUST…HORRID. WHO WOULD WANT TO SEDUCE ICKY OLD POTTER?" Geoff exploded once more, letting go of me. Lily sighed as Geoff and Cliff started to bicker once more while I blinked once more at the argument.

"I SAID NO SUCH THING. I JUST WANT TO TALK TO HIM OR AT LEAST SEE HIS BLOODY FACE." Cliff shrieked back, holding up his hand as if he were threatening to slap Geoff.

"YEAH AND I'M IN LOVE WITH SIRIUS BLACK. MAYBE WE SHOULD GO ON A DOUBLE DATE." Geoff yelled back with obvious sarcasm. Cliff's hand moved swiftly across Geoff's cheek in return. I gave a slight gasp as Lily just sighed once more. Geoff just stood there, pathetically cupping his own cheek in his hand.

"You…you BITCH. THAT BLOODY HURT!" Geoff finally whined as he ran behind me. All he got in return was a slight snort.

"Can we stop this now?" Lily pleaded as Geoff opened his mouth to spout off another insult. He slowly shut his mouth but he managed to throw a glare at Cliff.

"Now," Lily looked all three of us once more "I don't mind, do you Evelyn?" I stared at her before the question clicked in my mind. Geoff bent his mouth towards my ear and started to whisper nonsense in my ear.

"Don't agree, Evelyn. That boy there is Satan himself. Don't do it, Evelyn…!" he hissed quite dramatically. Annoyed, I shrugged Geoff off and gave a slight nod in agreement.

"I don't mind at all." I stated in what I hope a casual tone. Cliff beamed slightly while Geoff groaned slightly.

Lily had a slight smile on her face as the conflict was solved…of course, it really couldn't be that easy.

* * *

**Sirius's POV**

"…And so I said to her: The only reason why I'm looking at your arse is to figure out to get the stick out of it!" I erupted with laughter as Prongs concluded his little story about Evans. I opened my mouth to tell Prongs about how Clara used to snort a lot when laughing when a blonde head caught my eye.

"Speak of the devil…" murmured Moony as he continued to read some book of his. Prongs, Wormtail and I continued to watch as Evelyn, Evans, Wickett and some other bloke make their way towards us. Well, this was interesting…

"Wotcher." Wickett stated with an odd smile before he sat across from Wormtail. Worry spread all over Wormtail's face as Geoff grinned at him. I looked to see Evelyn about to sit across from me.

"Love." I stated simply to gain her attention. Her head jerked up at the sound of my voice, which made me frown a little. I merely pointed to the empty space besides me to which she just stood there for a moment. I stared at her with a slight grin till realization dawned on her features. She just rolled her eyes and walked around the table, seating herself next to me.

"…Making me move across the whole bloody table," she continued to mutter to herself till I slightly pulled a lock of her hair that was drooping besides her face.

"Ow! That hurt, you git!" I laughed as Evelyn slapped my shoulder in anger. Now, this was the Evelyn I knew, not that shy, emotional little girl. Then again, the shy little girl has gotten me curious.

"I barely even pulled it." I defended myself but my grin ruined my excuse. In return, she shot me a dirty look and continued to pile up her lunch.

"Oi." I gained her attention once more. She looked up at me with narrowed eyes as I continued to grin. I nodded towards the unfamiliar guy at our table.

"Who's that bloke?" I asked as she looked over my shoulder. Her eyes averted quickly back to mine as she shrugged.

"Just some friend of Geoff's." she stated as she started her eating her lunch. I looked over my shoulder to see Wickett screeching at the 'friend'. I turned back to Evelyn, who was nibbling on a biscuit.

"That's quite a friendship they have." I stated as I started piling up my own plate. Evelyn laughed at this and took another bite off the biscuit.

"Oh…you know how Geoff is." Evelyn gave a sweet little laugh after this sentence, a little _too_ sweet for her. I eyed her as suspicion drifted about in my mind. She acted as though she oblivious but a red tint hung loosely on her cheeks, giving me the fact that she was aware of me watching.

"Hm…what's his name?" I prodded gently as I remained curious. Evelyn's shoulders heaved with a sigh and she took another bite.

"Cliff…I think." she murmured after she swallowed the rest of her biscuit. I rested my head against the palm of my hand as I gazed at her with interest. I was expecting her to say something about what she did earlier in Potions, such as: 'That wasn't real'. However, she was oddly quiet…then again, it was normal for her have sudden mood swings. Mood swings…could it be?

"Evelyn." I stated to get her attention. Green eyes hesitantly met mine as she looked up from her plate. She pulled her fork away from her mouth and swallowed the bite she had just taken.

"Yes, Sirius?" her eyes were brimmed with curiosity. She seemed peaceful yet it seemed she were uptight about something.

"Is it that…time of the month?" I tried to place my words carefully but much to my dismay, Evelyn's eyes widened with horror.

"I beg your pardon?" she tried to ask in calm voice but her voice quavered with anger.

"Well, when girls reach a certain age they-" I tried to humor her but she cut me off…once again.

"Blimey, Sirius! I know fully well what you meant but I mean…is it really your bloody business?" she hissed at me. Well, I couldn't help but grin; it's not my fault she's so amusing when she's angry.

"Well…you've been a bit off lately, not yourself…" I drifted off from my sentence as Evelyn continued to scowl at me. I turned my head slightly to conceal my widening grin.

"Are you joking? If anyone has been different, it's been _you_." her voice raised a level, which caught half of our table's attention. My grin faltered as I watched the people listening in.

"I mean what's with this sudden interest with me? Isn't this whole thing enough or do you need to make my life even more of a bugger?" Okay, now after she said this, I had enough. My grin had completely died down as I heard a few murmurs. I stood up and took a few steps away from my seat.

"Let's take a walk, love." I stated in oddly a calm voice that even surprised me a little. She stared at me as she remained stubbornly in her seat. I felt a slight sigh escape from my mouth, as I grew annoyed.

"Come on, you could really use the fresh air." I urged her once more to get up to, which she hesitantly obeyed. She roughly tugged onto my arm as she rushed out of the Great Hall, forcing me to quicken my pace. As soon as we passed the first corner, she shoved me slightly into the wall and backed away.

"You…you prat!" she spat at me as her face started to flush with anger. Confusion was what struck my mind first when she said this. I opened my mouth in protest but she held a finger up to it.

"Let. Me. Finish." she spoke through her clenched teeth. To avoid something along the lines of a slap…or a punch, I silently agreed to listen to her little anger dance-and-rant.

"First of all, you accuse me of acting differently! Maybe I wouldn't act differently if you would stop being so…so bloody odd! Ever since…since God-Knows-When, you've been so strange! I really don't remember you being so interested in what I do." she glared at the ground as she concluded her tiny speech. My first reaction couldn't be helped; I grinned slightly as a chuckled rumbled out of my throat. Evelyn then directed her glare towards me.

"I can easily answer that. You see you caused a little show back there. It wasn't so much a of a deal…you just almost ruined my plan. If I wasn't interested in your actions, then I couldn't prevent my plan falling apart, now could I?" her anger died down as I stared at her in satisfaction.

"Well maybe you wouldn't have to worry about me ruining it if you just got someone else!" she retorted. It appeared I was wrong; she's very much so angry.

"But, love…it's too late. I can't have someone besides you and my mates having full knowledge of this. Besides, you can pull off a rather convincing act." She continued to glower at me while I…I was quite enjoying this, really. It made me forget my anger.

"Well, you can take your oh-so brilliant plan and shove it up your arse!" she then spun on her foot and took a step. I, however, made her freeze with my words.

"You won't mind that I tell the world you fancy Moony then?" I stated this casually, but I was aiming for that weak spot that made Evelyn gave in.

"I. Don't. Give. A. Fuck." her tone was icy as she pronounced each word slowly. This only made me grin for I knew this was encouragement for my next move.

"Have it your way then, love." to this she gave a curt nod and took a few more steps then turned her head. I, myself, had moved away from the corner, in view of many passersby.

"YOU MEAN TO TELL ME YOU'RE BREAKING UP WITH ME FOR REM-" I started to bellow this in dramatic voice Wickett would normally use but Evelyn caught me off guard…in an unexpected way. My God… this mad woman started to snog me.

* * *

**Evelyn's POV**

Bloody hell. I just kissed Sirius Bloody Black and now…Sirius Black was snogging me back. My cheeks burned as his hand went to the back of my head. His other hand gently pushed my shoulder against the wall. He then moved his hand from the back of my head to my jaw line. I felt faint and overwhelmed due to the adrenaline, the anger and well…the lack of oxygen.

I felt his lips pull away and hover mine for a moment, and then they inched away slowly. Sirius's left my jaw and then pressed itself against the wall. It was when he pressed his knee between my legs I shot my eyes open. My eyes met brewing grey storms that were quite unreadable.

It took me a few moments to realize the extreme awkwardness of our position. Sirius was currently crouching over me, which seemed to exaggerate the fact he was tall. I felt panic, fear, uncertainty, whatever you want to call it when saw how much space Sirius took up.

My mind would scream to look away but my eyes refused to listen. Instead, I stood there hopelessly, staring back into Sirius's deep eyes. I desperately wanted to look down to see where exactly Sirius was putting his leg but once again, my eyes refused to cooperate.

Sirius moved his face closer to mine once more. His eyes began to droop and were only half open; this was what made my heart race. My mind screamed to shove him away, to scream, to do anything but give in.

My own eyes began to droop as Sirius gently placed his lips upon mine making it somewhat chaste…yet rushed. Sensing my giving in, Sirius pressed himself against me, which only added to adrenaline. It was then my mind was torn into two; one wanted to give in, the other wanted to stop.

The argument within myself wasn't long, I can tell you that. A familiar scream for my name echoed near the corner…near the bustle of the students'…bloody hell.

I quickly pulled away from Sirius, which ended up with me slamming my head into the wall while Sirius's head crashed into my own skull. This caused him to jump back in pain as I rubbed my own sore forehead.

"EVELYN, ARE YOU ALIVE?" Geoff's voice screamed which caused a ringing sound in my ears. Sirius cursed quietly as he rubbed his head.

"Will that bloke ever learn to lower his voice?" Sirius grumbled a bit irritated. He turned so that his back was facing me.

"Well…duty calls…" I said quite pathetically and rushed off, not even bothering to hear Sirius's reply. I knew him well enough that he didn't want to talk right and of course I didn't.

As soon as I went around the corner, I collapsed against the wall to catch my breath. I had only kissed Sirius to shut him up, seeing how I knew it would shock him. It was only meant to last a few seconds but Sirius reacted without a second thought…and that caught _me _off guard.

I just _had_ to get angry and open my mouth. If I just kept quiet then I wouldn't have acted so rashly. But, no, I had to speak my mind and just about piss off Sirius. Okay, so maybe he wasn't _pissed _but I did almost blow the plan. Not that I care! It's just that I don't want him telling the world I fancied Remus. Er, I meant fancy of course…oh bloody hell, why do I even bother lying to myself about this anymore?

"EVELYN! WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?" Geoff yelled as he embraced me in a choking hug. I looked over to Cliff scowling while Lily was giving me a suspicious look.

"Uh…taking a walk?" I answered in a questioning tone. Geoff pulled away and peered curiously at me, sensing something was wrong. He opened his mouth to ask me something but I cut him off with my hand.

"I'll tell you about it later." I murmured so only he could hear. He nodded in agreement and pulled away from me.

"CLIFF LOST HIS VIRGINITY WHILE YOU WERE OUT, EVELYN." Cliff shrieked in response and shot a dirty look at Geoff. I laughed slightly and looked at Lily.

"How were things with them?" I asked as I nodded towards the yelling Ravenclaws.

"It could have been considered hell but…their bickering directed Potter's attention away from me. Well, he sort of got quiet when you had your little spat with Black. I don't see why Black got angry anyways, it was his fault. You shouldn't have backed down and followed him out. If I were you, I would have dumped my plate on him and left on the very spot." Lily nodded her head curtly for effect. I laughed once more but to me, it sounded kind of hollow. I suppose I was still shaken up from the whole…kiss.

'Oh, but I wanted to tell him how angry I was." I explained, which was very true. Lily stared at me for a moment then hesitantly nodded once more.

"I can see that…but is that prat capable of listening?" she questioned as she watched Cliff tear one of Geoff's puppets in half, much to Geoff's dismay.

"Oh, he listened very well and agreed. We made up, though…I suspect he's still angry with me." Now this was full lie. If anyone should be angry, it should be _me_. That idiot was grinning throughout the whole time I was yelling at him. Then, he almost told the whole world I fancied Remus and then…

My cheeks flamed as the recent memory replayed in my head. I think I finally understand why so many girls like him. He just does certain things that stay in your mind. Sirius Black is certainly an interesting fellow; I'll give you that.

"Well, we better head for Transfiguration before Professor McGonagall gives us detentions for being late." Lily announced, hinting she wanted to leave the bickering men. I nodded slightly in agreement and looked towards Geoff.

"Geoff, I'll see you at dinner, okay?" Geoff gave a swift nod at this and stormed away from Cliff. Cliff merely scowled and went off in his own direction. I chuckled slightly at their childish behavior and turned to follow Lily.

"So…Potter didn't bother you today?" I started to make conversation as soon as I caught up to Lily.

"Not really…well, he did make a idiotic comment about my bum but that's it really." her face reddened with anger a little as she said this. I patted her slightly on the shoulder in understanding.

"Sirius was an arse today too." I commented briefly, telling her as much I could without giving away that forsaken plan. She nodded in agreement to this. We, then, fell into a comfortable silence as we continued to walk to Transfiguration.

Just about when we were going to step into the Transfiguration room, a barking laugh made me froze. I peered slowly into the room, cursing silently as I saw Sirius and Potter laughing as they drew on a piece of parchment.

Lily groaned as she looked over my shoulder. I nearly shook my head as I stared at our seat in front of them. I just had to see Sirius Black ten minutes after what happened.

"Oh, just ignore them." Lily urged as she stepped in the classroom. I merely gave a slight sigh and followed after her. It didn't take long for Potter to notice her.

"Oi, Evans! Just who was that guy you left with again?" Lily narrowed her eyes at him and took her seat. My eyes darted from her to him, while his eyes were just fixated on her. Oh, I had to save Cliff from getting hexed to death so he wouldn't hex _me _to death.

"Cliff _Morris_." I stressed his name to Lily to which she stared at me. It took her less than a minute to understand what I meant but she still scowled at me.

"Evelyn's ex-_boyfriend_." Now Lily stressed the last part of her lie, which caused all eyes to go on me, including Sirius's, whom was oddly quiet.

"He wanted her to give him another chance." Lily lied further as I opened my mouth in protest but Potter interrupted.

"That's a bit scandalous, don't you think so, mate?" Potter prodded Sirius for an answer and I quickly averted my eyes away. Sirius only gave a slight grunt and returned to whatever he was doing. I blinked at this in relief, since he hasn't brought up what had happened.

"Of course, Geoff wouldn't stand for it. He claimed that Evelyn had one _too_ many pricks of a boyfriend." Lily narrowed her eyes as she gazed at Sirius. I blinked once more as Potter pressed her for more lies. This was by far one of the longest conversations they have had so of course Potter was going to try to keep it going.

"Oh, Hall hasn't had the greatest love life?" Potter questioned as I scowled at him.

"Well…she's dating him, isn't she?" Lily nodded towards Sirius, which only infuriated me more. I snuck a glance at Sirius only to find him staring at me. It read: "Shut her up, please".

"Sirius is…very providing, thank you very much." I gave a stern nod for effect to cover up my pause. Lily now scowled at me, which confused me very much.

"You see! You always give into him! That's why I can't stand you gits." Lily spat at Potter now, who looked quite amused. Potter opened his mouth to reply but I found myself cutting him off now,

"So…an old boyfriend wants to make amends, why not? Geoff and I used to date and we're still bloody best friends. I even asked Geoff out." I played along quite pathetically only to have Lily retort quite quickly.

"Oh please, Evelyn. Geoff had pretty much initiated the relationship." Lily scowled at me slightly as I scowled back. I felt all four Marauders watching us bicker.

"Well, does it matter? No, since Geoff and I are as great as ever." I gave a slightly sarcastic smile to which Lily sighed and dropped the subject.

"I didn't know you two were an item." Potter spoke up, hoping to gain Lily's attention once more. Lily, however, gave a curt nod and turned to the front of the room. I turned slowly but I caught a glimpse of Potter sulking. Lily will have to work on talking to him more often if we want Cliff to act civil.

Cliff Morris…how come it never struck me that he was gay? Er, I mean bisexual. He acts very feminine like yet I never gave a second thought about him. Then again, I hardly ever gave a second thought about anyone since I was too busy obsessing over Remus. The odd thing is, I haven't given that man any thought for weeks. It's a bit strange, really.

"Take out your books and open them to page on the board…" Professor McGonagall's voice interrupted my thoughts. I opened my book slowly and stared at the page blankly, for I couldn't focus…due to someone staring at my head.

* * *

"…You want me to do WHAT?" Cliff threw me the umpteenth dirty look today as Lily explained what happened in Transfiguration. We were currently standing out near the Great Hall, mainly my fault since I didn't want to face Sirius.

"…To act as Evelyn's ex-boyfriend. Hey! Don't scowl at me! Potter would have beaten you to death otherwise and besides, it will give Sirius some competition. He takes far too much advantage of Evelyn." I frowned slightly as I found myself agreeing. Even if I did stand up to the git, he'd pull the blackmail on me. However, I did _not _want to feign interest in Cliff Morris…he's far too much scary.

"…James was talking about me?" Cliff asked quietly as he covered his cheeks in a bashful manner. Geoff groaned and peered over my shoulder towards Cliff.

"He wanted to know if you would fancy a shag in the bathroom or a broom closet. I told him a bathroom since you're up to adventures." Geoff said this a monotonous voice yet I found myself laughing for the first time today.

"OH SHUT THE HELL UP." Cliff shrieked as he covered his face. Lily looked as thought she was going to spew chunks while Geoff was grinning quite a wicked smile.

"What did he really say?" Cliff pressed both Lily and me for questions.

"Well…er…" Lily started, not wanting to quote Potter word for word.

"He wanted to know what you were to Lily…and she told him that lie. That's why you have to play along, sadly." Cliff sent me yet another dirty look.

"Is there anything wrong with me?" he asked with a deeper frown. I found myself fidgeting with my sleeves as I looked at the ground.

"No…" I cursed myself as soon as that word left my mouth in such a pathetic manner.

"Well, excuse me for being so repulsive!" Cliff snapped, sounding rather offended. I looked up quickly and sent him an unsure smile.

"You're not repulsive…just a bit frightening." I explained as I looked at the floor once more.

"How so?" Cliff demanded a bit harshly. I looked up with a sheepish grin as I tried to think of something that wouldn't sound offending. Geoff, however, saved me from another argument…somewhat.

"Well, you tend to scream and yell at people you barely know." Geoff pointed to which Cliff directed his glare towards him.

"Don't you do that too?" He pointed out which left Geoff silent for a moment. Lily sighed as she glanced into the Great Hall. I quickly followed her suit when my stomach growled for food.

"You know what? Cliff, I love you. There, now let's go eat." Lily then rushed into the Great Hall, leaving us behind. Geoff, Cliff and I just stood there in silence for a good minute till my stomach growled once more.

"Well then…" I started a sentence but it drifted off as I walked away into the Great Hall. Thoughts of warm biscuits filled my head till I saw a familiar black head. I stopped in my tracks as I watched Sirius laugh at Potter's attempts to converse with Lily.

Cliff got ahead of me slightly but I grabbed his sleeve. He turned around and gave me yet _another _dirty look.

"Sit with me at the Ravenclaw table. Trust me, it will make Potter curious." I tried to persuade quickly as I spotted Lily watching us.

"WHAT? NO, DON'T LEAVE ME." Geoff exclaimed from behind me as he clung to my waist. I quickly shrugged him off and held him firmly by his shoulders.

"Geoff, I need your help." I stated firmly which only caused him to get insanely curious.

"With what? Why? When?" he murmured his questions low enough so only I could hear. I took a deep breath and cupped my hand around his ear as I prepared to tell him a summary what happened.

"Today…I kissed Sirius Black." Geoff remained still as I pulled away. He finally gave me a look that challenged my story.

"It's true, I swear." I murmured back while averting my eyes. He shifted slightly and patted my shoulder.

"What do you want me to do then?" he asked, wearing a full grin. I smiled slightly back and motioned towards Cliff, whom was standing there while making no attempt to hide his frown.

"Distract Lily from joining us. I don't want her getting involved in this mess, so go sit with her. Cliff will sit with me. I'll explain what happened to you _later_." Geoff shut his mouth as soon as I said this and nodded. He then made his way towards Lily and sat in front Sirius, blocking his view from the other tables.

Cliff scoffed as he watched Lily snap at Potter. I felt pity crawl slowly into my mind till Cliff glared at me. Then I wished that Lily would shag Potter on the very spot.

"Shall we?" I finally managed asked as I nodded towards the Ravenclaw table. Cliff grunted and motioned for me to follow him to what I assume, his spot. I sat so that my back was facing Sirius's view. Cliff, however, sat across from me.

Silence pursued for a good ten minutes as I stared at my plate, cursing the cold food to hell. It was that bloody mashed potato's entire fault that I lost my appetite, not Sirius Black's fault. Oh no, certainly not him.

"He's staring at you." Cliff stated so suddenly that I nearly jumped out of my seat. This caused a few Ravenclaws to stare at me for a few moments. I just acted oblivious and blinked at Cliff.

"Who?" I asked even though I had a good idea whom he was talking about. Cliff nodded slightly ahead and dug his fork into his plate once more.

"Black. He's sending me filthy looks while glancing at you. Oh wait, he sees me talking about him so he's turning his head. It's no use to try to see how much of a jealous git your boyfriend can be." I stifled a groan as I once more thought about that kiss. What was I thinking? Oh, that's right, I was thinking that I was so smart that I could stun him in a clever way.

"Is that so…?" I managed to say as I picked at my cold food. Cliff gave a curt nod and continued to watch the Gryffindor table.

"Your manwhore is coming over here. Geoff, I mean." Cliff stated again in a sudden tone. It was seconds before someone sat next to me. I turned to see Geoff grinning his reassuring grin and glared at Cliff.

"Cliff, look pissed." Geoff commanded as he scowled even more. Cliff blinked then managed to form a perfect frown.

"Why am I pissed?" he asked as he stared Geoff in the eye.

"I told everyone I was going challenge you to a battle of manliness. Since, I figured I should be mad if Black is." Geoff explained as he continued to scowl at Cliff. I shifted slightly since the scowling made me feel uncomfortable.

"Is he really angry?" I questioned Geoff to which he shrugged.

"He got all quiet when you didn't sit with us." he reached across the table and smacked Cliff's head.

"OW! YOU FUCKING PRAT." Cliff exclaimed as he stood up which only made Geoff grin.

"I CHALLENGE YOU TO A BATTLE OF MANLINESS." Geoff exclaimed rather obnoxiously for the Gryffindor table to hear. Fellow Ravenclaws just looked up at him and continued doing their own business as if they were used to his outbursts.

"Fine." Cliff replied icily, daggers were being shot from his eyes. I do think he really was angry.

"Okay, to prove our manliness…we have to sit with the Slytherins and copy them." Geoff grinned at his idea, for he knew he was going to do it anyways. Cliff scoffed and sat back down.

"Knock yourself out," he mumbled as he started eating again. I looked up to see Geoff sitting himself next to Goyle. I covered my mouth as I felt my anxious mood go away for the moment. Eruption of giggles replaced the mood.

"Just what is he doing…?" Cliff mumbled as he turned his head. He grinned a crooked grin as he watched Geoff frown like Goyle and eat like a filthy hog. It only took Goyle a minute to realize that he had company. He stopped eating and turned to Geoff, which only made Geoff grin. Goyle then pointed for Geoff to leave but Geoff shot back something back that left Goyle dumbfounded. He then stood up and patted Goyle on the head as he took his biscuit.

Geoff made no rush as he made his way back towards Cliff and me. I giggled as Geoff began to eat the biscuit. Cliff turned towards him with a smirk.

"What did you say to him?" he asked as Geoff continued to eat the biscuit in an obnoxious manner.

"I told him I heard that an average Slytherin experiences sexual frustration at age seven. I asked him what age did he experience it though…I don't think he knew what I meant." I laughed at this till I saw Goyle get up. I nudged Geoff to look in my direction and his eyes followed where Goyle was heading…towards him.

"Geoff…I think he did know…" I mumbled as we continued to watch him. Geoff, however, stood up abruptly and quickly brought me up as well. I opened my mouth to question him but Geoff cut me off.

"LET'S GO TO THE COMMON ROOM." he exclaimed as he took off, dragging me behind. I looked behind me only to see a certain Gryffindor staring back.

* * *

**Sirius's POV**

Two bloody weeks. It's been two bloody weeks since I've talked to Evelyn and for some reason it really bothers me. Perhaps it's because a rumor is floating around that she's 'cheating' on me, therefore ruining my plan. Then again, it could be that she snogged me then treated me like the nine plagues. This is why I refuse to get into an actual relationship; women are much too confusing.

Well, that Morris bloke has taken a sudden liking to her and so she spends most of her time with him. Then, when she does end up talking to me, she uses as much little conversation as she can. Is the thought of snogging me really that repulsive?

Maybe she was just shy about the whole thing, even thought she wouldn't admit it. But, honestly! Morris is really interfering with my plan. Seeing how Clara came up to me and told me that she hopes everything works out between Evelyn and I. Really…should she pity me?

So, what was in my hand that really made me annoyed? A bloody note; a note that expresses the concern for the 'relationship' I have with Evelyn. In other words, people think we broke up. This is why I have to watch her.

All I knew is that I had to find Evelyn so we can straighten this out before Clara sends me a fruit basket out of sympathy. I paced through the corridors till I came across the entrance to the Great Hall.

It didn't take long for me to spot Evelyn for she was with Wickett. I rushed up towards her, reaming ignorant the people I pushed past by.

"Oi, Evelyn." I called in a normal voice, which surprised myself. I felt rather angry yet I remained so calm. Evelyn jumped and turned around slowly. I found myself smiling a fake smile to which she returned.

"Sirius, _darling_." she mocked the 'darling' like she always did but I found myself getting even more irritated.

"Can we talk?" I murmured lowly so only she could hear. After a moment, she hesitantly nodded and turned to bid her farewell to Wickett. Wickett groaned in response but chose not to start a fuss.

I nodded for her to follow me and I made my way through the crowd once more. Once we were out of the entrance area, I started heading towards outside with her trailing behind. I had to stop a few times since she was so slow…or perhaps I was going a bit too fast.

It seemed like forever to get outside but we finally did. I walked down towards the lake, ignoring the freezing climate. Evelyn trudged behind and stopped once I reached the shore.

Silence pursued for a few minutes as I stuck my hands in my pockets to protect them from the sharp yet refreshing air. Evelyn slowly moved closer every so often, yet she didn't say anything. It just about took up my little patience I had with her.

"Okay, so here's the deal: People think we broke up." I said suddenly which seemed to surprise her slightly but she regained composure as she crossed her arms from the coldness of the brisk wind.

"I know." she stated simply as she stared at the snowy ground. This only made me frown and gaze back at the lake.

"Oh, do you now? Well, I even had Clara saying how sorry she felt. Do you know how embarrassing that was?" I snapped which made her glower back at me.

"WELL EXCUSE ME FOR HAVING A SOCIAL LIFE. YOU KNOW WHAT? I CAN'T DEVOTE MYSELF TO YOUR GODDAMN PLAN EVERY SECOND. I HAVE A LIFE, BELIEVE IT OR NOT," she yelled at me, as her face grew red from either anger or the harsh air.

"Well, believe or not, you're in this plan, whether you like it or not." I snapped once more as I found myself glaring at her. She just remained silent as she glared even harder at me.

"You can get together with Morris after I finish my plan." I added in a calmer tone but this only made Evelyn's eyes widen.

"ARE YOU MAD?" she shrieked which only confused me. I sighed as the girl stepped closer in what I suspect even more anger.

"Aren't pretty much shagging him?" I asked which made her cringe. I found myself grinning slightly but I quickly threw it off.

"…No way in hell. Cliff is gay, Sirius." she said this in a shaky voice but it didn't cease to make _my _eyes widen.

"He's what?" I tried to ask in a calm manner but I felt an awful of curiosity in that question.

"Well, he's bisexual but he's in love with another guy. I'm trying to make that guy jealous for him, you see…then Geoff signed us up for the Winter Ball committee so I've been doing that. Then…that confrontation we had sort of well…" she drifted off in the sentence which only made me grin.

"In other words, you're attracted to me." I concluded for her, which made her pay attention once more.

"NO!" she said a little _too_ quickly for her benefit. I stepped closer and she remained in her flustered state.

"Love, you can't fight attraction. It comes naturally. Why, I even find myself attracted to you." this only made her face change its color. She remained quiet as I stared down at her. Why, being in denial can be such a bother.

* * *

**THERE'S CHAPTER TWELVE FOR YOU. I didn't really leave a cliffhanger this time…or I tried not to at least. Anyways, the next chapter will include Geoff's **_**amazing**_** strategies for the Ball (:. Of course, there will be teenage angst as well and…Cliff's bitchness 8D. PLEASE REVIEW, THOUGHT FLAMES ARE A WASTE OF SPACE (:.**


	13. Mid Atlantic

**Full Summary: **Sirius Black is the man who has it all. Or he likes to think so anyways. But after a gruesome event that involves him getting dumped, he is burning with anger (and humiliation). But him being Sirius Black, of course he will not let this pass without sweet revenge. After putting together the perfect plan (and a few pranks), he will show to everybody, that if you dump Sirius Black, the only thing you will end up with is regret. Now who fits into this plan? Evelyn Hall of course. Well it's more so her being the first decent girl he saw to fit into this plan, but none the of less, she suits the role just fine. Now how to go about persuading her?

**Pairings:** **SiriusOC**, JamesLily, (One-sided) OCRemus, (BitchyOCJames) (One-sided, of course!) Rated T just to be safe 

**Author's Note: **MY OH MY, CHAPTER THIRTEEN. My estimate it is that there are at least seven more chapters to go but then again, I always end up changing my mind :D;! Update on my dad for all of those who read these little notes :D. He's coming home in March, perhaps right before Spring Break. This means I might go on vacation and I won't have access for a week or two. xx. Therefore, I've concluded I have to write a lot in these two months!

**meandering-bluebottle**- Well, Geoff is just full of surprises :D. Actually, I'm surprised how big his part is in this story. He was originally meant to occur in the chapters as much as Clara, but I mean come on, you need some chaos in your life to make it fun D;.

**HpC0ldplay****- **I had fun writing the whole challenge part. Normally, I was going to have Geoff just go up and punch Cliff in the face but…Geoff isn't really violent; he's more manipulative. Well, there's the exception of that fight he got into with James and I promise all of you readers, that fight did have a meaning! But, the reason it occurred is yet to be revealed.

Sirius is a bit of a prat in this chapter, but in a good way! If that's possible…

**CaptainJacksBabe**- the funny thing is…when I was rereading this chapter; I realized Cliff was just like my bitchy, gay friend. Except, my friend has a much nastier temper and he hits a lot xD; It's funny how you base characters off of people without thinking about it.

**Thanks To: **Nicoley117-LadyBlueMartini,meandering-bluebottle, Kanika Meskhenet, summersgirl2526, JustAnotherCrazyWriter, HpC0ldplay, madpoet08, CaptainJacksBabe, Ana, lyssaangel Green Animelover and MissBlack2 for reviewing! It puts a smile on my face (:

**Disclaimer: WHO WANTS HARRY POTTER ANYWAYS? I'm not really fond of the lad myself D; BUT HOW I WISH SINGIN' IN THE RAIN WAS MINE D;.**

**

* * *

**

I blinked slowly as Sirius had just pulled yet another mind-blowing trick; he dazzled me. It wasn't only that fact Sirius admitted he felt attracted to me; it was the very way he said it. He said it was if he were holding a light conversation. I suppose he took this as a light conversation but when he brought me out here, he didn't seem to be in a light mood.

"Love, we all know you fancy me." Sirius broke the silence with yet another cocky comment. I shot him a dirty look but he only grinned in return.

"Who is 'we'?" I retorted as I glared at the conceited man. Sirius pretended as if he were hard of hearing and held a hand to his ear. He then stepped a few steps closer.

"Me…You…Prongs…Moony…perhaps Wormtail." I cursed myself as I remembered the time I told Pettigrew about my bloody love issues. Oh, why do I have to be to vulnerable when it comes to those sorts of things?

"I'm afraid you're wrong. I only fancy Remus and you know it." This was pretty much a lie but I knew it would only inflate Sirius's head if he knew I had feelings for him. I continued to glare at him as he walked closer.

"Evelyn, I know fully well when a girl fancies someone. Why, you go and turn red if I just give you a simple peck." Sirius smiled his victorious grin but I wasn't phased that much.

"Sirius, I won't lie; you are handsome. Your…charming looks can be overwhelming, I suppose. There's also the fact you're far more experienced than me in these sorts of relationships. Oh, whom am I kidding? You're the very sex craze of Gryffindor. It's no wonder I get flustered!" I snapped which only made Sirius grin wider. He took another bloody step closer.

"Sex craze? That's an interesting way to put it. Now let me explain why I think you fancy me beyond the blushing and the cringing." I remained stiff as he told me he had better evidence than that.

"You dare to trust me yet I am the one blackmailing you. You avoid me not only when you are angry but you when develop even further feelings for me. Evelyn, at least admit you're attracted to me." Sirius stood within a hand's reach now. I felt my face flush not with embarrassment but with anger.

"When my 'feelings develop even further'? Oh please, that's a bloody joke." I snapped as I turned my face away, looking away from the twinkling grey eyes.

"Is it just a coincidence that it just so happens to be that the last time I've talked you was when you snogged me?" Sirius challenged once more which made me cringe. I heard him snort at my movement in annoyance but chose to stay silent at that.

"I did not _snog _you; it was a merely a kiss to shut you up." I explained as I glared slightly at white ground. Sirius chuckled at this and moved even closer. I squeezed my eyes shut as I expected him to be even more of a bugger but only silence pursued.

"…And I don't trust you…" I added lamely to break the odd silence. I shuddered as the silence continued for it frankly gave me the creeps. I heard Sirius shuffle slightly and then he laid something lightly on my shoulders.

"You're freezing, love." he stated simply and then started walking away, with no outer robe on. I stared at my own shoulder to see that he covered me with his much bigger robe. I stood there for a minute or two in shock as his walking figure continued to shrink away.

"H-hey!" I finally managed to yell as I paced up to the git. Sirius froze and turned his head slightly towards me. His cheek lifted as he, what I assume, grinned.

"You prat! You completely brushed off what I just said!" I exclaimed as I shoved his shoulder slightly in anger. He merely chuckled in response continued walking once more. I picked up my pace to keep up with him.

"Listen! I. Don't. Fancy. You!" I smacked his shoulder for effect but Sirius only stopped walking. I opened my mouth to yell at him once more but he quickly grabbed my forearm and brought his face closer to mine. Of course, my face flooded with heat as his eyes stared at me in a mocking way.

"If…you don't fancy me then why are you blushing?" he murmured as he poked my forehead. He flashed yet another grin and patted my head lightly.

"I wouldn't fall in love with an arrogant prat! Not even You-Know-Who could force that upon me!" I yelled at his turning back. He paused slightly then continued walking.

"Don't you dare leave me here! I'm not finished!" I yelled as he turned the corner. I gave a grunt of frustration as I paced after him. Sirius came into sight once more but now he carried himself in a slightly arrogant manner. I frowned at this and sped up my pace. I struggled to keep the outer robe on but since Sirius was so much bigger than me, it continued to slip off my shoulders.

"SIRIUS BLACK, YOU STOP THIS INSTANT!" I yelled once more to which Sirius merely stopped. I continued to pace towards him as he casually inspected his fingernails. As soon as he was in an arm's reach, I yanked his shoulder for him to look at me. My frown met a wide grin, which only caused it to deepen.

"Stop acting like a prat. You know bloody well I fancy Remus." I spat which made Sirius chuckle. His hand gently crept between under me till it slightly cupped my chin.

"Then why have you been oblivious to his presence? I know why; you're too busy sending glares at Clara." I fumed with anger as he said this and balled my hands into fists to keep them from acting on their own.

"Oh, now you're accusing me of _jealousy_? What was the reason you dragged me out here? Perhaps it had to do with me befriending Cliff Morris!" I smiled at him as his grin turned into a slight frown.

"I think you misinterpreted my actions, love," he stated as he shot me a dirty look. I snorted as I felt boldness swell inside of me.

"Then why is it every time I have to bloody snog you, you get carried away?" he blinked at this and I swear I saw his mouth gape for a second. Yes, I dared to ask such a question since when I'm merely pissed I say idiotic things. I knew I would regret this later but for now, it didn't matter.

"Just like you have with mine! Now that we have everything cleared up, I'll be returning this to you." I shrugged off the big outer robe and held out it towards Sirius. He stared at it for a few seconds and then shook his head.

"No." I gaped as he turned around once more. What was he playing at?

"Then what are you going to do for yourself?" I called out after him. He turned his head towards me and grinned. I blinked as he disappeared around yet another corner. Curiosity and irritation rumbled within me as I followed the bloody idiot.

I found myself at the entrance of the Great Hall. I squinted my eyes slightly as I scanned the noisy room for Sirius. It didn't take long for me to spot him…chatting with Geoff. My God…Sirius really is like a spoiled brat.

I paced towards the table ignoring Lily's complaints, Cliff's bitching and Geoff's enthusiasm. I narrowed my eyes directly at Sirius.

"Take off my robe now!" I demanded as Sirius expected his new outer robe. He looked ridiculous, seeing how the sleeves were mid-cut on him. He continued to flash that annoying grin which seemed to grow wider by the second.

"No, I'm quite comfortable." Sirius turned to his food once more but he wasn't quick enough to hide that damn little smirk.

"Geoff! Why did you give him my robe?" I demanded as Geoff looked as though he was going to explode with laughter.

"He…told me that…you…needed it…" I sighed as he burst out laughing at how both ridiculous we looked. While Sirius looked like he was sporting a girl's jacket, I looked like I was being eaten alive by black silk.

I grumbled profanities as I shoved myself next to Sirius. Sirius pretended my shove hurt him and mocked a pained expression. I gave him a pointed glare.

"You're acting like a little spoiled boy." I hissed at him as I reached for piece of roasted duck. I cursed as the long sleeve drooped over my hand. I felt quite silly as the black sleeves refused to be rolled up.

"Is that so?" Sirius murmured in my ear. I turned away as I hid my blush though, I could feel him staring at me with most likely a smirk on his face.

"Yes, a spoiled little boy who demands attention from me every minute." I snapped as I looked down at the table. Sirius leaned closer to me so it was certain only I could hear what he was about to say.

"It's only because I'm fond of your attention." even though he said this in a teasing tone, I still blushed. I couldn't help it! The bastard was invading my personal space, how could you not expect it to happen?

"You're irritating." I mumbled as I stood up. Sirius stared up at me with curious eyes. I returned the glance with another dirty look and started to walk away. I increased my pace every second as I felt a set of eyes peer at me. However, as fast I was walking, the enormous robe I was wearing refused to cooperate. A string of profanities left my mouth as I tripped over the blasted thing.

Times like this was when I remembered how much I could hate Sirius Black.

* * *

"Who has ever heard of a green Winter Ball?" Cliff screeched at Geoff as the rest of the planning committee stared at the argument that was about to unfold. I sighed as I turned back to organizing the decorations into piles. Honestly, what was Professor Dumbledore thinking when he allowed the students to be the planning committee? Well, I admire him for being open-minded, I suppose.

We were currently meeting in the Gryffindor Tower, due to the majority of the Gryffindor students. Actually, Geoff, Cliff, and that girl named Melody were the only people who weren't Gryffindors. This, however, didn't stop Geoff and Cliff from seizing control.

"Evelyn, is Sirius taking you to the ball?" Alice giggled as she asked this. I gave her a pointed stare, which she remained oblivious to. It had been a day since the outer-garment swap and I was still stuck wearing this…this devil in clothing form.

…

I hang around Geoff just a tad too much, seeing how he's affecting my thoughts. Then again, I couldn't avoid him if I tried; Geoff tends to be a bit clingy.

"Oh, I couldn't really go-" I started to deny the question but I was quickly interrupted.

"Of course I'm taking her, what type of boyfriend do you take me for?" I jumped as Sirius's voice came behind me. I turned around quickly to meet that damn grin. I quickly forced a smile, which I'm sure came across pained, but I didn't care for the time being. What distracted me was that Sirius wasn't wearing my robe, nor was he carrying it. I frowned at this and shrugged off Sirius's own robe.

"Sirius, _love_, you forgot this yesterday." I tried to keep my voice even but I had a feeling there was some venom in it due to Sirius's grin inching even more. That man sure loved to smile. I held out the robe for him to take it but all he did was stare at it. I blinked in response as confusion seized me.

"Could you hold onto it a bit longer? Until we're finished today, anyways." I blinked once more, as I wondered why exactly Sirius was here.

Oh Merlin, there was no way he was going to plan on…joining. He stared at me with a curious expression as I collected my swarming thoughts.

"You mean you're joining the committee?" I asked a bit flabbergasted really. I suppose my face had a look of shock seeing how Sirius gave me a mock frown.

"You don't mind, do you?" Sirius asked with false concern. I bit tongue as I seethed with anger. I slowly shook my head as I glared at him. He returned the look with a stunning grin of course.

"I don't mind…but…could we talk, _darling_?" I put an emphasis on the nickname to give an obvious hint that I wanted to sort things out about this sudden 'interest' in the ball committee.

"Of course, love." Sirius continued to grin like an idiot as I dragged him towards an empty corner. I roughly let him go and held his gaze. His eyes were full of amusement, which only made me angrier.

"Just what is your brilliant plan this time?" I hissed at him as he tried to pull of an innocent look.

"I just wanted to spend some quality time with my 'beloved'" I snorted at this and looked away. Why couldn't he just drop the whole idea of me fancying me? Why couldn't he be as oblivious as Remus?

"Then spend it with me in class." I snapped as I draped the outer robe on his shoulder. His hand clasped mine as I did this. I bit my lip to keep it from dropping.

"Seeing how I just merely grabbed your hand, you'll avoid me for a month, including classes. To solve things, I decided to sign up for the committee." I cringed as his mouth lifted into yet another tight smirk. As soon as he let go of my hand, I turned swiftly away. I, then, tried to pace away from the git, but he continued to follow me around for the next thirty minutes.

Finally, I was annoyed with the whole situation and turned slightly to see Sirius peeking his head over my shoulder. I vowed to God that I would not blush…it appeared that God would be angry with me.

"Would you stop?" I spat at him, which only amused him even more. Sirius brought his face a centimeter closer in return.

"Stop what?" he asked innocently just to put me in an even worse mood. I tried to muster up quite a dirty look but due to his expression, I failed.

"Hovering around me like some little boy who's attached to his mother." I explained as I directed my gaze at the planning catalogs that Geoff had murdered with permanent marker.

"All of this fuss you're making only convinces me even more that you fancy me." Sirius stated as he brought my chin towards his face once more. Of course, I did the most mature thing in return: I stuck my bloody tongue out at him.

"Rot in hell." I spat at him as I pulled away from him. He merely laughed in return but allowed me to stomp away. I headed for the stairs to the Girls' Dormitories but Cliff's hand yanked my forearm towards him and Geoff.

"Evelyn, isn't green a shitty theme color?" Cliff barked at mostly Geoff instead of me. Geoff narrowed his eyes at this question and averted his sharp gaze towards me.

"This bitch here insists that we use blue. However, blue is an overrated winter theme. Green and gold suggest royalty and give a more of a cheerful atmosphere." Geoff explained calmly but I could tell he wanted to flail about and hit Cliff. Cliff opened his mouth to reply but I cut him off quickly.

"Green sounds fine, Geoff." I rambled quickly as I eyed Sirius watching us. He grinned at me as we made eye contact. Flushing, I turned quickly around and headed up the stairs before Cliff could whine about the new theme.

* * *

Sirius's POV 

I sighed as I exited out of the bathroom, breathing in the cool air of the dorm. I shook my head to rid of the little excess water from the shower that I had just taken. Prongs perked his head up at the sound of the bathroom door opening and dashed to take his own shower. He pushed me quite roughly out of the way, ignoring my protests.

"Bloody git…" I mumbled as I threw myself on my bed. I stared up at the ceiling as I thought about how my day went. I found myself grinning at the thought of the flustered Evelyn that kept avoiding or denying the subject of her fancying me. It was hard to believe that I started the day out in a bad mood.

"What are you smirking about?" Moony asked as he looked up from his book. I turned my head fully towards him as I grinned even wider.

"Have I told you about how Evelyn fancies me?" I asked to which Moony made quite a face.

"Only about ten times in the last hour…" he grumbled as he turned a page. Wormtail peeked up from his homework and decided to join in too.

"Padfoot, do you fancy her as well?" he asked with full innocence on his features. I narrowed my eyes as he stared at me with pure curiosity.

"No, you dolt." I told him, as I looked back at Moony, who was cupping his chin as he mocked deep thought.

"Actually Wormtail…I think you might have something on that." Moony murmured in surely a suave tone that was bound to make Evelyn swoon and throw herself at his feet.

"Gentlemen, we have had this discussion before." I announced as I stared up at the ceiling once more. Moony gave a chuckle while Wormtail chortled.

"Am I the only who didn't see you throw a hissy fit when Evelyn wouldn't direct her attention towards you?" Moony challenged in that bloody condescending tone that really brought the worst out of me.

"Oh, shut the hell up." I snapped as I turned on my side away from them. This only encouraged him to go on.

"You went so far as to stealing her robe, which by the way, is still in your possession." Moony attempted to put down my now-almost-gone good mood for the final time. I only grunted in response, which seemed to satisfy him. I suppose I did deserve it, seeing how I've been a bit preoccupied with my plan. I mean it hasn't been that long since it started. Let's see, I started in October and now it's…December. Okay, so maybe it's been longer than I thought it was…I think planning a prank sounds just about healthy for right now…

* * *

"What's this?" Evelyn asked as I dropped her robe in her lap. I took my usual seat next to her in Potions and stared at the board.

"I believe it's yours, love." I replied as I pretended to be oblivious to her staring at me. I narrowed my eyes slightly as I thought about what Moony had said last night. To be honest, it irked me. Why does everyone assume that I fancy Evelyn? … Besides the people that actually think we're dating, I mean.

"I'm surprised you gave it back." she finished this with a snort and turned her head away from me. I felt slightly annoyed for some reason, so I remained quiet, which seemed quite fine with her. Oddly enough, I felt even more annoyed as the silence pursued.

"…Sirius?" Evelyn questioned a bit quietly. I rolled my eyes as her shyness took over her voice. However, when I turned to face her, she was giving me quite the dirty look. I burrowed my eyebrows slightly in confusion.

"Yes?" I asked as I gazed at her frown. She held up her robe and stuck her hand through what appeared to be a…hole. Oops, I suppose that was my fault.

"Fix it," she demanded as she narrowed her eyes at me. I grinned slightly at the bad mood I put her in as her stubbornness had with me.

"Only if you admit you fancy me." I countered, expecting her to falter and turn red. However, she stared straight at me with such a serious expression that it I found it rather humorous.

"Sirius, I love you so much that I think we should strip everything off and shag right here, right now…now fix my outer robe." Evelyn snapped at me to which I laughed at. She tried to keep her dirty look composed but she turned away before I could fully see her entire smile. I found myself reaching and grabbing her chin towards me. I only saw the smile for a second before it died down. Her face flooded with heat, which for once didn't really amuse me.

"What…?" she asked as she tugged away from my grasp. I let my hand drop but I continued to stare at her.

"Why do you do that?" I blurted out without thinking, really. She raised an eyebrow at this question as she waited for me to explain.

"Why do you always hide your smiles?" I asked in of course, the strangest way possible. Her eyes widened slightly but it didn't appear to be shock that overtook her features, it was more of curiosity. I opened my mouth to explain further but she held up a finger at me for me to stay quiet.

"It's because I know it will feed your ego," she finally stated with ironically a grin.

"You should show me your smiles; you look quite cute happy." I replied, making no attempt to hide my amusement as irritation struck her once more. She opened her mouth to respond but now I was the one to cut her off.

"And…I'm not just saying that to make you admit you fancy me. You have quite a cute face when you're not deforming it with an ugly frown." I smirked as I had gotten the reaction I was pinning for: a blush.

* * *

Evelyn's POV 

I must say that Sirius Black is quite the prat this week. Just when you think he's civil enough, he says something to ruin your mood. I had just endured many classes today with him showering me with notes as arrogant as the ones Potter sends to Lily, except they're not serious at all. They're just meant to anger me or get me to inflate Sirius's ego, which I refuse to do at the moment.

At the moment, I was walking from the Gryffindor Tower to the Great Hall to have yet another fantastic dinner with what seemed to be some group now. I groaned inwardly for I knew that I was going to encounter yet another infuriating moment with Sirius.

I really have no idea how he found out that I have certain 'feelings' for him but all that matters is that he has an idea about my true feelings. I would consider telling him but I can't help but remember one of the main reasons why he picked me: I wouldn't fall in love with the idiot. I remember this then I think about how he urges me to fancy him so…in other words, I'm merely fucked if I try to make any sense of this situation.

I continued to ponder about this till an oh-so familiar voice awoke me from my thoughts.

"…I'm touched by your kindness." I stopped as I heard Sirius's voice coated in sarcasm. I stopped walking as I came upon Sirius and another boy who looked awfully a lot like him…his brother.

I never really knew anything about his brother, except that his name was Regulus and that Sirius wasn't all too fond of him as he was with the rest of his family.

"Mother sent me a letter that she wants us home for Christmas this year, which is the only reason we're talking." the younger boy replied in a calm yet cold tone. He held quite a resemblance to Sirius, if you excluded the shorter hair and the slight different in height. However, if you studied their faces, you could see that the younger brother carried about a more serious expression while Sirius was more carefree.

"Tell our dear hag of a mother that I have other plans as usual." Sirius bit back in a passive-aggressive tone. The tension seemed to scream, as Regulus Black remained quiet for a moment.

"Do refrain from speaking that way around me; you have no need to show me how your pitiful friends are. Mother stated firmly that she wanted you this Christmas. Though, that is all she said…it's quite obvious what reason she holds for this." Regulus replied in a smooth voice that couldn't be compared to Cliff's at any rate.

"Mind informing me, dear beloved brother? Ever since I was placed in Gryffindor, I'm afraid my I.Q. has gone down a lot, or so claims that hag who brought me into the world." Sirius replied in the previous tone he had used.

"Well, when Mother found out you were dating that filth, she threw quite a fit. I have no need to explain any further." Sirius's face darkened at this statement and he threw off his grin. A dark glare took its place.

"Don't talk about her that way, you bastard. You have no idea what a true relationship is since you have that bloody hag run your life for you. You know fully well I don't give a damn about what our mother thinks so you can report to her that I'm a failure of a son as usual. Why, I ought punch that bloody smirk-" Sirius sudden explosion of anger surprised that I eventually gasped. Sirius stopped his sentence abruptly and jerked his head towards me. I saw his eyes widen slightly in shock but he regained composure quickly.

"Maybe you should meet her for yourself. Evelyn, come over here." Sirius's passive aggressive tone returned as he said this. My feet stayed glued to the spot as I shot a weary glance at his younger brother.

"I really couldn't-" I started to come up with an excuse but Sirius cut me off in a snappish manner.

"Evelyn." was all he had to say for me to plant myself right next to him. I avoided eye contact with Regulus but I could feel him looking at me as if he was observing me. This made me even more nervous which, led to my fidgeting. After what seemed like hours, Regulus broke the eerie silence.

"Tsk…" I blinked as he uttered this syllable while Sirius grabbed my hand as if it was a lifeline. Regulus turned on his heel and started walking away.

"Oi! Regulus!" Sirius called to get his attention. Regulus turned his head toward us in acknowledgement. Sirius then pulled me to him and his lips crashed onto mine. There wasn't that hesitant feeling in the kiss that Sirius usually had. Instead, I could feel his anger as his hands gripped my shoulders and continued to pull me as close as he could.

I stood there limply in shock as Sirius kissed me with appalling force. I couldn't even bring myself to shut my eyes, but Sirius ignored all of this. The kiss seemed to last for centuries before it ended. Sirius pulled himself away from my lips and rested his chin on the crook of my neck.

"He left…figures." Sirius mumbled as he slowly pulled away. I merely stared up at him due to my state of shock. I was expecting Sirius to smirk at my reaction or say a witty comment but he just grabbed my hand and barged into the Great Hall.

When we reached to our usual spot, everyone looked up at us due to Sirius's bad mood. Potter sent Sirius a questioning look to which Sirius brushed off.

"Padfoot…?" Remus asked in a concerned voice. I looked to see that his book was face down on the table as Remus gazed Sirius with concern.

"Later, Moony." Sirius replied a bit gruffly. Remus then looked to me but all I could was give a slight shrug. I didn't know how to explain what just happened, for I was trying to explain this new feeling to myself.

You see, when I was looking at Sirius, I was expecting to feel fear but instead I felt…in place. Now, that thought scares me yet I wasn't scared of Sirius himself. Well…perhaps of the side of Sirius that his brother brings out is a bit scary.

* * *

"I won't bite, love." Sirius talked to me finally at the end of Potions. When he first came into class, I wasn't sure how to react so I just reacted oblivious to his presence. However, I found myself sneaking glances every so often. I suppose Sirius had noticed this and grew irritated by it.

"Oh." was really I could think of what to say in reply. Why, I'm sure I could write stunning speeches for the Minister of Magic.

"So…how long will you avoid me this time?" Sirius looked at me sideways as his cheek lifted into a slight smirk. I frowned slightly in return.

"I'm fine, really. I know you just did that to piss off your brother." I partially lied when I said I was fine; I still felt a bit shaken up. Sirius turned his head towards me and grinned a wide grin.

"Do I ever tell you how smart you are?" I suppose he said this to bother me but I refused to look faltered. I snorted at this and returned my attention to our current project.

"Just about everyday." I replied as I read the directions to our potion. Sirius chuckled and loomed over my shoulder to, what I assume, make me flustered. I ignored this movement but not what he said next.

"I'm surprised that you pay that much attention to what I do," he retorted as he reached over my shoulder for a flask. I cursed myself as I jumped slightly at his hand brushing my shoulder. He paused slightly in return but chose to ignore my twitch for once. Perhaps he could be decent…

"Love, I know you're daydreaming about that kiss but I need help." Sirius said this in a casual tone but I could hear the never-ending smirk in his voice. I sighed as I prepared a rant on how it was impossible for me to fancy him. Oh, how I regret thinking he was decent for the slightest second…

* * *

Sirius's POV 

"Winter Ball?" Prongs repeated as Dumbledore had just finished his announcement on the upcoming ball during our dinner. Someone should really just put an end to these silly Christmas Balls. They're such a hassle to plan.

"It's not really surprising, mate." I told him as I sipped my cider. Prongs made a face of disgust and turned to Moony for his thought on it. Moony merely shrugged as he looked up from his book.

"I doubt I'll go." he replied as he turned a page. Prongs then turned his head to Wormtail. Wormtail, however, was much to busy eating to pay attention to the conversation so he didn't have an opinion on it.

"Geoff is making Lily and I go against our will." Evelyn's voice suddenly jumped into the conversation to which I must say I was surprised.

"I don't think you ever sat next to me willingly." I stated in amusement to which Evelyn only gave me a dirty look. She then brushed off the statement and waved for Evans, Wickett and her latest insane friend, Morris. I was still trying to figure out how I didn't know he wasn't gay, I mean _bisexual_.

Wickett ran up to the table while a brooding Evans and an irritated Morris slowly followed. Evelyn smiled sheepishly at them and returned her attention to me for a brief moment.

"I'm assuming you're all going?" she asked all four of us but she stared at me as she said it. I shot a glance at Prongs who gave an encouraging nod due his knowledge of Evans going.

"I suppose we are then." I replied as Moony shot me a glare in return. It appeared he didn't want to take them. I tried to return the look but I knew my smile had ruined it.

"You're just bitter since you have no guts to ask the girl you fancy to the Ball." Moony's frown deepened as I said this but he sent me an all-knowing look about, what I assume, how Evelyn wasn't really a real date either.

"Remus doesn't have to go if he doesn't want to." Evelyn stated in a calm voice. I turned to see her staring at Moony with so much concern it made me a bit sick. Honestly, it's a bit sappy how girls get so overworked about the man they fancy.

"Thank you, Evelyn." Moony smiled at her then went back to his book. I turned to Evelyn, expecting her face to be bright red, but she was staring at me. We made eye contact for a brief moment before she averted her gaze. I raised an eyebrow at this but it seemed as though I wouldn't get an explanation.

After that, Evelyn seemed to be guarded whenever I made little chat during the whole meal. It was a bit odd but then again, Evelyn _is _odd. I had not thoughts about this till I looked across the table towards the Hufflepuff table. I could see Clara giggling with her latest object of affections. This reminded me of the rumors of Evelyn cheating on me. Even though it was cleared up between her and me, people still were spreading those bothersome lies. It seemed that Evelyn and I would have to take a second trip to a broom closet.

"Evelyn." I stated to get her attention. She looked at me curiously, to which I responded by nodding my head towards the exit. She raised her eyebrow, questioning my motives. Having little patience, I just grabbed her hand and pulled her out of the Great Hall. I was expecting screaming and shouting from her, but only Wickett and Morris were screaming. Evelyn just sighed as if she were used to this.

It only took a couple of turns around the corridors for her to start asking questions.

"Where are we going?" she asked a bit irritated. I turned my head slightly towards her as we kept walking.

"Broom closet." was my short and simple reply. Evelyn stumbled as I said this, which would normally amuse me but her stumbling caused me to almost fall on my face.

"Oi!" I shouted, as I fought not to trip over my own feet.

"Sorry." she mumbled as she tried to keep her own steps straight. The rest of the trip to outside was quiet and perhaps awkward for Evelyn's case.

Finally, we made it to the Quidditch field and more importantly, those bloody broom closets. I opened the door quickly and shoved both of us inside. I opened my eyes to darkness, which was shocking for half a second then my eyes slowly adjusted to it. Evelyn, however, brought out her wand muttered the _Lumos _spell. The cramped space lighted up slightly afterwards.

"Why was I suddenly dragged into here?" Evelyn questioned after a few moments of silence. I mocked a sigh and grinned at her.

"You know fully well why, love." Evelyn snorted at this and was quiet for a moment.

"I can't help but remember the time when you tackled me in here." she gave a laugh after she said this and I found myself grinning at the memory.

"I remember you bloody _punched _me. I never had a girl punch me in the face before." Evelyn laughed once more and made a motion to sit down.

"Wait," she stopped and waited for me to continue, "Sit over here. I don't want to be tackling you and risking another blow in the face from you." She hesitated for a moment but shifted over towards me but paused once more.

"There isn't any room," she stated in distaste. I thought for a moment before replying. I grinned as I thought of something that would surely fluster her.

"Sit here, then." I pointed to the gap between my outstretched legs. Evelyn gave a slight shriek of disgust in return. I laughed but remained pointing to the space.

"No way in hell." she spat at me to which I responded with another laugh.

"Is it because it would be too overwhelming to be that close to the man you fancy?" Evelyn groaned in frustration to this and let out a string of profanities.

"Scoot back, then." she spat at me as she dropped on the floor. I couldn't lie; I was surprised she actually sat where I told her. However, she sat up straight and hugged her legs to herself. It was pretty obvious she didn't want to touch me at all but it didn't matter. I just found that fact she was sitting between my legs hilarious.

"Lily was right…you do laugh like a dog…" Evelyn murmured after a few minutes of her pouting. Even though she insulted it, a laugh rumbled from my throat and out of my mouth. Evelyn sighed in response and buried her head into her knees.

"Dear Merlin…why did I have to leave that damn book lying around?" she complained in a whiney voice. I shuddered at the complaint for it reminded me of Clara's disgusting high voice.

"Please don't start complaining right now, unless if you want to sound like Clara." I mumbled as I leaned my back against the wall. Evelyn shifted slightly in discomfort.

"I'm not the one who dated her…" she replied in an amused tone. My mouth twitched into a bittersweet smile at this.

"Jealous, are we?" I retorted which made Evelyn shift once more.

"Oh yes, I'm very jealous of her. How I wish I could hang off your arm every waking minute." her voice was very dry and sarcastic but I could tell she did have distaste for Clara.

"Is that what you think dating me is like?" I asked, fully curious this time. She lifted her head from lap and looked at me. Her gaze was innocent and sincere.

"Yes." was the only bloody word I got. I masked my frown with a smile as I tried to think of something to say to the simple reply. However, my thoughts were cut off as I heard footsteps approaching. I quickly pulled Evelyn's back against me and I ended up holding her awkwardly from the behind. Her face turned towards mine and gave off an expression of confusion. Her wand slipped from her hand due to the sudden movement and the small light went out. We sat like that for what seemed like hours. I expected for the doorknob to jiggle but nothing moved except for Evelyn's body giving off shortened breaths.

I finally had enough and felt around for the wand she dropped for she was blocking my pocket. As I stretched forward, my lips pressed slightly against hers. Shock surged through my body as I realized how close we were exactly. Instead of pulling away like I expected, Evelyn sat there but I swear I could hear her heartbeat. For my next movements, I acted on impulse rather than thought, because all men were cursed with that ability.

I pressed my lips harder against her and kissed her longer than I meant to, than I was _supposed_ to. All it took was for me to initiate the kiss; Evelyn pressed her own lips to mine, much to my amazement. I was so shocked by this that it awoke me from what I was doing. I slowly moved my lips the corner of her upper lip and rested it there as I thought about what I had just done. I had just kissed Evelyn willingly, neither in response nor a fake kiss. Hell, if she hadn't kissed me back, I would have still been snogging her.

"…I thought I heard someone." I murmured as I pulled away from her. She nodded at this and stumbled about to get up. After watching her fail for the third time, I helped her up as I brought myself up.

"Well…since we weren't caught, I guess there is no point staying in here." I explained to which Evelyn gave a small nod and opened the door. She stumbled out as I staggered out.

"Uh…I think I'll walk by myself since I think I might uh…go to the Kitchens…" I mumbled but Evelyn wasn't listening; she was too busy pacing away from me.

* * *

Evelyn's POV 

I hate broom closets. I hope they go to Broom Closet Hell, along with those bloody bludgers. It's as if they're cursed into making things a mess. The first time I was tackled and now I was kissed for no apparent reason. Okay, so Sirius claimed to have heard a sound but he made me sit between his bloody legs, as if that wasn't awkward at all.

What really scared me is that I kissed him back. My God, I do fancy the prat. I can't be in denial about it any longer. I haven't even really thought of Remus for two months. All thanks to Sirius Fucking Black. Getting back to the main point, I bloodykissed him _back_ for no _reason _whatsoever. Does that scream 'WHORE' to you or what?

That's what I feel like really, a whore. I claim to fancy Remus yet my head is filled with thoughts of that arrogant Sirius Black smirking, laughing, breathing, blinking and pretty much everything to do with the very existence of him. It was no wonder Geoff was angry with me; I _am _attached to Sirius and it's scaring the bloody hell out of me.

Face it, Evelyn Hall.

You.Are.Seriously.Fucked.For.Eternity.

I mean, is there even a solution for this? I fancy the man who is blackmailing me so he can make his ex-girlfriend jealous. Is that not a scandal? It has to be some sort of scandal. If it isn't, then it's some level or stupidity. I'm supposed to hate the idiot yet I blush if he even looks at me.

I couldn't help but storm into my dorm in whatever emotion I was experiencing. Perhaps it was PMS…Yes; let's go with that! That could explain everything! It could also give me reasons to…I have to stop thoughts like that. I fancy Sirius Black and nothing can be done about it. I have to be mature about this and think of something reasonable to do…

I spent that night screaming into my pillow twenty-four times till I fell asleep due to exhaustion.

* * *

"EVEEEEELYN. WHY ARE YOU SO SAD?" Geoff clang to me as I picked at my lunch. It appears fancying Sirius made me lose my appetite just as it had with me sitting at the Ravenclaw table. However, I suppose it didn't really matter seeing how Sirius had skipping all of today so far. I ignored Geoff's cries and complaints as I stared at my twirling fork.

"Don't tell me…DID YOUR MOM GET PREGNANT?" I twitched slightly at the thought but I continued to twirl my fork between the foods on my plate.

"Okay, so that's not it…DID YOUR DOG GET PREGNANT? IF IT WAS SPANKY WHO DEFILED HER, I'M SORRY. MY MOM NEVER DID TEACH HIM ANY MANNERS." I ignored him once more as I continued to stare at my food.

"…My God… ARE YOU PREGNANT?" This final outburst made me bury my head into shoulder and groan. Geoff, however, took this as a yes.

"OH MY BLOODY LORD, WHERE IS THAT FIEND? DOES HE KNOW HOW FAR ALONG ARE YOU WITH GEOFF JR.?" He shrieked as he choked me with a hug. I managed to pick my head up after a few minutes of his yelling.

"GEOFF, SHUT UP. I'M NOT BLOODY PREGNANT." His movements stopped immediately and he looked down at me with a grin. I buried my head in his shoulder and groaned once more.

"Now, tell me what's really wrong, Evelyn." Geoff now said this in a sincere concerned voice. I groaned once more and pressed my face harder in his shoulder. Geoff patted my back and waited for a few minutes before saying anything.

"Do you want me to take you to my Common Room?" he asked as he patted my back once more. I gave a pathetic nod, which was all he needed for him to jump up in joy. He grabbed my hand and barged out of the exit. It was only a matter of minutes before we reached the Ravenclaw Common Room and the glorious statue.

"_Who is the most supreme wizard to have ever existed_?" The statue bellowed which I, for once, ignored.

"Me, because I know better than to sit around and try to compare all of the greatest wizards in the world since it's a waste of time and a pointless debate." Geoff replied rapidly to which the statue remained silent. After a long pause, the statue finally replied.

"…_I suppose that is wise…in its own way…you may enter._" Thestatue swung open and revealed all of the Common Room's glory. I immediately dashed for the plush couch and dove into it. Geoff, on the other hand, ran to get his violin. I sighed as I inhaled the scent of what I assume…the Ravenclaws. It smelled quite nice, even if their bums have been resting on the piece of furniture all day…Geoff affects me a bit too much.

"Hey." a smooth voice greeted as someone sat at the end of the sofa. I turned my head to see Cliff leaning back into the couch and staring up at the ceiling.

"Weren't you in the Great Hall?" I asked as he continued to examine the ceiling. He turned his head slightly towards mine.

"I was but you and Geoff left. Then Lily left to go study. I didn't feel like tagging along so I headed back here." I smiled when he called Lily by her first name. It didn't take long for Cliff to a liking to Lily, Geoff and I. I suppose he's a bit like Geoff when it comes to friends so he had grown rather fond of tagging along with us…even if his definition of fun is to insult everything we say sometimes.

"You didn't stay with Potter?" I asked as I shifted on my back. I wanted to see why the ceiling was so interesting to Cliff.

"He was just with Pettigrew, it was a bit awkward. Speaking of James, I was thinking…would the Ball be a good way to confess my love for him?" he asked this in a quiet tone but I knew all he wanted to do was to scream his love over and over like a second year girl.

"…No. I don't think so, Cliff." I advised to which Cliff made a pouting side and looked back at the ceiling. It was quiet for a few moments till Geoff came dashing down the stairs. I sat up to see his hands empty.

"Geoff…? Where's your violin?" I asked Geoff ran for the exit. He paused and turned to me as if he forgot I was still in the Common Room.

"Well, long story put short: I walked in my roommate doing Merlin-Knows-What with some girl and I kind of…screamed and threw a lamp at them. THEY LOOKED BLOODY DISGUSTING. I SWEAR, IT WAS LIKE THE GIRL WAS THE MAN SINCE SHE WAS-"

"GEOFF! Don't tell me any of that sort of stuff." I complained I got off the couch. Cliff followed my suit and walked over to Geoff. I quickly followed after I heard a shout and thunder of steps approaching down the stairs.

"LIBRARY?" Geoff screeched before he dashed out of the Common Room. Cliff and I quickly ran after him towards the library. It bewildered me how Geoff managed to get in so much trouble.

* * *

"_GOOD MORNING. GOOD MOOOOORNING. IT'S GREAT TO STAY UP LATE." _Geoff was currently singing his heart out to Lily as she ignored us by reading _Hogwarts: A History._

"_GOOD MORNING. GOOD MORNING TO YOU."_ I finished for him as Cliff stumbled upon the next lyric. However, he ran out of time for Madame Pince stood behind him and pointed for us to get out.

Sighing, Lily slammed her book shut and stood up. She looked to us as we stared at Madame Pince.

"Out." was all Madame Pince had to say for us to pace out of the library. As soon as we were out, Lily started on with a rant.

"That was the sixth time you idiots have gotten me thrown out! Do you really need to go the Library? No! You just love getting me kicked out. Don't you know that's my Sanctuary since Potter hasn't been in there since last year? My God, now I have nowhere to go! He's probably in the Tower as we speak, waiting for someone to prank or for someone to bother! I hate him so much! He's such an arrogant prick why he…" I tuned out the rest of the rant for it was getting repetitive and I was thinking Potter did seem to stare at me as if I were sprouting another head today. I wonder if that had anything to do with Sirius…

I shook my head free of unnecessary thoughts for I did not want to even hear _his _name.

"So, Evelyn…Sirius is escorting you to the Ball, correct?" Geoff asked as he awoke me from my thoughts. I jumped, as it appeared Geoff had just read my thoughts or something. Just how mad was I now?

"Mm…I guess." I murmured as I shrugged even though I clearly remembered Sirius telling me I was his date.

"…Do you have a dress?" he asked which made me pause. A dress…oh bloody hell…I didn't have one.

"…No." I spoke louder this time but I still felt as if I shrunk due to my stupid mistake. Lily stopped walking and stared at me while Cliff just shook his head.

"Evelyn, you do know that the ball is in two days and we can't go Hogsmeade, correct? Even sending for a dress from home will take awhile…" I guess I looked too pathetic for Lily to finish her sentence. Geoff, however, grinned at me and embraced me into a choking hug.

"That is why I sent a letter for dress from Evelyn's house! You honestly thought that fancy white box was Quidditch equipment? I don't like Quidditch!" I sighed with relief as Geoff continued to hug me. It was just like him to be dramatic and hide the bloody thing from me.

"Geoff, I love you." I murmured as I hugged him back. He pulled away and grinned at me.

"I know." he simply stated as his grin grew idiotic in a charming way.

"I don't know how to pay you back…" I was about to start thinking of ways to thank him but he jumped in with a suggestion.

"Save a dance for me at the Ball." he stated, still wearing his grin. I nodded at this and gave him another hug.

"Okay."

* * *

I sighed impatiently as I stared at myself in the mirror. It was the night of the Ball and I was wearing the most uncomfortable dress in my wardrobe. The thin straps always slid back and forth while the bottom refused to go over my knees. For some reason, I'm self conscious of my knees. They always seem knobby to me. Geoff, however, insisted that the dark blue made me look like the Atlantic Ocean but I would prefer to be a forest like Lily or maybe a royal purple like Alice. But no, I had to be the fucking Mid-Atlantic. I cursed as I played around with the straps for they kept shifting back and forth. Finally, I gave up and looked at me hair.

Alice had made it her priority to put it in a painfully tight bun which I swore made my eyes bulge but Alice claimed it made my eyes stand out…Yeah, I'm just as confused as you with that thought.

Finally, to put the cake on the icing, my shoes were a size too small. I hadn't worn my pair of blue shoes since my fourth year and it appeared that my feet had grown since then. I had spent half an hour jamming my feet into them and it was a wonder I could walk.

Alice peeked her head in the doorway with a shawl in her hand. She giggled as she watched me examine myself in the mirror.

"Don't worry; Sirius will think you're gorgeous." I jumped in surprise when she said this but I played it off by snatching the shawl and wrapping it around my shoulders.

"Thanks Alice. I know Frank won't be able to talk for two hours after seeing you." Alice blushed slightly and thanked me and turned towards Lily, who looked beautiful in, of course, green. Her dress covered her knees, unlike mine. I found myself growing envious at her perfectly fit shoes as well too.

"Are we ready to go?" Lily asked impatiently. She had finished getting ready an hour ago. Both Alice and I nodded in agreement and went out the down. I could hear Geoff downstairs arguing with Potter about how he found out the Gryffindor password. Alice went down first; well she raced down and from the sounds of it, ran into Frank. I slowly walk in the painful shoes as I prayed to God I wouldn't fall down the stairs. When the bottom of the stairs came into view, I saw the Marauders dressed into fancy attire and Frank hugging Alice. I scanned each of them except Sirius…but I could feel him staring at me. I finally looked at him and my face flooded with heat. Sweet Merlin…he was gorgeous.

* * *

**There's Chapter Thirteen for you! Stood up till three in the morning to finish this baby! However, it was very much worth it! I'm not sure if this was really a cliffhanger since I'm too tired to tell but either way, you'll find out how the Ball goes in the next chapter (:! Well, that's enough rambling for now. Oh! Have any of you seen **_**Singin' in the Rain**_**? That's my favorite musical ever :D! –random note-**


	14. Skipping Stones

**Summary: **"Pardon?" her voice was clearly coated with confusion. "You heard me clear as crystal, love, I want you to pretend to be my girlfriend"

**Full Summary: **Sirius Black is the man who has it all. Or he likes to think so anyways. But after a gruesome event that involves him getting dumped, he is burning with anger (and humiliation). But him being Sirius Black, of course he will not let this pass without sweet revenge. After putting together the perfect plan (and a few pranks), he will show to everybody, that if you dump Sirius Black, the only thing you will end up with is regret. Now who fits into this plan? Evelyn Hall of course. Well it's more so her being the first decent girl he saw to fit into this plan, but none the of less, she suits the role just fine. Now how to go about persuading her? 

**Pairings:** **SiriusOC**, JamesLily, (One-sided) OCRemus, (BitchyOCJames) (One-sided, of course!) Rated T just to be safe 

**Author's Note: **I'm very much so excited about this chapter, I'm not sure why though. Oh well, excitement inspires me to write so we're all happy! Well, I suppose I should say this: I am now more than halfway through with the story. I get anxious thinking about it for some reason but I mean, there will still be two stories left. Anyways, I'm thinking too far, let's just focus on Chapter Fourteen…CHAPTER FOURTEEN? My God, I think I might have to go back and reread my old chapters.

**PseudonymismyPseudonym**- Well, you know how girls tend to be insecure about the way they look when dressing up? Perhaps not all, but there's quite a fair amount. Anyhow, Evelyn was just criticizing herself due to insecurity. She would have adjusted it if Alice allowed it (:.

**meandering-bluebottle****- **That little tidbit about Debbie Reynolds made me admire her even more! Singin' in the Rain is my favorite musical…well; I suppose it's tied with the Sound of Music…Anyhow, I agree with you on the broom closet issue. Actually, I didn't really think about broom closets till I gazed at my first HP fanfiction. Fanfiction is a wonder, really :D. 

**Nicoley117-LadyBlueMartini** – I SUGGEST YOU RUN TO THE NEAREST MOVIE RENTAL PLACE AND GET SINGIN' IN THE RAIN. Okay, perhaps that was a bit too pushy but really, it's such a marvelous movie (:.

**Thanks To: **JustAnotherCrazyWriter madpoet08, SiriuslyBlack'sLove,Wilma Love, HpC0ldplay, PseudonymismyPseudonym,summersgirl2526, Its all in the eyes, Sir Stud Muffin, CaptainJacksBabe, meandering-bluebottleand Nicoley117-LadyBlueMartini for reviewing! It puts a smile on my face (:

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter but…I own this broken heart…AHAHA NOT REALLY. I just like being melodramatic (:.**

I must say…starting out the Ball with a gaping mouth was an interesting start. Oh Bloody hell, whom am I kidding? It was an awful start and it was the only thing I could do. I stared at Sirius in his simple yet _very_ fitting dress robes which made me finally understand why those giggling fourth year girls insisted on calling him a sex god; he was bloody gorgeous in other words!

Honestly, I'm not exaggerating about this at all. Why, even Alice snuck a glance at him before she embraced Frank. Of course I, on the other hand, stared at him like Crabbe would stare at an I.Q. test. From the charming little cuff links to the modest flower pinned on his robes, everything suited Sirius _extremely_ well. Actually, the little flower seemed to outshine the rather large lily Potter on his own dress robes, which, I assume, was supposed to charm Lily into giving him a dance.

Of course, I seemed to be staring at his body in general rather than his face, which I'm sure held an amused expression. When I finally had the sense to look at him in the eye, I immediately regretted it. I met amused grey eyes that matched with the loose smirk hanging on the corner of his mouth. I averted my gaze quickly before he could even utter a syllable.

"Evelyn! You look marvelous!" before I could reply, I was attacked by a crushing hug. As I struggled for breath, I looked up to see Geoff's beaming face. Even though my supply of oxygen was cut off, I couldn't help but grin back. Geoff's happiness seemed to be contagious.

"G-geoff…I can't breathe…" I coughed out to which he immediately let me go. I stepped back to examine his own dress robes to only find out that he was too wearing navy blue. It only took me a second to realize why.

"We match." I stated as I looked up to his goofy grin. I couldn't help but snort at this little brilliant idea of his. I merely shook my head as I laughed at his antics.

"Well, I must say, you look quite damper, Mr. Wickett." I replied as I bowed. In return, Geoff curtsied and batted his eyelashes, which once again made me laugh. He took this as encouragement and blew everyone in the room, and I mean _everyone_, a kiss.

"Geoff, please, contain your crave for attention for just a moment." Lily's voice grumbled from behind us. She stormed down the stairs as she glared at Potter and the rest of the Marauders; well I suppose you could exclude Remus out of the group receiving dark looks but you get my point.

"Lily…you look stunning." Potter breathed as his face took a tint of red. I couldn't help but feel pity for the idiot right then; he was blushing like a little first year for Merlin's sake! Lily, however, paid no heed to his comment as she stared at the lily on his dress robes.

"Potter…you look idiotic." she spat back as she continued to stare at the somewhat large lily. However, Potter didn't take this as an insult for he began to grin like a Cheshire cat.

"I take that as a compliment from you, love." He let his eyes scan her body once, in a rather suggestive manner might I add, and turned away towards the exit. Lily stood in absolute aghast as her face shriveled up in disgust. A low wolf whistle followed quickly after which led all eyes towards Sirius. He merely wore a grin that matched James and held out his arm towards me.

"Frankly, I'm quite tired of standing around. I suggest we do get a move on." as of that, Sirius looped his arm around mine, ignoring my little protests. I shut my eyes as I forced around the thoughts of the warmth that his arm alone brought me. Why, I felt bloody ridiculous getting so worked up of being 'escorted', but emotions can't be helped.

Geoff quickly caught up with the few steps we took and looped his arm around my other arm. This caused to Sirius to stop walking and tilt his head towards Geoff. I, too, followed his suit but I didn't give him a dirty look, which Sirius was doing a marvelous job at, I must say.

"I believe I can escort Evelyn on her own, Wickett." Sirius said in that passive aggressive tone that he had used with his younger brother, Regulus Black, a few days ago. Geoff, however, ignored him and started walking once more, dragging us along with him for a few steps, much to my dismay.

"Geoff, it's quite alright. It's only fair that Sirius should escort me for he is my date but my main point is that it hurts to be dragged by both arms." I spoke up as I fought with the different paces of the two men. Geoff immediately halted to a stop, which made me stumble slightly even though it was quite a slow pace. Slight irritation crept into me as Geoff shot me an obnoxious grin. I knew he was doing this on purpose but it confused me that he wasn't bothering Potter and Lily instead. Of course, Geoffrey Wickett is the most confusing human being on Earth.

"Save me the first the dance," he said with a wink and a second later, he was gone. I looked to my right to see a quiet Sirius, who was wearing a slight frown. I tried to give him a smile but it came out sheepish, which only added more to the slight coating of tension. I knew Geoff annoyed him but honestly, of all times to let it show, why choose now?

"Sirius?" I called out to him to gain his attention. His eyes snapped back in reality and soared towards me. For a moment, his gaze was intense but quickly softened. I merely blinked back in response due to my shock. His stare led me back to the conversation he had with his brother merely a week ago, which still ran a chill up my spine. I believe that was the only time I've been afraid of his anger. Just when I think I have Sirius Black figured out, it turns out I know nothing about him.

"Let's get a move on, love." Sirius then started to lead the way once more. I blinked in confusion at his sudden mood change but I chose not to comment on it. Instead, I tried to focus on the couples passing by or the dresses that seemed to outrank my blasted assembly. Sirius, however, peered ahead of him with an unreadable expression. I very much so wanted to slap him upside the head and demand what was wrong but I knew that could only cause problems.

Perhaps, he's just experiencing hormones…no wait, that's an excuse for girls. If I used the excuse 'hormones' for Sirius, it would probably occur when he snog attacks me. Oh how I loathe those blasted memories yet deep down, I cherish them. I'm a confusing whore and I refuse to take pride in it.

It was only a matter of minutes till we entered the Great Hall. I stared at the large room with its glory shining back at us. Green and gold banners swished slightly yet gallantly due to the excitement bustling about. I stared at the decorated tables that were pushed to the left side of the hall. Golden trinkets seemed to shine as reflections passed by in a fury. To the other side, an energetic orchestra was warming up as some students gathered curiously around them. It was the middle part of the room that overwhelmed me; some people were so dashing it made your head spin, while others were so…interesting it gave you a headache.

"Wow." was my idiotic response as I gazed at the conversing students. The room was just so…bright and vivid. Sirius glanced at me sideways as his cheek lifted into what I assumed his famous grin.

"Wow, indeed. I think Wickett went too far with the orchestra. Surely a phonograph could have been altered but alas, your dear friend is quite dramatic." Sirius gave a low chuckle and motioned for me to follow him. I narrowed my eyes slightly at the comment but I followed without a word till he led me to a table.

"Actually…it was Cliff who suggested the orchestra." I corrected as I turned my head away towards while I was really peeking at him out of the corner of my eye. Sirius let out another chuckle and drummed his fingers slightly on the table.

"Ah, forgive me then for my foolish mistake." he drawled with slight sarcasm, which, for some reason, really suited him. Sirius should consider being one of those bitchy male models; he'd surely take the cake.

"Well, I'm just surprised since you did _join_ the planning committee." I turned my head towards him as I said this to which I met a conceited grin. I sighed as I prepared myself for either an infuriating comment or a bizarre one.

"I was too captured with you, love, to listen to Wickett's and Morris's arguments." Bizarre is indeed the winner of this comment. I blinked quickly three times as I fought an oncoming blush.

"I think you were just being a prat to join with wrong intentions; these intentions being either ways to cause chaos in my life or just to simply annoy me. Either way, it's still pretty much the intentions of a prat." I retorted as I gazed away from him onto the cheerful crowd. The Ball was about to start in a few minutes, causing excitement everywhere in the large room; that is, if you exclude the rather bored Mr. Black. He was currently staring at me as if he wanted to get up and do a trick like a dog to entertain him.

"Did we not have a fun time?" he countered back with a hint of the god forbidden grin. I snorted at this as I watched Cliff enter the room with an unknown Ravenclaw girl. 

"You only went to one meeting a few days before the Ball. Sirius, all you did was distract the girls from their work." I replied as Cliff and the girl made their way towards us, pushing their way through the chaotic students.

"Now, I know you fancy me but no need to get jealous, my dear." Sirius chuckled once more as he scanned the room for most likely Potter.

"Evelyn! I like your dress but don't cross your arms like that; it's quite unapproachable." Cliff greeted me in his usually odd way as the girl who was accompanying him stood next to him in a confident manner. We shared a quick glance at each other till Sirius grabbed one of my arms and put it around his waist. This caused me to jump in surprise, which made Cliff and Sirius laugh slightly.

"Better?" Sirius inquired Cliff to which Cliff gave a short nod. I turned my head towards Sirius for a moment as I sent him a glare.

"You know, I feel like the man of the relationship having my arm your waist." I bit back as Sirius smirked at my flustered expression. I tried to get him understand that hidden meaning of that sentence which translated to: 'why do you insist on being such an arse?" However, Sirius showed no signs of comprehension of such a thing as he grinned at me once more.

"Now, Cliff, who's this?" I asked in attempt to avoid the conversation. I nodded towards the younger girl in acknowledgement. Cliff's eye widened slightly as he realized he had ceased to introduce her. The girl, however, stepped forward and smiled…and eerie grin.

"Berenice Morris, Clifford Morris's little sister; fourth year." she jabbed her hand out for a handshake, which I failed to understand quickly enough. The girl's structure seemed to contrast with Cliff's … chaos. I lamely put out my hand to which she grasped and shook a bit roughly for a short moment. I tried to hide my awkwardness with a smile but from the looks I was receiving from both Sirius and Cliff, I could tell it didn't really make a difference.

"Oh…you're Cliff's little sister? I'm Evelyn Hall." I introduced myself to which she frowned. Oh bugger, it only takes me five seconds for someone to hate me already.

"Actually, I'm only younger by a year and a half." she corrected with distaste in her voice. My awkward smile froze in place as the younger girl stared up at me, still frowning. Was she really Cliff's sister? She seemed so staid and structured. Why, she looked nothing like him. She had long, black hair and piercing green eyes while Cliff has his messy brown hair and pale blue eyes.

"You little brat. This is why I refuse to be seen with you." Cliff said in his cool voice as he swatted Berenice on the head. She turned towards him with a fixed glare that read death. 

"I wouldn't want to be seen with a man with pre-menstrual symptoms." she retorted, crossing her arms. Cliff's face took aghast and he swatted her again, with more force this time. The girl shrieked in response and kicked him in the shin. A few passersby stopped and stared at the siblings exchanging love…in their own way. 

"You little whore!" Cliff cried as he clutched his leg. Berenice rubbed her head and shot Cliff another look.

"You fat git," she mumbled back as she sat herself down at the table. Now, I knew that these two were related due to their lovely words, but still, I couldn't help but feel awkward at the sudden outbursts. I looked to my right to see Sirius holding back a laugh at the exchange, which only made me sigh. Sirius heard this and turned his attention towards me. I shook my head as to say 'Never mind', which only increased his questioningly look.

"You abandoned me, Evelyn." Lily greeted from my left. I jumped in surprise to her sudden appearance and turned to face her. Her usually pretty face was wearing a frown that made it bittersweet. I smiled sheepishly at her, which only deepened her frown.

"You had Alice." I pointed in a vain attempt to make her foul mood soften. This attempt, however, backfired as she snorted at this comment. 

"She skipped off with Frank after Geoff and Black kidnapped you." she retorted as she gazed out at the growing crowd. Sirius peeked his head behind me and looked at Lily.

"It was Wickett who kidnapped her in the first place; took me five bloody minutes to free her." Sirius corrected to which Lily only ignored. The hairs on my neck rose as his head hovered near it. I felt ashamed since I knew that this time, he wasn't even trying to get me flustered and yet here I was, blushing cheeks and all.

"You make it sound as though spending a mere five minutes with me was insufferable, Evans." Potter's voiced emerged from the crowd. He sat on the other side of Sirius and winked at the irritated redhead.

"That's because it _was_." Lily spat at him as she turned her attention towards him for a moment. Potter kept smiling that goofy grin as Lily sneered at him, which made me feel a little sympathy on both of their behalves. I felt sorry for Potter's zero percent of a chance with Lily and for Lily being stuck with Potter; it wasn't as if I asked to be kidnapped.

The small group that had formed at our table had grown quiet after Lily's remark. I looked around to see the expressions of the silent bunch. Lily, who was sitting by me, held a look of disgust as she stared back at the crowd. I looked to Cliff to see that he was swooning over Potter and not paying any mind to the rest of us. Berenice, Cliff's younger sister, was staring at Sirius as if he were an experiment, which made me make a note to see what she did throughout the night. Potter was still gazing at Lily with unmistakable lust in his eyes. After that sight, I made it an objective to avoid looking at Potter throughout the night as well. I finally turned towards Sirius, whom was staring ahead rather than at the crowd. His eyes were glazed over as if he in his own world and pay no heed to the others around him. He sensed my observation of him and turned towards me. I quickly averted my gaze but that didn't stop the heat creeping from the nape of my neck to my face.

I refused to look at him directly for the next few moments for I knew he was flashing me his pearly whites once again. Honestly, every time I saw that grin, it just brings back the memory of that goddamn broom closet! Oh, how bloody confusing that memory is! 

Just as I felt I was going to drown in my awkwardness, the orchestra exploded into music and cheers of enthusiasm followed. I looked to see the Professors had started the first dance and the students gathered around to wait for the cue for them to start dancing. During this moment, Geoff pushed his way out of the crowd and stumbled towards our table.

"EVELYN! LILY BILLY! CLIFF! SOME GIRL! PRICKS!" Geoff had all greeted us in his normal excited manner, making sure to emphasize the 'pricks' part to Sirius and Potter. They, however, paid no mind to him and started to converse with one another about how guarded Professor Dumbledore seemed when he danced with Professor McGonagall. Berenice, however, made sure to throw Geoff quite a glare before she went back to staring at Sirius.

"Geoff!" I cried back in surprise rather than happiness when he threw himself on my lap. I swear that it had knocked the wind out of me. My cry of 'joy' caught the attention of not only our little 'group' but also a few couples nearby. Geoff, of course, didn't care and jumped right off and motioned towards the dance floor.

"Come now, Evelyn! They're about to start!" Geoff grasped my hand and pulled me away from the table, which led me to look back helplessly at Sirius. Sirius stared back at me casually with a look that read to me 'Well…if you insist.' I flashed him a quick, timid smile and quickly caught up with Geoff's pace.

We pushed through the crowd till we could catch a glimpse of Dumbledore retiring from his dance walking towards his seat at the Headmaster's chair. The orchestra sped up quickly and one by one, couples paired off in a dance.

"LET US DANCE." Geoff yelled as he swooped me across the floor. I merely laughed in response to merriment of the atmosphere. We soon fell in a rhythm of taking one step to the right then to the front with a lift at the end. Though very simple, it was the best I could manage with those bloody shoes choking the life out of my feet. Geoff didn't mind anyways; why he could twirl be about in the air if he wanted to.

After two dances, I decided I had enough for the moment and urged Geoff to return to the table. Although he threw himself on the floor and made a fourth year trip, Geoff agreed after I convinced him he needed to save his energy throughout the night.

When we returned to the table, I saw that Lily and Cliff were gone and had been replaced with Alice and Frank. Alice beamed at me and scooted over so I could seat myself next to her and Sirius. Sirius was currently staring ahead once more as Berenice was attempting to make conversation with him. I limped over towards the table and practically dropped onto the table.

Sirius looked up at me with a curious expression when I thudded against the bench of the table. I pointed towards my gruesome shoes to which the curious expression remained.

"Shoes are too small." I breathed as I took one off and rubbed the sole. I expected a laugh from him but he remained surprisingly quiet as he looked at my red foot. Alice, however, reached out for my foot and rubbed it a few times before pulling away.

"You still look great, though. Right, Sirius?" Alice winked at Sirius, which caused him to look up and grin.

"Bloody fantastic." he replied as he looked down at my foot again. Berenice peered over his shoulder with a look of disgust plastered on her face.

"My God…that looks awful." she said _just_ loud enough for me to hear. I looked into her sharp, green eyes as unkind thoughts swirled about in my head. I barely knew the girl and yet she insisted on being so open-minded. Though…Cliff was like that and I didn't have so much a problem like him. I think it's because the nastiness just doesn't suit a girl like her…yet I don't know her that well. Oh, how I confuse myself.

"Hey Girl-I-Don't-Know, I like your dress." Geoff took this awkward moment to make simple chatter. Berenice looked away from my foot and looked at Geoff with a smirk.

"Why thank you," she said in a cool voice that definitely belonged to Cliff, not her. Geoff smiled back and held out his arm to escort her to the dance floor. Oh, that idiot had an odd taste in girls!

"Even if you tend to make it ugly, may I have this dance?" he said in a sugarcoated voice that could strike a cavity a hundred times. Berenice's smirk faltered but she composed herself quickly and half-heartily accepted. Alice let a giggle out at this as Sirius allowed a small smirk to creep upon his face. I felt myself smile at this as I knew that she has bothered him as well…oh bloody hell. I can't be jealous now of all times. Fuck it all to hell, this bloke has had quite a few admirers and I choose some bloody fourth year to hate? Oh sweet Merlin, I think these shoes just cause unnecessary thoughts as well. I have no idea how but I will figure it out.

A soft brush against my bare foot quickly brought me back to reality. I looked up to see grey eyes staring back.

"Why are you touching my foot?" I hissed at him as he smirked at my reaction.

"Ticklish there, are we? I was just seeing how large your foot is. It's pretty large if I may say so." I swiped my foot away from his view after he said and struggled to my shoe back on.

"No, you may not say such a thing. Your feet are much bigger, if I recall." I retorted as I continued to try to jam my foot into the blasted shoe. Sirius let out a low chuckle and grabbed my shoe from my hand. 

"Hey! That's my shoe!" I cried as I swatted his hand, which only made him grin wider. Sirius ignored my cry and took out his wand. Confusion ran through my mind as I continued to watch him. He mumbled something under his breath and pointed his wand towards the shoe, making it grow larger. I raised an eyebrow at this act as he grinned at me.

"What charm did you use for that?" I asked as I snatched the shoe from him. I yanked my other shoe off and massaged my swollen foot.

"It's a secret, love." after he said this, I thrust the other shoe into his hand for him to enlarge. He glanced at me then at the shoe before he changed it. He then handed me the shoe and I slipped it back on my foot, noting that it was a bit loose on my foot. Oh well, beggars can't be choosers.

"Where did you learn that charm?" I asked as I adjusted my feet to the new shoes. Sirius shifted slightly besides me before he replied.

"You see…a former girlfriend of mine had left a magazine behind in my dorm and I flipped through the pages and found all sorts of charms. They were quite interesting. I mean that in a manly way, of course." I snorted at his last comment as I turned to look back at him.

"Just what was your girlfriend doing in your dorm anyways?" I regretted that this slipped out of my mouth as soon as his grin grew wicked.

"Homework." was the simple yet suggestive response that came with a wiggle of the eyebrows. I fought the urge to roll my eyes as I thought about the possibility of him shagging some unknown girl. Was he really implying that or was he a virgin? Now, that's a mystery I wouldn't want to solve.

"I've been sitting here for twenty minutes; needless to say, I am very restless. Now get a move on, love." I suppose this was a way for Sirius to ask me to dance but then again, a request has two options: to accept or to decline. In this situation, I was bound to accept, disregarding my will.

Sirius then stood up and held out his hand for me to take. Okay, it was more like he jabbed his hand at me but at the time, I didn't really mind for once. I reached for his hand and as soon as my fingers brushed his palm, his hand clenched mine. He, then, led me to the dance floor rather quickly.

He stopped at an empty spot and place a hand upon my shoulder. I jumped slightly at his touch against my bare skin, which made him narrow his eyes slightly in irritation. I tried to smile back innocently, but I knew it came out sheepish instead. Sirius hesitated for a moment, as if he were going to address my jump but opted against it as he held out his hand for me to grab. I clumsily grabbed his hand as I place my hand against his shoulder.

Sirius quickly took lead in what seemed to be a waltz. Now, I expected him to be either hasty and rush me throughout the dance or so slow that I had to drag him. However, he moved quite gracefully without any trouble at all; it was as if he were a dance instructor that got paired with the leftover girl that no one wanted to be partners with. I'm that girl if you haven't figured it out, you bloke.

"I didn't know you could dance so well." I commented after a routine of steps had been established.

"My hag of a mother had both me and my git of a brother take ballroom dancing lessons for a few years. 'A Black has to know how to move properly in such cases.' is what she would always say to my complaints. She finally let me quit on the day I stepped on the instructor's toes so much that they were numb. Not all of those steps were on purpose." I giggled like a bloody first year at this, which seemed to not only shock me but shock him as well, for there was slight pause in his step. I looked up to him to see that he wasn't grinning but I could see amusement in his eyes.

"You find my pain funny, love?" the question ceased to register at first for I was focusing on how he called me 'love' for the eighth or ninth time tonight. I felt foolish afterwards for dwelling on it, but I couldn't help but feel somewhat satisfied. A slight pinch on my shoulder was all it took for me to snap back to reality.

"Oh, I was just thinking how that was like you to do such a thing." I replied as my face heated slightly as he gazed at me. He chuckled slightly in return and then silence followed; only the orchestra was heard. It was a few minutes if awkwardness till the song became upbeat, changing the steps in the dance. In the midst of the slight chaos, a red blur sliced between Sirius and I, taking me away.

"Geoff!" I shrieked with laughter as I met deep, green eyes filled with excitement. Geoff grinned me at fully in return and zoomed across the dance floor. I cranked my head behind me to see that Sirius was left with Berenice, who looked quite smug with her new partner. Sirius, however, was frowning and I felt disgusting happiness ooze inside of me. I cursed myself in embarrassment but emotions couldn't be helped.

"You looked quite bored back there, so I decided to help!" Geoff beamed happily, ignoring my frown.

"I was actually fine but I have no problem dancing with you." this only made Geoff's grin bigger as he picked up his pace. He opened his mouth to say something, but a force came between us and I swooped away, once again.

I wasn't really surprised to meet that familiar grin but I did feel shocked that he moved so quickly.

"I don't turn down challenges." Sirius explained simply in a tone that sounded amused. I rolled my eyes with the stupidity of this 'game' but I allowed my mouth to twitch into a small smile. Sirius took note of this and grinned wider.

"That Morris girl really has a death grip." Sirius stated as he glanced behind him at the racing pair of Geoff and Berenice.

"That's because she has her eye on you." I explained as we took a fast swerve.

"Oh, jealous are we?" he voice was obviously smug as he said this but I refused to let this comment to phase me.

"No, her mood swings are quite scary, really." I winced slightly as I lied but Sirius either didn't notice this or chose to ignore it. I looked down nervously as I mentally scolded myself for feeling such idiotic feelings.

_SWOOF!_ Once again, Geoff cut in and took me away, leaving a disgruntled-looking Sirius behind. I let a small sigh of relief escape, which Geoff took the wrong way and fastened his pace away from Sirius and Berenice.

The following five minutes were very long and tiresome from the constant switching. It was after every five seconds I had been with my new partner, I was snatched away once more. At first, it was fun, but it grew old rather quick.

It wasn't till I ended up dancing with Berenice was I granted a break. I immediately let go of her once I realized who was my new partner and ran out of the crowd before I could hear the cries of Sirius and Geoff realizing they were dancing together.

I paced quickly to the table to see that Lily was sitting next to Cliff and Potter was on her other side, throwing Cliff quite dirty looks. I could tell by Cliff's forced smiles he was very aware of this but chose to ignore it. Lily looked positively bored till she saw me heading toward the table. She waved eagerly for me to hurry my pace and save her from the awkwardness of whole Potter versus Cliff era. I quickly obeyed and walked faster. It was when I seated myself in front of Lily two familiar cries erupted from the crowd.

"GET OFF ME YOU BLOKE!" Sirius bellowed while Geoff shrieked and made a disgusted sound.

"DON'T TOUCH ME YOU SCOUNDREL." Geoff yelled back in a revolted voice. A laugh rumbled out of my mouth and Lily quickly followed my suit. I looked to Cliff, who was only smiling slightly. I reached out and patted his hand resting on the table as friendly gesture. He jumped at this act and looked at me with accusing eyes but quickly softened. I could tell he was bothered with Potter judging him in the wrong way but I really couldn't do a thing about it seeing how Potter was most likely the most stubborn man in the world. He couldn't be swayed by anyone; I don't think Lily could sway him if she wanted to.

I looked ahead of me to see that a pouting Berenice was sauntering back to the table while Sirius and Geoff bickered somewhere in the somewhat dancing crowd. The conversations at the table droned them out, so I couldn't hear what they were fighting about exactly but I knew it was over something very small and idiotic.

"I can't believe they didn't realize they were dancing together…" Lily commented with another laugh. I laughed too which caused Potter to join in but it was most likely just an attempt just for him to make Lily laugh. Cliff let a small snicker out this time but chose to remain silent, which was quite odd for him.

Berenice finally came upon our table and sat herself next to Cliff and took a swig of his pumpkin juice. Cliff looked at accusingly and snatched the drink from her hand.

"Hey, I don't want your bloody germs." he told her as he wiped the rim of the cup with his sleeve. She even rolled her green eyes beautifully; it was as if exasperation made them gleam.

"Blimey, Cliff, we're bloody _related_. Ease up a little." as of this, she took the cup back and took a rather large gulp this time, ignoring her brother's protests. Cliff snatched the cup back once more only to find it empty. He sighed and placed the cup on the table and tilted his head up to look at ceiling; a habit he often did when he was in deep thought or so I assume.

"Evelyn! You left me with this bloody fool!" Geoff exclaimed as he sat himself next to me. Sirius quickly followed and dropped himself on my other side.

"I believe I did nothing wrong; both of you insisted on switching that is." I explained my mouth twitched with amusement from expressions on their faces.

"Yeah…well…that bloke started it." Sirius breathed as he filled his cup with cider. Geoff poked his head over my shoulder and most likely threw him a glare.

"The situation was begging to be started; you were obviously boring poor Evelyn." Geoff spat back which Sirius scoffed at.

"Evelyn and I were having a jolly old time, right Evelyn?" Sirius addressed me but looked at Geoff as he said this. I opened my mouth to respond but Geoff beat me to it.

"Oh, a splendid time for a snooze. Evelyn was nodding her head off during that dance, isn't that right, Evelyn?" Geoff did the same thing Sirius had: he addressed me but looked at Sirius.

"Perhaps she was tired from your bothersome antics throughout the night; no, throughout the _week_. You're a very demanding man, aren't you, Wickett?" Sirius said in a challenging voice that was sure to make Geoff angry. One of the things Geoffrey Wickett hates the most is conceit, which Sirius was clearly radiating.

"I think you're the demanding one, _Black_. I, for one, do not demand that Evelyn should focus all of her attention on you. Why, she can't even be on a simple committee without you looming over her shoulder. Isn't that tiring, Evelyn?"

"Oh, that was only one time. Evelyn spends her time with me _willingly_. Honestly, she does. Am I wrong, Evelyn?"

"You know what I find the most troubling? It's how you stomp all over your girlfriends' social lives. You take them away completely and criticize all their friends."

"Oh, am I being too _critical_ for you, Wickett? Do you want us to be _friends_? Perhaps we could fish in lake just for the sake of two good old jolly pals! Would that make you happy as well, Evelyn?" 

"Maybe it would make Evelyn happy if you didn't speak for her all the time. It's sickening how controlling you are. You never get a say, right Evelyn?"

"She bloody well does get a say in things; you're just too self-obsessed with to notice what she says."

"I am very aware of what she has to say! I think of her needs all the time."

"Is that so? Then shall I remind you how you made her miserable and never the less, _cry_? All because she was concerned about you as well; honestly Evelyn, didn't that bother you?"

"Doesn't it bother you, Evelyn, how conceited your boyfriend is?"

"Doesn't it concern you that your best friend is an over-dramatic git?"

"Evelyn? Are you listening to us?"

"Evelyn? Hello?"

"SHUT.THE.FUCK.UP. BOTH OF YOU, SHUT.UP." I finally cried, cutting the tension at the now silent table. I turned to Sirius and mustered up the dirtiest look I could come up with.

"You," I jabbed at him with my index finger "are very noisy, arrogant, ignorant and goddamn irritating! I speak for myself, eh? THEN LET ME SPEAK NOW." I yelled as he opened his mouth to object. He slowly shut it as he glared back at me.

"Don't speak as if you know me fully and that you can make decisions for me; I'm very well capable for that." Sirius's eyes narrowed more which made me avert my gaze slightly.

"Yeah, you should really-" Geoff started to put his own input but I spun towards him quickly and also jabbed him with my index finger.

"YOU! What the bloody hell is wrong with you? You know better than to start such arguments! Of all people, I thought that perhaps you would know how I feel, but apparently not! Perhaps you don't know me that well either." Geoff's expression hardened as he realized I was truly upset with him as well.

"I don't want to speak to either of you." I stated simply as I got up and started to walk away. Lily called after me but I merely quickened my pace. What I truly needed was some air. Yes, some nice fresh air would surely do me well.

* * *

Sirius' POV

Is the type of anger when you want to throttle someone normal? If it isn't, then perhaps I should go check myself into St. Mungo's. Honestly, it started out to be fairly nice, night; perhaps that Morris girl was a tad clingy but it was fairly nice. But, no, Wickett, as usual, had to throw himself in everything and cause problems _again_.

I'll admit it; I was having a nice time with Evelyn and damn it, she looked…nice. Yes, there I said it; she looked nice. It's not as I'm a blind man. I can appreciate a good-looking woman when I see one. Perhaps I bit shocked to see that she did have _some_ curves and that she wasn't as plain as I had first assumed. I must say, blue was her color.

It's not as if I'm really admitting I find her attractive; why I even told her once myself just to rile her up. It's just that I'm appalled that Wickett annoys me so much. I'm not even sure why; I never really liked him. Right now, however, I _hate _that idiot and he surely hates me. Why do I hate him, you ask? I have no bloody clue; I'd love to find out.

Perhaps, it's just his dramatic behavior or his loud personality. Maybe it's the fact that he dated all of my ex-girlfriends that made me dislike him at first. I think it might because he has orange hair. His hair is bloody _orange_. That color just infuriates me for some reason…okay, maybe it doesn't. 

I think it might be that he likes to piss off Prongs for no reason. Prongs never did do anything to him yet Wickett insists on flirting with Evans right in front of him. That's surely a sore spot for a man. Why, I mean, it's quite obvious Wickett fancies the pants off of Evelyn so why be so confusing about it? What if Evelyn still had feelings for him? Then how would that make her feel…?

…

Oh dear God, I can't believe it. I'm _worrying_ about how Evelyn feels, for Merlin's sake. Since when did things come to this? It can't be the fact that Wickett fancies her that bothers me; it's not possible. Yet, why do I insist on focusing on the fact that they _dated_? It just bothers me, I'm not sure why.

Have some sense Sirius, you can't fancy Evelyn; you just can't. If I fancied her then my plan would be ruined since things would be emotionally attached. But I mean, she fancies me too, right? No…not now, she just bloody screamed at me with such anger I haven't seen from her. I got angry at first as well, since it appeared that she was only mad at me, not Wickett. However, she screamed at Wickett with much more stinging words, if I do say so myself. But, that doesn't mean she fancies me. She bloody _hates _me right now and it very much so bothers me!

"…She just needs time to cool off." I looked up to see Evans comforting the wounded Wickett who looked as though he was dead. That bloke was just too dramatic for his own good.

"Does she usually yell like that?" the Morris girl piped up in what I assume an effort to start a conversation.

"Shut it, you." Clifford Morris nudged his sister slightly in the ribcage and then glanced worriedly at the direction Evelyn had taken off.

"Geoff…come on, cheer up, this doesn't mean she hates you or anything." Evans tried once more to comfort the idiot but Wickett just looked down at the floor as he grieved.

"Oh, leave him alone, Lily, he just needs to be alone." the Morris brother spoke calmly to her. Evans stared at Geoff for a moment then reluctantly turned her back towards him. 

"I suppose you're right, Cliff." she replied as she fidgeted slightly, obviously worried. Morris patted her on the head and grinned at her to which Prongs didn't miss a single beat.

"Don't worry, I'll go talk to her." Morris stated in his odd calm voice. Evelyn sure picked some strange people to befriend: a grumpy bookworm, a dramatic spazz and a bipolar bisexual.

"Are you sure…? Evelyn is kind of difficult in these situations." Evans replied in a nervous tone I rarely hear. It made me wonder just how angry Evelyn was. Surely, it had to be a fair amount of anger.

"It's fine, really. I need some fresh air myself." Morris got up to leave but Evans got up quickly as well and gave him a quick hug. I looked to Prongs, whom was glaring at Morris with all his might.

"Oi," Prongs finally spoke towards Morris "could you get a move on then? I'm quite tired of your heroic act. You've been making me sick all night." he said this in a casual tone but I could tell my best mate was severely hurt and quite pissed.

"Oh, mind your own business." Evans spat at him while Morris remained silent. Prongs shifted slightly and threw Morris another look.

"I would, love, but you're a tad bit loud with your problems…go on now, get a move on." Prongs gestured for Morris to leave to which he slowly obeyed. As soon as Morris was out of sight, Evans walked to where Prongs was sitting and did something probably only a few women would do to Prongs: she slapped him hard _twice_.

"You're such a prat." 

* * *

Evelyn's POV

I sighed as I squatted at the lakeshore, making a pathetic attempt to skip rocks across the lake. The rocks, however, just plopped into the water one by one. Instead of calming me down, this little obsession of mine only seemed to anger me more.

"You're not flicking your wrist." a cool voice stated a few feet form behind me. I turned my head slightly to acknowledge Cliff's presence and then went back to dumping rocks in the lake. Cliff took a few steps and squatted next to me and took the rock I was about to throw from my hand. Instead of objecting, I just watched his hand in silence as it swung back and allowed the rock to slide out of it, making it skip three times across the lake.

I tried to follow his suit but my rock only got two skips before sinking. I let out a groan in frustration and buried my head in my knees. Cliff was silent for a moment as I sulked quite pathetically.

"Want to talk about it?" he finally said after a moment or two of silence. I brought my head up slightly and looked up at him.

"Love sucks." I stated simply as I buried my head in my lap once again.

"Ain't that the truth…" he murmured as he skipped another stone. I giggled slightly as the way he said 'ain't' replayed in my mind.

"Don't say 'ain't'; it sounds odd coming from you. Anyways, you know my story, what's yours?" I brought my head up and rested my chin on my knees as I waited for Cliff to start.

"James Potter hates me," he stated in a low, sad voice. He fingered a rock as if he considered throwing it or not. I blinked as I remember the dirty looks Potter gave earlier on in the evening.

"I'm sure he doesn't _hate _you…he's just jealous. You're a guy and you're close to Lily, that's all to it." I explained as I watched him skip another stone.

"But I don't fancy her! I mean, what if she was a lesbian? Then he would have to hate you too!" I laughed at this and he gave a chuckle in return but I could tell he still felt like shit; just like me.

"He doesn't hate you…" I repeated softly as I looked at the dark lake. I could spot the Giant Squid sleeping about forty feet away.

"Yeah and you don't hate Black." Cliff snorted as he skipped another stone. I looked at him with a slight frown as he said this.

"I don't hate him." I stated with confidence swelling within me. Cliff blinked at me, showing a bit of shock on his expression.

"It sure seemed like it awhile ago. Why, both of them were sulking after you left. I do think you're in quite the love triangle." Cliff stated as he grinned quite a wicked grin. I snorted in return of the thought of the two fancying me but I couldn't really say anything about Sirius since he was supposedly my 'boyfriend'.

"Oh please, Geoff fancies Clara White; he told me himself." Cliff gave me a slightly skeptical look but simply shrugged and skipped another stone. Silence followed shortly after, only the sound of lake water stirring was heard. I looked up at Cliff once again to see that he was tilting his head up at the sky; lost in thought.

"I envy you, Evelyn." he finally spoke, breaking the awkward silence. I blinked at his somewhat kindness and stared at him curiously.

"Why?" I simply asked, very confused, if I may add. Cliff turned his head towards me in return and smiled a bittersweet smile.

"You can tell who you love exactly how you feel with no problem. I wish I could do that." I blinked once more at the absurdness of this statement.

"Oh, no, Cliff, I really can't. I just said that out of anger." I explained as I fidgeted with my dress straps. Cliff snorted in response and skipped the last stone near us across the lake. It was only three simple skips and then it plopped into the water.

"It's still better than me. I was mad at James just now but I didn't say how I loved him. I still envy you." I really didn't know to say in return to this. I suppose I felt flattered but I also felt…awkward. I mean this is bitchy, whiny Cliff we're talking about; since when he was kind and caring?

"Well, I suppose we should back on up to the castle; I'm pretty sure this goddamn ball is finished with." I nodded quickly in agreement and stood up, brushing myself free of dirt. Cliff quickly followed my suit and started walking back to the castle.

After a few minutes, we were back inside and just a few minutes away from the crowds leaving the Great Hall. I stopped for moment and grabbed Cliff's sleeve. Cliff stopped and turned towards me with a puzzled expression.

"Hey…thanks for uh…cheering me up…in that weird way, I guess…" that was pretty much the lamest apology I have ever come up with but Cliff took no offense.

"It's alright; I mean someone had to cheer your whiny ass." he said the familiar catty tone he always used. Instead of getting angry, I laughed and started walking once more.

We were finally in the midst of the crowd after a few minutes. It was quite chaotic, really but at least I wasn't so dreadfully depressed. Just on cue, such as a slap from God himself, I spotted Sirius about five feet away chatting casually with Potter as they moved their way through the crowd. He was oblivious to my presence so I moved slowly behind people till a voice called my name.

"Evelyn! Over here! Lily and I are over here!" Alice called, forcing her way through the crowd and grabbing my elbow. I was quickly dragged to the top of the stairs that led to the Tower, where Lily and Frank were waiting. I looked down the steps to see Sirius forcing his way through the crowd towards me. I took this as an initiative to move my arse as fast I could but Alice held me firmly in place.

"Why don't you wait for Sirius? He's only a few feet away! Lily, Frank and I will go though." as of this, Alice winked at me and raced up the other set of steps. Oh, she set me up, damn it! 

"Evelyn, can we talk?" Sirius said from behind me. I didn't jump, much to my surprise instead, I just turned around and stared up at me a bit anxiously. I didn't say anything quick enough for him I suppose for he opened his mouth again.

"It won't be long, I promise." after a few moments he said, I nodded hesitantly and he grabbed my hand and raced back down the steps, pushing through the crowd. He then led me to an empty corridor and stopped shortly after a few steps in.

"Listen, I know you probably hate me but I just want to say I haven't been trying to make things hard for you." he looked at me warily and I frowned at him.

"Oh, you're blackmailing me to honor me?" I questioned which he winced but continued.

"You know what I mean, Evelyn," he breathed as he ran his hand through his hair.

"No, I don't, mind explaining it to me?" I retorted as I fully glared at him.

"I mean that I haven't been trying to ruin your social life nor have I've been trying to control your life-" 

"HAH!" I laughed mockingly, to which he stepped forward, backing me up against the wall.

"Would you shut up and let me finish?" he snapped at me, which made me only frown harder.

"You'd have to make me shut up then." I spat back as I tried to send him another nasty look. Sirius took another step, closing the gap between us. I tried to stay calm but my mind had many things running through it till his next few movements paralyzed.

His lips crashed onto mine roughly and he somewhat shoved me against the wall. His hand held my jaw firmly as he kissed me with so much anger; I nearly passed out. My hands reacted automatically, ignoring my will, and wrapped themselves around his neck. It seemed like decades when he broke away but his glare still remained.

"…Why did you do that?" I asked, slightly shaking.

"You said I'd have to shut you up."

* * *

**OH WOW, I FINISHED TODAY. I APOLOGIZE FOR BEING SO LATE AGAIN BUT I STOOD UP TO FOUR IN THE MORNING JUST FOR YOU GUYS? Ahaha, I should get to sleep before I pass out at the computer. Oh, and the next chapter will mostly be in Siriu's POV and we'll see what happens to Geoff. Also, after this, only six more chapters. It goes so quick! PLEASE REVIEW : ) - Bobby**


	15. The PMSing Prince

**Summary: **"Pardon?" her voice was clearly coated with confusion. "You heard me clear as crystal, love, I want you to pretend to be my girlfriend"

**Full Summary: **Sirius Black is the man who has it all. Or he likes to think so anyways. But after a gruesome event that involves him getting dumped, he is burning with anger (and humiliation). But him being Sirius Black, of course he will not let this pass without sweet revenge. After putting together the perfect plan (and a few pranks), he will show to everybody, that if you dump Sirius Black, the only thing you will end up with is regret. Now who fits into this plan? Evelyn Hall of course. Well it's more so her being the first decent girl he saw to fit into this plan, but none the of less, she suits the role just fine. Now how to go about persuading her?

**Pairings:** **SiriusOC**, JamesLily, (One-sided) OCRemus, (BitchyOCJames) (One-sided, of course!) Rated T just to be safe 

**Author's Note: **I'm so happy that this story has gotten so far. I appreciate all the wonderful reviews and I can't wait to finish this story, yet it would make me sad D:. I know I haven't been the quickest in updating but I shall purpose this: I will update at least once a month. However, when school is out and all the drama is over (school always has some sort of drama, unfortunately), I shall be updating quicker (:.

**madpoet08**: Well then, I must say that Sirius is pretty much the star of this chapter with his in-denial-ness about Evelyn ;D.

**Amaterazu Setsuko:** I love you more. So, I updated.

**meandering-bluebottle:** When I reread my introduction of Cliff, I realized he was a bit more bitchy than I wanted him to, so I decided to show his softer side in the previous chapter (:. I think I've stated this before somewhere but Cliff is very much like a close friend of mine. This, of course, was accidental and most likely sub-conscience. Just like the whole Geoff-being-like-me thing. I guess we write out our life experiences without realizing it, hm (:?

**Thanks To: **madpoet08, PseudonymismyPseudonym, peaches, meandering-bluebottle, HpC0ldplay, CaptainJacksBabe, siriuslyblairrr, Amaterazu Setsuko, Madoleine Tolkein and annar for reviewing! It puts a smile on my face (:

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. But I own this dog who is currently sleeping by my feet (:.**

* * *

Her green eyes stared up at me with immense shock as I gazed down, unsure of her. After a few moments which seemed to last an eternity, Evelyn shoved against me roughly and scrambled away from me. It seemed to dawn onto her that I had indeed kissed her and of course, she wasn't taking it so well. She started to run off but she quickly paused and turned slightly towards me.

"Sirius Black…Do you see Clara White anywhere near here? I bloody know I don't. So, I ask you of this: Don't kiss me unless you have a proper reason to!" She then started to run off again, only to be interrupted by the heel of her shoe breaking it. She let out a string of profanities.

"Blasted shoe!" she swore as she tore it off and flung it towards me. As it thudded against my chest, she was out of sight. This whole time, I remained silent in confusion, shock, whatever you bloody want to call it. I mean, why didn't I respond to her demand! She made it sound like I fancied getting into her knickers or something! Which…certainly wasn't true, I assure you.

…

It is not bloody true. I'm quite sure of that. No, no, I'm not 'quite sure'; I'm a hundred fucking percent sure. However, I suppose I must argue with myself just to make myself positive. I mean she did make a point about how I haven't really focused of Clara lately. Wasn't she the start of this whole goddamned mess? Just _what _have I been focusing on, then? To be honest, I had no idea what I have been thinking for the past few weeks.

Perhaps Prongs could help me with my problem. Surely, my best mate has words of his own wisdom.

* * *

Prongs had some words of wisdom, all right. Of course, he spent the first five minutes laughing at various things, such as me dancing with Wickett and Evelyn hurling at broken shoe at me. Even Moony had a smug look when the dancing episode was brought up. Wormtail was silent during the whole thing though, perhaps showing respect for me…or maybe he was too preoccupied with the memory of him dancing with the girl he fancied. Either way, I didn't care; at least he was quiet.

"You fancy the living hell out of her, mate." Prongs finally stated as he wiped mirth from his eyes. I frowned in response as I waited for him to explain.

"Oh…you should have seen the look on your face when you realized your hand was gripping Wickett's shoulder!" I sighed impatiently as he broke into another fit of laughter. Moony took this as an initiative to speak up.

"Well, seeing that spat you had with Geoff, it did appear that you were jealous of the close relationship he has with Evelyn." I narrowed my eyes at this comment to which only Moony gave a simple grin.

"If he was so close to her, then he would treat her better." I retorted as I sat on the edge of my bed. Prongs gave a snort at this and started laughing once more about God-Knows-What while Moony gave me another smug look.

"See? That's what I'm talking about." Moony replied as he turned to organize his bag.

"What?" I merely asked in an idiotic tone. I couldn't help but feel stupid by Moony's vagueness.

"What you just said, I mean. You got all defensive and pinned the blame on Geoff, which I admit, isn't entirely all his fault that Evelyn's furious." Moony replied nonchalantly as he examined a quill with a broken tip.

"I did not, I was just stating the truth and how was it my fault that she's angry?" I spat as my mind rummaged through past memories for proof of _me _showing jealousy, of all things, _jealousy. _

"You know what's the truth? You want to snog the hell out of Evelyn." Prongs piped up from his bed. He let out another bloody laugh and buried his face in his pillow. Something gave me the suspicion that he had more than butter beer to drink.

"Oi, Prongs, let out another damn laugh and I'll tear out your vocal cords. Is he drunk of something, Moony?" Moony tossed out a few pieces of parchment and gazed over towards the desk all four of us shared. On the desk was a half empty bottle of Fire Whiskey.

"I'd say he's a bit tipsy, none of the less." Prongs picked his up at this and held a sad expression.

"Not drunk enough," he mumbled as he got up towards the bottle of Fire Whiskey. I nearly dashed towards the bottle and took it before he could take another sip. He let out a yell of protest but I motioned towards his bed.

"To bed with you, mate. I need this drink more than you do." Prongs glared at me but collapsed once more on his bed as I took a swig of the warm liquid.

"He did get quite the slap from Lily…twice." Moony commented as Prongs turned on his side away from us. I nodded in understanding to this and took a long gulp of the Fire Whiskey, impatient for its effect.

If it was true that I fancied Evelyn, then I needed to forget it; only Fire Whiskey could do that.

* * *

The next morning greeted me with an unbearable headache, which made it hard to lift my head from my pillow. I frowned as my memory functioned pretty well after downing two full bottles of Fire Whiskey. Maybe it was a bit fuzzy but I did remember kissing Evelyn for no apparent reason, which was exactly I wanted to forget. I considered just staying in bed all day but that is a coward's move and I wouldn't stoop that low

"Oi, Padfoot, get your arse out of bed." Prongs grumbled as he sat up, wiping the sleep out of his eyes. I brought my head up only to feel the increase of the sharp pain in my head. I forced myself to stand up and stumble to the bathroom while Prongs rummaged through his trunks.

Once when I was in the bathroom, I nearly ran to mirror and examined my face. I remember when I was in love with my former girlfriends, people would comment on how goofy I looked with my idiotic grin. I studied myself in the mirror only to find that I was indeed a handsome chap but I did not look goofy. I frowned at this for this didn't make me feel any better. I shook my head slightly as I bent down to splash water on my face.

It just didn't make sense. Of all times, why would I fancy Evelyn now? Why not back in second year? Why not in third, fourth or fifth year? Well, we didn't really talk much in the past three years…what ever happened there anyways? I mean we did talk in our second year quite frequently and the beginning of our third went well. Perhaps…it had to do with Prongs starting to fancy Evans. Evans most likely encouraged Evelyn to avoid me at all costs but Evelyn is quite stubborn, so it wouldn't be easy to tell her stop seeing a friend. Maybe we weren't that close as I thought we were. It's not as if we really did talk to each other out of Care of Magical Creatures. And…it's not as if I liked her enough to talk to her out of class.

I felt annoyed as I continued to ponder on the gradual end of our early friendship. Maybe, if I pursued the friendship earlier then I wouldn't be stuck in such a situation. The situation being that I felt as though I couldn't really talk to Evelyn without feeling the need to blackmail her. Is that what I was really doing? Was I really just using revenge against Clara as an excuse to be with Evelyn? No, surely I would end the whole scheme if I were serious about Evelyn. Now it comes down to this question: Was I serious about Evelyn?

I frowned once again as I watched myself dry my face in the reflection of the mirror. It just annoyed me that I couldn't answer that question. I mean if I did fancy Evelyn, _hypothetically_ of course, what made her so appealing? Well, I won't like, I am _attracted_ to her but that doesn't necessarily mean that I fancy her, does it? …Does it? I made a note to myself to ask Moony that during breakfast.

Well, knowing him, he'd most likely say something to make me think I fancy her so I could spare Evelyn of her blackmailing and actually ask her out. But, knowing how stubborn I can be, I'd refuse to listen to him and I'd make myself believe I didn't fancy her one bit while I really did. Then, Moony would read my thoughts and say that he couldn't see us together as an actual couple and I'd ask her out just to prove we could be the most compatible couple ever and I'd win a blue ribbon for most clever man in Hogwarts.

Am I being serious, you ask? I'm shitting of course. I'm just finding an excuse not to think about this whole mess and I was doing pretty well till I ran out ideas. Well, I must be a man and face this whole problem. Well, I still need to ask Moony a few questions as well.

"Oi! Padfoot! You're taking longer than my bloody mum! Hurry up! I seriously have to piss." Prongs bellowed through the bathroom door. I quickly unlocked the door and barged out as Prongs made a dash for the bathroom himself. I looked to see that Moony was here this time, going through the desk that had spilled Fire Whiskey on it. Seeing Moony's pissed face, I put two and two together and realized that either: a) Moony was saving that Fire Whiskey for a keg party or b) We had spilled some Fire Whiskey on some beloved document.

"'You all right, Moony?" I asked as I flung open my trunk. Moony glared at me as he held up a burnt paper. I grinned sheepishly as he took a few steps towards me.

"Look at this! You spilled that bloody drink on my Potions essay! I suppose I should just turn in fucking ash!" I rubbed my temple for Moony's yelling increased the throbbing pain in my head.

"Calm down…I'm sure some repairing charm could fix it…" I mumbled as I snatched the paper away from him. This caused the burnt paper to crumble completely into ash and scattered against the floor.

"You bloody git! I need that ash!" Moony bellowed as he bent down to the floor and tried to gather the ash, only scatter it about and smash it more to smaller bits. He growled slightly as he scrambled back up.

"You know mate…you could have just pointed your wand at the pile of ash and say the _Reparo_ charm." I commented as I looked at the now non-existent ash.

"Oh and you couldn't have done that!" Moony barked back as he rubbed his head. I sighed as I ran my hand through my hair, wishing he would stop yelling.

"You're the bloody genius! I thought you were going to do that but you collapsed to the floor and started having a fucking seizure!" I yelled back, also feeling annoyed now.

"Maybe if you weren't so careless, I wouldn't have a burnt essay!" Moony snapped as he helplessly gazed at the floor.

"Just what exactly has gotten your knickers in a twist?" I asked as I went back to my trunk. Moony sighed and I could hear him throw himself on the bed.

"I'm just a bit on the edge. It's pretty close to a full moon, you know." My eyes widened slightly at this as I realized I didn't even think about his 'furry, little problem' this month. I turned my head towards and stared at him with what I hope looked like an apologetic expression.

"Sorry, mate. I forgot. I was too busy mooning over my pathetic little problem." I gave a slight bitter chuckle while Moony remained silent with a serious expression.

"I wouldn't call 'falling in a love' a pathetic problem." he replied nonchalantly while that remark itself nearly made me choke. He smirked at this and sat up on his bed while I tried my best to ignore his future comments.

"You know, I passed her and Lily on my way back to dormitory. Lily was encouraging Evelyn to 'dump that idiotic prat', that prat being you, while Evelyn refused to. But get this," he paused as he saw me stiffen "she didn't just say she couldn't dump you. She said this: "When you care about someone, you don't give up on them, even if they are a prat." I think you were right about her fancying you." I clenched my eyes tight as I tried to block out my thoughts of every emotion thinkable.

"You know Moony," I looked towards him to see that he was still smirking "I honestly didn't really think that Evelyn fancied me. I just was kind of…shitting, as usual. You see she fancies someone else." I explained without trying to yell it in his face that the reason Evelyn is in my revenge plot is because she was being blackmailed with her feelings about Moony. His smirk faded away and a doubtful expression took place, which made my stomach churn slightly.

"I'd say either she's over that person or she was just lying to you completely. It's quite obvious now that she taken a liking to you." I pulled off my nightshirt and pulled on my uniform shirt as he continued.

"I mean why else would she go along with such an absurd plan? It's not as if she's being forced so, she has to fancy you, mate." My fingers stumbled with a button as he said this, for it was completely the opposite of what he said.

"Well either way, she certainly doesn't like me now; not after last night, anyhow." I replied as I grabbed my tie and fastened it loosely around my neck. Moony shook his head at this and I prepared myself for another lecture.

"I think the reason she got so angry is that she thought you cared more about her, showing that she cared about you. When you and Geoff fought over her like children would over a toy wand, it's no wonder she exploded like that." Now I shook my head and laughed slightly at this while I was really thinking about what just Moony said.

"Hey," I said to get Moony's attention once, since I remembered a question I had been meaning to ask, "If I'm attracted to a girl, does it necessarily mean that I fancy her?" Moony stared at me for a moment as if I were an utter idiot.

"…You fancy the living daylight out of Evelyn Hall, Sirius Black, and you bloody know it." as of this, Moony walked out the room, wearing a huge smirk, leaving me behind with a frown.

"Moony has a point, Padfoot." Prongs announced as he emerged from the bathroom, sauntering towards his trunk. I merely ignored him as I threw on my outer cloak and headed out towards the room. However, I couldn't ignore the cocky laugh as I slammed the door shut.

I dashed down the stairs, ignoring snickers from fellow Gryffindors. It seemed that my dance with Wickett was one of the exciting parts of that blasted Ball. The last thing I wanted to hear was anything about that goddamn Ball! Of course, it had been a very positive experience for many people, except for my mates and me. Hell, I think Evelyn thought it was horrible as well. Argh, I don't want to think about her either.

I quickly caught up with Moony, whom was conversing with that Melody girl for help on his Charms essay. I interrupted his desperate attempt to get at least an A with no hesitation.

"MOONY." I bellowed as I gave him a 'playful' shove to get back at his last comment he said to me. Melody sidestepped with a slight squeak of surprise as Moony staggered a few steps forward. He quickly turned around and made no attempt to hide his dirty look.

"Padfoot, I believe you have caused enough damage this morning. I swear, as much as you hate him, you can be just like Geoffrey Wickett." Now I was frowning at this while Moony smirked at me for the umpteenth time. I wasn't sure if he was just trying to peeve me or if he was serious, but either way, it still bothered me. Melody cleared her throat slightly to gain our attention.

"You know Geoff?" she asked rather timidly. Bloody hell, she fidgeted more than Evelyn.

"That bloke? We know him, all right." I replied as I scanned the halls for no one in particular. I said 'no one', damn it. Don't go assuming it was Evelyn Hall because I bloody wasn't thinking about her _at all_. I swear.

"Could you tell him that I need my book back? He has had for a while now…" she drifted off in her sentence as she glanced up at me. Perhaps I had a sordid expression on my face due to the topic of the short-lived conversation.

"Do I have feathers? No, I'm not a bloody owl; kindly deliver the message yourself, please." I snapped, having enough of hearing about Wickett.

"Don't mind him, he just had a rough night. I'll tell him, don't worry." Moony replied with a gentle tone for Melody was bit frightened by my sudden outburst at her. Melody nodded and went off another way rather quickly.

"And you said I was moody." Moony glanced at me with an unsure expression as I found myself annoyingly agreeing with him. Perhaps it was the lack of sleep…

"It's just that I'm tired of hearing about Wickett and his love for Evelyn." I muttered as I loosened my tie, feeling out of breath. Moony stared at me for a moment and shook his head as he sighed.

"Jealousy is a beast. It's such an ugly emotion," he stated as he watched Melody disappear around the corner. Honestly, that girl couldn't hide her admiration for Moony as he stood up against the wretched, monster, that being me. It seems his 'humble' appearance he has attracts the quiet girls, such as Evelyn. Except, Evelyn isn't really all that quiet with me, just with the bloke she fancies…

She's pretty quiet around Moony still, isn't she?

"Who said I was jealous? I've never been jealous over a bloody girl. I value more things than a blasted relationship that doesn't even last." I snapped as we continued walking.

"Am I mishearing things or did you just say that you had an actual relationship with Evelyn?" Moony questioned as we walked into the Great Hall. I shot him a look as he surveyed the room for a proper seat.

"My relationship with her is merely business; that's all." I retorted as I scanned the room as well. I quickly caught sight of Evelyn sitting with Lily, Alice, Morris and…fucking Wickett of course.

"Mate, your face is a bit red." Moony stated as I frowned at Wickett putting his arm around Evelyn a bit too casually. Honestly, she forgives the bloke who started the fight yet refuses to even hear me out. Perhaps, kissing her wasn't the greatest the idea. I'm not even bloody sure why I kissed her. I just felt compelled to. I just acted on instinct rather than thought, I suppose.

"I'm sure she's not all too mad at you…" Moony started off but I turned around and headed out the Great Hall. I felt a sudden loss of appetite.

* * *

"I'm sorry, Sirius, but I don't see anything wrong with you." Madame Pomfrey announced as she finished examining my 'sick being'. We had been on a first name basis ever since I joined the Quidditch team. I think that explains for itself.

"Oh, but I feel horrid, Madame Pomfrey. I feel as though I'm going to vomit my internals out." I groaned rather convincingly if I do say myself. Madame Pomfrey merely shook her head and pointed to the bed.

"Rest till your next class starts, not a second later." she pointed her finger at me sternly and left to attend another student that had a mishap in Herbology. I grinned to myself slightly as I flopped down on one of the worn out beds.

I wanted to sleep but my body refused to listen, so I just laid there in thought for the next hour or so. My mind wandered towards Evelyn slightly but whenever it pulled a trick like that, I managed to divert it toward another thought, such as Quidditch.

Quidditch is just marvelous. It is so entertaining whack to bludgers at Slytherins. It's also just refreshing to just feel the wind brush roughly against your skin. Gripping the broom with your might…just pure ecstasy.

…

Of course, those thoughts were just rubbish because I may like Quidditch but not enough to have orgasms about it. I tried thinking about school in general but I found myself remembering that all my classes included Evelyn. Then I found myself wondering why I didn't talk to Evelyn in Charms or Herbology. Then I remembered that I was trying not to think about her so that resulted into a headache.

After about an hour of arguing with myself, Madame Pomfrey pointed for me to leave right away for a greenish looking student desperately needed my bed. I sauntered off in the halls for my next class, History of Magic. I considered skipping this class but it really isn't any fun skipping alone.

I walked through crowd after crowd, which were full of chattering students. I tried to focus on the joys of which History of Magic could bring me but of course, I had gained my entertainment from Prongs and Evans's exchanges of 'love'. Now what does Evans include almost always? Evelyn. Of course.

"Is it true that you broke up with Sirius?" a too familiar voice spoke up from one of the groups of passing students. I looked over my shoulder to see Clara White, my _charming_ ex-girlfriend, questioning Evelyn like you would with a criminal. I suppose I wasn't close enough for them to see me but I could hear the gist of their conversation.

Evelyn looked clearly dumbfounded as Clara continued to pester her with questions. I could only hear Clara's loud, shrill voice, which was coated with excitement and false glumness that almost sounded like mockery. I wasn't sure if it was the shrill voice or the mockery that made Evelyn perturbed but I knew that she looked close to socking Clara any moment.

"So…let me get this straight: You're not sure if Sirius and you are still together?" Clara inquired, pausing to wave at some dimwitted friend of hers. I strained my ear to hear Evelyn's response but her voice was soft and smooth, making it difficult to hear. However, I could tell her response was short.

"Well, dear, has he come after you today?" Clara looked impatient as Evelyn looked like she was going to commit murder. Another short, quiet reply came from her, which started another string of questions that came along with rather rude comments.

"_Sweetheart_," the false voice began "if he didn't come after you today then it must be over. I'm sorry, _dear_, but I mean, he hasn't shown his face today, hasn't he? Then…I'm afraid…he might be taking his 'frustration' out on someone. A girl, perhaps; yes, most definitely a girl." I could not believe my ears. Was she hinting at the false fact that I have _whore-ish_ tendencies?

This caused me to stop walking, for I wanted to prove that bitch wrong. Students stepped around me while calling me insults or telling me to move but I ignored them. It was only a matter of seconds when Clara's voice came to an abrupt stop.

"_Sirius_, it's been so long." Clara then threw her arms around me, which nearly caused an explosion in the crowd. I looked over towards Evelyn, whom avoided eye contact. I pried Clara's arms off me and gave her a look of bewilderment.

"Uh, sorry, love, but I need to talk to Evelyn." I then took Evelyn's arm and led her through the crowds, ignoring Clara's cries of protest saying that all three of us were headed in the same direction.

My grip tightened on Evelyn's arm as I noticed she looked eager to get away. For some bloody reason, it bothered me _a lot_. I don't know why but it really did.

"…She's out of sight. You can let go, you know…" Evelyn murmured as she tugged slightly away. I let go with no protest and expected her to run off. However, she walked with me in silence for a few moments.

"Where were you this morning?" she asked in a bit louder tone. I looked at her surprised she was making conversation.

"I was in the infirmary." I replied, looking ahead. Evelyn turned to me to which I turned my head against my own will. I just had to see her expression, her face.

She had a look of annoyance but also worry. She gazed at me sternly for a moment and turned her head away but I grabbed her chin gently and moved it towards my face again. Shock filled her eyes and she opened her mouth to talk but I held a finger to her mouth to silence her. I glanced at our surroundings to see that the passing students had slimmed down to only a few walking by.

"I'm fine; just peachy keen." I stated as she closed her mouth again. She gently pried my fingers off her chin one by one and looked up at me.

"That's good." she merely replied as I surveyed her face. It had dawned on me why I would fancy her. She wasn't just a loud, temperamental woman; she had a soft-spoken side to her as well. Perhaps, she wasn't part of Evans's Most-Men-Are-Scumbags group or attached to the limb with Wickett.

"Yeah." was really the only thing I could say to her at a time like this. I really wasn't sure of what to say but I didn't what to be completely silent. I stared at her again and she stared up at me. She wasn't fidgeting, glaring or anything, just staring.

Suddenly, a bothersome urge struck me; an urge that had to be ignored. I wanted to kiss her. I wanted to fucking kiss her. There wasn't any excuse this time. Clara was way ahead of us now, Evelyn wasn't screaming at me, and I wasn't trying to fool anyone. I just wanted to kiss her.

I battled with myself for that next moment on whether or not to act upon my urge. I finally came to the conclusion not to and decided to start off towards class again. I think Evelyn also thought this was best and kept a little distance between us this time.

An awkward silence overtook us quickly and like I've mentioned before somewhere, eerie silences just bother me. Perhaps, it would be a good time to address last night.

"Listen."

"Sirius."

I looked at her as she looked back at me. We had both spoken simultaneously which had increased the awkwardness.

"Ahem, ladies first." I gestured towards her to which she nodded. She was silent for a moment, as if she was collecting her thoughts then started to speak.

"About last night…I…uh…well…you see…" she paused for a moment and took a breath. She opened her mouth to start again but that bloody voice that everyone knew too well interrupted us.

"EVEEEEELYN. WHERE ART THOU, MY LOVE?" Wickett yelled as he came dashing towards us. I made no attempt to hide my irritation but Wickett, of course, ignored me.

"Geoff, don't you have D.A.D.A. right now?" Evelyn inquired while cocking her eyebrow. Wickett gave her an idiotic grin in return.

"Right, I do. However, I share that class with fellow Ravenclaws and a few Slytherins. You see, that doesn't work out too well because they have taken a fancy on commenting my dance with this bloke here." Wickett gestured towards me slightly.

"Oh, I see." Evelyn stated simply while looking a bit confused. I wouldn't blame her. I mean from my point of view, it looked like her supposed best friend that really seemed like an obsessed ex-lover was stalking her.

"SOOOO, WE'RE SKIPPING CLASS." Wickett shouted to the world, which caused Evelyn to cover his mouth. Now I looked at them with a slightly confused frown but merely shook my head. I then went off my own merry way to History of Magic, trying to forget that I could have solved my feelings with Evelyn a few moments ago.

Bloody spazzes ruining everything.

* * *

"Are you sure that he's her best friend and not her stalker?" Prongs asked as I explained to him what happened with Evelyn before History of Magic. We were now packing up our items and preparing to head off to lunch.

"That was what I thought." I mumbled as I shoved my quill into my bag. Prongs flashed me a mischievous grin as he let out another smartarse comment.

"Perhaps he has a sixth sense where he knows when someone is laying the moves on Evelyn." I chuckled sarcastically at this and threw him a glare.

"Shut it, you." I muttered as I picked up my bag and slung it over my shoulder. Prongs laughed in return and followed me out the door. We then started a conversation about our Holidays plans.

"Dad and Mum wanted to know if you wanted to spend this Christmas with us." Prongs informed me as we walked towards the Great Hall.

"I must say that your parents might as well adopt me since they love me so much. I'd love to go but my old hag wants me home for some odd reason. Probably because my girlfriend is a muggleborn." I caught myself quickly after I said this and looked to Prongs, who had no look of smugness or confusion. Perhaps I was the only one that noticed that I didn't put any sarcasm over the word 'girlfriend'. What the hell was wrong with me?

"Ah, such a shame. You could always run off to my place, you know?" Prongs shot me a concerned look as we turned a corner.

"As in stay there permanently?" I asked, fully curious. He nodded and gave me a toothy grin.

"I don't see why not. It would be fun and my mum always wanted more than one child." a huge grin crept upon my face due to this wondrous news.

"Well, perhaps I might board at your house sometime." I announced as we stepped into the usual bustling Great Hall. Prongs gave a laugh of joy and patted me on the back.

"Just don't eat all our bloody food."

* * *

**Evelyn's POV**

"I usually don't skip classes in the library, Geoff." I groaned as I rested my head on my desk. Geoff had really wanted to skip class because he still felt bad about last night. I felt pretty bad about last night too since I think that really hurt Geoff. Why, this morning, I had been expecting him to be dramatic and to beg for forgiveness but I found him sulking at the Ravenclaw table. I had talked to him, not acknowledging last night, and told him to sit with me and Lily or I'd pound his head into the table. He smiled and followed me but the way he walked reminded me of how a dog walks with its tail between its legs.

Even though Geoff had been acting like his usual self, I had suspected that it was just acting for there was just something off about him all day. I thought perhaps he was mad with me but as soon as he dragged me into the library, he had explained that he still felt bad about last night. So, here we were, about to discuss…well…last night.

Oh that sounds very wrong.

"Listen, Evelyn, I owe you an apology-" Geoff started off but I cut him off, not wanting to hear him put himself down with cruel words.

"Geoff, it's fine. I understand you don't like Sirius and he doesn't like you. I shouldn't have exploded on you two so suddenly. I mean, I accused you of not caring about me but I know you do. Otherwise, you wouldn't have started the fight in the first place." I explained, trying to end the conversation as soon as possible.

"No, don't try to credit me anything. Don't credit Black for anything either. It was both mine and his fault; though mostly his." I laughed at this and gave Geoff a swat.

"Hey, he was very decent today. I think he was going to apologize for what he did last night as well but, you interrupted us." Geoff made no attempt to hide his grin, which only made my own smile widen. There was something about Geoff's happiness that was just contagious.

"Well, he'll just have to apologize later. Anyways, I saw that Clara White was bothering you earlier on." I nodded at this and frowned at the memory. I just hated that girl; she was so insufferable.

"I don't get what you see in her." I retorted as I grabbed a book from the table and flipped through the pages.

"What?" Geoff asked in a confused manner, which caused me to roll my eyes.

"Don't play stupid; I don't understand why you fancy her of all people." I explained to which he took a moment to respond.

"…Uh…Oh! Ohhh, yes well I explained that she was cute but I don't necessarily want a _relationship_ with her." this caused me to frown in confusion.

"But you said…" I started but Geoff held up a finger to silence me.

"That was then, this is now." he grinned at my confused expression and took away his finger.

"I see…" I lied quite horribly to which Geoff ignored. I continued to absent-mindedly flip through the pages of a book and paused every so often to gaze at an illustration.

"So, what was she pestering you about?" Geoff inquired in a mild curious voice. I sighed and placed the book on the table and turned towards Geoff. His expression was blank with a glint of eagerness in his eyes.

"She wanted to know if Sirius and I had 'broken up'. Ironically enough, just when I replied I didn't know, Sirius popped up out of nowhere and said to Clara that he needed to talk to me alone. So, in a way, he was a savior."

"Are you sure it was just purely coincidence?" Geoff's tone sounded suspicious as he asked this. I shrugged and picked up a book about man-eating plants from the table.

"I don't know; I don't mind either way." I merely replied as I read a passage about a man having his lower half devoured by a plant somewhere in the tropics.

"Oh well. Anyways, I find it surprising that you didn't explode on Clara. I'm sure as hell I would have." I chuckled at this and flipped through some more pages of the book.

"Well, I feel somewhat bad for her. It's bloody obvious she's still in love with Sirius and here he is, torturing her with no mercy. He doesn't even feel an ounce of guilt about it as well. You can't help but pity her." I replied as I studied graffiti on the book that was about Professor McGonagall's arse. Oh God, that better have been written when she had first started teaching.

"You're too kind, Evelyn…that's why I love you, I suppose." Geoff said this in a quiet voice I wasn't used to which made me look at him. He was looking away from me but I could see that his cheek was lifted into a slight smile.

"I love you too, Geoff," He looked at me suddenly which made me grin, "I love all of you guys. Lily, Alice, even Cliff. Yes, I suppose I love Cliff as well; he did cheer me up last night. Perhaps that's why I'm so forgiving." Geoff was silent for a few moments and then looked at me once more with a sudden grin. This grin seemed slightly strained but I shook this detail off as I hugged him slightly.

"Who would have known that the PMSing Prince had it in him to comfort people?" Geoff and I went into hysterics, which caused Madame Pince kick us out…again.

"Well then…I suppose it's time for lunch." Geoff held his arm out for me to grab to which I clutched with much enthusiasm.

"Shall I escort you, milady?"

* * *

**Sirius's POV**

"Come on Evans, you have been rejecting every proposal of mine for three years. Will you just go on one date with me?" Prongs flashed Evans an oh-so charming grin. We were currently eating lunch in front of her and Morris.

"Potter, I have a proposal of mine own." Evans replied coolly while staring up at him. Prongs looked smug, thinking he had gotten her to agree but even I could see what was coming.

"Yes, love?" he asked to which Evans cringed slightly at the 'love' part.

"May I suggest that you go jump off the Owl Tower and burn in hell?" she asked in a false sweet voice. As much as Evans bothers the living hell out of me, this made me howl with laughter, which caused both her and Prongs to glare at me.

"Shut it you." Prongs grumbled as he took his seat again.

"I swear, your barks of laughter will be the death of everyone, Black." Evans grumbled as she poked at the food on her plate. I flashed her a sarcastic grin before I dug into my own plate.

"I'm sure your underground lesbian cult will take over the world someday." I replied as I took a bite of my Shepherd's Pie. Morris started laughing at this but was quickly hushed from what I suspect by a stomp on the foot.

"The day when Lily becomes a lesbian is the day when I declare my love to Goyle." Wickett piped up from a few feet away. Evans smiled at the appearance of the redhead pest and I found myself smiling as well when I saw Evelyn side-stepping from behind him, coming into view. I decided to ignore my irritation with my smile for the meantime.

They quickly went around the other side of the table and sat next to Evans and Morris. Morris grinned at the both of them and then went into series of rumors that had developed from the ball. I decided to not to listen for I knew that a lot of them had to do with me or Evelyn and I must say, they weren't too becoming of us.

After finishing my Shepherd's Pie, I looked down at my empty plate and then looked to the crumpet basket in front of me. I decided it wouldn't hurt to take a crumpet and reached across for one but my hand found another hand instead of a baked good. I looked up to the owner of the hand to see a flustered Evelyn, whom was avoiding eye contact. I quickly took my hand away, not wanting to cause any unnecessary drama. Evelyn, however, held the crumpet towards me without looking.

"You can have it, I'm not that hungry," she murmured as she continued to hold it out. I shook my head at her and nodded towards her.

"No, you have it. You grabbed it first." I replied as I looked down at my own plate.

"No, it's okay. I didn't even want that one."

"No, I insist you take it.

"No, you."

"I refuse to."

"I refuse to also."

"Then put the crumpet back."

"No, because you want it."

"I said I didn't!"

"Oh, please! That's a bloody lie."

"You're the one lying! I can hear your bloody stomach from here."

"Well, can't you accept an act of kindness?"

"Not when it bloody starves you!"

"OH, FOR HEAVEN'S SAKE," Morris bellowed as he stood up. He motioned towards the crumpet.

"Give me that goddamn crumpet," he ordered to which Evelyn quickly obeyed. He looked at it for a moment and then chucked it behind his back. All of us watched it hit an unsuspecting Ravenclaw in the head, which made Prongs and Wickett laugh. They, however, quickly shut up for they were stunned they both found humor in the same thing.

"There, problem's solved. Sweet Merlin, having sexual tension over a piece of shitty food that hardly has any taste…" Morris muttered loud enough for everyone to hear. This caused Prongs and Wickett to laugh once again but of course, they quickly shut their mouths for a second time. This caused Evelyn to glare at him and then avoid looking at me for the rest of the lunch period. Evans, on the other hand, swatted him upo the head and returned to brooding. Morris didn't necessarily bug me as much as Wickett but I really wasn't too keen with him then.

"So," Wickett started with a cheerful tone "how about that stock market?"

* * *

"You're doing it wrong, you idiot." Parkinson sneered at me as I practiced the new spell we had just learned in D.A.D.A. I held up my wand towards him and shot him a dirty look.

"You're talking, you git. What did we say about talking? We said that you don't talk to me unless you have something of importance to say. Besides, what do you know about defense against dark arts? You've probably been using the killing curse since you were a tot." Parkinson glared at me and then turned to Snape in front of us, whom had his greasy head titled towards us, as if he was listening in our short-lived conversation.

"Perhaps you Gryffindors could get rid of your silly pride and take advice from your partners." Snape stated stiffly in no one in particular but I could see him glancing at us from the corner of his eye.

"Hey," Evelyn, his own partner, turned towards him and glared up at him "you haven't said a bloody thing to me about this project so don't include me in your generalizations. I'm open to critiques and I'm sure Sirius is too…to a point" she mumbled the last part which made me smile slightly but Snape looked at her with a disgusted look.

"That's because you're dating that…that scoundrel that you defend him. I used to think you had taste, Hall but now, I see what you really are…" he drifted off slightly for some sort of dramatic effect but of course, Parkinson was dense enough to interrupt him.

"A filthy mudblood. I'd suggest watching your mouth around us." he spat at her to which her strong front faltered slightly. I didn't really think for my next few actions, I just acted out of anger.

I grabbed Parkinson by the collar and lifted him slightly off the ground. He tried to remain calm but his green eyes darted around nervously.

"You take that back, you bastard…!" I hissed at him as I shoved him roughly against the wall. He remained silent, which provoked my anger even more. My grip tightened around his collar as I shoved him against the wall again.

"Take it back!" I said a bit too loud but I didn't care if Dumbledore himself heard me. Silence endured once more to which I responded with a slug. Blood dripped from his now crooked nose. Parkinson, however, remained calm while his Slytherin friends went for the Professor.

"Sirius!" Evelyn snapped as she tugged my arm away from Parkinson but I resisted as I lifted him higher.

"I said take it back!" I snapped at him but Professor Edvardsen quickly intervened and lifted me about three feet off the floor. Now, of course, that wasn't the _slightest_ bit embarrassing.

"Oi, you four, follow me." he grunted as he dropped me. I hid my pain from the sudden drop and glared at the bloody Parkinson and the indifferent Snape. He really didn't show any emotion at the whole scene. Half of me wished it was him that called Evelyn a you-know-what so I could pummel him into the ground.

The rest of the class for the four us was a lecture about how all four of us were going to get a detention and that we had to report to his office to hear the details of our detentions. Parkinson whined about how it was all my and Evelyn's fault that the whole fight started because she had 'provoked him'. I swear I could have committed murder right on the spot.

* * *

I had lost count of my detentions by the end of September. I knew that it had to be at least a double-digit number. I was currently walking along the corridors of Hogwarts, stalling time for I didn't want to show early or on time for the detention. I would have spent this amount of time with Prongs but he was too busy sulking about on his broomstick for I had missed another Quidditch practice.

It didn't bother me all too much. Not as much as Parkinson did today. I hardly feel that perturbed by a person. Usually, it's Prongs or Wormtail who get emotional about such things but I really could have killed Parkinson right there on the spot.

…

At least I broke his nose. Now he could pass as Snvillelus's twin and they could put matching Dark Marks on each other. It's not as if I gave a damn. They could put one on my brother while they were at it.

Finally, I had enough of stalling time and decided to show up Edvardsen's office. It took me a few minutes to approach his office but by the time I got there, he was in the middle of another lecture about how we disrupted an important class session and now we may be behind in class for we didn't know how to conjure a Patronus.

My entrance, however, stopped him short of his lecture and three pairs of eyes landed on me, excluding Snape of course. I suppose my beauty blinds him.

"Ah, Black, good of you to join us. Come now." Edvardsen merely waved me over and continued his lecture. I made my way towards Evelyn and stood next to her. She looked towards me and gave me a slight smile. I returned it and turned towards Edvardsen, pretending to listen to his conversation.

"Now then," Edvardsen had finally concluded his lecture and look towards the four of us, "I'm not stupid enough to put the four of you together so, Black and Hall, you two will be sorting the Quidditch closet. As for you, Snape and Parkinson, you two will be in here, writing sentences." Parkinson gave us a smirk for the light punishment but I ignored him for I didn't want to commit murder right in front Edvardsen and Evelyn, for God's sake.

So, after pretty much throwing us into the Quidditch closet, Edvardsen left in his merry way. However, he had been kind enough to leave a lantern, which Evelyn put on a top shelf.

The first ten minutes were made up of complete awkward silence. I really wasn't fond of silences…I've been over this many times. I'm not going to bother to explain my dislikes, you, being the reader, should bloody know it already.

I had expected it to be silent the whole time till Evelyn dropped a box of beaters on my foot, which caused me to scream profanities. Evelyn, apparently forgetting the awkwardness, started laughing her arse off as I continued to let out unkind words.

"You klutz!" I yelled as I rubbed my foot, which made Evelyn laugh more. I had expected her to hit me at this insult but she stood there, doubled over with laughter till mirth filled her eyes. I glowered at her slightly but I allowed a few chuckles to escape from my throat.

Soon enough, Evelyn calmed down and sat herself on the floor, forgetting her detention responsibilities. I followed her suit, for it seemed much better than trying to work on an injured foot.

"Sorry…" she giggled slightly as I continued to rub my foot. I looked towards her and managed to grin.

"It's alright. I mean I should be apologizing." She stopped giggling and looked at me with astonish. I frowned at this and looked at the ground.

"What? Is it surprising that I have an apology?" I mumbled loud enough for Evelyn to hear. She shifted slightly so she could look at me.

"Yes." was her simple reply. I laughed slightly at this and turned towards her.

"Is that so? Hm, I guess it isn't really surprising for you to think that. Anyhow, I, Sirius Black, am sorry for everything last night. It was unlike me…no, it was _too_ much like me." she now laughed at this and nodded her head in agreement.

"I just think that the ball itself was a pain. That dress was dreadful and horrid. I'd prefer Lily's dress." she held her chin as she thought about, what I assume, the dresses from the ball.

"I thought it looked nice." I stated as a grin crept onto my face. Evelyn snapped her head towards me with a bewilder expression. She calmed down after a second but I could still see shock in her eyes. I felt shock seer through me as well when I said that statement.

"…Thank you," she murmured as she looked at the floor. Slightly frustrated, I picked up her chin and tilted it towards me. That urge struck me again, which frightened me. I wanted to kiss her for no reason at all. Just because. I wanted to kiss her and just focus on the kiss itself rather than this whole…thing…being an act. There was no Clara, any sexual starvation, and no Wickett I just wanted to feel her lips against mine.

This thought jolted me into awareness of what I was doing. I leaning my head in to kiss her and I bloody knew well what would happen if I did. The memory of last night replayed in my head to an exact point where Evelyn chucked a broken shoe at me. I had to stop things then and there.

Just as I started to turn my head away, Evelyn grabbed my face and kissed me long and hard. Without a second thought, I kissed her back with no shame. Her hands moved to the back of my head as mine went to frame her face. I didn't feel dirty nor did I feel awkward. I didn't feel an ounce of anger nor did I feel bored. All I knew is that I kissed Evelyn back…over and over.

It was that night did I realize that perhaps fancying Evelyn Prudence Hall wasn't so bad.

* * *

**My God, I'm finished! I never realized how much I missed writing in Sirius's POV. I think I should focus some more on him as well. Again, I apologize for not updating sooner. I'll try to keep a monthly basis till school ends, then it would most likely move to every two weeks. Anyhow, we're only five chapters away till this story ends. I think I've stated this many times but still, it's so shocking. Sometimes, I keep thinking that I'm still writing chapter two. Well, please read and review. It really does help. I love all of you guys C: -Bobby.**


	16. Snog after snog

Summary: "Pardon

**Summary: **"Pardon?" her voice was clearly coated with confusion. "You heard me clear as crystal, love, I want you to pretend to be my girlfriend"

**Full Summary: **Sirius Black is the man who has it all. Or he likes to think so anyways. But after a gruesome event that involves him getting dumped, he is burning with anger (and humiliation). But him being Sirius Black, of course he will not let this pass without sweet revenge. After putting together the perfect plan (and a few pranks), he will show to everybody, that if you dump Sirius Black, the only thing you will end up with is regret. Now who fits into this plan? Evelyn Hall of course. Well it's more so her being the first decent girl he saw to fit into this plan, but none the of less, she suits the role just fine. Now how to go about persuading her?

**Pairings:** **SiriusOC**, JamesLily, (One-sided) OCRemus, (BitchyOCJames) (One-sided, of course!) Rated T just to be safe 

**Author's Note: **I'm so happy that this story has gotten so far. I appreciate all the wonderful reviews and I can't wait to finish this story, yet it would make me sad D:. I know I haven't been the quickest in updating but I shall purpose this: I will update at least once a month. However, when school is out and all the drama is over (school always has some sort of drama, unfortunately), I shall be updating quicker (:.

**Nicoley117-LadyBlueMartini**: Don't worry, even though the end is near for this fanfic, I still have two semi-planned out sequels :D. But let's not look too far ahead :D;

**ally:** Well, I can't promise anything at the moment but as of next month, I was thinking of updating every two weeks :D.

**anoynmous992:** I was rereading my chapters then I got this review and I was thinking "Geoff does seem like he has some sort of social disorder." Perhaps it's some twisted form of OCD but anyhow, I suppose I should tone him down a bit. Although, my characters seem to write themselves out ;;.

**Thanks To: **CaptainJacksBabe, SiriuslyBlack'sLove,madpoet08, anonymoussssssss, HpC0ldplay, ……….., Lovee, LakshmiBlack, PseudonymismyPseudonym, Leent, Amaterazu Setsuko, ally, bookworm2011, summersgirl2526, Nicoley117-LadyBlueMartini, cassie, anonymous992 and calilover for reviewing! It puts a smile on my face (:

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, or what I like to call him, Harizzle Potty, but I own this paperclip necklace that took ten minutes to make. Yes, be jealous, bitches.**

* * *

"Look at her face, Lily. Doesn't it just scream love?" Alice asked as I entered the dorm. I had just finished perhaps the best detention I have ever had. Although I haven't gotten that many detentions, this detention still ranked number one.

I didn't even have half of my thoughts collected as I stumbled towards my bed. All I could think about was how Sirius's hands felt as they crawled up my sides. My body gave an excited shiver to memory of the feeling. I put my hand over my mouth as it stretched into a slight grin.

"More like 'Sirius Black just snogged me senseless!'…" Lily muttered back as she flipped through pages of _Witches Weekly_. Alice giggled at this while my face reddened at Lily's correct guess. Though…I think it was _me _who initiated the whole…event. I mean Sirius was leaning in but something inside of me exploded as I grabbed his face. Half of me expected him to push me back but he had responded just about right away. What surprised me was that I didn't really feel overwhelmed this time. Perhaps I had been used to his kisses or maybe I was used to him, period.

Although the whole…'snog session' lasted only thirty minutes, I felt entirely sure that I did fancy Sirius Black. And if I do say so myself, I believe it raised my confidence that Sirius feels somewhat the same. Why, I bet that tomorrow…

Oh, shit, _tomorrow_.

My confidence disappeared as fast it had appeared. It didn't occur to me think about _tomorrow_. Would it really be different? I mean it really was different for me now. That was the first I ever kissed someone with such passion. It wasn't that angry passion either; it was pure bliss. What if it had been one of those situations where the girl gets attached to the boy but the boy is just annoyed by it? I certainly didn't want to be annoying to him. However, I wasn't really attached to him _that_ much. It's not like I slept with him or anything. It was just a few bloody kisses; nothing _too _special.

Besides, knowing Sirius, he won't say a thing about it and move about on things as usual.

…

He will, right?

* * *

"Evelyn, get up before Potter murders Geoff at breakfast." Lily said a bit too loud for my liking in the morning. My hand stumbled around my nightstand for a clock to look at. Finally, I managed to pick up an old hand watch to which my hand clutched tightly. I brought it close towards my eyes and focused on it slightly. Hmmm, it read Nine-twenty.

My God! Nine-twenty! That only gave me ten minutes to get ready. I stumbled quickly out of bed and rummaged through my trunk for my uniform. About two minutes later, I was hastily running a brush through my hair while my tie hung around my neck, untied. I rushed out the dorm with my outer cloak in hand.

I soared down the stairs of the Common Room and run out the Portrait Hole. Then I rushed down the corridors till I reached the Great Hall. My eyes quickly scanned the usually busy room for where Lily and Geoff were seated. I spotted them quickly next to none other than the Marauders.

"EVELYN! WHAT TOOK YOU SO LONG?" Geoff exclaimed as he threw his arms around me. I groaned as his weight pulled me down slightly.

"Geoff, please, I overslept…" I yawned as I took my seat across from Sirius. He glanced up at me and gave me a smile and then went back to talking to Potter. I found myself grinning back like an idiot in return.

"Evelyn," I looked towards Geoff as he fingered my tie. "May I?" he asked as he started to tie my tie. I nodded slightly and looked towards Sirius, who was staring at Geoff tying my tie.

"Evelyn, don't move so much or it will come out all disfigured." Geoff tilted my face towards and then continued to tie my tie. I stared absent-mindedly ahead of Geoff till he let out a small gasp.

"What's this?" he asked as he rubbed his thumb against my neck. At first, I felt nothing, but an achy pain seared through me as he hit suddenly tender spot.

"I d-don't know." I stumbled across my words as Geoff's face took an expression of dramatic yet scary shock. He poked the sore spot rather hard to which I let out a yelp of pain. Now, Sirius, Potter and Lily peered towards me. Hell, I even saw Remus peeking from his book and Pettigrew pause eating his breakfast.

"THAT'S…THAT'S A BLOODY HICKEY." Geoff exclaimed as Potter let out a howl of laughter at this. Lily had a look of disgust while Remus hid his slight smirk behind his book. Pettigrew just shrugged and continue to eat while Geoff continued to poke my, er, bruise.

"You never mentioned _that_ happening last night, mate." Potter smirked at Sirius, whom to my surprise, was scowling rather than smirking himself.

"I don't have to report every single bit of my love life to you." Sirius snapped as he took a quick glance at the horrendous hickey and then quickly looked away. This caused me to look down in slight shame. My face reddened very much at the memory of his lips grazing my neck at first softly then a bit roughly.

"Here, I'll cover it up…" Geoff mumbled as he continued to stare at the hickey. I shot him a look for him to hurry up to, which he obeyed. Of course, this bruise on my neck was higher up on my neck and having my tie there looked rather stupid, so in the end, I lowered the tie, much to my own horror. Geoff, however, wasn't satisfied and popped up my collar, which made me feel even more idiotic due to Potter's snorts.

"Blimey, Geoff. I'm not a bloody man; I can't leave my collar up." I said this as I smoothed out my collar, once again exposing the horrendous bruise.

Geoff was still not satisfied and took out his handkerchief. I eyed him warily as he looked at me then the piece of cloth. He then tied it around my neck and leaned back, admiring his new piece of work.

"Look, it's a neckerchief! Rather retro, don't you think?" I snorted at this as I tore off the handkerchief. Geoff let out a somewhat whine and continued to stare at the hickey while Potter waggled his eyebrows at Sirius, to which Sirius frowned once more. I looked down once more and picked at my food as confusion and shame built up inside of me.

Did Sirius think I was disgusting? Was he just annoyed with me in general? I really didn't see why he would be so against this goddamn bruise. Really, if I had just stopped to look closely in the mirror, I could have put some sort of cover up on it, but no, I had to sleep in because I couldn't get to sleep since I was _so _bloody happy.

It looks like my happiness died for today.

* * *

**Sirius's POV**

I couldn't help but stare at that blasted hickey all throughout Potions. It was odd for I took some sadistic pride that it was _me _who left that sore, not Wickett, not Morris or any other bloke of friend of Evelyn's. I fought an inward groan as I thought about how that short snog session I had with Evelyn last night wasn't just enough. I knew that it was my fault for ending it so short because I had taken more than a second's pause and Evelyn took that as an initiative to remember that it was well past curfew and quickly left.

Now, that isn't really my problem. My problem is that I now fancy Evelyn and I can't really say anything since she would most likely hate me by now. I mean I've forced her to act as my girlfriend, to let me kiss her countless times, to endure my badgering and such, so why would she listen to such idiotic feelings? I know if I was in her position, I'd be horrified and refuse to listen.

However, one little detail hangs over my head I cannot stop obsessing over it. _Evelyn_ was the one who kissed _me_. She started the whole thing last night, right? Right. Perhaps I took it too far though, or too fast. Perhaps those two expressions mean the same thing as well. It ended up being that her back was against the wall while I pressed against her. Maybe that scared her, maybe all she wanted a simple kiss.

…

All this 'maybe' and 'perhaps' shit is annoying me as much as Wickett, who was still staring at Evelyn's hickey. I felt pride swell within for I knew Wickett wished he were one who gave the bruise. Then stupidity came about me for making such big deal about a bloody bruise.

"Sirius," Evelyn turned towards me with a curious expression as she caught me staring at her. My face flushed against its will and I turned my head quickly away.

"W-what?" I asked, fumbling a bit across this word. I cursed myself silently as I made a slight fool of myself.

"Could I have my quill?" I looked down towards my hand and saw that it was holding Evelyn's quill as it wrote down few notes. I placed the quill near her and mumbled an apology as she went back to copying the front board. Heat still hung onto my cheeks as I watched her own face get flustered. Surely enough, she's quite scared of me now. I suppose a man's urge can't be stopped though. I mean it was _her_ fault, wasn't it?

I sighed as I turned towards the board once and stared at the words that seemed meaningless at the moment.

* * *

"Just what in heavens is the matter with you, mate?" Prongs asked after I had refused to eat lunch. I stared ahead of me and ignored him until he pestered me once more.

"Are you on your period or something?" he teased to which I chuckled sarcastically and shot him a look. He only grinned and held his hands up in defense.

"I forgot that you're extremely irritable when you're bloody." now I laughed at this vulgar comment as he grinned like a dope once more. We continued walking to the Common Room while Prongs kept asking why I was so quiet. I held up a finger to silence as we walked into the Common Room.

When we were finally in our dorm, Prongs gave me a curious/irritated look.

"Spit it out, mate. What's bothering you?" I sighed and prepared myself to be laughed at.

"Well, I…fancy Evelyn." I stated a bit bluntly to which Prongs only blinked.

"No shit. As if I didn't fucking know that. You dragged me all the way to tell me that?" He let out an irritated sigh as his stomach grumbled for food.

"Well, I know it's obvious to you but I mean what the hell do I do now?" I asked I ran my fingers through my hair, confused. Prongs gave me a look of confusion before he replied.

"You snogged her, didn't you?" his reminding of last night made the hairs on my neck stand. Honestly, it wouldn't be hard to forget last night. I cleared my throat as I looked for proper explanation. Prongs gave me a look of impatience and glanced at the doorknob.

"She bloody snogged _me_!" I finally cried to which Prongs sighed with irritation once more.

"Then what's the bloody problem?" he countered to which I slammed my fist on the desk.

"She won't bloody look at me!" I snapped which Prongs remained silent for a second then let out a snort.

"Oh, you aren't joking," he stated as he stared at my face "She practically drools over you, especially this morning, but you were too busy being a crank." he stated this nonchalantly but peeked out of the corner of his eye to see if I was watching him. I was and so he was caught in his exaggeration.

"Okay, so she hasn't been drooling but she does sneak looks at you as you with her." I frowned at his smirk and picked up a book that fell from the desk I had just pounded.

"Okay, so she 'fancies' me, as you put it, then how do I go about making our 'relationship', quote on quote, _real_?" Prongs looked unsure for a moment then gave me a stupid grin.

"These things just sort of happen without saying anything." he explained as he amused himself by picking at a nearby quill. I stared at the floor in consideration of this while he continued.

"I mean I don't know. You've had more girlfriends than me. Of course, I'm devoted to a certain Miss Evans. However, from my slight share of relationships, I'd suggest not saying anything so you don't screw up." I narrowed my eyes slightly at this but ended up grinning slightly as Prongs's confidence.

"So, it all comes down to that if I open my mouth, I'm likely to fuck everything up." I stated to which Prongs merely nodded and continued picking at the quill. I chuckled in return to this and looked at the door.

"Well, I'd rather not go now since by the time we'll get to Great Hall, Wickett would unleash his wrath upon us and kill us for merely looking at his friends." I explained as I threw myself on my bed. Prongs grunted in agreement and went to his trunk. I craned my neck over the side to see what he was doing. He brought out various tools for our pranks to which I raised an eyebrow.

"Who are we pranking?" I asked I adjusted myself to fully look in direction. Prongs looked up from his trunk and grinned a huge, wide grin.

"The Slytherins have gotten rather comfy, haven't they?"

* * *

Evelyn's POV

"And that's how I saved Christmas!" Geoff exclaimed, throwing his arms about. I giggled slightly at his tale of how he and his mother nurtured a lost puppy for Christmas, while Cliff gave him a look of disgust. Lily ignored us all as she read some romance book. All of us were currently eating lunch at the Great Hall.

"I'd hate to see how that puppy turned out. It's probably foaming at the mouth by now." I let a laugh escape me as Geoff frowned and smacked Cliff upon the head. Cliff yelped in response.

"Just because you're an oversensitive gay doesn't mean I can't hit you." Geoff defended himself while Cliff shot him a dirty look.

"I'm _bisexual_, for the infinite time." Cliff snapped as he gave Geoff the bird. Geoff shrieked and made a cross with his fingers.

"May the power of Christ compel you!" Cliff rolled his eyes at this reached across the table and pulled my tie a bit roughly, exposing my neck at its fullest.

"It _is_ a hickey…" Cliff said in amazement. I tried yanking away but that ended up choking me.

"Is it surprising that I have a bruise?" I snapped as I was finally able to pull away.

"I didn't know that you could bring out the beast in Black." Cliff waggled his eyebrows and gave me a grin that screamed 'pervert'. I frowned as my face flamed to which Cliff grinned even wider.

"You should have seen her last night. She nearly waltzed in the room." Lily spoke up from her book. Cliff chuckled at this while Geoff gave me a look of disgust.

"After swapping spit with Black? How vulgar, Evelyn." Geoff wrinkled his nose as I kicked his shin slightly.

"Don't be disgusting." I scolded, dismissing any more comments about the damn hickey. Cliff gave me a suggestive look and then resumed to eating his meal. Lily went back to her book as Geoff looked down at his own plate. Silence over took us, which made things a bit awkward. Minutes passed till I finally slammed my fork onto my plate.

"Goodness, is this hickey all you guys want to talk about?" I snapped, breaking the silence. Cliff immediately looked up and gave me a "No shit." look while Lily nodded slightly.

"I was talking about Christmas then this dramatic bitch interrupted me!" Geoff protested while Cliff shushed him.

"Honestly, I thought you and Sirius were more of a casual couple since you guys hardly ever kiss in public. However, you've been displaying that little 'trophy' of his, so I guess he's much more romantic with you than I thought." my face flamed up once more at this and I looked down.

"We've kissed before…it's not a big deal…" I looked out of the corner of my eye towards, who was eyeing me suspiciously. Cliff let out a rather feminine 'Mhmm' while Lily snorted once more. Tired of this conversation, I got up and walked away, only to have Geoff following me.

"Geoff," I stopped walking after I left the Great Hall. Geoff stopped behind me and waited patiently.

"Listen, I don't want to talk about Sirius right now." I stated as I stared ahead, trying to not to picture Geoff's expression. He remained silent for a few moments and then shifted slightly.

"…Can I just ask one question?" he spoke, barely inaudible. I turned around due to his sudden change in personality. I nodded slightly, to which he held my face and looked me into my eyes.

"All of this is just an act, right?" he said softly with a stern look. I nodded dumbly again and he abruptly let go of my face and looked away.

"…Then why the hell is he snogging you, Evelyn? I thought you two would only do such things in public, in front of _Clara White_, none of the less." he said this in a tone I couldn't interpret. I looked at the ground, seeing how I wasn't exactly fond of this side of Geoff. It's not that I haven't seen it before; it's just a bit scary.

"I didn't plan it out to snog him." I stated simply to which Geoff looked at me again.

"You mean you let him touch you with his dirty hands, _willingly_?" he snapped which made anger rise inside of me a little.

"For your bloody information, it was _me_ who kissed him!" I snapped to which Geoff took a look of pure aghast. He opened his mouth to say something but no words came out. He went through a cycle of opening and closing his mouth in horror for a few seconds.

"Y-you didn't!" he finally spluttered to which I replied with a curt nod. He continued to look shocked while I felt even angrier.

"I mean you know bloody well that I fancy him! You're the only one I've told!" I snapped once more as I kicked him slightly. He accepted the kick willingly and gave me another stern look.

"That's the point, Evelyn. I'm the only one who knows but Black _doesn't_. You're going to get hurt-" I cut him off harshly.

"Because he doesn't return my feelings? Because I'm just some sort of a plaything? Well, you know what, Geoff? I was thinking the same thing so thanks for adding even more to my confidence!" I snapped while Geoff looked dumbfounded and full of regret.

"Don't put words in my mouth, Evelyn. I didn't mean it that way but honestly, Evelyn, did you really have to _snog_ him? I mean I never knew you've snogged people. Why, while we were going out, we didn't even _hug_." I looked at him and he had an indifferent expression. He never spoke about our old relationship; it was a silent agreement we would never bring it up.

"Geoff… that's different. We didn't really like each other." I stated, trying to pick the right words. Geoff looked up at me with full understanding.

"Don't you see that's situation here?" he asked and was about to continue but I was already fed up with this conversation.

"See! I knew it, you wanker! You do too think I'm just being used! Don't try denying it now, dammit." as of this, I walked away fuming with anger as Geoff called after me hopelessly.

After a few turns around the corridors, I found myself at the painting of Fat Lady. I didn't want to go in the Common Room but I didn't I want to go back to the Great Hall and I far too tired to think of anywhere else to go. So, instead, I just sat myself against the wall as the Fat Lady looked at me with slight curiosity and opened her mouth to talk.

"I'm really not in the mood to talk, if you don't mind." I snapped at the painting. The Fat Lady glared at me and turned away.

"Humph, the very nerve of students these days…" she mumbled as she moved away from her own frame. I sighed and hugged my legs and buried my face in my lap. I ignored the pausing steps of the few students passing by that stopped and looked at me with, what I'm certain a confused expression. A few minutes passed till I heard familiar voices emerge from the Portrait Hole. I tried to ignore them till one of them spoke towards.

"Oi, Hall, what's with you?" Potter asked a bit bluntly. I picked up my head and saw that Sirius was the other familiar voice. He had an expression I couldn't read. I sighed and got up, feeling suddenly very dumb.

"Did you forget the password?" Potter pressed further. I wasn't sure if he really thought that or if he was just being nice and providing me an excuse. Either way, I agreed to it.

"Oh…it's _Glumbumble_…" Sirius muttered, looking at me while wearing that same unreadable expression. Potter looked at his hand as if he had watch and then looked ahead of him.

"Well, I'd better be leaving now, so you two lovebirds can have some alone time." and with only a wink, he left us behind. Basically, it was Sirius and I standing there, awkward as hell. I looked at the ground as he looked around everywhere, except towards me.

"You look upset," he finally stated, breaking the silence. I looked up at him and gave him a bittersweet smile.

"Yeah…it's kind of stupid." I scoffed a little and looked up at him. He had a guarded expression but it softened as I gazed up at him.

"You're not mad with me, are you?" he asked in a careful tone. I shook my head at this.

"No, why would I?" he shrugged at this and I shrugged back.

"It's Geoff whom I'm mad at. He's just being a bit unbelievable." I furrowed my brow as I said this.

"Oh, Wickett, huh? What did he do?" I looked at Sirius once more; I could see a smile tug at the corner of his mouth. I shook my head at this and sighed.

"I told you, it's stupid. If I talk about it, I'd probably get pissed and hit you out of anger." I explained while a grin formed on my mouth. Sirius, too, wore a grin and nodded in understanding.

"So…have you eaten?" I asked, trying to make conversation. Sirius shook his head and looked ahead of him towards the Great Hall.

"I'm not that hungry right now. Did you eat?" he asked to which I nodded. His face brightened suddenly much to my confusion.

"Oh, good! You see I needed help with my essay for Potions. You're pretty good in Potions, right?" I blinked at this for Sirius was asking my help in Potions. Usually, he just copied Remus, didn't he? Perhaps, he's trying to make things between us less awkward.

"Seeing how I do most of the work in Potions, I suppose I'm better than you." I agreed to which Sirius grinned and grabbed my hand. He took me into the Portrait Hole and led me to the one of the tables in the Common Room. On the table was his essay that was, much to my surprise, finished.

"Do you mind reading it over?" Sirius asked to which I shook my head.

"No, I don't mind." I stated as I picked it up and started reading it. Sirius grinned at me once more and paced the room out of boredom, rather than anxiety. After about five minutes, I finished it. Sirius stopped pacing and leaned over my chair, looking over my shoulder. I tried my best not to falter as I explained the few mistakes in his essay.

"Well, it's pretty good but I don't think you should write about using Veritaserum on teachers to see if they hold grudges against students or not." I laughed slightly at this while Sirius let out a chuckle. He shifted closer as he expected his essay from a closer range.

"Are they any more mistakes?" he asked, slightly turning his head towards me. I nodded like an idiot but he was kind enough to ignore it.

"Where?" he asked, nodding towards the paper. I pointed to a few spelling errors and explained what was wrong as Sirius his chin on my shoulder rather casually. I wasn't sure if he did this intentionally or not but I tried my best not to think much about it.

"See? Look at the couple! They're just reviewing homework rather than rushing off to a broom closet every other minute! Honestly, it's like all we do is snog now! Where's the passion? The romance…" a tidbit of a conversation that was girl was having with her boyfriend flew into my ear. My face flushed slightly as the girl continued.

"He's being sweet to her as well! It's not like his hands are roaming all over her! Honestly, you can be such a pig!" my face reddened more as the memory from last night crept upon my mind once more.

"Oi! That's Sirius Black you're talking about! He's not that innocent!" the boy spoke up in his defense.

"He's more innocent than you!" the girl yelled, causing everyone in the room to look at her. Sirius, however, didn't move and moved his mouth to my ear.

"Ignore them," he murmured which made me fight down an excited chill that threatened to erupt from my spine. I nodded ever so slightly as I tried to focus on the essay. I was so bloody focused that I didn't jump when Sirius's hands placed themselves casually but gently on my waist. I tried not to think about it at all.

…

I said I _tried_, it doesn't mean I didn't. To be honest, I nearly died on the spot.

* * *

Sirius's POV

I really don't know why but I've become rather fond of touching Evelyn. My God, that sounds absolutely wrong but I don't really mean anything dirty by it. Like, even if it's a simple brush of the arm, I feel pleased by it. I never knew that the sense of touching could be so enthralling.

I mean I never found her disgusting or anything, I just thought as her as Evelyn, a simple girl. But now, she's far from simple. I find myself paying attention to everything she says and everything she does. I wonder if that's normal? I should ask Moony about that.

Currently, I was sitting in Transfiguration staring at the board while Prongs was writing some sort of love letter to dear sweet Evans. I looked to the front of us, where three girls were seated: Evans, Evelyn and Alice…Longbottom? I don't know, I mean it's like she is married to Frank; they are _inseparable_.

Anyways, Evans was conversing with Moony, who was sitting next to Prongs, and pointedly ignoring Prongs. Evelyn was writing something from the board as Alice checked her reflection in her pocket mirror.

Prongs finally finished his letter and crumpled it. He then threw it at Evans, who turned and glared at him. She hastily picked it up from her lap and opened it. After a few seconds of skimming it, Evans tore it up and placed it on Prongs's desk.

"…I absolutely refuse to marry you, James Potter and I will most certainly not have five boys named after you, your bloody friends and your family! I swear you are by far one of the most arrogant men I have met!" she snapped at Prongs, whom was grinning the whole time.

"I'm glad I rank somewhere on your lists. How far am I on 'Sexiest Man Alive'?" Evans let out an exasperated groan and turned around while Evelyn and Alice let out some giggles. Prongs grinned for he managed to get Evans to pay attention to him today and left her to do her own business as she pleased.

I looked to the front of me, where Evelyn was sitting. She was still copying the board. After a few moments, she turned around towards me with a confused expression.

"Sirius, you have a good grade in Transfiguration, right?" I held a finger to my chin as if I was in deep thought. I looked to Prongs, then Wormtail. We all shared the same grin. We had just mastered the art of becoming animagi last year so I could say that I was quite skilled. Evans stiffened as Evelyn asked her question.

"Don't feed his ego, Evelyn." Evans scolded as she opened her textbook and feigned interest in it. Evelyn frowned slightly at her in defense.

"I'm not, I just need help." Evans shifted herself so she faced Evelyn entirely.

"Let me see it, then." Evelyn sighed and handed her paper to Evans, who nearly snatched the paper. She studied it and then went into a rapid explanation about it while Evelyn looked a bit confused. I felt a grin creep upon my face, as I felt amused with Evelyn's facial expressions.

I felt a slight kick against my foot and I looked towards Prongs. He stared at me then towards a fold piece of parchment in front of me. I grabbed and unfolded it. It read:

_Padfoot- Stop having fantasies about Hall. I need to talk you about the Holidays._

I rolled my eyes slightly at the first comment and replied.

_**Prongs- I'm surprised you noticed what I'm doing since you're usually too busy masturbating about Evans. I told you already, I'm going back home for God-knows-what. I could only imagine my mother found me a suitable spouse. Of course, I will spout nonsense and vulgar shit to get myself kicked out. That's when I go to your house and celebrate New Year's.**_

Prongs snorted at this and started to write back. Moony now glanced over his shoulder.

_Padfoot- Masturbation, huh? Isn't that what you do when you think about Snvillelus's mum? Anyways, I suggest pranking your 'betrothed' with muggle pranks so they can spazz and do backflips about how disgusting you are to use muggle tricks._

Heh, I could see someone catching Snvillelus masturbating to a picture of Evans…or his mum.

_**Prongs- You masturbate to Snvillelus, period. And good idea, mate.**_

Moony now took the parchment and scribbled something. I raised an eyebrow, wondering what he would have to say.

_Padfoot- We all know you have a mancrush on Goyle._

I felt myself smirk as I replied to this.

_**Moony- Did you just rub Prongs's thigh?**_

Our notes were cut off there as McGonagall called attention to class for questions. Prongs and Moony, however, scooted at least an arm's length away from each and stayed like that for the rest of class.

* * *

**Evelyn's POV**

"EVELYNNNNN. I'M SORRY. I LOVE YOU." Geoff barged down the bustling crowds of students heading to dinner. I sighed as Geoff ran up and embraced me. I hugged him back and allowed a smile to crawl upon my face.

"It's okay…Geoff, you're choking me." I rasped as Geoff continued to squeeze me. He finally let me go and looked me in the eye.

"I really am sorry. I was just trying to think the best for you-" he started off in a huge rant but I held up a hand for him to stop.

"Geoff, I understand. Please, it's okay. You're going to start making me feel bad." Geoff grinned again and hugged me quickly. He then grabbed my hand and dashed to the Great Hall. It confused me why Geoff was so eager till I saw him grin a bit too much at Sirius, whom was also walking to the Great Hall with his friends. I see that Geoff wanted to show that friendship won't end over a boy…but wouldn't that make him gay?

Geoff quickly rushed passed them before I could manage a greeting to Sirius. Today for some reason, Sirius and I were quite chummy with each other. At first, things were awkward. But, after lunch, we talked quite a lot in classes and he even walked me to Transfiguration.

I felt quite light and happy at the moment. No, this isn't some dreadful foreshadowing where a monster comes and eats me alive.

Once Geoff and I were in the Great Hall, we spotted Lily and Cliff conversing casually at the end of Gryffindor table. Geoff quickly dragged me towards them and took a seat next to Lily. I sat on the other side of her, destroying any chances of Potter taking a seat next to her.

"So, what are you guys doing for Christmas?" Lily asked as she put her book down. I, sadly, was staying back, staying at Hogwarts alone. Lily was going home and Geoff was going to keep his mother company for the Holidays. As for Cliff, well I assumed he was going home but it didn't hurt to ask.

"No, I'm staying back." Cliff responded, much to my surprise. I brightened up quickly.

"Me too! Now I won't be alone." Cliff grinned at me and we toasted our cups.

"Won't be alone for what?" Sirius asked as he sat next to me. I turned towards and smiled.

"Christmas. Are you staying back?" I asked, trying not to sound hopeful. Sadly, he shook his head.

"I have to go home." he said the word with disgust. Now, he never really talked about it with me, but I have heard that Blacks were a bit cold and such. I suppose I wouldn't blame Sirius for dreading to go home.

"Aw, that's okay. I have Cliff.' I explained while Cliff stared at Potter with a bit of eagerness. I suppose in Cliff's fantasy land, he could make Potter fall in love with him over the break if Potter stayed back, but of course Potter announced to the world that he was going to his luxurious home and that Lily was welcome but they would have to share a bed.

"It's shame for you two seeing how Padfoot will die if he can't snog the hell out of you for two weeks." Potter smirked at me, as I got flustered. Sirius cleared his throat but Potter continued anyway.

"It looks like they'll have to shag out their sorrow this week." My face burned with embarrassment as Sirius remained silent.

"Evelyn, please don't do anything of the sort. That would be just…devastating." Lily spoke up to which I try to ignore.

"Seriously, Evelyn, if you did anything of that sort I will send you to a Catholic church and you will become a nun." Geoff scolded with a serious tone. I shot him a look to shut up to, which he pointed, at my hickey.

"I wouldn't mind if Evelyn did the 'hanky panky', it would mature her, no?" now Cliff's statement was the most blunt and vulgar. I swear, I could have murdered him on the spot. Sirius, however, stood up and yanked me out of my seat.

"If all of you insist on bitching about a goddamn hickey, we'll be on our way." as of that, he started to drag me behind him out of the Great Hall, ignoring Remus and Pettigrew's protests, claiming they didn't say anything.

I remained silent as Sirius paced about corridors, avoiding students. Finally, after a few minutes or so, he found an empty corridor and suddenly pounded his fist against the wall. I watched and said nothing as he let out a string of profanities.

"My God, Prongs has been on my fucking case for the whole day. It's been bloody annoying, you know?" I wasn't sure if he was speaking to no one in particular or not but I responded anyhow.

"Believe me, Sirius Black, Geoff is not your best friend. You saw how he tied that bloody handkerchief around my neck. Just imagine something like that all day and that's what had happened to me." Sirius allowed a small laugh to escape him and he looked at me and then his eyes traveled down to my neck. I looked away as he stepped closer.

"Ahem…" he cleared his throat "Did, uh, I really do that…?" he motioned towards the hickey and I nodded slightly. He stepped closer till our foreheads almost touched. His hand came up between us and cupped my cheek. I stared into his grey eyes, a bit startled but I couldn't look away. His hand stroked my cheek gently and went down to my neck and started to trace the bruise lightly. I don't know who kissed who first, but the first thing I knew, I was pressed gently against the wall with Sirius's lips on mine.

At first, his kisses were gentle as he pecked my lips over and over. However, the kisses became longer till his tongue slipped into my mouth. I didn't pull away this time; instead I pulled him closer to which he responded eagerly. His hands moved from my shoulders to my waist. They started to trace my body slowly from waist to my hips and then my thighs.

His mouth pulled away from mine and he started to kiss my jaw line all the way down to my neck. He kissed the bruise softly and then moved slowly to the crook of my neck. He buried his face there and left fervent kisses and small nips till he worked his way to my earlobe. He nipped my ear slightly then nipped it again, a bit harder. He started to murmur my name softly in my ear after each kiss.

Finally, I grew tired of the small kisses and I kissed him fully on the lips again. He responded by pressing even more against me and kissing me back at the fullest. One hand moved while the other still cupped my thigh. The other moved behind my head and played with my hair while my arms wrapped encouragingly around his neck. His finger traced circles on my thigh as I curled one lock of his hair around my finger.

After what seemed like a decade, we both pulled away from each other, completely out of breath. Sirius looked at me with a grin and I found myself smiling back, much to my exhaustion. Before I knew it, Sirius's lips were on mine once more, starting the whole thing over.

* * *

Sirius' POV

I felt rather chipper the next morning. I was the first out the four of my mates to wake up. By the time I threw on my outer cloak, Prongs was dashing to the bathroom. I decided to wait for him and conversed with Moony, who was finishing some essay for Herbology.

"You came in rather late last night." Moony stated as his quill scratched against the paper. My hand went unconsciously to my lips and I grinned slightly. Moony saw this and shook his head.

"Be careful, mate. There will be some time when you'll have to talk things out rather snog things out." he said this in a warning tone but I sighed at this.

"It's more of a thing that just happens, isn't it?" I asked, remembering what Prongs had said. Moony paused slightly and then started writing again.

"I suppose." was all he said and he left the conversation be. I tried to brush this off as morning crankiness but it still had bothered me a bit. I mean, Evelyn didn't seem to mind. She kissed me back nearly five times last night.

Prongs emerged from the bathroom and quickly threw his uniform on. He threw on his outer cloak and ruffed his hair, making it unruly.

"Let's get a move on, then. Oi, Wormtail!" Prongs nudged the sleeping Wormtail with his foot but Wormtail failed to get up. Moony reached to nudge him once more Prongs stopped him.

"Let him sleep. We already tried to get him up five times." Moony mumbled an agreement but looked at Wormtail once more. Prongs, however, was already out the door and down the stairs. I quickly followed after him. Moony, however, stayed behind and managed to get Wormtail up. I pretended to ignore this and shut the door.

I managed to catch up with Prongs at the entrance of the Great Hall. From what I could tell, he was staring at Evans from afar.

"Did you have a dream about her, again, mate?" I teased but he turned around and gave me a dirty look. I guess I was right about that

We soon came up to Evelyn and her friends. I took a seat next to her and grinned at her. She grinned back and continued to eat her breakfast. Wickett stared at us for a few moments and then shot me a dirty look. He then started to eat his own meal. Evans and Prongs, however, were bickering as usual.

I looked at Evelyn as she ate and a sudden idea struck me. I slowly grabbed her hand and looked to see her reaction. She paused slightly and then started eating once more. Unsatisfied, I squeezed her hand but she continued to ignore me. So, I pinched her a hand a bit and she paused once more. She then took another bite of her waffle and continued eating. Finally, I pinched the hardest I could and she let out a yelp with a mouthful of food. She tried to stomp on my foot but she ended up stomping Wickett's foot instead. He let out a yelp as well and I couldn't help but laugh at this. Prongs and Evans looked at us as if we were mad while Morris had a look of amusement.

"Sirius, you are a bloody pest." Evelyn scolded but the smile tugging at the corner of her lips ruined the seriousness of the comment. Wickett, however, glared at me as he rubbed his foot. I smiled at him as I stacked my own plate with pancakes. Oh, what a glorious morning.

* * *

Evelyn's POV

"Are you and Sirius actually a couple now?" Geoff asked me as he led me to the library. I started to deny it but then again I didn't really know. Instead, I shrugged indifferently as if it didn't really bother me while I was really pondering about it.

"Oh, you have to know." Geoff pressed but I shrugged once more.

"I really don't know, Geoff. Does it seem like it?" I asked to which Geoff made a gagging sound and a face of disgust.

"Yes, even I have to admit, it's somewhat cute. But, it's bloody annoying when I get stomped on the foot." I laughed at the memory of this morning.

"I'm sorry, Sirius moved his foot, I honestly didn't mean to." I apologized, giggling a little.

"Ugh, it _is_ true." Geoff stated suddenly. I looked at him with curiosity.

"Girls do giggle when they're in love," he explained to which I found myself blushing profusely.

* * *

"Christmas is going to be fucking depressing." Cliff whined as he watched Lily and Geoff pick up their luggage to leave. Geoff faked sobbed in my shoulder and clung to me as Lily tried to rip him off of me. Finally, they departed with hugs and waves and stepped into the carriages that were headed towards the train.

Some students, however, were being picked up by their parents and were waiting in the Great Hall. Cliff and I stepped back in the Great Hall, where we spotted the Marauders. Remus and Potter were playing Wizard's Chess while Sirius was gazing towards the entrance with a look of distaste. Pettigrew was watching the game intensely. Sirius spotted me and waved slightly for me to come over to him.

"Hey, I won't be bothering you all Christmas, how will you survive?" he murmured in my ear and I laughed slightly.

"I'll manage somehow…" I murmured back as I watched the game. Potter looked up at us and gave us a grin that had a perverted air about it.

"I see you two are whispering sweet nothings to each other," he teased. Sirius opened his mouth to say something but another voice interrupted.

"Sirius." Sirius's younger brother's voice came from the behind of me. Sirius's expression of softness quickly hardened and he looked stern. At the entrance, stood a tall woman who was eerily beautiful.

"It looks like the hag from hell is here. I'll see you in the new year, love." as of this, he kissed me fully on the lips, long and hard. He then tore away and strode towards his fuming mother in a jolly manner.

* * *

**Wow…I'm done! Well, I finished, hooray! Sorry, it took so long. I had this huge project D;. But good news! I GET OUT OF SCHOOL IN TWO WEEKS :D. So, I'll be updating quicker. Well, please review! I love you all- Bobby**


	17. Love is a Bitch

**Summary: **"Pardon?" her voice was clearly coated with confusion. "You heard me clear as crystal, love, I want you to pretend to be my girlfriend"

**Full Summary: **Sirius Black is the man who has it all. Or he likes to think so anyways. But after a gruesome event that involves him getting dumped, he is burning with anger (and humiliation). But him being Sirius Black, of course he will not let this pass without sweet revenge. After putting together the perfect plan (and a few pranks), he will show to everybody, that if you dump Sirius Black, the only thing you will end up with is regret. Now who fits into this plan? Evelyn Hall of course. Well it's more so her being the first decent girl he saw to fit into this plan, but none the of less, she suits the role just fine. Now how to go about persuading her?

**Pairings:** **SiriusOC**, JamesLily, (One-sided) OCRemus, (BitchyOCJames) (One-sided, of course!) Rated T just to be safe 

**Author's Note: **I'm so happy that this story has gotten so far. I appreciate all the wonderful reviews and I can't wait to finish this story, yet it would make me sad D:. I know I haven't been the quickest in updating but I shall purpose this: I will update at least once a month. However, when school is out and all the drama is over (school always has some sort of drama, unfortunately), I shall be updating quicker (:.

**temptationable**: Thank you so much for the encouragement. You have no idea how much it means to me. As for the secret gadgets question, well I do have a spy kit from the second grade that is pretty much the shit. Of course, there's my water gun that I used to run around with while humming Mission Impossible…I still do that :D.

**MissJudged16:** By the time this is updated, I hope you're feeling better :C. I hate being sick, especially the dizzy-feeling sick where you feel like you'll pass out if you get up. I also hate the type of sick where you puke up those Godiva chocolates that you just had to have and you can never eat those little bastards again…I tend to get carried away with these sort of conversations…

**Ruby Chubb:** YOU LOVE ME, YOU SAY? WELL, WOULD YOU FANCY A TRIP TO A LAS VEGAS CHAPEL? I mean that in straightest, non-creepiest way possible :D.

**Thanks To: **:O,Leent,madpoet08, siriusly777, HpC0ldplay, Nicoley117-LadyBlueMartini, PseudonymismyPseudonym, LakshmiBlack, tempationable, summersgirl2526, smiley011095, PadfootCc, anonymous992, CaptainJacksBabe, Ruby Chubb, calilover, Anastasia-Riddle, likezomgerica MissJudged16, baiser.moi, awesome islanders, and leDaph for reviewing! It puts a smile on my face (:

**Disclaimer: So, Harry Emoface Potter isn't mine. Sadly, that includes Sirius Black and Hedwig. What? I've always liked that owl, since she would nip Harry's ear. Anyways, I have sushi that can cheer me up.**

"It looks like Kreacher has been making this a shithole as usual." I said this insult in a chipper tone that made my mother turn around and give me a look one would consider the foulest. However, this is the only look I have gotten from my mother since I was sorted into Gryffindor. In other words, if my mother smiled at me, I would be scared shitless.

"Lady doesn't like foul words spoken by foul monsters, no, Lady hates that. Especially when it's from her blood-traitor-mudblood-loving son. How shameful. So shameful he is." I looked to my left to see that damn shriveled house elf muttering nonsense as usual.

"Do I defile this house, Kreacher?" I inquired in a false, cheery tone. Kreacher looked to me with his bulgy eyes filled with disgust. My mother a made sound to shut the bloody hell up but I ignored her as I anticipated Kreacher's answer.

"Master Black defiles not only house but his surname as well. Yes, what a shame Master Black is. Not other Master Black. He makes up for all disgraces. Young Master Black is very admirable, yes, yes he is." I grew tired of his mad bantering and gave him a good shove with my foot. He let out a loud squeak as he fell to the ground. I let myself grin at this, which quickly died as my mother shrieked.

"Sirius Orion Black! I have had enough of your nonsense!" I scoffed at this and looked away from her.

"Mother, please, I've only been in the house for a good five minutes. At least give me an hour before you shriek at me." I glanced at her out of the corner of my eye. She looked like she was going to hit me as usual. Of course, she'd never touch a filthy son like me so I'd say I was pretty safe.

"That is exactly my point. It's been already five minutes and I have grown tired of your childish antics." Mother spat at me as I inspected my nails nonchalantly.

"Then, why did you insist I come this Christmas? So, I couldn't touch my 'filthy, muggle-born' girlfriend?" Mother snorted in a manner, which made me want to strangle her. She made no attempt to hide her dislike of the current situation in my love life.

"Actually, I have invited a lovely family over for a Christmas dinner. They have a lovely daughter your age that goes to Hogwarts as well. She's in Ravenclaw but comes from a pure heritage, no doubt." I was exactly right about this whole visit. My mother wants to marry me off to some decent enough girl so we can have pure-blooded babies that run around screaming the three Unforgivable Curses.

"You can tell them that they can take their fortune that you want and shove it up their arses." I spat to which Mother's face grew red with anger. Oh God, here comes the menopause rampage.

"I WILL NOT HAVE THAT TALK IN MY HOUSE." Mother practically screamed as she glowered at me with hate. I returned the look and threw my luggage to Kreacher, whom had just gotten off the ground. He fell to the ground once more with another squeak.

"Bite me." I hissed. I ran up to the stairs to the only place that I could stand, my room, in other words. However, on the way, I met the hateful glance of my brother, whom I assume, had heard the little spat.

"I wish you were never born." he said in his indifferent voice but I could feel the hate in it.

"Sometimes, I wish that as well." I replied in the same tone. I then ran to my room as fast as I could.

* * *

**Evelyn's POV**

"I hate this." Cliff whined as he tried smashing a piece of a jigsaw puzzle in the wrong place. I sighed as I snatched the puzzle piece from him and laid it down. He glared at me as he grabbed another one and tried to smash it in the same spot.

"Goodness, Cliff! Didn't you take Muggle Studies?" I asked as I grabbed the other puzzle piece away from him.

"I know how to do these bloody things but I mean, it's just boring! Can't we do something else? Like, maybe we could have a snowball fight!" I shook my head at the idea of a wet, cold, whining Cliff crying as I pelted snowballs at his face.

"What about rummaging through the library?" I shook my head once more as I imagined Cliff knocking down a shelf full of books. He let out a whiny groan and threw his head on the table. I sighed at his madness and looked out the window of the Ravenclaw Common Room window.

"I know! Let's destroy my sister's social life." he took on a very wicked grin at the idea, which made me so curious that I agreed. No, it wasn't because at the Ball she tried to flirt with Sirius shamelessly. No, it had nothing to do with that _whatsoever_.

"Do tell how we would do that." I didn't try to hide my interest. Cliff continued to grin like the Cheshire cat, which reminded me of Sirius. I pushed the thought of being bored without him to the back of my head.

"Well, you see…"

* * *

"_BEREEEEENICEEE."_ Cliff screamed in a singsong voice as he skipped towards his sister and her group of friends. I quickly followed his pursuit as I laughed hysterically. Berenice had a look of fear in her eyes but she quickly composed herself and looked at us as if she was above our madness. Perhaps she was but none of the less, Cliff and I still threw our arms around her.

"BERNY, I LOVE YOU." Cliff bellowed. He then looked at a fourth-year friend of hers, whom was scared out of her knickers, and gave her a wink. The fourth year blinked and then giggled nervously at this, while this proved to me that Cliff was indeed bisexual. Heh, go figure.

Berenice tore herself out of embrace and glared at both Cliff and me.

"Uh, what brings you here, _Clifford_?" she spoke his full name with distaste while Cliff hugged her once more.

"We never talk to each other! I get the feeling you avoid me." Berenice rolled her eyes at this and shot him another glare.

"I wonder why…" she drawled with a perfect bitchy tone. That's how you knew that those two were related. They both could pull off the bitchiest tone known to man. I found myself slightly envious of this tone.

"Oh, it is true?" Cliff asked, suddenly serious. This threw me off a bit but then I remembered Geoff's other name for him, the PMSing Prince.

"Well, seeing how you hang out with the Ravenclaw Reject and cheer for Gryffindor at Quidditch matches and such, I'd say that's a good reason." Berenice gave a slightly bitchy smile to which I spoke up.

"Oh, but I thought you had a thing for Sirius?" I inquired in a falsely sweet voice that reminded me of Clara White. Berenice shot me a look that came across as "Bitch, please."

"Sirius Black is a different matter. Speaking of which, are you two still dating? I saw that you two had a spat." my smile grin wider while hers strained a bit.

"We're _engaged_." I lied, without thinking, to be honest. Cliff let out a splutter that sounded like laughing but he quickly covered it up as coughing. Berenice looked slightly shocked but then suspicious.

"May I see your ring?" she asked in a fake, curious voice. I thought for a second and then a story popped into my head.

"Sirius is shopping for it right now. That's why he's home for the holidays." I explained, lying with no effort. Wow, I guess living a lie makes you a good liar; that lie being that I'm Sirius's girlfriend.

…

It is a lie, right?

"Oh, I see…" Berenice said in a tone that still sounded suspicious. I smiled so much that it made my face hurt. My God, how does White do it?

"Anyhow, dear baby sister, Evelyn and I must venture off since to be honest, you're all boring prudes." Berenice's friends took a look of aghast and then they scowled. Cliff started to walk off but paused. He turned towards the girl that he winked at.

"Katherine, right?" the girl nodded at this and he beamed slightly.

"Oh! You're that girl that Berenice told Mother about! She said you back acne problem and it's rather disgusting since she pops the pimples for you." the girl looked rather horrified and turned to Berenice.

"You said you didn't care! You also promised not to tell anyone! Your mother of all people, really!" The girl started to storm off while Berenice and the rest of her friends hurried to reconcile things. Cliff let out a shriek of laughter while I pondered if I was really Sirius's girlfriend or not.

* * *

**Sirius's POV**

"It's just so lovely for you to invite us over for dinner, really." Mr. Fat-Pompous-Git bellowed in jolly laughter. His wife joined him in tee-heeing as his daughter, some bloody third year, snickered like a fucking snake. Okay, maybe they weren't so bad but I was in a foul mood so they were as annoying as hell right then and there.

"Oh, it's really a pleasure on our behalf." Mother states with a false smile that seems pretty cold, even if she was trying to be nice. Let's face it; my mother is a hag who scares everyone shitless. My father, whom I rarely see due to his obsession with his job, grunted in agreement.

"My husband had an invitation to some ball that some half-blood employer of his was holding. Honestly, I wouldn't want to go to a…uh, _busy_ ball, if you may, on Christmas Eve, of all nights." Mrs. Fat-Lard said in those snooty voices. Mother nodded in full understanding. Honestly, you'd expect them to start some rally about how we should kill all muggles.

Mr. Fat-Arse looked towards me with curiosity. I tried to act as thought I didn't notice him, or anyone else in the room, and continued to eat my food on my plate. This, however, didn't faze Mr. Two-Tons.

"So, Sirius, is it?" I looked up in false shock, as if I was surprised that someone was addressing me.

"Oh, no, actually, it's Harold." I lied to piss off my oh-so lovely mother. She looked very composed but her eyes shot me death glares. I smiled brightly at her and continued to eat.

"Oh, Harold? Lovely name, that is. Yes, such a lovely name…" he drifted off as if he lost his trail of thought. Did this bloke have some short-term memory loss or something?

"It's not as lovely as Albus Dumbledore!" I beamed to which Mrs. Horse-Teeth looked at me with aghast. Aha, she was exactly like my mother, meaning that she aimed to join those Deatheaters.

"Oh, such a lovely name can be so deceiving…" Mrs. Tee-Fucking-Hee was about to go into a political discussion but What's-Her-Face, supposedly my future spouse, cleared her mouth for her mother to shut up. Hm, good on What's-Her-Face's part.

"So, son, tell us a bit about yourself. What's your favorite class?" Mr. Annoying-Fat-Imbecile pressed to which my mother coughed slightly.

"Really, we shouldn't focus all of our attention on Sirius- I mean _Harold_." All three family members nodded in agreement and started to talk about the weather.

"MUGGLE STUDIES!" I blurted, unexpectedly. Everyone froze and looked at me. Mother was gaping while Father dropped his fork.

"Uh, what do you mean, son…?" Mr. I-can't-think-of-anything-insulting-any-longer wiped his brow as I grinned.

"Muggle Studies is by far my _favorite_ class."

* * *

**Evelyn's POV**

"That was pretty lame." Cliff commented after laughing slightly at 'ruining' his sister's social life. I nodded while barely listen for I lost in my thoughts. Cliff looked at me offended, for he was, I suppose, fishing for compliments. He shook his head and sighed.

"What do we do now?" he whined as he ran his hand through his hair. This gesture reminded me of Sirius, which instantly made me annoyed. I mean I do fancy Sirius and I don't mind kissing him but is this all just a game to him? He hasn't really said anything.

"Evelyn, stop ignoring me." Cliff whined even more as I failed to reply. I groaned in response and turned towards him.

"I have no idea what to do. You think of something." I snapped as I continued to think about this new problem. Cliff scrunched up his face into a bitchy expression as he thought.

"I guess we could go into the library and try to find some old diary stashed there or something." I shrugged at this to which he took as an agreement. Even though I thought the idea was purely boring, I really needed something to distract me.

So, after a few minutes running around Hogwarts, we found ourselves at the library, with only a few students in there. Cliff stood with his hands on his hips and scanned the whole library. After a few moments, he let out another sigh.

"WELL, THIS PLACE PRETTY MUCH SUCKS." he stated rather obnoxiously, which made me wonder if Geoff and he were hanging out too much seeing how Cliff is becoming more and more like him everyday. Oh God, before I know it, Cliff will probably start screaming as he throws himself to the ground. I'm afraid that's something only Geoff could get away with.

Madame Pince sent him a warning glare to shut the bloody hell up or she'll produce a spell in which his genitals fall off. I merely shook my head and followed Cliff to a table.

Cliff, since he is a gentleman, pulled out my chair for me but shoved it back in a bit roughly. I rubbed my back as I glared at him in return. I swear, that man is bipolar or something.

So, after a few minutes of going through books left on the table, or in Cliff's case, writing obscenities in every page, a sob from a nearby bookshelf startled us. At first, we tried to ignore it but after the fifth sob, Cliff looked like he wanted to make the person cry even more.

So, in other words, curiosity got the best of at least me to which I peeked into the bookshelf. I saw quite a shocking sight: Clara White weeping while hugging her knees. Now, you'd think I'd be happy but I mean it looked pretty pathetic; so pathetic that I couldn't even smirk at the sight.

I wasn't sure whether to watch or take action. However, fate made its own decision as she looked up and turned her head around to see if anyone was around. She, of course, spotted me quickly. I wanted to look away as if I saw nothing but her piercing stare with her puffy eyes struck me frozen.

"Uh…I found the book I was looking for…" I started off rather lamely but it seemed that White didn't have anything to say to this.

"Then you didn't see anything?" she asked in a rather nasty tone. Of course I saw everything but I suppose she meant that I keep my mouth shut about it, which I really didn't have a problem with.

"No, nothing at all. I frankly have no idea what you're suggesting." I said this in a disgustingly fake tone and started to walk off but I heard something murmured from White that made me pause ever so slightly.

"…Thanks." It was one simple that made me change my opinion about her. It never struck me that a 'perfect' girl like her could actually sob like a child. Now, I may be assuming, but it was most likely about Sirius. Was it really that necessary to go all out and make such a fuss about things? I mean shouldn't I be bit more bitter than I am? Actually, I'm somewhat thankful because I never felt like this about anyone but what if this is just Clara White all over again? Sure, she broke up with him but I can't help but feel she was somewhat driven to. It's not as if Sirius has confessed his undying love to me so, is it really all that guaranteed?

"Who was it that was wailing like a cow?" Cliff asked as I sat next to him again.

"Oh, just some first year who was homesick," I lied casually as I opened a random book and stare at a page.

"What a pity." he replied in a nonchalant voice as he wrote Potter's name everywhere with hearts.

"Yeah…"

* * *

**Sirius's POV**

I couldn't help but grin as I stepped off from the Hogwarts Express and stepped into a carriage. The Holiday Break was finally over and I was finally at my true home: Hogwarts. I, of course, got kicked out of my house after Christmas Day since I pulled my wand out so fast at my oh-so charming brother that it wiped his smirk off completely; it also made my mother raise hell. Oh, what a delightful day.

Of course, I went to Prongs's house for the rest of the break. His mum and dad love me to death so there wasn't any intrusion in it. Seriously, I was conceived into the wrong woman, seeing how Mrs. Potter is like a mother to me. I'm sure Mr. Potter thinks I'm like a second son as well. They could always use another child, Prongs is a rotten spoiled little boy.

As soon I as stepped into Hogwarts, my mind went to the thought of Evelyn. I desperately wanted to know where she was. I wanted to send her an owl but I mean what would I write? I'm used to writing either letters that were too casual or letters that were too blunt, for her anyways. I couldn't exactly say that I missed feeling her lips against mine without offending her, could I?

I was still debating on whether if I should find Evelyn or not but Prongs made that decision as he went on his hunt for Evans. I followed behind with an annoyed expression but I kept my open for the sight of that light blonde hair and those piercing green eyes.

It wasn't till I heard the shrieks of excited laughter that I found Evelyn. I walked upon the entrance to the Great Hall and witnessed Evelyn tackling Wickett into a hug. I know it's because they're bloody best friends but I mean it isn't exactly a nice feeling to the see another bloke who's obviously in love with the girl you fancy nearly choking her to death. Call me paranoid but I do think that git is capable of forcing himself on her.

"Lily Evans! It's been two and a half weeks! Eighteen days and twelve hours to be exact since we last saw each other! I do say my ear still hurts from that hex." Prongs, of course, was trying to talk to Evans but Evans just gave him the cold shoulder. Evelyn heard Prongs and turned her head in my direction. She gave me a warm smile over Wickett's shoulder. I tried to swallow the irritation that rumbled up my throat as Wickett continued to cling to her but it faded away as Evelyn finally pulled away.

"Hey, love." I said a voice quieter than I expected to be. She smiled at me once more as she walked closer to me. Without thinking, I hugged her to which she replied by standing with a tense air. A second later she relaxed and her arms hung limp but casual.

"How was your break?" she murmured back as I stared ahead past her shoulder. Wickett and Morris were flipping me many hand signs that were meant to be profane, I suppose.

"At my home? I got kicked out after Christmas. It was rather dreadful there." she chuckled at this and pulled away to look up at me.

"What did you do then?" she asked, still wearing that smile that made my stomach tighten slightly.

"I went to Prong's place, of course. His parents love me. I seriously think they're considering adopting me." Evelyn laughed softly once more as I grinned down at her.

"Oi, you two! Break it up before I barf on Morris!" Wickett yelled as he made a gagging sound and ran towards Morris. Morris shrieked and pulled out his wand and looked though as if he really was going to blow away Wickett's head; not that I minded, really.

"I don't understand why you insist on being friends with him..." I mumbled towards Evelyn who gave me a slight frown.

"_I HEEEEEARD THAT_." Wickett said in a singsong voice. I looked at him, not bothering to hide my confused expression. That bloke could hear everything.

"What are you, a fucking bat?" I retorted as I ran my hand through my hair in astonishment. Wickett grinned at me and then jumped on Evans screaming that he was a bat. Prongs looked like he was going to commit murder while Evans was screaming in confusion.

"I'M A BLOODY BAT! HAHA, GET IT? BATS DRINK BLOOD!" Evelyn laughed full-heartily at this while a chuckle managed to escape me since Evans's bewildered face looked quite funny. Actually, it was bloody hilarious.

"Geoff! Get off of me!" Evans snapped to which Wickett finally obeyed but he continued to grin like a toddler that just stole a whole jar of biscuits.

"Evelyn, let's take a walk." I suddenly suggested so I could get away from the insanity that was becoming rather annoying. Wickett was now patting Evans's stomach just to piss off Prongs even more.

Evelyn nodded in agreement and started to walk in front of me. Wickett made a whining sound and took a few steps forward but suddenly changed his mind and remained where he stood. I grinned at this and quickly followed Evelyn.

"So, what place did you have in mind?" Evelyn asked as soon as I caught up with her.

"Oh, just a little broom closet, really…" I said this nonchalantly but I looked out of the corner of my eye to see her reaction. To my surprise, she said nothing and kept a calm face. However, a tinge of red hit her cheeks. A small smirk curled on the corner of my mouth.

So, true to my word, we ended up at the entrance of a broom closet. I glanced at her to see what she thought of it. I was joking at first but I don't think she got the joke. In fact, I don't think she was surprised. I think she was _expecting_ it. Either she was looking forward to it or she thought me to be a horny beast. Let's hope for the first option.

So, I opened the door and motioned her to go first, since ladies go first of course. She went in without saying anything. Her silence was a bit discouraging but I followed after her.

"So, tell me about your break." I started a conversation since I could tell she was uncomfortable. Evelyn looked up in slight surprise but then smiled slightly.

"It was boring as hell. Basically, Cliff and I harassed his younger sister and well…" she drifted off and wore an embarrassed smile. Curiosity struck me as she refused to continue without any prompting. So, of course, I prompted her.

"Well…?" I asked, waiting her to explain what was so amusing.

"You can't laugh," she said in return and I grinned at her. It must really be a story then.

"I never laugh at you, love." I replied with a bigger grin as she sighed exasperatedly at me.

"Well, Berenice and I got into…a discussion, if you may, about you and it kind of led up to me telling her that we're engaged. I don't know how but I think you can say it was a spur-of-the-moment sort of thing." I couldn't exactly see her in the darkness but I was sure she was blushing from embarrassment.

As promised, I didn't laugh but a slight chuckle did escape. I can assure you though, that I was grinning like hell. She shuffled slightly at the chuckle and another one rumbled from my throat. She made a sound as though she was going to talk but I cut her off.

"You can be so insane but to be honest, I missed that during the break." I found myself saying. She laughed slightly in return to which I found my own face warming up. My God, was I actually blushing? Perhaps there's just been lots warmth in the closet. Okay, so it might have been bloody January and it was fucking snowing but just give me a break this time.

"I missed your idiotic arrogance and that bloody grin as well." I did a fake gasp at the playful insult, which made her laugh. Without thinking, I stepped towards her direction and reached for her face. My hands met her jaw lines and before I could stop myself even the slightest, I pulled her closer and kissed her. After a few moments or so, I pulled away. I looked down at her, only to notice that it was quite dark and I couldn't see much except how her green eyes reflected the little moonlight that slipped through the cracks. She didn't flinch, nor did she pull away, so I took it as an initiative to kiss once more. After that second kiss, Evelyn roughly pushed me against the wall and kissed me long and hard.

_That_ was the beginning of a wondrous cycle.

* * *

**Evelyn's POV**

"So, then, I got kicked out of the theatre for screaming 'BURN THE WITCH.' Doesn't anyone appreciate Monty Python? Of course, the theatre was full of smut-loving prudes, no offense Lily, and they all loved the main girl's slyness but I mean she was a total slut. Me mum got rather sad since she wanted to finish the hopeless love story but I told her there probably some book that was ripped off of that was even better." Geoff was explaining his Holiday break into further depth while Lily glared daggers at him for the prude comment. Well, he got a good kick from her so I'd say it was even.

We were currently seated in the Gryffindor Common Room. Sirius and Potter were a few meters away from us, hunching over a prank-in-progress. Sirius, however, threw in random tidbits in our conversation while Potter just spouted nonsense at Lily once in awhile.

"And then, my mum and I made cookies. Is that a bit gay of me? I don't know and Cliff stop eyeing me like a piece of meat, I'm already in love with a woman so don't even try to seduce with your 'man-horniess'." Cliff looked appalled and then pointed at Potter and mouthed, "HE'S MY LOVE." when he wasn't looking. Geoff took this as a competition, Lord knows how he did, and stood up near a bending Sirius and made a gesture as if he was going to smack his bum while mouthing, "HE'S MY WHORE."

This had us in hysterics while a curious Sirius turned around to a too casual Geoff whistling 'Hot Cross Buns' which made me laugh even more. He gave us a suspicious look and turned around while Geoff air-groped him. He mouthed "OH YEAH." as his face was twisted into a dramatic sexual appreciating expression. Potter then looked up at Sirius meaning he saw Geoff.

"…What…the fuck are you doing?" he asked as Geoff quickly distanced himself a good two meters away from Sirius. Sirius then looked up at Potter's scarred face.

"What's wrong?" Sirius asked in a cautious voice, as if Potter was about to tell him there was a huge bug on his shoulder.

"That…that fag was fondling you while nearly having an orgasm!" I nearly died from laughter at this while Sirius looked at Geoff as if he were a rapist. Lily was crying since she was laughing so hard while Geoff just stood there, grinning like a fool. That's why I loved Geoff, he wasn't afraid of anything.

"You…you sexually harassed me…" Sirius said in a voice that nearly broke from the fear he had. Once more, I found myself near pissing my pants while Lily even let out a snort. This made me laugh even harder and I looked over towards Cliff. He had stopped laughing but wore a smile. However, this smile was off since it seemed…rather tense. My laughter died down with Lily's after a few minutes and I looked over towards Cliff while worry plummeted through me.

I nudged Cliff with my elbow slightly, which caused him to look up. I looked at him with what I'm sure a worried expression and he smiled a little in response. I was about to ask him what was wrong when it struck me what Potter had said. He called a Geoff a fag and was obviously scared so I could see why Cliff would be heartbroken. Instead of pestering him for him to tell me everything, I gave him a good squeeze on the shoulder to which he looked at me with a pained expression.

"That fucking hurt!" he exclaimed slightly as he swatted at me. I jumped slightly in response to his moodiness but the mental picture of Cliff wearing a crown that said "PMSing PRINCE" jumped into my mind.

"Sorry! I was just trying to be sensitive." I defended myself to which Cliff snorted indignantly.

"Try not to bruise my shoulder next time…" he drifted off with a slightly sad smile and squeezed my shoulder extra hard in return. I winced at the pain but I decided to make little of the stupid conflict.

"Ughhh…" Lily moaned from my other side. Geoff ran over to her side and put his hand on her stomach.

"DID YOUR WATER BREAK?" he exclaimed, making nearly everyone that was in the Common Room stare at him.

"Blimey Geoff, shut the bloody hell up! I just remembered that I didn't finish my Potions essay and classes start tomorrow! Evelyn…did you uh…finish yours?" I blinked at this for Lily was asking me to cheat. I mean I cheat sometimes but Lily _rarely_ does. I shook my head but offered her my notes but she refused since they had doodles of various people, including her, expressing them in not so nice manners. Sirius, of course, left these doodles since he found it his personal goal to get me to scream at him as many times as possible in Potions.

"Geoff…?" she pleaded but Geoff said he didn't give a fuck about Potions since he wasn't aiming for the N.E.W.T. level. Then I told him that if he wanted to be an auror, he had to have a good grade in Potions. That made me him shriek in shock and run out of the Common Room to go start his essay.

Lily turned towards Cliff only to realize he wasn't even in the room. Perhaps he had the same intentions of Geoff…or he was crying over Potter. I prayed to God that Cliff wasn't doing the second since I frankly had no clue where to find him. I started to worry once more.

Potter, of course, was listening in the entire time and suavely put down his pencil, which he was using to plan his next prank, and walked oh-so casually towards Lily.

"Evans, I have mine completed, if perhaps you want borrow it…" he winked at her to which she tensed up. I could tell she was about to say something vile to him but he opened his mouth once more.

"If I'm correct…you don't have quite that great as a grade in Potions, do you? You're a bit weak in that class, are you not?" Lily cursed under her breath making this idea true. I stared at her slightly in shock since Potter made it out that she had a T or something. I'm sure it wasn't that bad but I mean Slughorn loves Lily, why would she have a bad grade?

"What do you mean?" I asked no one in particular. Potter took it upon himself to answer for Lily.

"Well, after calling a _certain someone_ the most insufferable man on Earth and she'd carried a horse's child than his, that _certain someone_ took about half of her essays that were not yet graded and put some rather nasty remarks on them about how heavy-set Slughorn is." Lily seethed with anger and snapped her neck up at him.

"I SHOULD HAVE KNOWN THAT WAS YOU," she bellowed, ignoring the scared looks she was getting. Potter, himself, lost his cool façade and took a few steps back. It never struck me that Potter was actually bothered by the insults he got from Lily. I thought he loved them. I guess you learn something new everyday.

Potter and Lily soon began to bicker back and forth and it led up to why she won't give him a chance. This tidbit awoke me from my observations of how Sirius tended to run his fingers through his hair when he was stressed, which he was right now since his best mate was about to get hurt…emotionally or physically.

"Why won't give me a chance, Evans?" Potter demanded, his voice raising. Lily snorted rather angrily and threw her hands about in the air.

"Because you do things like that!" Lily pointed at the prank he was planning out with Sirius to which Potter rolled his eyes at.

"Because I do little pranks? Really Evans, that's not a good enough reason. Is it because I ruined your friendship with ickle fickle Snvilleus?" Lily stared at him for a moment then snapped at him.

"That has nothing to do with you! And I doubt you even know what fickle means, you prat!" Sirius stepped into the argument and tried to persuade Potter to drop the argument but he shoved Sirius somewhat rough.

"Don't touch me! I'm not done with her!" he snapped to which Sirius took a few steps back but glared at him with hurt eyes.

"Well, I'm done with you mooning over her. I'm tired of this little game, _James_; seeing how all you pay attention to is her!" Sirius barked while I noticed that he used Potter's real name instead of his nickname.

"Well then, _Sirius_! You're not the bloody one to talk! I mean you forget I exist when Hall walks in the room. You just run off with her and snog her senseless in some broom closet!" I blushed quickly at how blunt Potter could be.

"Maybe I've been spending more time with her since lately all you've been is criticizing me and obsessing over how much you love Evans and how much you hate fucking Wickett!" Sirius turned towards me but Potter said something that made him froze.

"You treat me like this after I allowed you into my house just merely a week ago? That really is some gratitude!" Sirius turned around harshly and spoke once more.

"Oh, as if I didn't hear a single thing about Evans! My God, a fucking chair reminded you of her!" Potter's cheek tinged slightly as Lily looked at him appalled.

"I remind you of a fucking chair?" Lily spat at him with a little bewilderment. I snorted at this slightly to which Potter looked at me.

"Oi shut your mouth, Hall! You're not part of this." I opened my mouth to defend myself but Sirius was already talking.

"Don't talk to her like that!" he snapped to which Potter rolled his eyes.

"My God, you're so bloody possessive!" Sirius then laughed harshly at him to which Potter glowered at him.

"Oh and beating up all the guys who speak to Evans is just some sort of greeting?" Potter took a step forward threateningly but Sirius paid no mind to it.

"It's clear you're possessive since you don't want anyone taking your…your sexual vent! Has he shagged you yet, Hall?" I found myself standing up and pacing towards the exit, not wanting to hear anymore of this. Sirius said my name with a bit of desperation but I ignored him, I didn't want to stay in the Common Room any longer. Sirius repeated himself once more but I was already a step away from the Portrait Hole.

As I stepped out, I heard both Sirius and Potter practically yelling at the top of their lungs. I continued to walk down a corridor, to nowhere in the particular. I cursed myself since my legs refused to walk faster since I secretly hoped that Sirius would run after me, assuring me everything that Potter said was nonsense. But, he said nothing in return to what Potter said. That made me draw many conclusions to which I was unsure if they were true or not. What if I was a 'sexual vent'?

The way Sirius said my name sounded as if he was pleading me to look beyond and to continue to let him touch me. Do I want him to touch me after all that? I cursed myself for I really did.

I could never really hate how his lips felt against mine.

* * *

"Evelyn, I hardly have to wake you up. What's wrong?" Lily asked as I stumbled out of bed. I grunted in response as I made my way towards the bathroom. I started a shower and stripped down and waited for the water to heat up. I stared at myself in the mirror. I looked a bit homely since there were circles under my eyes. I didn't really sleep much last night since I spent it worrying about Cliff and Sirius.

As soon as I finished showering, I dried my hair and threw my clothes on a bit lazily. I stepped out to see that Lily was sitting on her bed, finishing her Potions essay from which she got notes from Remus. She looked up at me with those green eyes. They looked rather sad and worried. Guilt built up inside of me as I remembered how Lily tried to comfort me last night but I ignored her.

"Evelyn, Black, as much as I hate him, didn't really do anything so there really isn't any need to be sad. It should be Potter that you hate." I smiled at Lily's attempt to reason with me but I couldn't really bring myself to believe her.

"To call you a 'sexual vent', whatever that is, of all things! It doesn't sound charming; I know that. I mean you're Black's girlfriend, he wouldn't use you just for sexual needs." I opened my mouth to correct her on the situation then I realized that she didn't know the whole blackmail thing. Not a single thing about it. I wonder what she saw of the relationship between Sirius and me.

I nodded and smiled instead but Lily looked at me with the same sad face. She never did fall for lies. That is probably what makes her so bloody smart.

"We should go down for breakfast." I said as I made my way towards the door. She nodded in agreement and followed after me.

When I stepped out of our dormitory and came towards the stairs, I peered over the railing to see if Sirius was in the Common Room. Thankfully, he wasn't, nor was Potter. I did, however, spot Remus waiting at the entrance for someone and I looked at Lily to see she was carrying his notes. A few months ago, I would have been dreadfully jealous but I felt nothing, which was bit shocking at first.

"Remus, your notes." Lily greeted him with a smile and handed him the borrowed notes. He smiled at her and turned towards me with another smile. I smiled slightly in return but even the mere sight of Remus reminded me of Sirius since he was one of his best friends. Pathetic, yes?

"Hello, Evelyn." the voice that once made me melt greeted me. I returned the greeting with a bigger smile this time. He had to know the huge fight Sirius had with Potter so I think he knew that I was upset. Otherwise, he wouldn't have that cautious expression.

All three of us walked together, chatting about school and our breaks and such. It was like a trip down memory lane when I was third year and the three of us would often have these sorts of conversations. However, I didn't pay that much attention to Remus this time.

* * *

**Sirius's POV**

I can't believe that Moony managed to somehow reconcile things between Prongs and me but he did; a pretty bloody great job too. Somehow, Prongs and I were laughing about everything we said yesterday and talking about how over the top we were. I laughed along with him but I had this odd feeling that something really did go wrong yesterday. I couldn't exactly place my finger on it but I tried to shake it off.

I was about to take a bite of a piece of toast I buttered when I saw Moony enter with Evans _and_ Evelyn. They were talking rather animatedly and laughing about some inside joke I assume. This _heart-warming_ scene couldn't help but make me think of a few months back when Evelyn blushed at the sight of Moony. Now, here she was, talking and smiling at him so much that it made my stomach turn.

I couldn't help but think I was a fool to assume that Evelyn felt about me. I mean Prongs called her a sexual vent but what if _I _was a sexual vent? I have never been a sexual vent in my life! What if she's really a promiscuous girl and isn't in love with anything but sex?

…

Okay, I'm being over the top here. This is just stressing me since I'm feeling rather…uncomfortable at Evelyn laughing with one of my best mates, none of the less. A man she _used to fancy_.

…

Wait, does she still fancy him? Oh bloody hell! That's how my mind started this conversation with…myself.

That girl is driving me mad and I'm not a bit fond of it.

"Just how in the world you and Potter are still talking after that huge fight yesterday?" Evelyn awoke me from my thoughts with a curious look. I pointed towards Moony, whom was talking with Evans about Potions.

"That man is quite amazing since he somehow made us laugh about it. Don't ask how, but Prongs and I find it hilarious that a fucking chair reminds him of Evans." Evelyn laughed slightly at this and looked down at her clean plate. She grabbed some porridge and filled her cup with pumpkin juice.

I watched her eat for a few minutes, and I noticed how quiet she really was. Normally by now, she would have thought of some smart comment about how idiotic I can be. She finally sensed me watching her and turned towards me. She put down her fork and looked at me questioningly.

"What?" she asked with curiosity coating her tone. I felt an idiotic grin come onto my face I really didn't know how to explain it yet I found myself talking like a dimwit.

"I…you…well, uh are you okay?" she looked slightly taken back by this but then nodded slightly.

"I'm fine, are you okay?" she asked a bit skeptically while looking at me with a bit of wariness. It came upon me that she thought I was planning something. I cupped her cheek with my hand and rubbed it once with my thumb.

"I'm great." I said in a casual voice but I felt my hormones work against my will. Sweet Merlin, why did things have to be so complicated? I couldn't help but feel as though we were both lying. I chose to remain silent with this topic and changed it quickly.

"So, just _why_ was Wickett about to grope me yesterday?" Evelyn started laughing at this and motioned at Wickett that was entering with Morris. They were both bickering about probably some bizarre thing I would prefer not to know.

"Ask him yourself," she told me but I declined seeing how he would just say something that would scar me even more. Wickett, however, heard her and looked at me with a rather nasty expression.

"Ask what?" he demanded a bit rudely. I smiled at him with the most passive aggressive smile I could muster. Of course, he returned the smile tenfold. It must be because he is a friend with Morris. I've seen Morris smile that bitchy smile that makes me want to kill him. It's not that he has ever given it to me; it's just really bitchy.

"Well, Wickett dear fellow, I just want to know why you were about to grope me yesterday." I stated in the same tone he used with me. His expression changed to nasty to a rather dark one, which caused me to be wary at once. He leaned forward, which caused me to lean back.

"Because I want you Sirius Black, this _instant_." he said this loud enough for just about half of Gryffindor table to hear. I quickly stood up and tried my best not to let it bother me but it bloody did! I'm fucking straight! I never have liked Wickett! It's really confusing to see how he was popular with girls last year.

"Don't act as if you forgot that amazing night, Sirius!" Wickett called after me as I walked away from the Gryffindor table. I was pretty much pissed since Wickett, for once, had gotten the upper hand and pretty much every Gryffindor was his or her arse off.

After moving through some crowds, I heard footsteps following me. I sighed since it was Prongs following me to 'comfort' me, while it would be of insults smothered with bullshit.

"Prongs, not a word." I said in a loud voice as I pounded my fist against a wall.

"I'm not Potter, you dolt." much to my surprise, Evelyn had followed me. I turned around towards her and glanced at her then to the floor. She was trying her best not to laugh but I could see her upper lip twitching. It made me even angrier that she had found this funny. Well, of course she did, seeing how the bloke is her best friend but it still made me angry none of the less.

"I would have never guessed that Geoff would be so bold…" she chuckled some while I felt even angrier. I walked towards her suddenly and grabbed her hand. She looked up at me in surprise.

"Please don't talk about him now." I murmured as I pulled her towards me. She gasped slightly but it died as I rested my head in the crook of her neck. It wasn't just what Wickett said to me today; it was Wickett _himself_. I was tired of him being so close with Evelyn and him being her _first _resort. I couldn't help it but I was blazing jealous.

There, I admitted it, I was and I am bloody jealous.

My head moved from the crook of Evelyn's neck to her face. I kissed her shamelessly and pulled her even closer. I pulled away after a few seconds and then moved in kiss her again but she put her hand on my chest to stop.

"We can't do this now, Sirius," she murmured as I moved in closer once more.

"Why not?" I breathed as I kissed her cheek softly. A soft chuckle came from that sounded a bit desperate.

"Because class starts in two minutes," she stated louder. I found myself not caring about class, instead I was caring about snogging her senseless.

* * *

**Evelyn's POV**

I couldn't believe that I agreed to skip class with Sirius. Here I was, following Sirius without saying anything as he searched for the nearest empty classroom. After a bout a few minutes or so, he hit the jackpot.

He pulled me in gently, as if he was coaxing me. Part of me wanted to snog him then and there but the other part made me think of 'sexual vent' comment Potter had made yesterday. That's when my hesitancy kicked in.

After a minute of settling in the room, which seemed a bit stuffy, Sirius's lips had captured mine a bit roughly. I wasn't scared of the rough part; I rather liked that, but I was scared of me falling even more in love with this idiot when all I was a sexual vent.

I couldn't go on thinking about this. I had to ask and it was better now than never.

"Sirius," I said as I pulled away rather quickly. Sirius looked at me, caught off guard. He let out a frustrated sigh but looked at me earnestly.

"What's wrong?" he asked as he moved closer once more. I had to duck as he tried to kiss my cheek. He looked a bit angry when I did this but chose to remain quiet.

"Well, I just need to know this before we continue to do this…" I looked at the floor, suddenly growing shy. Sirius shifted so he could look at from a better angle.

"Need to know what?" he asked as he cupped my cheek. I looked away as I expected him to kiss me once more but his thumb just stroked my cheek a few times.

"What are we?" I finally asked to which Sirius remained silent. I looked at him, noticing he looked rather confused.

"What do you mean?" he asked, of course, in a confused voice. I sighed as I slumped against a wall. He took a step closer quickly as if he were afraid I would disappear through the wall.

"How do you feel about me?" I asked, while fidgeting with my sleeve. I could feel Sirius stare at me for a long time before he answered.

"I feel as though you're everything," he finally said which made me blush slightly. Then, I started to doubt him. What did he mean everything emotionally or physically?

"Are you just saying that so you can snog me?" I asked in the same timid tone. Sirius took a step back and looked at me once more from a better angle.

"Is that what you think of me? You think I just need to snog someone? Evelyn, is that what you honestly thought of everything? Was I stupid to think that maybe there was something while I'm just mending some bloody broken heart over Moony?" Sirius snapped at me, growing angry. I took a step forward, defensively.

"Moony has nothing to do with this-" I started but he cut me off.

"Oh sure, I mean, wasn't he the reason why you agreed to do this…this bloody plan with me?" he snapped once more which caused me to feel angry.

"Only because you blackmailed me! Listen, I wasn't even thinking about Moony when I asked you. I just had to know and I asked on a gut instinct. Geoff told me that I shouldn't wait till it's too late-" He cut me off once more.

"Oh, now I see! It's bloody _Geoff Wickett_! I'm tired of hearing about that git! He's an idiotic spazz who has social problems!" he spat which finally made me snap in anger.

"He's my best friend, you prat!" I practically screamed at him. Sirius's eyes darkened as he opened his mouth to retort.

"James Potter is my best friend and you never say anything nice about him so don't use that excuse!" I glared at him as he said this, even if he did have a point. He sighed and ran his fingers through his hair while muttering something about me being impossible.

"Seeing how I'm so impossible, I'll just leave you alone so I won't irritate you any longer." I said this while shaking with anger. My voice threatened to the break after nearly every word. I made my way towards the door but Sirius stepped in front of me and grabbed my arm.

"That's not what I meant, Evelyn, and you know it. It just frustrates me how childish you can be." I ripped my arm out of his grasp at this and sent him another dirty look.

"It's nice to know how much I'm respected, Sirius. For your information, you started this godforsaken fight and I'm fucking ending it." I started out the door but Sirius called something out that made me stop.

"You started it by doubting me, Evelyn." he said this in a cool voice but I could tell it was filled with anger. Tears welled up in my eyes against my will and I wiped them quickly as I turned towards him for the final time.

"Can you honestly blame me for doubting?"

* * *

"So, he started yelling at you when you asked him if he really was using your body?" Geoff repeated as I had finished the story that had occurred an hour ago. I, of course, ran to Potions and waited for it to end. It was only a few minutes till Geoff ran out the classroom declaring his freedom from Slughorn. He then saw me and paused. I guess it had to with my puffy eyes and sniffling seeing how his face suddenly became solemn.

I threw my arms around him and sobbed into his shoulder. This took him back, making him nearly tumble to the ground. I surprised myself as well for I didn't really know how upset I really was. He started to rub my back awkwardly and suggest we go to the loo.

And that's how we ended up sitting on the Girl's Bathroom floor that Moaning Myrtle herself haunted. She started to ask many questions at first to which Geoff snapped at her to shut up. This caused her to wail and go to her own stall, thought every once in awhile, she would peek curiously from the stall.

I nodded pathetically to Geoff's question and rubbed my puffy eyes. My God, Sirius must hate me by now.

"I have a question, Evelyn." Geoff asked in a quiet voice. I looked at him curiously for I hardly saw his calm, collected side. I nodded for him to go on while I sniffed miserably.

"Why are you hurting yourself by doing this? Black doesn't respect you at all." these words struck me rather painfully but I bit my tongue and just shrugged in return.

"You deserve better Evelyn. You really do. It kills me to see how much you're crying over Black. A man shouldn't make you cry at all." Geoff looked at me with that sad look I rarely see. I do hate seeing it since it makes me feel like crying, which wouldn't be the best right now.

"Come on, let's go find Lily and Cliff. We'll start a "Love is a Bitch" club in which Cliff will show us how to be bitches." I laughed slightly at Geoff's madness but I still felt like shit. It seemed as though nothing would get better.

* * *

**Sirius's POV**

I feel like the biggest bastard known to men right now. I guess this how Snape feels daily. I really shouldn't try to crack any pathetic jokes right now seeing how I felt like shit.

It really bothered me that I made Evelyn cry. Sure, only a few teardrops fell but that was in ten seconds. I can't help but imagine how much she's cried by now. It was my fault, really, seeing how my anger got the best of me and I said stupid, _stupid_ things.

Why, I've felt so horrible that I just skipped all day. I didn't give a damn if McGonagall gave me an infinite amount of detentions, I didn't want to see Evelyn after what I said to her. It didn't occur to me that I really could make her cry like that. It was like a punch in the gut or a kick in the shin. In other words, it was absolutely _dreadful_.

So, here I was, walking around the corridors of Hogwarts aimlessly, trying to sort things out in my head when I heard that bloody shrieking laugh. It didn't strike me that I was near the Library, and out come Evelyn herself with fucking Wickett. A pang of jealousy hit me but I quickly brushed it off.

I couldn't exactly hide right then and there, so I stood there boldly till they saw me. Evelyn's smile dropped when she saw me standing like bloody moron.

"I forgot my books," she muttered as she rushed back into the Library. I paced after her while calling her name but an arm gripped mine rather firmly. My face turns towards Wickett's, whom was merely centimeters away. His face was blank but hate danced in his eyes.

"Leave her be," he hissed as I tore myself away from him. I returned his look and tried to make my way towards the Library once more.

"Haven't you bothered her enough?" he hissed to which I ignored once more but my pace slowed down.

"I mean you force to act as your girlfriend and then you get mad at her for thinking you were using her! Are you fucking mad? Of course she would think that!" he spat once more, but this made me stop in my tracks.

"What the hell are you talking about?" I snapped, even though I knew fully well.

"You know bloody well," he said in that annoying cool tone. I wanted to strangle him on the spot.

"How did you find out?" I snapped once more to which Wickett snorted indignantly.

"Wouldn't you tell your best friend that you were being blackmailed? Just think how stressed she was." he began to tell a sob story but I told him to shut his bloody mouth.

"She could help it if she wanted to. Is it that hard to tell someone you fancy him or her? Now if you would excuse me." I walked into the Library briskly and skimmed the massive room for Evelyn. I spotted her quickly and paced up to her table. She was aware of my presence for she shook slightly but ignored me anyhow.

"You told fucking _Wickett_?" I hissed at her as I slid in the seat across from her. She finally looked up at me, her eyes being distant and nodded slowly.

"_Why_?" I demanded, as I slammed my fist against the table.

"Because I would have lost my best friend otherwise! Do you know it's kind of hard to keep that big of a secret? And you told your bloody best mates anyways!" she snapped at me while I scowled at her.

"That's not the point! The point is you told _Wickett_, of all people. Why not Evans?" I demanded, not caring if people heard our argument by now.

"Why does it matter?" she asked, raising her voice a bit.

"Because Wickett fancies you!" I snapped once again. My God, if I keep snapping like this, my temple will burst.

"Does that really matter to you?" she questioned once more, while gazing at me with a look I couldn't interpret.

"Yes, because you fancy him!" I blurted, without thinking, my biggest fear: Evelyn in love with someone else. She looked taken back and remained silent for a moment and then spoke.

"I don't fancy him, I fancy you," she stated quietly to which my eyes widened slightly. She actually said what I've wanted to hear but I felt disgusted, betrayed.

"Good luck earning my trust." I spat as I stood up. I left the room in an angry fury and when I realized what an idiotic bastard I was, I was already at the Fat Lady Portrait.

* * *

**Evelyn's POV**

Tears fell down my cheeks as I regretted telling Sirius what I felt. I didn't expect him to propose to me or anything like that, but I didn't really think that he would say such a thing. Earning his trust? When I couldn't even trust him?

I didn't notice Geoff sitting across from till I looked up. He was staring at me with hurt eyes. He reached out and stroked my face softly, without saying anything. We stared at each for a moment without saying anything.

"Why him, Evelyn?" he finally asked in a soft voice. I sighed in return and shook my head, not wanting to answer the question. I was in love with Sirius but I didn't really know how to go about telling him and when I did, I did it at the worse time. I suppose it was partly my fault too.

"There are other people, Evelyn. There's Remus, he's really nice…there's Cliff, you two seem to get along…why I think I saw Diggory eyeing you yesterday…" Geoff's attempts to change my mind failed and I was starting to tune him out when he said the most surprising thing.

"There's me, Evelyn," he stated calmly but my eyes snapped to his. He looked calm but I could tell he was anxious.

"What…what do you mean?" I stumbled slightly in my words but Geoff ignored this. He leaned over the table and before I could do anything, his lips softly touched mine. After about a minute or so, he pulled away and looked at me intently.

"I'm in love with you, Evelyn Hall, and nothing could never change that."

* * *

**…-hides in a hole- PLEASE DO NOT SHOOT ME. I SWEAR THINGS WILL GET BETTER. DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH I HATED WRITING THIS? Please, don't kill me or I won't be able to finish the story and I thought by now it was pretty obvious that Geoff was in love with Evelyn. I'm kind of nervous of getting reviews back but I don't think it will be anything to horrible. My next update will be quicker since I'm out of school. So, Geoff and Evelyn? NOT FOR LONG. Just be a bit patient, please. :D … -runs to hiding hole- -Bobby**


	18. A Clever Yet Shitty Idea

Summary: "Pardon

**Summary: **"Pardon?" her voice was clearly coated with confusion. "You heard me clear as crystal, love, I want you to pretend to be my girlfriend"

**Full Summary: **Sirius Black is the man who has it all. Or he likes to think so anyways. But after a gruesome event that involves him getting dumped, he is burning with anger (and humiliation). But him being Sirius Black, of course he will not let this pass without sweet revenge. After putting together the perfect plan (and a few pranks), he will show to everybody, that if you dump Sirius Black, the only thing you will end up with is regret. Now who fits into this plan? Evelyn Hall of course. Well it's more so her being the first decent girl he saw to fit into this plan, but none the of less, she suits the role just fine. Now how to go about persuading her?

**Pairings:** **SiriusOC**, JamesLily, (One-sided) OCRemus, (BitchyOCJames) (One-sided, of course!) Rated T just to be safe 

**Author's Note: **I can't believe it, Chapter Eighteen! These three last chapters have been planned since the beginning of the story so now I know exactly what to write. It's shocking to say that there are only two chapters left after this one. A bit sad but there is a sequel coming, dearies. It's a JPLE story, so it won't focus on SiriusEvelyn and well, I don't want to give away the plot. I'll put the summary for it in the last chapter though. I have also decided to respond to a few more reviews since there many of them I want to reply to.

**ahoyhoy**: Two sequels in fact. I like to think of it to be a trilogy, I guess. The second one is focused on James and Lily though. However, Sirius and Evelyn will be there. As well as Geoff, who of course, will bring chaos :D. The third and final fanfic will focus on everyone's life after Hogwarts.

**SiriuslyBlack'sLove****:** Your reviews always make me smile :). Hah, even though I write Evelyn, she really isn't like me. If I were her, I'd make Sirius's life hell till he begged for forgiveness ;D. I'd be really obnoxious about it too…I guess that makes me like Geoff :D

**madpoet08:** I love Twilight and I can't wait for Breaking Dawn! I guess now that you point it out, it does somewhat remind me of Twilight but I think Geoff as werewolf would be pure hell and Sirius as a vampire would be a bit terrifying with his pranks and all. But I do see your point with the love triangle. However, Geoff won't go throw a fit and hurt Evelyn like a certain angsty, manipulating, jerk-ish werewolf that I will leave unnamed –COUGHFUCKINGJACOBCOUGH-

**celestialwitch:** Don't worry, Geoff will remain himself. I rather hate those clichés so I'm trying my best to avoid them. Geoff will give up like a jolly good fellow and well just read on to find out!

**Thanks To: **anonymous992, ahoyhoy, ruby chubb, smiley011095, siriusly777, SiriuslyBlack'sLove, summersgirl2526, HpC0ldplay, madpoet08, .., celestialwitch, YOUshould?MYsanity, Amaterazu Setsuko, and CaptainJacksBabe for reviewing! It puts a smile on my face (:

**Disclaimer: Seeing how I would scare J.K. Rowling if I threw myself on her, claiming an invisible bullet was going to take her life, I cannot obtain the rights to own Harry Potter through her will. Alas, what a shame. However, I own a few insane characters in this story that would be sure to scare H-Piddy to death.**

* * *

I blinked as panic filled me. My best friend just confessed he loved me and, none of the less, _kissed_ me. This could not be happening. I must be going mad. Please God, assure me that this is some sort of a wicked nightmare I can't escape.

"W-what?" I finally managed to sputter out as panic made my heart race. Geoff remained calm but leaned back in his chair, as though he was giving me some space. He sighed and turned his head, but I could tell he was looking at me from the corner of his eye.

"I love you." he stated simply yet boldly. I've been waiting to hear those words but not from Geoff; not from my best friend. He can't be serious. How come I didn't see it? It doesn't make sense.

"Geoffrey Aldan Wickett, this isn't funny." I snapped, hoping he would agree it was a joke but he turned his head quickly towards me with pleading eyes. I suppressed a gasp as I realized he really was serious.

"Evelyn Prudence Hall, I'm tired of bluffing about it. I love you." he repeated himself again, but he said this quieter and looked down at the table, as if he were ashamed.

"What about Clara white?" I asked, hoping that he would suddenly remembered his feelings that he said he had for her.

"I lied. I hate that bitch, but I couldn't really tell you then that I loved you, that was when you were happy with Black.

"Please don't say that." I rasped in a pleading tone, suddenly feeling very parched. Is this what happens when you're incredibly anxious? You feel thirsty all of a sudden?

"Well, it's no use lying about it anymore. You've had to notice _something_. Come off it, you're not stupid, Evelyn." he looked up at me with pleading eyes once more. I blinked as I thought of our memories together since we were young. I just thought all those tender moments we've had was like sibling love.

"I can't say…I have…" I drifted off as I felt even more panicked as Geoff's face took a look of remorse. He then laughed bitterly and smiled at me with a sad smile.

"It's my fault, I should have told you sooner but you seemed pretty well off with Black. It's not like I've been pinning on you my whole entire life. Hell, when you broke up with me, I was all right with it. It just didn't occur to me that you really would fall in love some day and never the less, a bloody git like Black. I found myself scared as I thought about you being held by someone else and being looked at like Black does with you. It was then I realized, I loved you," I cringed slightly at the last three words, which caused him to pause "I'm scared shitless to think that I could lose you"

"Geoff, calm down. You're just confused. Don't rush to conclusions." I stated calmly but I couldn't look up at him. I was nervous beyond means and I couldn't bear to look at his sad face.

"Evelyn, you can't tell me what I feel. I _know_ what I feel and what _you _feel. I'm not expecting you to return my feelings right away but if you could give me chance…" he drifted off as I looked up at him quickly.

"I couldn't do that, that would hurt you, Geoff." I pleaded but Geoff gave his own look of desperation. I bit my lip for I knew that simply, I had no idea what to do.

"I'm willing to take that chance, will you?" he asked softly. I looked at him as tears filled my eyes once more.

I was unsure of what to say and scared senseless.

* * *

**Sirius's POV**

I slammed the door to my dormitory and rushed to the bathroom. I splashed my face with cold water and looked at my reflection. A bloody fool stared back at me and I felt the urge to punch the mirror. I made Evelyn cry more than once in the same day and I might have just ruined a potential relationship.

I sighed as I clutched both sides of the small sink and leaned forward against the mirror. I clenched my eyes shut for I didn't even want to think about today. It was just horrid and unbearable to think about. It's unbelievable that things were just great yesterday.

I felt frustrated for I didn't know how to talk to Evelyn now. I made things worse when I went to apologize in the library. If only Wickett didn't open his fat mouth! No, I can't go about blaming things on that idiotic bloke, which would only make things worse.

I need to go about this in a sensible manner and manage to mend up the relationship that I nearly destroyed. I don't know why I said those things. I suppose it was out of jealousy but I can't explain why I feel betrayed. It's just that I never really thought about how close Evelyn and Wickett are. Wickett did mention they have known each other since birth. I never thought about it since I hate thinking about how well Wickett knows her. He probably knows all of her secrets, her feelings and basically everything about her. It wouldn't be bizarre at all if she confides in him. I just suppose that I want to know all those things about her, so I act like a little spoiled boy when I can't get what I want and I see it before me. I throw a bloody tantrum, in other words.

I pulled away from the sink as I continued to feel even more disgusted with myself. I simply didn't know how I was going to face Evelyn and it frustrated me that what I really wanted to do was just avoid her and hope things magically change. That's a cowardly move, though; I found out that I really could be a coward seeing how things went today.

She bloody confessed that she _fancied _me and what did I do? I stormed off in a fit since I was angry about the whole bloody Wickett thing. I simply couldn't get her to believe me now, seeing how she had no trouble admitting she doubts me and that was before the second mess happened! Just imagine what she would say now.

"Padfoot…?" a gentle knock on the door after Moony called my name. I let out another harsh sigh and glared at myself in the mirror for the final time and turned around. I slowly turned the doorknob and ignored Moony's concerned look for the moment. I dragged myself to my bed and collapsed on it. I shut my eyes as if I was going to sleep but all I could see was Evelyn everything. From her laughing to her screaming, it was driving me insane. I let out a groan in frustration and rubbed one of my temples.

"Mate?" Moony questioned again and I looked towards him, surely looking pathetic.

"Mmm?" I mumbled as I tried to shut my eyes again. I snapped them open again as I remembered when Evelyn tripping on her own two feet as she ran away from me on that one day in Hogsmeade. The corner of my mouth twitched in bitter amusement as I remembered that was Prongs got handcuffed to Evans.

"Did something happen?" he questioned in a cautious voice. I rolled my eyes for I knew he was trying to be gentle but I'm not a fucking girl. I looked towards me as sarcasm built up on my tongue.

"I'm fine but I have cramps. Now I suppose we should talk about boys to make me feel better like all girls do on their periods." I said this in a casual tone but Moony laughed as he put his book down.

"Is it Evelyn?" he inquired as he gave me his full attention. I grunted in agreement as I looked away from him. Many memories of the two months I've spent with her continued to fill my head. I couldn't shake the image out of my head when I decided she would be the one for my blasted plan. The memory of her writing intently in her diary as I gazed over her shoulder and she gave me the first of the many glares I would receive from her. They started out cold but now that I think about it, they ended up being rather playful.

"What did you do?" Moony continued to prod me to tell what happened merely minutes ago and I sighed for the umpteenth time that night. I turned my head towards him once more.

"How did you know it was fault?" I asked, my voice coming out softer than I expected. Moony gave me one his all-knowing smiles while his eyes twinkled mysteriously.

"If it wasn't your fault, you'd be upset and ranting to me by now. You're just moping, meaning that you're guilty," he explained as if it was obvious. I let out a bitter chuckle and looked up at the ceiling. I felt my cheek as I remembered the time when Evelyn had socked me square in the face.

"So, what happened?" Moony gave me an impatient to which I lazily rolled my eyes.

"Well, Evelyn told Wickett everything so I got angry about that and earlier on, she was angry since when she asked if we're a couple or not, I got offended, since she claimed she felt she was being used. So, then, I got angry and she got angry and she left. Then I went to apologize to her, only to learn that Wickett knew everything so I exploded on her and she confessed that she fancied me to which I retorted she would have to earn my trust. Don't bother telling me what a cad I am, I know bloody well." I said this in a rather fast manner but Moony seemed to get every word and nodded along, even to the cad part.

"Is it one of those one day fights you have with her?' he asked to which I shrugged slightly. I really didn't know and that was just another thing for me to worry about.

"I don't know…I made her really cry, like not those angry tears, but those really remorseful tears…_twice_, today." Moony looked in no surprise, which caused me to feel a bit angry.

"Doesn't surprise you, does it?" I snapped as I turned away from him. Silence came from him a moment and then he spoke.

"Not really, mate. I mean you want me to be honest, I will. Sometimes you, well, say stupid things. I've known Evelyn for awhile and she's a bit sensitive so with such a blunt person like you and a more gentle person like Evelyn, there's bound to be problems." I clenched my eyes shut at this, which really didn't help. The memory of me really snogging Evelyn after that damn Quidditch game replayed over and over. I think that was when I really became enthralled with her.

"So, things wouldn't work out between us." I concluded for Moony but he gave a disapproving sound, which made me look at him once more.

"I never said that. You and Evelyn really seem to care for each other but just think on her behalf. She has no idea what you feel and seeing how you stormed out on her, she must think you hate her or she already hates you." I cringed slightly at his last few words as that was added to the list of my worries.

"You think she does care for me?" I asked to which Moony nodded somewhat.

"I think she _did_. I'm not sure about now, though." I felt once again irritated with Moony but I couldn't help but agree with him.

"Then what do you suggest I do then? Beg like a dog?" I asked for his advice to which he remained silent for a moment.

"I suggest that you give it a few days or so, so that you can burn off all the anger with Geoff and let her calm down with her anger for you. Then, talk to her one-on-one and clear up everything, including your relationship. Well, do you want to be with her?" he looked at with slight curiosity.

"Yeah, I really do…" I groaned as I shut my eyes once more. Of course, all I saw was the memory of Evelyn crying.

My God, how could I change things now?

* * *

**Evelyn's POV**

"Evelyn, you really need to get out of bed." Lily scolded as I refused to leave the warmth of my dear sweet bed. I shook my head frantically and dropped my face into my pillow with a loud 'oomph'. Lily sighed and muttered something and then came to my bed. I was expecting her to feel my head to see if I was sick or something but she tore off my blankets with no trouble, exposing me to the cold.

"Wakey wakey, sweetie!" Lily called sweetly but I could tell she was going to do some devious. I finally opened my eyes to see that she was holding a container of cold water. I quickly jumped off the bed and made my way to the bathroom.

After about ten minutes, I was ready to Lily's relief. We made our way downstairs, only to meet the stares of a few Gryffindors. A few people stopped talking and threw me a glance. I blinked at this and tried to ignore it, but I couldn't help but worry about it.

"Lily, is it just me or are people staring us?" I murmured as we left the Portrait Hole. She shrugged slightly, indicating she thought little of it.

"I'm not sure. Don't worry, I'm sure it is nothing." she assured me but I didn't really feel any better. As we turned a corner, I heard Potter's loud voice from the exit of the Portrait Hole. Panic struck me and I grabbed Lily's hand.

"What?" she asked, a bit taken back. I motioned her to fasten her pace to the Great Hall. She followed my suit but didn't hesitate to ask questions.

"What's going on?" she kept pressing to which I muttered that I would explain later. I really didn't know how to explain it to her.

Finally, we made the entrance of the Great Hall, only to see Geoff. He was my other worry since the previous night, I told him to give me some time. I expected him to avoid me but he looked at me with his familiar grin and ran up to us.

"EVELYN, LILY BILLY!" he yelled as he hugged us. This took me back since I didn't expect him to be so warm. I was afraid that he was angry with me but he pulled away and gave me a wink. It wasn't one of those perverted winks; it was a wink of reassurance. I smiled slightly back as I felt suddenly relived. He really did understand, or I thought so anyways.

"Where's Cliff?" Lily asked to which Geoff pointed inside. I look curiously in, to see Cliff was fighting with his sister, Berenice.

"He's trying to borrow some money from her since Hogsmeade is this weekend." Geoff explained as Lily chuckled at the sight of Cliff whacking his sister upon the head. I felt myself smile as well while Geoff ran up to them and hugged Berenice, whom he hardly knew.

Potter's booming laugh awoke me from my thoughts for I could hear them seconds away. I rushed Lily in the Great Hall and lured her away from the Gryffindor Table. She looked at me curiously but I just pointed towards the Ravenclaw table. She hesitantly made her way towards Geoff and Cliff but kept looking at me with a questioningly gaze.

We all sat down at the table but far away from Cliff's sister, for she looked like she was going to murder us. Cliff and Geoff were arguing if Lily's blazing red hair was real or not. Lily just glared at them for them to shut up and then looked at me, slightly concerned. I just smiled at her and reached for a waffle.

A few minutes of this pursued till Alice popped up at our table, a bit breathless. I stared at her as bewilderment hit me.

"Is it true?" she asked a bit fast, to which I looked at her once more, confused.

"What?" I asked, cutting my waffle a bit slowly. She looked at me as if I was mad and then spoke.

"Did you and Sirius break up?" this caused me to look at the Gryffindor table to see that Sirius was staring my direction. Our eyes met for a moment and then he looked away, as if he was ashamed.

"Uh…who told you that?" I stalled, not really knowing the answer. I mean was it over?

"I just heard it. A lot of people in our year are talking about it. Is it true?" I blinked at this and looked once more at the Gryffindor table. A few students were staring at him and whispering and then looking at me. I felt sick right on the spot.

"I'm not sure…" I said in return and looked to see that Lily looked shocked while Cliff was just staring at me with slightly widened eyes.

"I thought things were great between you two." Cliff stated while Lily snorted somewhat.

"With Black, it's unpredictable. What did he do Evelyn? I swear if he hurt you I'll hex him into oblivion." Lily said a bit darkly.

"Lily, I'm fine. Cliff, I said I wasn't sure if we broke up. Please, let's not talk about it now." Lily nodded while Cliff mumbled an agreement. I looked to Geoff whom was looking at me with a little concern.

It bothered me that Sirius actually thought it was over. If it was, then it didn't feel like it. For, I could feel his eyes upon the back of my head.

* * *

I hate bloody Potions. I hate it so much right now. Currently, Sirius and I are forced to sit next to each other but we can't look at each other. It's really the most awkward thing I have felt. My stomach threatened to send up my breakfast since I was so nervous. Of course, today we had to work _together_ on a potion. We basically grunted to each other, like Snape and I.

My God, what if that happens with Sirius and me? We'll hardly acknowledge each other till the end of not only our sixth year but our seventh year as well? I glanced nervously as Sirius, whom was bending over his Potions book, reading the directions. He sensed me looking at him and turned his head in my direction. I quickly turned my head away from him, not wanting to see his expression. A moment later, he left his seat to go get some supplies and converse with Potter.

I turned my head back to my book, only to knock my inkbottle over the entire thing. A few profanities left my mouth as I tried to mop up the mess with a piece of parchment. This distraction managed to keep me oblivious of Sirius's return till I resolved to have Lily fix it later. I threw the book in my bag and looked at the empty side of my table. Bloody hell, I just hate this week.

I was drowning myself in sorrow when a nudge awoke me from my thoughts. Sirius had slid his book to the middle of the table. I looked to him, only to see that he was actually reading the directions with his full attention. I remained silent but leaned over the other side of the book, trying to read the directions but all I could do was look at Sirius from the corner of my eye.

Like I've said before, I hate bloody Potions.

* * *

**Sirius's POV**

I think I should just skip the rest of classes. This morning was pure hell since I really didn't know how to approach Evelyn. I tried following Moony's advice but all it did was drive mad. However, seeing Evelyn sitting with Wickett this morning also drove me mad so, I'd better stick to Moony's advice until I can control my bloody mouth.

In Potions, it was so quiet I wanted to scream. Well, students were conversing and such but in the back of the room where Evelyn and I sat, there wasn't a single word. That was one of the few times I've felt really insecure. I wasn't sure whose fault was it that there was silence: hers or mine. Is she ignoring me or is she afraid to speak? I couldn't tell the difference then and I still can't now.

Then in History of Magic, both her _and_ Evans were silent. Prongs tried many times to get Evans's attention by throwing notes at her head but she actually ignored him this time. Prongs then wrote _me_ a blasted note:

_Padfoot- if you don't make up with Hall soon, I will throw every bloody hex I know upon you._

Irritation stabbed me slightly as I read his note. Slightly shaking my head, I picked up my quill and wrote my response:

_**Prongs- I'm sure throwing notes at Evans's head can hold off for a day or two. Also, if you hex me, I'll tell Evans of how 'loyal' you really are to her Does last summer ring any bells?**_

Prongs threw me a dirty look as his quill scratched quickly upon the parchment. He threw the note at my head, which I assume he's really fond of doing (flinging notes at people's heads, I mean).

_Padfoot- You know bloody well that night was your fault. I was fucking drunk you know that! If you tell Lily any of that, I'll tell Hall that you shagged a girl that night as well but you were __sober__._

My quill danced across the parchment rather quickly, explaining how it would normally mean nothing. Of course, right now, if Evelyn knew that, I don't think it would go down with her too well.

_**Prongs- That was when I barely talked to Evelyn! Also, I was not sober that night; I was at least a bit tipsy! Okay, let's agree on this: I apologize to Evelyn within two days, with her accepting my apologies of course, and we keep that night a little secret that we take to our graves. Deal?**_

I passed to Prongs's side but he was again staring at the back of Evans's head. I waited for about two minutes until I realized Prongs was not going to look down before him for a good while. So, to help him out a bit, I smacked the side of his head to which he let out a yelp. Binns didn't pay us any mind, but of course, the rest of the classroom stared back at us. I pretended I didn't notice them staring (even though I could sense Evelyn peeking at us) and motioned for Prongs to read the note. He grudgingly opened the note but his sore mood seemed to disperse as he read it.

He grinned at me slightly and gave me a quick nod in agreement. I returned the nod and then took out another parchment and wrote about a potential prank we could pull tonight. It involved fireworks and dung bombs being set off in the entrance of the Great Hall. I slipped it to Prongs and he grinned so wide I feared his face would rip in half. However, I found myself grinning this wide as Prongs hastily wrote back. It could take my mind off things for at least awhile.

* * *

**Evelyn's POV**

"Can you believe that Potter actually left me alone today in History of Magic?" Lily beamed as she paced her towards DADA. I gave a feigned look of surprise and gasped. She turned towards me and gave me a guilty look for some bloody reason.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't bring up Potter right now of all times." she apologized while I still remained confused. Then it clicked in my mind that she meant about the supposed breakup between Sirius and me.

"Oh, it's nothing really. I'm fine right now, no need to act like you're walking on thin ice around me." I assured to which Lily smiled at me and hugged me. This caught me a little off guard but I hugged her back as a real smile crept upon my face. She pulled away and grinned at my real smile but we both froze as we heard Sirius's barks of laughter with Pettigrew chortling as Potter spoke rather loudly.

"Of course, that doesn't mean I really want to face any of them." I quickly added as Lily nodded in agreement. We quickly rushed around the corner, hopefully only giving the Marauders a quick glance of us. However, if you give Potter a glance of Lily, he'll be at her heels in less than a minute.

"Evans! How long will you keep up on this silent treatment?" Potter called after us as we turned a corner. Lily and I continued to keep our pace fast but this didn't stop Potter. He was quickly behind us in less than two minutes. We tried to ignore him but as soon as Potter put his arms around the both of us, Lily took off a good five meters away from him. I quickly followed her and I did the first thing that came to mind: Act like Geoff.

"OH MY BLOODY GOD, LILY!" I screamed to which she stopped and looked at me, quite puzzled really. I gave her a look that said to play along or I'd bloody strangle her.

"WHAT, EVELYN?" she screamed back to which Potter just stood there, quite confused.

"I BELIEVED YOUR WATER HAS BROKE. YOU'RE GIVING BIRTH PREMATURELY!" Lily, on cue, clutched her stomach and looked up at me.

"WHY I THINK MY WATER _DID _BREAK!" she shrieked, acting quite appalled. A few people passing by stopped and looked at her with shock. She ignored this as she continued to clutch her stomach. Potter looked at us, unconvinced, but played along.

"Shouldn't a man escort her as well? You know to beat off the crowds and such?" Potter smirked as he walked towards Lily but I cut him off by yelling once more.

"EXACTLY, POTTER! THAT IS WHY WE NEED…. UH…" I looked at the four boys in front of me: Potter was obsessing over Lily; I avoided eye contact with Sirius but I heard him chuckle a bit; Remus was standing there, looking confused as hell, and Pettigrew wasn't even paying attention to us since he was talking with some seventh year. I finally decided on Remus since he was a safe choice.

"REMUS!" Remus looked at me quite appalled but I ignored this and grabbed his arm and went towards Lily.

"OFF TO THE INFIRMARY WE GO! WISH US LUCK! HANG IN THERE, GEOFF JR., AUNTY EVELYN IS COMING!" as of this, I ran off linking arms with Lily while dragging the poor confused Remus along.

As soon as we took many corners and ended up a level above the floor we were just on, I let go of Lily and Remus. Lily, surprisingly, started laughing as she retold what just happened between deep breaths and laughter. Remus just shook his head in astonishment and let out a few chuckles.

"You are bloody mad, Evelyn." Remus said as he kept shaking his head. A statement like this would have made me blush a long time ago but I just grinned at him as I caught my breath.

"I really was tired of Potter and such…" I drifted off, avoiding Sirius's name. Remus nodded in understanding while Lily calmed down and just giggled every now and then.

"I can really tell Geoff is your best friend." Lily giggled once more as my grin faltered slightly. Sure, he gave me that reassuring wink this morning but I do have to give him an answer.

"Or she is just mad." Remus concluded as his chuckles died down. I grinned at him once more, feeling a surge of boldness come about me that never did with him.

"Well, while I'm being bloody mad, I'll tell you a secret, Remus. I fancied you since third year to the beginning of this year but damn it, does it feel good to get that out." Remus looked at me with a slightly shocked expression but it faded away.

"Really? I didn't notice a thing." he said as he scratched his head as he, what I assume, tried to remember times where it could seem like I was crazy about him.

"It's true, I was crazy about you but that was then. This is now and now I'm telling you what I've been afraid to tell you for years but it doesn't matter now! I don't even feel a thing around you!" I threw my arms up in the air as I exclaimed this while Remus still looked taken back.

"Well, that's very nice to hear that, Evelyn. You're a charming girl." Remus said politely as he smiled at me then turned towards Lily.

"Did you know about this?" he asked pointing towards me. Lily nodded and started giggling once more. It was a bit rare to see her so giddy but I found myself giggling as well.

"Oh, she couldn't shut up about you! Drove me up the wall, it did." she shook her head as she said this while she giggled once more.

"I'm flattered, really." Remus took a slight bow but then cautiously looked at me.

"We're just friends now, right? No more secret feelings?" he asked trying to evade any insensitivity. I nodded animatedly at this and he grinned at me.

"Good, because that would be awkward as hell. Though, I'm glad you could get this off your chest." I smiled once more as giddiness swelled within me.

"Now all she talks about is Black, really." Lily said this in a playful tone, which is quite odd since it was about Sirius, but I felt my giddiness evaporate as I remembered Sirius. I suppose it felt good to tell Remus my old feelings since it meant I left the safety of the pretty much now pathetic blackmailing from Sirius and perhaps just start new with him.

"Lily, shush, _Remus_ doesn't need to know _that_." I gave her a look for her to shut up to which she looked at me apologetically and stopped talking. This, however, caught Remus's attention and he looked at me curiously. Sirius must have told him _something_.

"Why you can tell me anything, Evelyn." he said this with sincerity but I caught that twinkle in his eye that read that he telling the whole truth. I just smiled at him a bit sarcastically and looked towards the stairs we had just come up from.

"Well, Potter must been in the DADA classroom by now, I suppose it's safe to go back." Lily and Remus just stared at me as if I had wasted their time.

…

So what if I did? It was rather fun, wasn't it?

* * *

**Sirius's POV**

"I can't believe you're in love with a woman like that." Prongs commented as we left DADA. The class proved to be somewhat entertaining but I was still distracted by Evelyn, whom made a point not to turn around at all during the whole the entire class. It bothered me slightly but if there was any anger, it was directed towards myself.

I grinned somewhat at Prongs's comment but brushed it off. Evelyn did prove herself to be quite amusing merely an hour ago but it really was an attempt to avoid me, so it didn't feel too great with me.

"Do you think Wormtail has everything set up?" I asked to which Prongs shrugged. We had sent Wormtail to get our materials for our prank, since he was the most innocent looking if he got caught. We made our way towards the Great Hall quickly, beating the huge crowds.

There was Wormtail, standing there with a guilty look as Slughorn scolded him for all the 'nonsense' that was all over the entrance to the Great Hall. I heard Moony chuckle slightly behind us and pushed through Prongs and me. He turned towards us with a smirk and then started a show.

"Peter! How could you do this? Honestly, I'm so sorry Professor Slughorn; Peter is being a fool. We'll clean this up right away." Slughorn nodded in approval and looked at his watch, as if he was late for something.

"Very well, I trust you can handle things from here, Mr. Lupin?" Moony nodded curtly and glared at Wormtail. Slughorn nodded back and paced inside in the Great Hall to look for something to fatten his arse even more.

"Moony, you're incredible." Prongs marveled as he came up and looked at the dungbombs tied to the fireworks. He wore a grin and looked at Wormtail.

"You have good taste, mate." Wormtail beamed as Moony's wand became ignited with fire.

"Shall we?" he asked, grinning at the fireworks. I heard many footsteps coming around the corner and I nodded quickly. Moony quickly lit all of the fireworks and we ran down an empty corridor that was only meters away from the chaos.

Chaos pursued as people screamed and shit was thrown about, literally. Some people ran from the flying sparks while others just stood there, dumbfounded until, of course, a dungbomb exploded near their face.

All four of us were in hysterics when Snvilleus slipped on dung and fell right on it. His crooked nose scrunched up, as he looked around, for whom I assume, Prongs and me.

It was voices that came down the corridor that made us stop laughing. Disappointment struck me for I thought we were caught but it was Wickett's screeching that made me realize it was Evelyn and her friends.

"Evans! What a lovely surprise! How was the birth process?" Evans stopped scolding a shit-covered Morris and looked at Potter in mortification.

"I should have known you four were behind this." she frowned at us as Wickett pestered Evelyn about the whole birth process story. Evelyn ignored him and looked at me for a moment, which surprised me, but it appeared she thought I didn't and quickly averted her gaze.

"My robes are going to smell like shit for weeks now." Morris whined as he tried to wipe himself clean. Wickett laughed at him while Evans told him to shut up. She then walked briskly past us.

"If you would excuse us." Wickett announced, pushing through us as well. Prongs just scowled and went back to the entrance of the Great Hall, with Wormtail at his heels. Morris stopped whining when he realized that Evans and Wickett had already left and quickly ran after them. Moony was walking away slowly, but glanced back at me, for Evelyn was there, looking a bit uncomfortable.

"Excuse me…" she murmured as she passed me. I stood there and listened to her fading footsteps. Quickly, I turned around and faced her retreating back.

"Evelyn!" I called after her to which she paused. She only turned her head towards me but I took this as encouragement.

"Listen, I-" I started but a bellowing voice interrupted me.

"SIRIUS BLACK, GET OVER THIS INSTANT." Slughorn's voice rang throughout the empty corridor. I turned my head towards the direction of the Great Hall quickly and then back towards Evelyn. However, that moment of hesitation was a mistake for Evelyn was already pacing around the corner.

"BLACK!" Slughorn bellowed once more much to my irritation and I hesitantly made my way towards him.

* * *

"Damn it, Wormtail! Next time, be sure not to be seen with the actual prank items and also remember to bring the cloak!" Prongs scolded as he scrubbed the floors covered with dung. Slughorn, of course, figured out we had actually set off the fireworks seconds after he left. Prongs was peeved the whole time due to his sexual frustration with Evans or being covered with shit; perhaps it was both.

Slughorn thought it was best for us to clean up this mess as soon as possible, but _without_ magic. If he wanted a quick job, then he could have let us keep our bloody wands! So, instead, he had us be excused from the rest of the classes and gave us till dinnertime to finish scrubbing. In other words, all four of us were pretty much fucked.

"I'm sorry," he said in an annoyed tone as he dumped a bucket of water and began scrubbing his spot. Moony was silent but every so often, he grinned at me as if he knew something. I gave him a look for him to explain but he just grinned even wider.

"Say, doesn't this bring back memories?" I thought aloud as I scrubbed my own spot, which I must say, was looking cleaner than the rest. Prongs scowled at me while Wormtail whistled some jolly tune in an off-key tone.

"Not really…" Prongs grumbled as he began to scrub harder. I sighed for I knew all three of my mates would forget. Hell, I forgot until I looked up at Moony's grin. It was a grin I knew very well, since it was rather mischievous and explained why he had a detention.

"We all had to scrub the bathroom floor in our first detention! Why don't you remember meeting Moony and Wormtail mate? Why, before that, we thought Moony was some boring old fool!" Moony gave me a slight scowl but it faded into that sly grin as he remembered our meeting. Prongs gave a grunt in understanding as Wormtail just when "Oh yeah…" and continued whistling. I sighed as I remember various memories with them and when life was simple and sweet.

"I miss the good old days." I thought aloud as I paused scrubbing. Prongs stopped scrubbing as well and looked at me and nodded.

"Sometimes, I do as well, mate. However, I look forward to the future for no one know what will happen." I suspected that he was talking about Evans but I decided to say nothing about it for he has been a bit sensitive about her lately. I really do think he really is in love with her while she still says all those awful things to him. Prongs really takes a lot from that woman and I have no clue why he persists on trying to court her. I admire his courage though; that is one of the few things that a man needs.

"I suppose you're right but I wish things wouldn't be as dreadful as they are now." I replied as I started scrubbing again. It was Moony this time that paused. He grinned at me and finally my curiosity could no longer take it.

"What the hell are you grinning about, you dolt?" I said this in a playful tone but I really did feel a bit anxious.

"Well, a little bird told me two shocking things…" he drifted off and grinned once more at me. I gave him a look for him to continue but he looked towards Prongs and Wormtail for them to listen. Prongs looked at him curiously as well but Wormtail was still whistling that bloody tune.

"Oi, Wormtail, at least pretend to be interested so Moony can spit out the truth." I snapped slightly, waiting anxiously for the little piece of news. Wormtail stopped listening and looked at Moony, wearing an expression of boredom.

"Well, you know how Evelyn and Lily kidnapped me, right?" Moony asked to which both Prongs and I nodded.

"Well, somehow in the midst of the madness, Evelyn confessed she used to fancy me, which I had no idea about really." My heart stopped at this for a dead moment as I just stared at Moony. I couldn't believe my ears, she confessed to Moony about her long harbored feelings. Is this why he is happy? Did they agree to go out or something? Did he-

"Padfoot, calm the hell down before you start a rampage on me. She said _u__sed to_ fancy me. I mean that's interesting on my behalf but what really would interest you is that Lily joked about how Evelyn can't shut up about you, even during your supposed break up, and Evelyn immediately shushed Lily, rather bashfully might I add, and changed the subject." I went out my state shock and went into relief as Moony finished his story. Now, he just told me that Evelyn hasn't shunned me from her mind. If she really does care about me like he says, then I really need to find a way to talk to her.

"Wait a moment," Prongs spoke up and directed his gaze towards me "Did you know about Hall fancying Moony?" I kind of shrugged at first but even Wormtail looked at me skeptically.

"So…I kind of blackmailed her with that little secret…" I admitted a bit weakly but Prongs only shook his head and laughed while Moony gave me a somewhat astonished look.

"Well, no wonder she's been angry with you! She's been bloody blackmailed, for Merlin's sake!" Moony exclaimed as he threw his arms in the air, waving the shit-covered scrubber about. A piece of dung landed on Prongs's face to which the rest of us laughed. He swore as he wiped off the muck from his forehead and dropped it into his bucket. We laughed once more as he glared at us but I found myself growing impatient, for I needed to know what to do in this situation with Evelyn.

"So, then," I cleared my throat and brought their attention back to the previous subject "If she is talking about me but avoids me, what does that mean?" I asked as I started scrubbing once more. Moony was about to talk but Prongs interrupted him by standing up.

"She wants you to shag of course!" he exclaimed while laughing a bit hysterically. I laughed sarcastically but threw my scrubber at him, causing more shit to get on him. Wormtail laughed at his joke but laughed even harder at the brush hitting Prongs in head. Prongs yelped as he went to his bucket and examined his now filthy hair.

"I wouldn't suggest doing that since that be equivalent to rape," Moony rolled his eyes at Prongs debating whether or not to wet his hair with the dirty water "However, I think she wants you to apologize sincerely for pretty much _everything_ and pretty much clear up any confusion." I nodded at this and stood up to leave.

"Where do you think you're going, mate?" Moony asked as he flung his own brush at me. I winced as the mucky brush hit me in the back. I paused and looked at him as if he was an idiot.

"To go apologize to Evelyn." I stated as if it was obvious because it _was _obvious! Moony just rolled his eyes once more and motioned for me to go back to where I was.

"You shouldn't do it covered in shit! Really, after dating quite a few numbers of girls, you should a thing or two about what they want. No, give her some time and then, when she thinks everything is at its worst, go apologize about and be real…uh…sweet, I suppose. Hell, be suave if you have to!" I blinked at this in return before I argued back.

"But Wickett will surely have his claws sunk into her by then!" I defended myself once more. Moony gave me a pointed stare at motioned towards my bucket for me to start scrubbing once more.

"Oh, I know Evelyn _and_ Geoff. They won't move that fast, if they are making any progress that is, so you have plenty time, well I wouldn't stretch it to next week." I looked at Moony and questioned his sexuality. I mean he sounded like a fucking wedding planner but I guess he really is just a romantic fellow.

"Then what do I do?" I demanded a bit pathetically to which Moony pondered for a moment.

"Isn't there a Hogsmeade trip coming up…?"

* * *

**Evelyn's POV**

"I really hate their pranks even though I love that bloke." Cliff complained, as he smelled himself. It was a day after the Marauders' prank and we currently spending our evening in the Library. By we, I mean Lily, Geoff, Cliff and me.

"I just hate them, well except Remus." Lily retorted as she closed her book. I just muttered some lame agreement as I tried to ignore Geoff staring at me. He, of course, was pretending to be reading but I could feel him peeking up from his book and look at me just about every minute. He still hadn't said anything about his confession but I certainly got the vibe he wasn't really kidding about it. Lily and Cliff, however, remained oblivious to it all.

I have been trying not to think about Sirius but when he goes and sets up dungbombs with fireworks, it's a bit hard not to. It's also hard not to think about him since he called my name so boldly yesterday but Professor Slughorn interrupted him. Fear struck me then and I quickly followed after the rest of my friends, avoiding any confrontation. Since then, he's been acting like the usual, which bothers me a little. I suppose he really did just brush aside my confession like he did with Clara's breakup eventually. At first, he tried his best to piss her off but now you could ask him about her and he would say "Clara who?"

"I really should go to bed." this awoke me from my thoughts as Lily stood up, yawning and stretching. Cliff nodded in agreement and insisted he needed his beauty sleep. I was about to agree with them but Lily already asked Geoff if he was going to stay or not.

"Well, I need to talk to Evelyn about something, so you two go ahead." he stated this to which Lily shrugged indifferently and dragged Cliff away. I watched their retreating backs as I pleaded with God silently for things to go well.

"Evelyn." Geoff said only my name as he put his book down. I looked at him with a little desperation to which he ignored, for the mean time.

"It's been two days and you haven't said anything." I just shrugged at little at this and stared at the table.

"Well, I just well…you know…need more time…" I drifted off as I looked up at him once more, but his expression was unreadable.

"I can't really give you any more time since time can easily be wasted. Please, just give this a chance. Give _us _a chance, a _real_ chance. When I dated you, I really didn't like you as much as I do now. No, I love you now." I cringed a bit at these words but Geoff only took my hands into his and stared at me intently.

"Geoff, please…"

"Hogsmeade." I stopped my pleading as we both said something at the same time. I looked at him with a little curiosity.

"There's a Hogsmeade trip this weekend. Go on a date with me and if it doesn't work out, I'll leave all of this alone but just give it a chance. Please _Evelyn_." he took my chin with his hand and stroked my jaw softly. I wanted to pull away but I couldn't bear to hurt my best friend, so instead, I simply nodded in agreement.

* * *

I can't believe I'm actually getting ready for a date with Geoff today. All week, it has been the same: Sirius and I ignoring each other and Geoff acting a bit more passionate than usual. And now, here I am, applying actual makeup for some blasted date with Geoff.

Lily just kind of stared at me in confusion as I told her what was going to happen today while Alice shrieked slightly in a horror. I guess it would be really sad for her since she loved Sirius and me as a couple. However, she insisted on doing my makeup and such for I believed she thought that Sirius would be my knight in bright armor and save me from Geoff. Well, if it made her happy to think that, then let her be happy.

After about twenty minutes of getting ready, I made my way downstairs, dreadfully expecting to run into Sirius as I usually did. However, he and his friends were not in sight at _all_, which was quite shocking indeed. Instead, we made our way downstairs where Geoff was waiting for us, well me, really.

So, all four of us (Cliff was sick from dungbomb episode) went into Hogsmeade together but Geoff and I wandered away from them, to start our actual date. It started off like many dates as usual: we went to The Three Broomsticks, some shops, threw a few snowballs and such. However, my heart really wasn't into it. Geoff sensed this and took me to the spot where we once had a heart-to-heart and that was when I actually believed he fancied Clara.

"Remember when I dropped you into the snow?" Geoff chuckled slightly and stuck his hands into his pockets, and rocked on his heels, seeming more grown up than usual. I gave a weak laugh in return and sat on the bench near our 'spot'.

An uncomfortable silence occurred shortly after and Geoff continued to rock on his heels. A few people started to pass by, making things even more uncomfortable as they looked at us as they would with any supposed couple. Geoff, however, ignored them and suddenly went to my side and sat next to me. I was about to ask what was he doing when he suddenly pulled me into a long, hard kiss. Usually, kisses this long made me feel a bit tingly inside and such.

This kiss, however, was cold to me.

I think the kiss would have lasted longer but that all to familiar voice interrupted it and I felt immediately thankful yet horrified at the same time.

"Evelyn." Sirius's voice made Geoff pull away from me and look at him in shock. I found myself speechless as I wondered how Sirius found us exactly. It really was impossible but Sirius did look out of breath…

"Evelyn," he said my name once more but a bit more boldly "You know very unbecoming things about me. I'm selfish man since I wanted you to nurse my hurt pride at the beginning of the year, I'm a horrid man since I blackmailed you mercilessly and damn it, I'm a jealous man since I can't stand to see you kissing any other man. I'm arrogant, stupid, bitter, envious, whatever you want to call me but I'm madly in love with you and you're in love with me. You know it to be very true, no matter how much you snog Wickett. Now, I won't make you admit it but now you can't say I didn't warn you when you decided to be with Wickett." I was about to respond to Sirius, feeling happiness, confusion and anger all at the same time but he cut me off abruptly by pecking me on the cheek with a bit of a force, which I assume was from anger, and running off like a mad fool.

He really was a mad fool but I never felt so excited in my life. I looked towards the silent Geoff. He looked at me with a strange softness in his eyes.

"He really is an idiot…" I tried to joke but my voice cracked against my will. I put my hand over my mouth in shock and chose to be silent.

"I thought it was rather romantic." Geoff said this in an approving tone, which only made me look at him, quite puzzled.

"Evelyn," he said my voice in that strange gentle voice I hardly hear "I kissed you like that to see how you would react and you didn't do anything at all. Well, I felt your heart jump when you heard Black's voice which is proof for me to give up…I suppose. I mean if you want me to. If you want we could go get hitched." he winked at me goofily to which I smiled slightly.

"He's still an idiot." I remained stubborn, not wanting to hurt Geoff's feelings but he shook his head.

"I didn't feel anything either, Evelyn. I guess you were right, I was being unreasonable…" I looked at him as pity filled me. I could tell he was lying which made my heart ache.

"Geoff…" I started off but he cut me off by holding up his hand.

"Ah, ah ,ah! Listen, missy, you're ruining this romantic moment for me, which I'm enjoying very much. If you don't chase after that dramatic idiot, I will not talk to you for the rest of my life, which include the nursing home years as well." I laughed at him as he pulled me into a hug.

"Geoffrey, thank you…" I smiled as I felt tears well up in my eyes to which Geoff wiped away.

"Shut up and go after him," he said softly as he pecked both my checks softly. I grinned at him like a fool and took off in Sirius's direction. I glanced behind me once and saw that Geoff was walking away with his hands stuffed in his pockets but holding his head up high, as if this didn't bother him at all.

**

* * *

****THERE YOU GO! A QUICK UPDATE FOR ALL YOU LOVELIES. SEE, DID GEOFF TURN INTO AN ICKY MAN? NOPE :D. As for Sirius's dramatic last scene, that will be explained in the next chapter as to how that was done for all of you that are going "WTF?" at me. Only two chapters left, oh my! Please review, they make me spazz in happiness :D- Bobby**


	19. The Art of Persuasion

**Summary: **"Pardon?" her voice was clearly coated with confusion. "You heard me clear as crystal, love, I want you to pretend to be my girlfriend"

**Full Summary: **Sirius Black is the man who has it all. Or he likes to think so anyways. But after a gruesome event that involves him getting dumped, he is burning with anger (and humiliation). But him being Sirius Black, of course he will not let this pass without sweet revenge. After putting together the perfect plan (and a few pranks), he will show to everybody, that if you dump Sirius Black, the only thing you will end up with is regret. Now who fits into this plan? Evelyn Hall of course. Well it's more so her being the first decent girl he saw to fit into this plan, but none the of less, she suits the role just fine. Now how to go about persuading her?

**Pairings:** **SiriusOC**, JamesLily, (One-sided) OCRemus, (BitchyOCJames) (One-sided, of course!) Rated T just to be safe 

**Author's Note: **This, in the way, is the ending of the story but the epilogue is coming last chapter. I feel so strange that I'm actually finishing this and I can't help but feel a bit sad. However, there will be a sequel as I've stated before and I'm quite excited about writing. There will be Sirius and Evelyn as a couple and such but it will really focus on Lily and James, since I love that couple so much :D. I'll be sure to post the summary of it in the next and _final_ chapter. My God, can you believe it's almost been a year since I've started this?

**Leent**: I couldn't help but grin as I wrote that 'shitty' scene. Maybe it's because I like saying shit so much. I mean why are curse words so fun to say? Well, ass isn't fun to say for some reason. Not for me, anyhow. Yeah, I better stop ranting now… But I do like Geoff better than Jacob as well :D

**likezomgerica****:** I find it funny you thought it was pronounced Gee-off but many people thought so as well, including my sister. When I corrected her, she was all "Weeeeell, I'm still saying Gee-off". Gee-off reminds me of Lord of the Rings for some reason.

**meandering-bluebottle****:**It's nice to see that there's at least one person who didn't want to kill Geoff after that chapter, haha. It was kind of annoying to drag out Geoff's confession all the way to the seventh chapter but I guess it was pretty much necessary.

**Thanks To: **ahoyhoy, summersgirl2526, xmaruadersgirlx, smiley011095, bookworm2011, PseudonymismyPseudonym, Leent, anonymous992, nurd.gurl, Nicoley117-LadyBlueMartini, likezomgerica, CaptainJacksBabe, hahasxybitch, Ruby Chubb and meandering-bluebottle for reviewing! It puts a smile on my face (:

**Disclaimer: I'M TIRED OF ATTEMPTING TO MAKE WITTY DISCLAIMERS SO HERE'S THE ABSOLUTE TRUTH: I DON'T OWN HARRY FUCKING POTTER.**

**

* * *

Adrenaline flushed my face as I ran down the street, thoughts racing in my mind. I had assumed that Wickett had kissed Evelyn before but I didn't want to see it, really. It bothers me enough that he touches her.**

Well, Evelyn cannot say that I'm being unclear with my intentions now and if she wants to sulk by snogging Wickett, she can for all I care…just not in front of me for Merlin's sake. But, I know Evelyn and she couldn't avoid this for the rest of her life; she'd end up blurting something.

I suppose what I am really hoping for is to turn around and to spot her chasing after me, just as Moony had proposed but she's a bit stubborn when it comes to these sorts of things. I think she will address things to me tomorrow in Potions, as she has done in the past. Of course, she also acts on the spur of the moment…God, is she confusing.

Finally, I grew tired of sprinting down one street after another and stopped running. I bent over as I rested my hands against my knees and caught my breath. That was a mistake for I heard that sickeningly familiar voice that I used to _adore_.

"Sirius! Sirius! Wait a moment!" Clara's voice called from a nearby shop. I pretended I didn't hear her and started walking down the street. That was mistake number two for I should have started running again.

"Sirius, please!" Clara's voice was closer this time and I tried to fasten my pace but I was too fatigued. I cursed myself as she grabbed my elbow and tugged my sleeve.

"Please, just listen to me…" she pleaded as I looked away from her. Anger rumbled all over my body, as I remained silent. She took this as an initiative to continue.

"It was a mistake to break up with you. I just…well…my friends told me how hard it is for you to stay in a relationship since you tire of girls quickly and they insisted that I break up with you. They also said that you and me were coming between all my other friendships and I should just cool down things before they get too heated-" I felt irritated as she started to talk faster so I finally turned towards.

"Either you stop rambling and get to the point or I'm done." I snapped at her to which she looked slightly shocked. She nodded slightly and tried to think of something to say.

"I broke up with you as a test to see if you would chase after me…" Oh, this had to be a bloody lie. I mocked a grin to which she smiled at, proving that she believed it to be real.

"Really?" I asked in an eager voice to which she nodded excitedly. I immediately replaced my grin with the dirtiest look I could muster; perhaps I learned something from all those times Evelyn glared at me.

"I find that to be bullshit, _love_." I spat the mock nickname and looked away from her. I was about to leave when she bloody started talking again! I never thought she could speak so much.

"It's true!" she insisted as I rolled my eyes and faced her again.

"Then why the hell did you run off with a smug little smirk? If you wanted me to chase after you, you should have at least cried instead of insulting me! Face it, Clara, you're just angry since you always want something you can't have." she glared at me now, proving my little speech to be correct. I just smiled at her and waved farewell as I turned around. However, this thought struck me: if it weren't for Clara, I wouldn't have fallen in love with Evelyn.

"Actually, Clara," I faced towards for the final time and smiled slightly at her. She took this as forgiveness and batted her eyelashes like the little slut she was.

"If it wasn't for you, I wouldn't have started dating Evelyn." Clara rolled her eyes at this and gave me yet another glare.

"Oh, I'm not stupid. I know that relationship of yours with her is bullshit. She's with Wickett now." I was surprised to learn that she figured it out but then again, Evelyn and I did somewhat stalk her. I was about to respond when I heard my name.

"SIRIUS! YOU DRAMATIC MORON!" Evelyn's voice called from the top of the street. I looked towards her direction to see that she pacing down the long street. I looked towards Clara, who looked rather confused. I, myself, was a bit shocked.

"What in the world…" I drifted off with a grin and looked towards Evelyn, whom was coming down the street. I looked towards the fuming Clara and grinned even wider.

"I would kiss you for this rather happy moment of mine but frankly, love, you're a bitch and I wouldn't want to get any of that on me." Clara gasped slightly and stepped forward. She drew back her hand and slapped me rather hard. Not that I minded, really, for I was still grinning.

Clara then pushed past the running Evelyn, which made her stumble a bit, and disappeared into a crowd. Evelyn paid no heed and finally came to where I was standing. Evelyn caught her breath for a moment as she looked at me.

"Now what do I owe this pleasure-" I started but she abruptly cut me off by throwing her arms around me and pulling me into a kiss. I reacted instantly to this and drew her closer, entangling my fingers in that glorious hair of hers. She responded by tightening her arms around me. The kiss seemed to last forever, which I really didn't mind at all.

Finally, we pulled away from each other and she looked up at me. That was when I kissed her back; I couldn't help it. Her arms tightened again, but not as hard as last time. After a few moments, she pulled away and tried to catch her breath.

"I just ran about…ten blocks…mind...you." she huffed and smiled once more up at me. I kissed her forehead this time to which she chuckled slightly.

"How did you know I was on a date with Geoff?" she asked a minute later, when her breath had regained. I gave an innocent shrug to which she gave me a hesitant look. So, I was under the invisibility cloak and followed her out of the Common Room. I also had the guidance of the Marauders Map and spare dungbombs to fling at Wickett.

"I sort of…followed you…" I admitted to which she laughed slightly. I didn't really to explain how, did I?

"Well, then…that was quite a show you put on there. Did you rehearse that speech?" I knew she was joking but the thing is, Moony wrote that speech for me. I even had it on a little index card.

"…Moony wrote it," she shrieked slightly with laughter and buried her face in my shoulder as she giggled.

"I suppose this is all some plan you and your insane friends came up with?" she asked as she looked up at me once more. Okay, so I had Prongs and Wormtail go to the end of the street where Evelyn and Wickett were and they would have confounded him as I led Evelyn in an opposite direction. This was a backup plan of course.

"I suppose that your assumption is correct." I replied as she swatted me slightly as she laughed.

"You little dramatic git!" she said this playfully and I couldn't help myself once again. I drew her towards me and kissed her with no hesitation for once.

I kissed her over and over again in the middle of a busy street, ignoring the scoffs and looks of disgust. I didn't care at all for I was holding Evelyn Prudence Hall and there weren't any strings attached.

* * *

"Okay, so let's set things straight." Evelyn pulled away from my shoulder that she was resting upon. We were sitting on a couch in the Common Room, secluded from the few other people in there. I groaned slightly as the warmth of her left part of my body.

"I thought we did." I argued back, to which she chuckled slightly while shaking her head.

"Without running away like an insane idiot," she corrected herself to which I smiled. A stray lock of her blonde hair hung near her cheek and move with her body as she laughed once more. I tucked the lock of hair behind her ear and stroked her cheek with my thumb.

"Okay, then, let us negotiate whatever you want to negotiate." I figured since we spent the day walking aimlessly around Hogsmeade while laughing about nothing, she would think we were a couple but then I remembered she liked things to be said as well.

"Alright, first off, I'd like to call you my boyfriend, if you don't mind." I drew her near me again and pressed my lips against her neck gently. I then moved my lips near her ear.

"If only I can call you my girlfriend." I murmured back to which Evelyn nodded slightly. I pulled away and looked at her. Her cheeks were pleasantly red from either the warmth of the near fireplace or just excitement.

"What are you thinking?" she asked curiously as I gazed at her lips.

"About how much I want to kiss you." I stated this casually but her cheeks reddened even more at this. I couldn't stop my grin from spreading since it was so quick.

"Then kiss me." she replied moving slightly closer. I merely obeyed this command and captured her lips once more. However, this kiss was cut short when a wolf whistle met my ears. I grudgingly pulled away and saw that Prongs, Moony and Wormtail had come back from the dinner that Evelyn and I chose to skip.

"How long have you blokes been here?" I asked as I grinned while feeling caught off guard.

"Well, I heard "KISS ME NOW, SIRIUS, OR I SHALL DIE." and I decided to see what the excitement was all about." Prongs replied as he grinned at the blushing Evelyn. I put my arm around her loosely, slightly returning Prongs's wicked grin.

"Oh, shut it, Potter." Evelyn retorted as she scoffed slightly. However, instead of being disgusted, she just rested her head back on my shoulder while sending a dirty look at Prongs.

"You still insist on the last name-basis? Since you are officially dating my best mate, we should call each other by our first names." Evelyn rolled her eyes as Prongs said this and sighed.

"I'll call you James when Lily admits her undying love for you." she retorted to which Prongs grinned.

"Touché." was simply all he said and as of that, he went up to our dormitory. Wormtail looked anxiously at us and then decided to follow after Prongs. Moony remained with a slight smirk on his face.

"I assume our plan worked then?" he asked me to which I merely pointed towards the snuggling Evelyn. He grinned at this while Evelyn laughed into my shoulder.

"I'd say it worked splendidly." Evelyn replied for me as she laughed once more. Moony grinned at us and started to leave but he turned his head towards us as soon as he was just about out of sight.

"I wrote the speech, I hope you know that," he boasted slightly while I gave him a look to move on.

"I know it really deserves an award. Just tell Sirius he should take a bow before he starts sprinting off." I found myself laughing at this even though she has made a reference to that whole event all day. Perhaps I'm mad…or I'm just mad for her. Moony chuckled and went in the direction where Prongs and Wormtail had disappeared.

"Now, love, where were we?" I asked as I leaned against her, slowly pushing her against the couch. Evelyn gave me an expression as if she was in deep thought and put her hand on my chest, stopping my movement.

"I'm not sure if I can remember…" she murmured this in a teasing tone to which I raised an eyebrow at her.

"Let me remind you then." I kissed her lips softly and pulled away from her. She looked up at me with those big, green, eyes and remained silent for a moment.

"How was that?" I asked as I pressed her even more against the couch. She tilted her head as if she was in deep thought and looked at me with a hint of smile tugging at the corner of her mouth.

"My mind is still fuzzy, she responded to which I frowned and sat up. She sat up in somewhat shock at my movement, oblivious to my sudden grin, and that was when I flipped her under me and somehow we ended up on the floor. She started laughing as I tried to adjust myself in this somewhat awkward position.

"Are you ticklish?" I asked a bit seriously as she shrieked with laughter. She shook her head fervently much to my dismay.

"Then why the hell are you laughing like an insane fool?" I asked as I traced her stomach for any supposed ticklish spots.

"Because you're bloody mad! You bloody pinned me like a fucking wrestler!" she laughed once more as I pondered what exactly a wrestler was.

"What the hell is a wrestler?" I asked to which Evelyn looked at me slightly shocked but then her face returned to her normal expression as she gazed at me in understanding.

"I forgot you're a pureblood. Well you see…" and that was that start of a very entertaining evening in which I learned many things, including these supposed wrestlers.

* * *

**Evelyn's POV**

"Evelyn, I saw Black on top of you in the Common Room last night. Was he trying to…er…force himself upon you…?" This was the first thing Lily said when I walked out of the bathroom, humming every tune I could think of. In other words, I was just humming random notes.

"Lily, do you think I would be humming and acting so joyful if Sirius raped me?" I retorted as I pulled my hair into a loose bun. Lily snorted slightly as she smoothed her robes.

"Good point. Anyways, just what happened yesterday anyways? In the middle of my Hogsmeade outing, I spotted Geoff trying to rob people on the street with his finger stuck out like a gun. He claimed that 'he needed money for his fucking charity because everyone was too goddamn cheap.' I highly suspect something went wrong and he went on one of those attention whore moments of his. Of course, when a guy tried to punch him, he spotted me and clung to me, claiming he really needed the money for his unborn child. I decided it was wise to drag him away but I noticed something odd…" I stopped messing with my hair and looked at Lily, feeling worried that Geoff did something to himself.

"What happened?" I asked, not bothering to hide the concern in my voice.

"Oh, nothing horrible, it's just I noticed that he wasn't particularly alone. As I was dragging him away, he was complaining that I was ruining his fun with this Melody girl. So, I looked back to see a girl staring at the back of his head with a dreamy look. I guess that means Geoff is at it again. With his manwhore habits, I mean." I laughed slightly at this, feeling relived. I wasn't sure how Geoff felt about her but if that sweet Melody girl fancied Geoff, perhaps he could be nudged towards her ever so gently as time goes by. I made a note to talk to this girl more.

"So, I'm taking it that you and Black are back together?" I bit my lip as I smiled at the memory of walking with him around Hogsmeade, talking about nothing in particular.

"You could say that." I tried to say this in an informal voice but I knew Lily could tell I was just about trembling with happiness. I really felt this was all a dream that I never wanted to wake up from.

"I'll take that as a yes. Now then, let's go down to breakfast since you're dying to see Black." I smiled once more and quickly followed Lily out of the Common Room. We quickly made our way out of the Portrait Hole and paced down the corridor towards the Great Hall.

"Lily, Evelyn!" I looked behind me to see that Cliff was running after us, looking a bit pale. I really figured he was just being dramatic he got sick from being covered in dung but he really did look sick.

"What happened in Hogsmeade? Geoff walked into our Common Room all-quiet and was surprisingly nice. Like, he wasn't being loud or anything and we actually had a good talk… I blinked at this while Lily stifled a laugh but Cliff peered at us with a serious look.

"Uh, Cliff, just because uh…Geoff had a nice moment doesn't change who he is…I think…" I tried to smile at him encouragingly but I knew it came out strained for Cliff frowned slightly. What if I really did change Geoff?

"In other words, something went wrong?" he asked to which I gave a slight nod. He was about to ask more questions when Lily elbowed him slightly for him to shut up.

"Don't try to asking, Alice interrogated her yesterday and she wouldn't talk about _anything_ and I'm rather tired of hearing this bothersome drama repeated over and over." I forced a slight laugh at this, as I felt awkward about Geoff. He made me go after Sirius but I couldn't help but feel guilty.

"Where is Geoff anyways?" I asked, trying to sound casual, while really feeling worried. Cliff looked to me with an indifferent look.

"Oh, he said he was skipping breakfast, he felt sick or something. I found him in the Common Room looking over some sort of music sheet." My heart ached at this slightly for I knew that Geoff had the habit of playing music whenever he was upset about something. I really had to find a way to fix this.

All three of us drifted into a somewhat comfortable silence as we headed into the bustling Great Hall. We all went to our usual spot at the Gryffindor Table and I sat so I could see Clara White shooting me dirty looks at the Hufflepuff table.

"So, yesterday at the Three Broomsticks, I had to sit next to bloody Potter since the whole place was packed. I seriously think that he plans this stuff…" Lily drifted into a rant about how insufferable he was yesterday since he insisted so much on buying a drink for her that he punched another guy who offered to buy her one as well. Cliff laughed with a sickeningly dazzled face as he heard stories about his 'beloved.' I really did start off listening and laughing to her rants but my mind went to Geoff as I worried how things would work out. I guess this worrying lasted about ten minutes for I felt two arms around me.

"Good morning, love." Sirius murmured as he softly pecked my cheek. My cheeks started to redden as Sirius took his seat next to me, patting my leg nonchalantly. Lily looked at us with slight disgust but didn't say anything rude, which to me, seems as though she really was happy for me.

The weird thing is that Sirius and I started talking like we did before we started dating officially, which was yesterday. I suppose I was also worried if Sirius was going to be different but he pretty much was the same.

"I see that Wickett decided not to show up this morning…" Sirius started a new conversation, directing Lily and me away from talking about excitedly about a romance movie we were planning to see during the Summer Holidays. I turned to him to see a smirk hanging loosely on the corner of his mouth while he gazed upon his plate of food.

"Oh, wipe that smirk off. It was he that _forced_ me to run after you for more than ten blocks." He looked at me, slightly surprised as I frowned slightly at him.

"You mean he encouraged you to go after me?" he inquired, his voice taking a tone I haven't heard from him before. It was somewhat soft as though he was guilty.

"He _forced_ me to. I would have just talk to you about it this morning but that may have started a mess. Thanks to Geoff, we're going out…again." I added the last word to listening Lily, whom made it appear she wasn't listening but she was still so I knew she was concentrating on comprehending Sirius's murmurs.

"I…I didn't know he do such a thing…" Sirius drifted off, as he looked at no one in particular. He suddenly turned his head towards me, which made me blink few times in a fast manner.

"What do you mean by 'forced'?" he asked in a curious tone. I smiled at the memory which only made Sirius's eyebrow raise, a habit he had when he was intrigued by something, I suppose.

"He threatened to shun me for the rest of this life if I didn't go for it would ruin this romantic moment for him. So, Sirius, please be gentle with him, as you can see, he's doing his best to take this well." Sirius's face softened slightly at my pathetic pleading tone and mumbled something.

"Pardon?" I asked as my voice took a slight tone of playfulness.

"I said I would be nicer to him," he said a bit louder to which I gazed at him, a bit skeptically.

"You promise on your honor as…?" I left the option blank for him to fill in. He gave a huge, fake sigh but shot me a quick wink.

"On my honor as a Marauder, I promise not to leave Wickett alone…unless he gropes me." I laughed at this and without thinking, kissed him fully on the lips. Before Sirius could pull me into a full-on snog, which I really think he would have done, I pulled away from him and grinned roguishly at his slightly shocked expression.

"I think I rather like making promises," he stated as Lily let out a groan of disgust. Potter, whom had joined us by then, gave her a perverted grin, which only meant trouble.

"I'd suggest you'd save that groaning for bed, love, since it will be a long time until those two sappy lovebirds break up." Lily knocked Potter's cup onto his plate in response to this and looked away from him. I expected her to leave, but surprisingly, she stayed but she was ignoring Potter's further comments. Sirius watched this little episode with an amused grin as I just glared at Potter for Lily's sake, but I pressed my face into Sirius's shoulder to hide my grin. His body paused slightly at this but started moving again as he sipped his cup.

After about twenty minutes or so, it was pretty much time for everyone to leave breakfast. Lily rushed out of the Great Hall with Potter at her heels. Remus and Pettigrew were leaving together, talking about God-Knows-What and Sirius was standing, waiting for me to gather my books, which included the book that started everything: my diary.

"You still insist on bringing that around with you even when I read it?" Sirius asked as I tucked it into my book sack. I nodded at this to which Sirius snorted slightly.

"Why?" he asked as he grabbed my hand, intertwining his fingers within mine. My body shivered excitedly at this but thankfully he didn't notice.

"Well, if I were you, I wouldn't ask so many questions for this book is the sole reason I'm dating you." I explained to which Sirius let out an understanding "Ah…"

"I beg to differ, really. I think Clara is the reason as well why we're dating. I told that you know, yesterday. She said that she loved me and that she broke up with me on accident." I laughed at this as he imitated her disgusting, fake voice.

"How do you break up with someone on accident?" I thought aloud to which Sirius let out a bark of laughter.

"I don't know! I've been trying to figure that out! Is it like: Whoops! I meant to say, "I love you." rather than "It's over, you prat!" I mean since those two phrases sound _so_ alike and I suffer from dyslexia, I mixed it up!" I laughed at this and he gave me the grin that I grew to love.

"Really though," he continued "I told her I would kiss her since she pretty much brought us together but I didn't want to get any bitchiness on me." I looked at him as a slightly appalled laugh left my body.

"You didn't." I stated, feeling a grin spread across my lips as Sirius's grin widened.

"Oh, but I did. Anyways, do you think I could read your diary now, since I am your _beau_?" he batted his eyelashes at me ever so mockingly to which I couldn't help but give him a whole toothy grin.

"Only when I'm dead." I retorted to which he let out a dramatic fake sigh. I bit my lip to keep from giggling like a giddy idiot as Sirius looked at me from the corner of his eye.

"Well then…think fast!" as of this, Sirius swiped my book sack off my shoulder and ran off with it. I shrieked with laughter as I ran after him.

"Sirius Orion Black!" I called after him to which he stopped for a moment. He turned towards me with a curious look.

"You remember my middle name?" he asked as shrugged off my book sack and handed it to me.

"Yes, because it's so uncommon." I stated as I check my bag for my diary. Much to my relief, it was tucked between other books.

"Well, I remember yours too, Evelyn Prudence Hall." he said as his fingers wove between mine once more.

"Oh, why is that, Mr. Black?" I asked in a fake haughty voice to which he grinned at.

"Because the story behind it involved this lemon Guy." he replied as we neared the Potions room. I chuckled softly at this as I shook my head.

"It's John _Lennon_. I cannot see how you keep mixing that up with 'lemon'." Sirius just flashed me a toothy grin and stepped into the Potions room, pulling me along with him.

Much to my relief, I saw Geoff sitting in his seat, reading a piece of parchment. A rush of happiness flowed through me to see that he didn't skip today but Sirius, on the other hand, stiffened a bit.

"Geoff!" I called, trying not to sound too happy but I do think quite a lot of it rushed out of my voice. Geoff turned his head towards me and smiled a nice but somewhat eerie smile. Like, it was too calm for him; too calm for _Geoff_.

"Evelyn, Sirius. 'Morning." he greeted calmly as he gave a nod in our direction. I looked to see Sirius to see he looked a bit shocked, speechless, if you may.

"Good morning to you too, Wickett…I mean…Geoff." Sirius added when he saw my slight frown. I then realized what was so odd for him; Geoff had called Sirius by his first name without any mocking. I had turned my head excitedly towards Geoff only to see his attention was back on that piece of parchment. My happiness died down a bit as disappointment replaced it. Geoff had given me a sense of formality that I wasn't used to with him.

"I'm sure he'll be fine tomorrow, love." Sirius murmured in my ear as he stroked my hair gently. I just shrugged my shoulders as if I didn't care but I couldn't help but worry all during class.

* * *

**Sirius's POV**

I found myself touching Evelyn all throughout potions. Not in the disgusting way, mind you, but more like a simple brush of the arm or brush of the shoulders. I finally just decided on resting my hand on her leg, which surprisingly, she had no objections to.

I noticed that a few people looked at us curiously, for we weren't bickering and well, I guess we seemed more like a couple. I had to stop myself from grinning like an idiot. Slughorn even looked at us with a bit hesitance, as if he was waiting for me to jump on the desk and start bellowing some anthem to Hogwarts.

Of course, I was going to prove dear old Sluggy that I could manage to be quiet for today…at least. After we were half way through class, Slughorn finally gave a look of defeat and looked away from my direction. I couldn't help but allow a small smirk to crawl upon my face at this. Evelyn, whom was talking to me about the project, looked at me with a frown.

"Why the hell are you smirking?" she demanded rather than asked. I looked towards with a bigger grin to which she just frowned even more.

"Don't frown, love. Wouldn't want any crinkles on your beautiful face." Evelyn continued to frown but a bit of pink tinged her cheeks. I sighed dramatically myself and cupped her face and smoothed out her creased frown. She let her face relax slightly at this but I still felt her peering at me expectancy.

"Well, if you haven't noticed, Slughorn has been looking at us as if we have dark marks on our foreheads and we're in the middle of a Death Eaters radical speech." I found myself spouting this nonsense without thinking. My first instinct was to look Wickett's direction, but he was just being calm with Evans. I then looked at Evelyn, who was trying not to smile.

"Yeah, the more you've been around Geoff, the madder you get." I raised an eyebrow at this as she smiled at me.

"Is that so?" I asked as I pulled Evelyn into my chest. She gave a shriek of laughter and surprise as I stole a kiss from her. By the time I looked at the front of the class, half of them were staring at us while the other half, like Evans, were trying to finish their project on time. Of course, Slughorn was part of the staring bunch.

"Mr. Black, Miss Hall, just what is the matter?" Slughorn asked as he glared at us but I didn't miss that little smirk. Damn it! I knew he was looking for a reason to give us an infinite amount of detentions. Prongs will surely have my arse if I miss another practice. I was about to come up with some story about how we discovered our love for Potions when Evelyn, for once, spoke up.

"I tripped, Sir…and Sirius caught me. I'm really sorry it just caught me off guard and I let out a slight yelp…" Evelyn gave a pathetic look for effect to which Slughorn looked at the both of us skeptically. Slughorn was about to talk when Evans interjected a quick witness statement.

"It's true, she did trip, Professor, since I accidentally bumped into her when I went to the Ingredients cabinet. Sorry, Evelyn." Evans gave her a fake apologetic smile to which Evelyn smiled back. Slughorn looked to us then to Lily.

"Well, if Miss Evans says she bumped into Miss Hall then I suppose it is true…" as of this, he dismissed the subject and redirected his attention to Evans's oh-so perfect project. I saw that Evelyn was looking in Evans's direction, but she was looking at Wickett with a worried expression. I put my hand on her shoulder to which she jumped slightly. She met my frown at this and quickly gave me an apologetic look.

"You just caught me off guard, I don't mind if you touch me and such so, please don't get angry." she added before I could make any statement. She glanced back at the quiet Wickett, whom was cutting some ingredient.

"Evelyn," I stated to which she looked back at me "I really do think things will be okay." I squeezed her shoulder slightly, to which she smiled a bit and returned her attention to our project.

Hopefully Wickett has multiple personality disorder so I wouldn't have to feel guilty.

* * *

Two weeks had passed since Evelyn and I had officially started dating. Now, I assume both of us were very happy since we were learning new things about each other everyday, such as how Evelyn cannot bring herself to like men that are shorter than her. I've also learned that she can't tell her parents that she's dating me since her father nearly killed Geoff when they just dated for a few weeks. Her reason why her father acts like this is because he was in this Navy where he was on boats and such.

As much as we enjoying ourselves, Evelyn's worries kept growing as Geoff distanced himself from her. I had assumed it would only be for a few days but his obnoxious behavior had stopped and he really had stopped talking to both Evans…I mean Lily and Evelyn. It was from Morris…I mean Cliff (It has been agreed that Evelyn call my friends by their first names if I call her friends by their first names) that Evelyn learned what Geoff was up to these days.

I, myself, was getting tired of this weird behavior so here I was, waiting outside the Ravenclaw Common Room to talk to Wick…_Geoff_.

"How the bloody hell should I know why House Elves can't think for themselves?" I asked the knocker to which it was silent. I glared at it as it continued to ignore me.

"I demand a wild card or something." I continued to glare at the knocker when someone answered for me.

"House Elves can't think for themselves since they are simply insecure on depending on themselves." Mor…Cliff's voice came from behind me.

"Cliff, dear good fellow, could you get Wickett to come out here? I mean Geoff." I quickly added to which Cliff just muttered something in approval. He held up a finger for me to wait for a moment and disappeared into the Ravenclaw Common Room.

A few minutes later, a hesitant redhead stepped out of the Common Room. I was trying to converse with the knocker, which was doing a good job of ignoring me when Geoff's voice called my attention.

"May I help you?" he asked in an all too formal voice. I stopped talking to the knocker and gave him a pathetic grin.

"Wi…_Geoff_, my dear good friend, I need to talk to you." Geoff looked at me wearily as I called him by his first name.

"Alright then, well here I am. Talk away," he said this a bit coolly but I brushed this off and took a step towards him.

"Okay, just listen to me with open ears and an open heart. I know you probably hate me for taking Evelyn away from you but I really have to thank you. I know we both hate each other and all, but Evelyn means a lot to me and it was because of your encouragement that she's dating me." Geoff nodded at this and started to turn away.

"Your thanks is appreciated," he stated as he knocked on the knocker.

"Oi, Wickett! Let me finish!" I barked at him, losing my patience to which he stood still, still facing away from.

"Since Evelyn means so much to me, I want her to be happy and she isn't. She misses her best friend and you've been ignoring her for half a month. Be a man and face the woman you love, even if she is taken, for Evelyn needs you. If you keep up this polite act of yours, I swear I will hex you so much that you won't be able to tell the difference from your face to your arse. So, I better see you at the Gryffindor table for breakfast making a fuss over Evelyn and Evans or I will commit murder." I finished this off while panting slightly for breath. Geoff remained where he was so I just sighed and turned around to walk away. However, as I turned around the corner, I heard a quiet laugh to which I found myself grinning at.

* * *

**Evelyn's POV**

"Geoff!" Lily cried as Geoff sat himself between us. Geoff grinned at her and then towards me.

"MY LOVELIES." he cried back as he put both of our arms around us. I was slightly taken off guard to his sudden change over two weeks but here he was, acting as if nothing happened.

"Where the hell have you been?" Lily snapped as Geoff was talking so fast that we couldn't understand him. This caused Geoff to pause for a moment. He shrugged to Lily's question and continued to talk in a fast manner. Lily just sighed as I laughed at his usual antics.

"So then, I told Berenice, Cliff's little sister, that I would like to take her to Hogsmeade and she actually agreed! I was bloody joking since Cliff dared me to! And then Melody started laughing, since she was there, and Berenice gave her the scariest glare and Melody looked as if she was going to cry. Did you know that Melody is actually just a year younger than us? I thought she was in her fourth year. Oh! Rebecca Davis came up to me and asked how I was and wanted to know what I was doing for Hogsmeade so now I have two dates on the same day!" I rolled my eyes at this but I laughed for Geoff was finally talking to me again. Breakfast had never tasted better.

"Good morning, love." Sirius said this in a cheerful note as he sat on my other side, putting his arm around my waist. I smiled as he looked over me towards Geoff. I was expecting for disgusted looks to be exchanged but much to my surprise, Sirius grinned slightly towards Geoff to which Geoff returned.

"Is the Geoff Wickett gracing us with his presence?" Sirius asked in a fake surprised voice to which Geoff scoffed and waved him away.

"Why, yes I am and I'm sorry but I can't deal with such little people." he said this in a bitchy voice that sounded familiar to Cliff's voice but I could tell he was joking for he gave a crooked grin in Sirius's direction. Sirius chuckled slightly as he kissed my temple and then looked to the food in front of him. I felt myself smile for the hundredth time this week.

I turned back towards Geoff, whom was conversing with Potter…I mean _James_. James looked rather annoyed that Geoff was back but Geoff paid no attention as he continued to tell James how Lily got pregnant again since he and Lily are at it like rabbits.

"Oi, enough with this joke, I don't think Evans appreciates this." Lily glared at Geoff and then looked at James coolly.

"Sadly, I have to admit that we agree on something, Potter." James smirked at this and leaned towards Lily.

"Why should we use our last names when we have such wonderful first names? You call Padfoot by his first name now so why not me?" Pot…_James_ winked at Lily to which she made no attempt to hide her disgust.

"Black," she started but Sirius coughed his name in return "_Sirius_ is an exception for he is dating one of my best friends and they have this deal in where they address everyone properly. You see, Potter, our relationship has nothing to do with theirs so I can call you by your surname all I want." Lily gave him a fake smile as she refilled her cup with pumpkin juice. James merely frowned at his loss but redirected his attention towards Sirius.

"We have a big practice today, so try not to get a detention, mate." Sirius nodded at this and swallowed a bite of pancakes that he was chewing.

"What play are we going to do?" he asked, which caught my curiosity. I started to listen as they discussed number of plays that were possible.

"What's Play Number Twenty-One?" I asked to which James just rolled his eyes while Sirius tried to explain it to me. I nodded as if I understood while I really didn't.

"Understand?" Sirius concluded for me to which I nodded slightly.

"I do but, wouldn't it be easier if you aim the bludgers at the seeker?" I asked to which James let out an impatient sigh.

"No, since the seekers are constantly moving and bludgers' direction are hard to control." I let out a small 'oh' as Sirius went back to discussing plays with James.

"But, what if you have your seeker trick the other seeker-"

"Bloody hell, Hall! I mean Evelyn! Just let us decide on this our own." James snapped to which I glared at him.

"I was only trying to help." I snapped back to which Sirius sighed and rested his head against my shoulder.

"I know, love, dear Prongsie just doesn't like feedback since he loves coming up with oh-so brilliant ideas of his own. You know…" he drifted off with a chuckle to which I gazed at him curiously.

"I used to think it was annoying when women gave their opinion on everything but frankly, dear, when you do it, it kind of turns me on." Sirius gave me a devilish grin as I felt my face flame slightly. I moved so that his head fell off my shoulder.

"Sirius Black!" I snapped at him to which he laughed and pulled me into a kiss. I felt myself grow even warmer as I felt people around us stare. However, I couldn't pull away so quick for his soft lips were enough alone to make me freeze on the spot. Finally, he pulled away after Lily's comment on how we should have the decency to go find a broom closet. Sirius suddenly stood up and held out his hand towards me.

"Well then, love, let's follow dear Lily's advice." I blinked at him as he continued to hold his hand out towards me.

"You mean to go find a broom closet?" I asked to which he gave me a toothy grin.

"But it's Breakfast! I mean classes haven't even started!" I cried to which Sirius just grabbed my hand and pulled me up.

"I'm one to embrace change." Sirius countered back as he started to lead me away from the table.

"But we have classes!" I repeated to which Sirius fastened his pace.

"And your point is?" he retorted as he dragged me out of the Great Hall. I found myself lost for words since this wasn't the first I had skipped classes. It was just odd to be going to a broom closet in the morning.

"I thought so, love." I could seriously hear the smirk in his voice as he said this.

"Just what is with you today?" I asked as I tried to fight back a laugh. Sirius heard this struggle and looked back towards me.

"You do this to me." he stated simply as he turned back. I felt a surge boldness come about me as Sirius's smugness bothered me. Without thinking, I pulled him down an empty corridor and pushed him against a wall. I then kissed him before he could say anything. He responded quickly to my kiss by pulling me closer and entangling his fingers within my hair. After about a minute or so, I pulled away shyly.

"I…I don't really like broom closets all too much…" I explained while giving him a sheepish smile. I looked up towards him to see something in his eyes I haven't seen before me.

"My God, Evelyn…you could drive me insane since you're so intriguing…" he drifted off as he pulled me into a kiss to which I responded eagerly. After a few exchanges of kisses, I spoke up.

"I can't believe that I'm snogging you when months ago, I hated your very existence." I laughed at this to which Sirius chuckled and kissed my neck and brought his lips towards my ear.

"That love," he kissed my lips softly "is the art of persuasion."

**I can't believe I'm really at the ending. Wow, I kind of feel like crying but then I would feel like a pussy, lol. Anyways, thank you all for encouraging going on with this story that I felt would never kick off. The only thing left is the epilogue, which will include Geoff's story that wanted to hear his point of view on things. I also will have this huge word of thanks to everyone like everyone does with his or her stories and then…I shall start off on the sequel! I have the plot already, and I'll put the summary in the next and **_**final**_** update. Anyways, I loved writing this and I would love to hear your opinion on everything. With tons of love- Bobby.**


	20. Epilouge: A Tale From Geoff

Summary: "Pardon

**Summary: **"Pardon?" her voice was clearly coated with confusion. "You heard me clear as crystal, love, I want you to pretend to be my girlfriend"

**Full Summary: **Sirius Black is the man who has it all. Or he likes to think so anyways. But after a gruesome event that involves him getting dumped, he is burning with anger (and humiliation). But him being Sirius Black, of course he will not let this pass without sweet revenge. After putting together the perfect plan (and a few pranks), he will show to everybody, that if you dump Sirius Black, the only thing you will end up with is regret. Now who fits into this plan? Evelyn Hall of course. Well it's more so her being the first decent girl he saw to fit into this plan, but none the of less, she suits the role just fine. Now how to go about persuading her?

**Pairings:** **SiriusOC**, JamesLily, (One-sided) OCRemus, (BitchyOCJames) (One-sided, of course!) Rated T just to be safe 

**Author's Note: **I can't believe after I post this, I will mark this fanfic as 'Complete'. It's kind of sad but I feel happy for now I can move onto the next part of the Marauders' lives: their Seventh Year :D. As promised, here is the summary to the next story, title and all:

**The Gamble****: **Lily Evans has picked up a rather nasty habit: Gambling. Well, more like betting, really. Seventh Year was just supposed to be a nice, simple year as usual and things would end easily, that is until a certain James Potter steps into the Head Boy and Head Girl Compartment on the Hogwarts Express. From love to hate, life to death, Lily Evans had found herself betting on everything with James Potter. Perhaps she shouldn't have placed that first bet on her best friend's romance or perhaps she should have stopped when she placed that bet on how long James Potter could ignore her. Lily Evans tells herself she can stop whenever she wants but can she really?

I really do hope that sounds interesting for I merely suck at writing summaries but I'm ecstatic to start Lily and James's romance :).

I know I usually reply to reviews in this space but I have that whole huge thanks thing to everyone at the bottom of the chapter.

Also, this includes Geoff's story, so if you want to skip reading about him, just scroll down to the Epilogue x). Sorry, it's just some people wanted to read about him.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. I own Geoff's angsty past though : (**

**

* * *

**Geoff's Story

I walked away, my head held up high as I gazed up at the sky. Part of me felt remorseful while the other felt quite relived for I knew I was lying to myself when I said I could provide everything for Evelyn. I could shower her with as much love as I wanted but even I knew deep down that she was hopelessly in love with Sirius Black, a man whom I was supposed to hate. I really couldn't bring myself to hate him though for I knew he had a shitty home and really no one whom he could dearly love. It would be selfish for me to take that away since I know exactly how it feels.

I turned my head around to see if Evelyn was still standing there only to see her retreating back, leaving footsteps on the white ground. I felt a bittersweet smile twitch onto the corner of my mouth at the sight and I turned back around, walking to nowhere in particular. For some reason, this little event with Evelyn brought back memories I really didn't like to remember. Actually, it was quite shocking since I thought I had driven them into the depths of my mind like those memories of me air-groping Black.

I found myself thinking of my family, if you could call it that. It was a normal family once. It was just my mother, my father and I. We started out entirely happy, or it seemed so the mind of a five-year old, being me. My mother was a pureblood witch that amazed the teachers at Hogwarts with her intelligence, which of course placed her into Ravenclaw. My father was a muggleborn, whom wasn't the smartest but had a good heart, placing him in Hufflepuff. I don't really know much about my father except how much I'm turning out to look like him and that he was on the Hufflepuff Quidditch team. The reason I know this is because just about everyday during the Summer Holidays, my mother strokes my face and tells me of how she met my father.

It really wasn't a romantic story since it ended with her being hit in the head with a bludger. Well, that's a rather sad ending, but there is more to it. So, my mother was studying outside in the Quidditch stands when Hufflepuff was practicing. My father was a beater and being an idiotic bloke, he whacked it accidentally at my mother. This caused chaos and ended up in where he carried her off to the infirmary while she was unconscious and waited by her bedside till she woke up. He then introduced himself and she decided that day that he would be the man she would marry.

Well, wedding bells came a few years later and after a honeymoon in Ireland, I was popped out of my mother nine months later. Of course, it would be amazing I remembered be born…no, it would disgusting to think of all the blood and coming out of a…I'm getting off track. Anyways, I'm just told that my mother was chilling out with Mrs. Hall and then my mother was all "OH BLOODY HELL." and Mrs. Hall just about died from excitement. So, they rushed to the hospital, busting baby belly and all, nearly messed up the entire floor and caused havoc at the muggle hospital with Mrs. Hall screaming "WE'RE HAVING A BABY!" which caused people to think my mother and Evelyn's mother were lesbians.

So, after getting settled and everything, my mother endured the most painful thing in her life and out I came! Of course, my father failed to show up during the birthing process for my mum didn't want to bother him during his work, which was just papers and files at the Ministry of Magic. Of course, Mrs. Hall objected and called constantly until she finally got through to my father and screamed into the phone that Geoffrey Wickett had been born. My father did a little panic dance and ran down to the hospital and cried those manly tears as he held me and all that wonderful shit.

So, then, my first actual memory is sitting on my father's lap while my mother is leaning into him and I remember feeling his stubble on his cheeks as he kissed my cheek and then my mother. As much as I hate that memory, I can't drive it out and it frustrates me so.

I suppose it's pretty noticeable that I have some sort of vendetta against my father since everything I say about him is rather mocking. It's more of I don't know of any other way to think of him. I usually don't think about him since usually, the memory of him is swept under the rug. Well, it's just my father is a bastard, really. Can you blame me for not being fond of thinking about him?

I'll never forget that day. It was really ironic since it was a really nice day and my mother had just finished taking me to the park with Evelyn. I was five at the time and that was when I had discovered the old violin in my parents' closet. Apparently, my mother had picked it up at a muggle shop when she was window-shopping with my father on their honeymoon. So while I was screeching away on the violin, my father had come home early and looked quite somber. I remember being excited as I saw my 'daddy' step through the door with a bouquet of flowers for my mum. He had been doing that lately and I knew I had a gift as well, since he brought me something each time.

"Daddy, where's my present?" I had asked as I tugged his pant leg to which he let out a strangled chuckle that now made me want to strangle someone as I remembered it. He patted my head as I frowned so hard my eyes crossed. I often did this since it would make my parents laugh but my father didn't seem to notice this. Instead, he stepped into the kitchen of our small house, calling my mother's name desperately. Mum welcomed him with a soft but happy greeting as she looked away from the dinner she was cooking. My father had brought the horrid assortment of roses in front of him as some sort of shield as if he were expecting her to hit him. Mum's face glowed as she took the flowers and smelled them.

"Just why have you been spoiling me?" I remember she asked as she took a jar out and filled it with water so she would have something to put the flowers in. My father's face took another look of remorse.

"You should sit down." those words have been in my head for my whole entire life. I remember peeking from the kitchen door as my father sat my mother down. Worry took over her gentle expression as my father let out a deep sigh.

"You know those nights where I had to work double time?" he asked as he faced away from my mother. Mum let out a soft "Yes." as she looked at the back of my father with a worried frown.

"Well uh…I've been spending that time with my coworker, Jane… Ms. Howard." at the time, I had no idea what my father meant and I don't think my mother got it right away either.

"I don't understand…" Mum murmured as she continued to look at my father. My father let out another sigh and I remember him making this jerky moment as if he was considering whether or not to face my mother.

"Emma," he used my mother's name as he faced her "Jane Howard is pregnant." my mother looked confused for a moment and then realization struck her fragile features.

"The father is…?" she asked quietly and waited for him to fill in the blank.

"…Me. I didn't know what I was doing-" he started to come up with excuses but my mother was already standing.

"Why?" she asked as tears filled her eyes. I remember feeling terribly confused as to why my mother was crying and why my father looked so horrible with his look of agony.

"Just tell me this: Did you sleep with her more than once?" she asked in almost pleading tone to which my father remained silent. After a few moments of silence, my mother threw the roses he gave to her at him.

"DID YOU?" she shrieked as a harsh sob followed to which my father remained still. I had started crying since that was the loudest I have ever heard my mother. Of course, my almost silent wails seemed non-existent at the time since my mother was facing away from my father.

"Answer me." she demanded in a quiet but cold voice. My father hesitated for a moment but then finally answered.

"Yes." he sounded firm at first but something strangled came out of his throat. I realized he was pleading her name as tears of his own filled his eyes. You know it's the worst when your own oh-so manly father is weeping like a child I was at the time.

"I should have known! Especially after that picnic where all your coworkers gathered! She was just hovering all over us and I half expected her to kidnap Geoff!" I had stopped crying for a moment at the mention of my name. My father had crossed the floor towards in two strides. He tried to pull her into an embrace as he begged for forgiveness but my mother shrugged out of his grasp.

"Don't touch me," my mother murmured as she hugged herself instead. My father hesitated for a moment but then went to hug her again.

"I said don't touch me!" she snapped as another sob left her. He just stood there, helpless, and didn't say anything.

"I can't believe this," my mother murmured as she faced away from him again. My father took a step forward as she said this.

"I love you, Emma, that's why I want to put this behind me-"

"Oh, you're only saying that because that woman got _pregnant_! That means you can't fool around with her for nine bloody months! What a pity!" my mother shouted back and turned away from him once more. He remained silent, which only proved Mum to be right.

"And to think I actually thought these gifts for Geoff and me were meant out of love." my mother let out a bitter laugh that I now use myself. My father tried to touch her shoulder but she drew instantly away and finally faced him.

"Out. Get out." Mum choked a sob as she said this to which my father started to reach out for her but then let it drop limply. He backed out a few steps and then swiftly turned around to meet my curious gaze from the edge of the door. I remember that his expression had taken a look of shock as I just stared at him.

"Daddy, where are you going?" was the last caring words I've said to him. He just gave me an unreadable look as he reached for his jacket and then patted my head awkwardly as he stepped out of the front door. I didn't know then that would be the last time I would see him for seven years. Well, I supposed he tried but my mother couldn't bring herself to meet with him for a long time.

It was those heavy sobs from my mother that started the flame of hate I hold for my father. It's not that I was abandoned; I don't give a damn about that. It's that my father took my mother away from me that day.

"Mummy?" I had asked as she sank down to the floor, her shoulders heaving with quiet sobs. She didn't hear me so I looked at the violin I was holding. I did what I only knew with it: I ran the bow across the strings and produced a loud screech. Mum had looked up at me, surprised, as I looked at her eagerly, as if I had forgotten my father had just left.

"Did I play music?" I had asked in a worried voice to which Mum gave me a sad smile.

"Geoffrey," she motioned for me to come over to her to which I had eagerly obeyed "You play beautiful music. Play it again for Mummy." I obeyed eagerly to this and screeched once more on the violin. Mum had laughed through her tears and brought my head to her chest as she buried her face in my face. Her soft laughter became sobs again as I just sat there, experiencing the first of many times my mother held me so desperately.

After that day, it seemed like Evelyn's home, that was next door, became my new home. My mother and I were over there from the early to the late night. I think it was because my mother couldn't bring herself to even look at her bed that she had once shared with the man she loved.

Now, before Evelyn's home became my second home, I wasn't really fond of her. I mean first off I was a little boy who was attached to his mother and I rather hated it when she would set up play dates with this shy little girl who wasn't a thing like her mother. So, when we first started making the trips to the house next door, I just sat on floor of the living and stared at Evelyn whom was staring back while our mothers would talk quietly and drink their morning tea.

I remember when I started viewing Evelyn as a friend, it was a snowing day and we were huddled by the fire since we were so cold. I had turned six by then while Evelyn was still five. Evelyn was being quiet as usual so like any little child would do, I pestered her about it.

"How come you never talk?" I asked as I emptied almost half the bag of marshmallows in my cup of hot chocolate. Evelyn had looked up at me surprised but then timidly spoke.

"Because I don't like you," she replied as she looked at the fire. I frowned at this and thought that I was right about girls being bloody stupid.

"You're a bloody bitch." I replied, even though I didn't know what a bitch was. I knew it was bad enough word to which Evelyn looked at me with alarmed eyes.

"Mummy said that was a bad word." she replied with a tone matching her eyes.

"I learned it from _your _Mummy." I stuffed my mouth with handful of somewhat melted marshmallows that had made my hand sticky.

"Nuh-uh, you're lying. My mummy doesn't say bad words." she looked angry now to which I found myself grinning widely, which I haven't done in a long time.

"Uh-huh! I heard her say to that door seller lady that she wasn't interested in her nonsense that she wanted your Mummy to buy, so she said "Get out of my house, you bloody bitch before I call the police!' and then the seller lady gave her those little things of perfume for free and left!" Evelyn glared at me as I said this while I poked her.

"So, I win!" I exclaimed standing up to which Evelyn stood up in objection.

"You're lying so you cheated!" she yelled back as she shoved me slightly. Now, I never like being shoved, even when I was little. So, of course, I punched her nose in return to which she bit my arm. Pretty soon, we were tumbling about and it was when a crunching noise was heard, we stopped. At first, I thought it was Evelyn who had the broken arm but when I moved my arm fast, I let out a yelp of pain. Evelyn had panicked and ran away, leaving me lying sprawled on the living room rug while Mum was outside with Mrs. Hall, admiring the snow.

I had assumed Evelyn had left me to the dust bunnies to devour me while I was weak but seconds later, she returned with Mum and Mrs. Hall. They rushed me to the muggle hospital since we weren't sure about Evelyn getting the gift of magic then and Mum was much too desperate to leave her only friend, being Mrs. Hall, so she took a rather big chance by still coexisting without the guide of my muggleborn father.

After being set up in a cast, Mum had decided it was best to spend the night in the hospital. I remember her stroking the hair on my forehead as she fell asleep by my side, confounding anyone who reminded her that visiting hours were over.

It was the next morning that Mrs. Hall and Evelyn came to pick us up. Much to my surprise, Evelyn looked at me then her mother with a worried face and held out a teddy bear.

"Sorry…" she mumbled as she held out the teddy bear towards my one healthy arm. I didn't care if her mother made her apologize, I got a free teddy bear and I immediately became fond of Evelyn Hall. It seems shallow but all children are shallow and before I knew it, I grew up becoming more and more attached to not only Evelyn but her family as well.

It was when we were nine that I had first witnessed Evelyn's magic blossoming with her. We were playing with my dog, Sparky, when suddenly his coat turned green. I stood back, amazed, since I knew I hadn't done it since I was being extra careful with magic but Evelyn was beaming with excitement and then the dog's coat turned pink.

"…Evelyn, are you doing that?" I asked timidly to which she nodded eagerly.

"Yes! A lot of things have been happening lately like when Mum broke her dish, I put it back together since I thought about it! Isn't that neat?" she gushed at me to which I slowly nodded, feeling excitement grow inside of me as well.

"You're a witch then!" I exclaimed eagerly to which she frowned.

"Shut up! I am not!" she snapped back as she crossed her arms to which I shook my head as to say I didn't mean to sound insulting.

"But you are a witch! You're a bloody witch!" I went to hug her when she socked me in the stomach, knocking the wind out of me. I was sprawled on the ground, helpless, as Evelyn back to her house muttering about how she wasn't a witch. She didn't speak to me for three days after and Mum told me that I should just let Hogwarts explain everything in her letter that she would get in a couple of years. I was eager to talk about it more with Evelyn but I feared that my ribs would be busted if I pressed any further.

Sure enough, a letter came for both Evelyn and me when were eleven to which Evelyn quickly knocked on the door of my house. As usual, I was careful not to let her get glimpse of my house for it was full of things that would surely scare a muggle but Evelyn excitedly shoved a letter in my face. It read congratulations of being accepted into Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. That was when I first invited Evelyn into my house for the first time to show her my own letter.

The rest of the summer we spent waiting anxiously to start a new chapter in our lives. Evelyn was a bit sad to leave her friends at Primary school but she was ecstatic to start a school that she could attend with me and I too held that excitement. Mum was very happy for me naturally but I still worried leaving her alone for so long but she reminded me that there was a nice long holiday break and that she still had Mrs. Hall, whom was still overwhelmed by this world she had just discovered through her daughter.

It was when we traveled through compartment after compartment that I first spotted my future rival for Evelyn's love, Sirius Black. He looked excited as he talked animatedly with a scrawny boy with glasses and neat hair that he soon became accustomed to messing up. They only gave us curious glances but returned to their rapid discussion of Houses that Evelyn overheard. As soon as they passed by, Evelyn turned towards me.

"What's a Hufflepuff?" she asked to which I explained all the four Houses and their attributes. After finishing my description on how I didn't like Hufflepuffs all too much because of a certain man who helped gave me life.

"You should get into Ravenclaw, since you're pretty smart. I think I will since it's been running on my Mother's side for a few generations. Of course, there's always chance of being placed into Slytherin since I have like third cousins in that house or something." I continued to rave on about Ravenclaw as we finally found an empty compartment.

"I don't know Geoff, I'm not so clever like you…" Evelyn replied as she sat across from me, looking out the window in curiosity. I shook my head in denial at this for at the time, I couldn't picture being separated from Evelyn.

"You'll be in Ravenclaw, I know it."

Of course, I was wrong when the Sorting Hat bellowed "GRYFFINDOR!" for Evelyn to which Evelyn gave a look of shock and then looked at me in glumness. I felt shock surge through me for I was so sure she would be in Ravenclaw. By the time I was knocked out of this grief, Evelyn was seated next to a girl with flaming red hair, Lily Evans. I felt jealousy run through my veins as Lily conversed animatedly with Evelyn while Evelyn eventually started sharing her enthusiasm. I wanted nothing more than to be sitting right next to Evelyn so I began thinking really brave thoughts, or what I thought was brave so I could be placed into Gryffindor.

Finally, it was my turn to be placed and I had made my way to the sorting hat, thinking of mental images of the rather fat Professor Slughorn in a Speedo with a huge jellyroll. I assumed this wasn't brave enough since the Sorting Hat had bellowed:

"Don't try denying yourself, boy! You're quite witty to try to get around me but you absolutely belong in RAVENCLAW! NO DOUBT ABOUT IT!" I swore under my breath the only two swear words I knew: Fucking bitch.

Of course, it felt no better and I felt as though I was doomed for the next seven years but Evelyn had promised me that night that we would be best friends no matter what.

First Year was quite exciting for Evelyn for she met new people in Gryffindor, new, bold people who rather outgoing. Of course in my house, people were a bit stuck up and rather studious so it was a bit hard for to fit in. In fact, this shy air around my fellow Ravenclaws made me so frustrated that I tried to make them crack; of course, my dorm mates would just kick me out into the Common Room whenever I tried any shenanigans.

I decided it was best just to be with Evelyn as much as I could. Evelyn had no problem with this but her acquaintance Lily Evans soon became a good friend and soon enough, they were everywhere together by end of the first semester. I remember feeling so annoyed with this that Severus Snape shared my irritation. However, he was quiet about not wanting to share Lily with Evelyn but I was far from silent…

"_Lily_ Evans? That's an absurd name for _you_." I remember saying in a rude tone I had often used with Lily back then. Lily had shot me a hateful look while Evelyn just remained silent in a timid manner.

"Just why is that?" Lily snapped as I felt myself grin roguishly as Lily's face filled with anger, turning her cheeks red.

"Well first off, your hair isn't even _near_ the color of lilies, if it was blonde like Evelyn's I could understand but you have that flaming _red_ hair and we all know about gingers…" Evelyn elbowed me to shut up but I just drifted off with another grin while Lily's face turned even redder.

"What's wrong with my hair?" Lily snapped once more while Evelyn gave a calming 'shush' to which Lily ignored.

"Well, we all know that redheads have just about the worst luck in history." I stated matter-of-factly to which Lily just rolled her eyes but shot me a dirty look.

"That's just a superstition! Honestly, grow up!" she snapped once more, not making the greatest sense because we were just in our first year but then again, all of us thought we were pretty grown up.

"Why don't just bugger off if I annoy you then?" I grinned at her to which Lily shot me another angry look.

"What do you have against me? I have never done anything to you!" Lily defended herself to which I found myself getting angry.

"Because you're always with Evelyn! You know, you're not her only friend! Give her some space!" Lily took a different expression at this and looked at Evelyn then to me.

"Sorry, then…" she murmured as she ran off. Evelyn looked at me with a big frown and then punched my arm rather hard.

"Ow! WHAT WAS THAT FOR?" I cried as I rubbed my arm. Evelyn shot me a glare before she explained.

"Go apologize to Lily, Geoff! You know, I don't care if you treat other people like dung but you can't talk to my friends like that! You never have even given her a chance! If you keep acting like this then I won't be your friend anymore." as of this, she ran off, leaving me scared and alone for the first time in my life.

Of course, in the next hour or so, I had found Lily and begged for forgiveness and as of that, I had made a new friend that I would learn to dearly cherish.

The next few years would go by quickly but happily for Evelyn and I were growing up and discovering new things. However, one of these discoveries were hormones and I began to think of girls in a different light as Evelyn began to keep an eye on dear old Remus Lupin…

"Do you think Rebecca Davis is cute?" I remember asking in the beginning of our Fourth Year in the Gryffindor Common Room. Evelyn just murmured something in some terms of agreement to which I looked at her curiously.

"Evelyn, what's wrong?" I had asked to which she looked up at me with tearful eyes.

"Geoff, am I ugly?" Evelyn asked as she quickly looked away. Shock and fear had struck me and led me to this fact: Evelyn had started her period for the first time and she was asking one of the most dreadful questions in which the answer is always taken the wrong way.

"Have you started your period?" I asked cautiously to which Evelyn shook her head as tears fell down her cheek.

"Geoff, I started my period back in Second Year. This is different," she explained rather vaguely to which I gave an understanding nod even when I didn't understand.

"You're beautiful, Evelyn." I stated earnestly since I really did and I still do think that. Evelyn just remained silent but handed me a letter she had gotten that was forwarded from her mother. I started to read I but half way through it; I realized it was just a break up letter full of bullshit excuses.

"Oh, this guy is just a git, Evelyn. I mean he obviously has commitment problems; it isn't you. Also, he has no knowledge of Witchcraft and Wizardry, so you couldn't have dated him forever." I crumpled the letter and threw it behind my back, ignoring Sirius Black's shouts inquiring who kept throwing things at him. I suppose before this somewhat serious conversation, I was trying to write a letter to Rebecca Davis but I deemed them all unworthy and therefore threw them behind my back, not caring if a Ravenclaw like myself was making himself too comfortable in another common room. I wasn't aiming them at Sirius Black even though now I find this memory quite amusing.

"Love is horrible, Geoff…" Evelyn murmured as she pressed her face into my chest, so that my shirt would soak her tears. I wasn't sure she was doing this out of depression or if she just needed a tissue but I patted her back gently in return, feeling for the first time, awkward with her. I'd rather not go into too much details about this memory for it only brings me pain but it really just ended up with me saying much too confusing stuff to Evelyn that I believed for the longest time I was saying on the spur of the moment.

The next day, I found myself disagreeing to Evelyn's joke about us dating and insisting that maybe we should give it a try. I had thought that I really asked Evelyn out but she insisted that she asked me out for she felt that she had the urge first. I thought it to be stupid to argue about such a thing so I let her have it her way.

The next three weeks were just full of awkward pecks on the cheeks, awkward hugs and awkward hands grasped in each other. I had begun feeling well…awkward with Evelyn and I believe she had too.

"Geoff, I'm sorry." I remember she had blurted randomly after I had tried to kiss her for the third time that week. I pulled quickly away, fearing that I had upset her but she looked rather guilty than insulted.

"I can't do this." she admitted that made me confused but now I can't see why I didn't get it then.

"Can't do what?" I asked, blinking as I scratched my head. She looked up with me with a guilty look once again.

"I can't date you when my heart isn't in it. I think I fancy someone else…" I looked at her intently to go on to which she finally did after a minute of silence.

"Remus Lupin." she stated simply to which I just nodded slightly approving. I was trying to convince myself then that I was happy since she found a good guy to fancy but I knew even then that Evelyn and Remus would never work out since Evelyn would never admit fancying him and I think Remus has never fancied anyone. In other words, I felt safe and it was decided that we should break up so she could continue to pursue Remus, to which I learned that she really had fancied him for a year already.

So, what really was my plan was to figure out my feelings for Evelyn and keep a close range on her. Of course that didn't naturally work out because after that day, Evelyn had acted like we had never dated in the first place but I didn't realize it then; oh no, I realized it nearly a year later.

So, Fourth Year went by with my feelings starting to blossom even further for Evelyn while her feelings increased for Remus, which I really was idiotically oblivious to.

Now Fifth Year was simply a bitch to everyone I knew: Evelyn, Me, Lily, Me, Cliff Morris, Me, James Potter, Me, Sirius Black, Me, Remus Lupin, Me, that Pettigrew bloke, and…Me. Yes, I hate thinking about Fifth Year since I had to face the truth: Evelyn was never going to even think about fancying me again and I hated it. I hated it so much that I couldn't talk to her so I began to distance herself and got to know some of my fellow Ravenclaws…okay, so they were girls which makes me even more of a git.

First, I had started a three-month relationship with Rebecca Davis, my first actual girlfriend. She told me that she thought I was hot even when I scream profanities at the top of my lungs. I was quite touched by that and asked her to Hogsmeade, not caring that she was cracking a joke. After that date, I became so involved in my romantic life, I was rather like "Oh, Evelyn who now?" and Lily…I didn't even bother to worry about remembering. Yes, I was a bastard but don't get disgusted with me for I do get a good kicking in the arse.

At first, Evelyn didn't even notice that I didn't sit at the Gryffindor table with her and Lily; she was too busy talking to Remus about various things. Lily, of course, was still friends with Severus Snape then so she didn't think too much of it.

I think it was when Rebecca broke up with me for another guy just when I really began to think that I could start to fancy Rebecca. This kind of turned me prone towards love and I just really wanted to break up with someone for a change. I was tired of always being rejected or being put second like Mum loved me but she still moped about the bastard of father of mine rather than trying to forget him for my sake. Evelyn was much too obsessed with Remus while Lily then always put Severus over anyone. I was tired of rejection in general and I decided that I wanted to make an impact against someone for once.

That was when I made the horrid mistake of extreme recreational dating. I dated as many girls as I could in the next few months, purely for my entertainment and such. I felt important that so many girls could fancy me. Some were third years while others were seventh years (alright, it was only one) but it didn't matter, for once I actually felt severely wanted. So wanted, that I began to take joy in putting down other girls' hopes of having a dedicated relationship me. I did all sorts of things from cheating to simply using a girl for a snog. You name it and I did it _twice_.

I think it was when Lily caught me about to shag a girl that Evelyn finally talked to me about things. I was eating breakfast while acting like a prick around a few girls when Evelyn demanded that we needed to talk. I acted as thought this was bothersome but deep down fear struck my heart.

"Geoff! Just what the fuck is wrong with you?" Evelyn snapped at me as she shoved me slightly against the wall, meaning that she was serious. Evelyn grew out of her violence but sometimes a violent streak would hit her when she was very pissed.

"Uh…nothing?" I asked in a guessing tone that now whenever I hear from other people; I want to kick them in the bloody face.

"Don't feed me that bullshit! I mean you've been acting as if I don't exist ever since Rebecca broke up with you and now you're being a total…a total manwhore!" she hissed at to which I blinked. I have heard some people call me that but I never really thought that it would bother Evelyn all too much.

"I thought you didn't care about what I did." I replied coolly, to which Evelyn looked at me as if I was mad.

"Where the bloody hell did you get that idea?" she asked me in a softer tone. I just shrugged, still believing that she was just acting.

"You mean everything to me, Geoff. You're my best friend…" her voice was softer now and guilt started to kick around all over me. I started to feel like a total prick for doing what I had done for about four months and I realized that in the midst of my moping, Evelyn was unaware of my feelings and was generally confused.

That was the night I started my daily visits to the Gryffindor Common Room was more. Lily and Alice were surprised to see me and Lily was cold towards me for the enxt few days but our friendship was mended slowly and before we knew it, O.W.L.s had come and we all did a panic dance as we prepared for it.

Of course, Lily did was pleased with herself while Evelyn and I fretted over our results. Lily was going into details on how she had did have a problem on how to describe all the attributes of a werewolf. Evelyn was agreeing while I heard Potter's laughter mixed with Sirius Black's barks of laughter.

"Lily, I think P-O-T-T…-T-E-R is coming." Evelyn laughed when I wasn't trying to make a joke but she explained I used three T's instead of two. Lily just rolled her eyes but allowed a smile to grace upon her face. Of course, the three of us busted through the crowds of students and we settled ourselves with Alice and her friends.

"You know…I think James Potter is rather cute…" Marlene, a girl that I had once went on a date with while a good friend of Alice's, commented to which Lily made a gagging sound. I laughed at this while Marlene sent me a timid smile to which I felt guilty for snogging shortly after that date.

"Oh please, he thinks he's so bloody amazing since he can catch that snitch over and over." Lily snorted as she threw a rock in the lake while I stood up and grabbed a rather big stick. I felt as though I could crack a joke to clear the hateful air coming from Lily and awkwardness from everyone else about Marlene and I.

"LOOK AT ME, I'M POTTER AND I'M A KEEPER." I yelled, trying to sound arrogant as I straddled the stick. I tried ruffling my hair that Potter liked to do so often but it just stuck up awkwardly but I paid no heed for I was having too fun.

"WATCH ME GO FAST. EVANS, WILL YOU MARRY ME AND HAVE TEN CHILDREN WITH ME AND THEN I GO OFF AND BECOME A QUIDDITCH STAR, LEAVING YOU TO BECOME AN OLD HAG?" I yelled this as I ran around Lily, and then around Evelyn, and then around everyone really. Everyone was in hysterics by now and that's when I discovered my new way of getting attention: be an obnoxious git. It's a much safer route.

"Geoff, shut up before he hears you! He might get ideas!" Lily was laughing so hard that mirth flowed down her cheeks as I tried to pose while straddling the stick, like Potter did with his broomstick.

"He's looking at you, Lily!" Evelyn laughed as Lily's face took a slight frown. We all continued to act as though we didn't notice Potter and his friends watching us, but we really were watching them back.

"Oi," I had stated a bit seriously as I saw Sirius Black wear that bloody grin when he saw Snape. Lily looked at me then at Potter.

"Oh no, not on my bloody watch…" Lily muttered as she starting to walk around the lake towards Potter and his friends. The rest of us quickly followed her and by the time we had made it to where Potter was, the show had already begun.

Evelyn and I had silently watched the exchange between Lily and Potter and then I felt Evelyn stiffen when Snape had called Lily a mudblood. Potter took a look of scorn and whipped out his wand at Snape but Lily then said that he was no better. She had then left with Evelyn quickly following after her. Feeling anger towards Potter for having the slowly disintegrating friendship between Lily and Snape destroyed, I called out as they let Snape drop a second time.

"HOW DO YOU THINK SIRIUS FEELS ABOUT YOU FLIRTING WITH LILY, POTTER? I MEAN YOU JUST CAN'T BREAK A FRAGILE HEART LIKE HIS." as of this, I ran off from the crowd quickly before Potter could spot who said it but I could tell from the look of Sirius Black's face that he was quite horrified for a split second but then quickly covered it up by raising Snape in the air once more.

That was how Fifth year was a bitch to James Potter and Sirius Black. Fifth Year was a bitch to Remus Lupin since he had to deal with them as usual while Pettigrew had to deal with being a tag-along.

Fifth Year ended calmly and Evelyn and I were eager for Sixth Year, a new start. Of course, this year was just…chaotic. I think it became chaotic when Sirius Black took Evelyn to a broom closet that one dinner.

I had actually thought they were dating until Evelyn explained how Sirius Black blackmailed her into dating him. Of course, she only told me since we got into a nasty fight about my father. You see he had sent me another letter, which he has been doing for at least a month since my Second Year. Can you believe that bastard forgot how old I was? He though I started a year later than I actually did. Also, my mother had seriously become depressed and even though she encouraged me to write back, I didn't until my Fifth Year; in which, I wrote that I hoped he would sod off and learn that I would accept him as my father because he simply a bastard. His mail was stalled a few months after that but the git started writing once more and not only my mother started nagging me about meeting him again, Evelyn did too.

I remember when I believed they were dating and that one morning in Potions, Potter had commented on how he heard my mother had social problems and that's probably where I get it since I don't know when to leave a couple alone. Before I knew it, I lunged at him with a full on punch and in the midst of it Sirius Black had joined in. Evelyn was screaming at us and ended up slapping Sirius Black in the process. You would think that would be a breakup but, of course, I was wrong.

But even when she admitted she was being blackmailed, it was too late. I saw it on her face that she really was in love with this man. I saw it on Sirius Black's face as well except it was subtler. You had to look into his eyes to see that glint of happiness he had whenever he spoke to Evelyn. I felt myself getting even more concerned than I had with her fancying Remus for Sirius Black was slowly returning her feelings. I could never forget looking at them whisper to each other during Potions, laughing about some joke I would never hear. I felt that fear that struck every so often for that I would lose Evelyn.

At first, I was convinced that Sirius Black was wrong for Evelyn since he put himself before anyone else. I thought I hated Sirius Black, I really did but it when I saw the hateful look he got from his mother on my way out to the Hogwarts Express that for a split second, I felt guilty.

I quickly brushed off the guilt as I came back and saw Evelyn for the first time in two weeks. Of course, that guilt was replaced with confusion as I saw Sirius hold Evelyn so tenderly that I didn't know if I should interfere or not but I was never the one to pass up a good chance.

A few days later, it looked as though Lady Luck was on my side for it seemed that Evelyn and Sirius were finally over. Of course, being an idiot as usual, I made my move but I only scared Evelyn. I remained in denial for the next week as I tried to convince myself that she only needed a little time.

Today's date was supposed to be that convincing moment. It never happened though. Instead, I kissed Evelyn to see how she would react and I knew by the time I would pull away, she would stare at me with fear. However, when I pulled away, she was looking at Sirius Black, whom was behind me. He then proceeded to give this sappy little speech but it was heart touching as well. So heart touching, even I couldn't play this little game with myself any longer. I had to give up Evelyn.

I had told Evelyn that she better chase after Sirius or I would never forgive her; I would never forgive myself for potentially ruining things. With only one second thought, Evelyn chased after Sirius and here I am, walking in the snow, staring up at the sky.

It was ironic because it was so happy outside today but I felt like shit. I felt like shit for trying so long to make Evelyn love me but all I did was hurt her. Maybe I shouldn't be around her anymore. I would destroy her relationship with Sirius out of selfishness. I couldn't do that to her; I _wouldn't_ do that her.

"I should have taken the time to say 'Good Bye', really", I thought aloud as I looked back in the direction where Evelyn had taken off.

Then again, I hate saying Good Bye.

* * *

**Epilouge:**

"I can't believe our Sixth Year is already over…" I thought aloud as Sirius put his arm around me. We were waiting to be boarded onto the Hogwarts Express. I pressed myself into Sirius's arm to which he tightened his arm slightly around me.

"Sirius?" I looked up to him to say something. He was rather quiet and I suspected that he was sulking about last night…

"Hm?" he purposefully looked away from me and irritation built up inside of me, as he remained quiet. I had been dating Sirius Black for about six months and he still could be an unbelievable prat. Sure, I loved him but he was acting like a child.

"Sirius," he finally looked towards me with a look I suppose that was supposed to make me feel guilty "If you're acting like this because of last night…"

"Oh, last night! Whatever gave you _that_ idea, Evelyn?" he rose and eyebrow as I snorted indignantly and pulled away from him.

"You're being ridiculous!" I snapped at him to which he just gave me a mock smile. I stepped onto the Hogwarts Express with him following after me. I was about to open a door to another section of a train when he suddenly grabbed me and hugged me from the behind.

"Don't be mad." he said this softly, as he buried his face into my hair, softly kissing my neck. My face turned red in response against my will.

"I'm not mad, it's just that you're being unreasonable." I explained as he dragged me into an empty compartment. He turned towards me as he shut the door behind him.

"Oh, I am not." He defended himself as he threw himself onto one of the seats of the compartment. I remained standing as he lounged in the seat for a minute or two.

"I mean we're not going to see each other for nine weeks and I don't know how I can bare it. I mean it drives me crazy when I can't touch you, let alone hear you." he explained as his handsome face furrowed into a frown.

"Oh, it's not the end of the world, Sirius. I mean I'm not going to let you shag me just because we won't see each other for two months and a week. We'll survive." Sirius looked up at me when I said the word 'shag'.

"I prefer the term 'making love' when it's with you, love. I mean that's the only reason why I want to…" he drifted off as I sat next to him, and looked at me curiously.

"No, I didn't change my mind." I snapped at him as he placed his hand on my thigh. He kept it there as he leaned forward and kissed me. I couldn't help it; I kissed him back as I wrapped my arms around his neck. It was a habit that I loathed at the moment. Before I knew it, he was on top of me, smirking quite with triumph.

"I'd say you changed your mind," he said seductively as he bent down to kiss me again. I cursed myself as I felt myself giving in for a moment.

"We can't…not in a compartment…!" I hissed at him to which he only replied by kissing me once again. My protests were silenced after a few moments or so and I felt myself getting lost in the kiss.

Thankfully, James Potter and Friends busted in the compartment when all Sirius had managed to do was loosen my tie.

"Whoa! Are we interrupting something here?" James waggled his eyebrows as I tightened my tie and pulled at my skirt a bit. I then sat up quickly and scooted away from Sirius, only to have him scoot even closer to me.

"No."

"Yes."

Sirius and I frowned at each other after we said this simultaneously.

"Well, I'm staying in here, even if you two shag away." James announced as he took a seat across from us. Peter Pettigrew came in and gave us a look.

"I thought you said you were going to shag her last night." Peter looked at Sirius questioningly to which I pulled away from Sirius and looked at him, full of aghast.

"You told your friends that you were going to shag me?" I shot him a glare to which he quickly defended himself.

"I said I was going to try and declare my insecurities of leaving you! I didn't say 'shag', that's something Prongs would do." James gave a 'Hey!' in protest as I just rolled my eyes and scooted away from him again. This time, Sirius scooted a few centimeters closer.

"I finally found you." Remus announced as his tall, slightly lanky figure came into view. He sat himself with Peter and James. Sirius's hand grasped mine and began to stroke little circles into it.

"Don't be mad." This is something that worked half of the time I was angry with him but he's just like a little hugging his mummy when he broke her favorite vase when playing football in the house.

"I'm not angry, I'm just little annoyed right now." I retorted as I pulled my hand out of his grasp.

"Oooh, Padfoot, you better back off before she sics Wickett on you." James grinned at the slightly frowning Sirius, whom leaned back against his seat and remained quiet; then, as if on cue, a flash of orange came bouncing into the room.

" IS THERE A PARTY GOING ON IN HERE?" Remus and I smiled at him as Peter chuckled a little, since I think he really does like Geoff but he's a bit afraid to admit it, while Sirius grumbled something. James just sat at his seat with a slightly irritated look but I mean Geoff and James have been much more tame with each other. Now they just throw a few insults at each other everyday instead of grabbing each other by the collar.

"IT MUST BE A GRYFFINDOR PARTY." He exclaimed as Cliff showed up behind him. James shot both of them a questioningly look to which to my surprise, Cliff looked indifferent rather than admiring.

"You two are Ravenclaws." James studied aloud, to which Geoff gave him an exasperated sigh.

"OF COURSE WE ARE, WE'RE JUST CRASHING YOUR PARTY." Cliff let out a little laugh that if you didn't know him, it would be a nice chuckle but this was Cliff's "OH-I-FANCY-YOU" giggle and then I looked at him with pure shock.

"Shut the fuck up!" he mouthed behind Geoff's back to which I gladly did. I didn't want to tell Cliff that Geoff is quite straight since he has been on a few dates recently with a few different girls. I was a little wary at first but Geoff assures me he hasn't touched any one of the girls. Now if Geoff knew Cliff fancied him, I think he would throw holy water on everyone and denounce Satan.

"Geoff, Cliff, there you are…oh no, I'm not staying in here…" Lily turned quickly around only to be quickly dragged in by Geoff.

"NO, EVELYN IS HERE AND THEY'RE ALL PLANNING TO GANG RAPE HER." Sirius quickly stood up in protest.

"I would never allow such a thing!" he exclaimed back to which Geoff gave an unbelieving snort. Geoff was just trying to get Sirius started but before Sirius would really lose his temper, I stood up and pulled at his sleeve to sit down.

"I know you wouldn't." I stated to which he protectively put an arm around my shoulder and I rested into his side. I guess I did forgive him since he was so earnest in his protest.

"But Evelyn is being all "OH, LOOK AT ME AND MY IN-LOVE-NESS." right now!" Lily countered but Geoff quickly pulled her in and had Cliff shut the door. He then sat Lily next to me and then sat Cliff next to Sirius. Geoff looked around for a seat and then decided on the floor. As soon as he sat down, he let an exclamation:

"OH MY BLOODY GOD, THIS IS AMAZING. YOU FEEL LIKE YOU'RE RIDING ON A MAGIC CARPET WHEN YOU SIT ON A TRAIN'S FLOOR." We all just looked at Geoff while James sat himself on the floor.

"I don't feel anything different…hey!" He looked towards Geoff, whom had stolen his seat. Lily and I laughed at this while James grumbled something about bloody spazzes and made himself comfortable on the floor.

"Have you guys been dating nine months now?" Lily asked and I was about to object but Sirius spoke quickly.

"We have! The first three months were the jolliest!" I laughed into Sirius's side since it was such an ironic thing to say. I heard Sirius's chest rumble with a little chuckle at his little joke. The first three months may have been horrid but I really do think I loved them deep down.

"I'M BORED. WE NEED MUSIC." as of this Geoff began singing 'Rock Me Gently' **(which is owned by Andy Kim)**

"_Ain't it good, ain't it right,_" he looked at me for finish for him. I pulled myself from Sirius and looked up at him.

"_That you are with me, here tonight._" Geoff had pulled me up and started swinging me about.

"_Music's playing, bodies swaying in time…IN TIME…IN TIME, IN TIME!_" I had started laughing as he screeched the last two words over and over. We continued mumbling the lyrics rather fast until we got to the great chorus.

"_BABY, BABY! ROCK ME GENTLY! ROCK ME SLOWLY! TAKE IT EASY 'CAUSE DON'T YOU KNOW?_" Geoff looked over to Lily for her to finish but she objected.

"No, I'm not singing." she held up her in defense to which Geoff let go of me and pulled her up.

"IF YOU DON'T _SIIING_," he cried the last word in a singsong voice "THEN I'M YELLING WHO YOU FANCY." Lily quickly gave in and finished the line for him.

"_That I have never been loved like this before!_" she sang this rather fast but Geoff pulled her into a hug and then all three of us repeated the chorus.

"_ROCK ME GENTLY! ROCK ME SLOWLY!_" Geoff had bellowed to which Cliff gave another of those manly giggles.

"_Take it easy 'cause don't you know?_" I sung this, out of breath, to which Sirius snorted slightly but flashed me a huge grin.

"_That I have never been loved like this before._" Lily finished to which Cliff, Remus, and Peter clapped while James gave us a look.

"Who loves you? Whom do you fancy?" he began to play twenty questions with Lily about the lyrics of the song while I sat next to Sirius. Sirius merely shook his head and chuckled while I laughed back.

"You really can put on a show." he commented and I was about to answer when Geoff bellowed out:

"_CAN'T BUY ME LOOOOOOVE_."

* * *

While everyone filed out of the compartment quickly, eager to see his or her families, Sirius pulled me to him when I got up take down my trunk. This had caught me off guard slightly but I put my arms around his upper back as he held me by the waist.

"I don't want to let go," he murmured as he stroked my hair to which I only sighed and nuzzled my face into his chest even deeper.

"You have to for only nine weeks." I replied as I looked up at him. He gave me a sad smile and pulled me into a soft but warm kiss. It lasted what seemed like forever but when the Hogwarts Express whistled for everyone to clear off, we quickly gathered our belongings and headed out.

"Look, it's my hag-of-a-mother! Quick Evelyn, let me snog you!" I laughed as Sirius pulled me into another kiss, more dramatic than the soft one in the compartment but I knew he really was just looking another reason to kiss me. We kissed each other over and over while I felt Mrs. Black's glares pelted at my back. Sirius jokingly squeezed my rump only to cause his mother to scoff at his little 'antics' and then kissed me softer for the last time, like he had did in the compartment. Memories flew by of how he read my diary, our first kiss, our first _real_ kiss, watching him practice Quidditch as I did my homework, sneaking trips to empty classrooms rather than broom closets and then last night, when Sirius was literally begging me to let him make love to me. I had only objected since I really didn't want to make love in a broom closet. Well, perhaps, I was scared but I was touched that he dreading to leave me so for the summer.

"Write me. I love your little scoldings," he murmured as he kissed my cheek. He then pulled away and faced his mother with a fake cheery voice.

"Dear old Mum!" I had heard him cry as I pushed my way through crowds. I had quickly spotted my own mum hugging Geoff while his own mother spotted me. She was beautiful lady, dark brown hair and soft green eyes but always looked awfully sad since I could remember. I still loved her though and she really was like my aunt. It was quite ironic since she was so soft spoken while Geoff was so loud. Our mothers often joked that we were switched at birth since Geoff acts more like my own mother while I act like his.

"Mum!" I cried as I shoved Geoff away from my mother. Geoff gave a shout of protest but quickly hugged his own mother.

"Evelyn!" Mum cried as she hugged me. I hugged her with my hardest, feeling aware of how much I missed her and Geoff causing chaos while Mrs. Wickett and I laughed in the background.

"How was school this year?" she asked with a gentle smile to which Geoff answered for me.

"SHE GOT A BOYFRIEND!" he exclaimed to which Mum started asking many questions that I ignored. Instead, I looked behind me and searched the crowds for a second but then I spotted him.

He was waving to which I waved back. He looked to his fuming mother beside him and then grinned. He then blew me a kiss and cupped his hands over his mouth and shouted:

"LAST NIGHT WAS AMAZING, EVELYN PRUDENCE HALL."

I felt my cheeks redden at this while Mum began to panic with Geoff and screamed. I only gave Sirius a sad smile to which he returned slightly. I made a writing gesture with my hands to tell him to write me as well. He nodded at this and gave me that grin I really loved. He then grudgingly followed his mother, giving me the view of only his back.

"WHO WAS THAT?" Mum exclaimed as Geoff screamed and held me. In the midst of this screaming, I realized that my summer was going to be pure chaos and hell.

But a glimpse of heaven would show when I would read the letter that asked:

"Have you gotten any new wrinkles?"

**

* * *

**

**This is the official end. I feel rather odd but happy to end this. I had fun writing this chapter but Geoff's story got a little long, I apologize for that. Also, I ended the story where he was still in Hogsmeade. It's pretty official he changes his mind weeks later and his relationship with Evelyn is restored.**

**Now, I owe a huge thank you to all of you readers. You have really touched my heart with all your warm reviews and thank you so much!**

**Specials Thanks to:**

**awesome islanders:** **You were my first review! These were the words that made me write chapter two.**

**MissJudged16**: **I'm sure you didn't think much of it but when you put my story in your community that really was a big encouragement.**

**SiriuslyBlack's Love:**** You're so sweet for one thing but asking to translate my story was very touching as well : ).**

**HpC0ldplay, PseudonymismyPseudonym, summersgirl2526, madpoet08, Nicoley117-LadyBlueMartini, CaptainJacksBabe, anonymous992, Leent, bookworm2011, taliapony, smiley011095, siriusly777, ahoyhoy and xmaraudersgirlx: You guys have pretty much reviewed religiously since you've discovered my story and I really admire that since: one, I feel touched you like my story that much and two, I'm a reviewer who reviews randomly since I often forget to check when my favorite stories update, since I have a separate email for alerts and such, so I find it admirable.**

**meandering-bluebottle:**** Your reviews have been especially encouraging and I really just to acknowledge the fact that you have quite an amazing fanfic and I guess this is somewhat advertising but I really think people should read it if they like SiriusOC stories. Go check out ****The Bells**** now : )**

**And thank you: ****this-love-is-sirius,****smiley011095,****Nilmade Lailindeiel,**** ahoyhoy, ****summersgirl2526,****anonymous992,**** YOUshould?MYsanity, ****siriusly777**, **madpoet08, CaptainJacksBabe,****Nicoley117-LadyBlueMartini, PseudonymismyPseudonym,****xmaraudersgirlx**** and ****meandering-bluebottle**** for reviewing Chapter 18, it really puts a smile on my face :)**

**I can't believe I'm finished but alas I am. It has been almost a year and this really has given me something to do since well, I hate where I live and hopefully I'll move back to my hometown in the next year or but until then, I shall be writing the sequel to this fanfic and then if I do move back, I'll write a big old happy second sequel, making this a somewhat trilogy. But I can't get into that I haven't even started the first sequel, ****The Gamble****, which hopefully, will be posted somewhere next week :). Until then, farewell! Now I shall go off and take a few days off from writing only to be obsessing about how to start off the sequel. Happy July…Eighth! If you wish to contact me, feel free to message me or just email(my email address is on my profile) ****:) Please feel free to give ideas and such and do please drop a review on your opinion of the story. Now, I really am saying farewell, no more rambling from me. Love, Bobby :D**


End file.
